Sweet Intoxication
by NinjaKipz
Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's WAY more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: Hi! Nate again :) Thanks for looking at my newest story! This one revolves around L and Light, and not Matt and Mello and Dive and Near. xD Well, I hope you enjoy this story :)**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter One

Remember the saying: "There is someone out there for everyone"? Well, do you remember who said it? Forget that person's name, and focus on the real person who first said it. Light Yagami. The young adult is smart and clever, but there is only one way he got that way. Years of studying.

Not clear enough? Well, let's say Light Yagami is different from most humans. In fact, he isn't really a human at all. I bet you're thinking 'What? Of course Light is human. There's no way he can't be'. Well, I'm sorry to say that you are _wrong_. So, now the question is 'If he isn't a human being, then what in the world is he?'. But, that information will be bought up at a later date.

Naturally, Light has been living for hundreds of years. No, he's not a vampire. Those silly little things, no way. He's much more powerful and has much more beauty and grace. Nothing can measure up to him, not even shinigami's. Their foolish Death Notes are no match to his power. That's why he turned it down.

Light Yagami turned down the Death Note that the shinigami Ryuk gave him. The reason why? Because Light didn't want to be a murderer. He was much better then that. He had the power of--

Oh, there I go again. Almost spilling Light's 'little' secret. I'm sure he'd want to tell you personally then hearing it from me. Anyway, he'd refused it because of his own power. Ryuk, being surprised, wanted to know what type of power he had that defeated the shinigami's power. Simply writing a name down was one of the most powerful things in the world!

He was wrong. Light showed him his power, and Ryuk was disbelieved. Surely his power was better, but Light refused to step down. So, he challenged Ryuk to stick around to _see_ with his own red eyes what Light's power could do. And Ryuk, being the curious shinigami he is, accepted.

It's been four months since the agreement, and so far...Ryuk hasn't seen anything yet. He was beginning to think Light was crazy. Until Light showed Ryuk his true form. He told him everything, what he saw, what he was born with, and what his true job was. Sure, he looked 17, but...Light had a special power. He was going to graduate soon, and was going to enroll in To-Oh university.

Oh...the notebook. Light kept it, but hid it from prying eyes. Not that anyone entered his room, anyway...but you know, can't have family members freaking out over a monster in the house, can we? Certainly not.

Is anyone so dreadfully curious and dieing to know what Light is by now? He's something you'd never expect. No, he's not _God_. Light doesn't have that much power. But, God _was_ the one that gave him his power. So, I'll spare you the torture and get on with the whole story. Here we go...

-+-

To be continued...

**xD Sorry about cutting you off like that. I'm working on the second chapter now! So, don't hate me too much. **

**-Nate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's WAY more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts for the first chapter! ^-^ They make me extremely happy! So, here's chapter two and I hope I didn't disappoint!**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter Two

Light Yagami walked down the smooth sidewalk with shinigami Ryuk right behind him. The sun was shining, and the city was as busy as ever. Only one hour ago Light was eating happily with his family (except his father, who was at work constantly). His younger sister, Sayu Yagami, was also starting school today. Once they were finished eating, their mother finished Sayu's lunch before handing it to her, and handing Light a acceptable amount of money for his own lunch to buy at the university. And with that, the two siblings parted ways outside the home and headed to school.

"Why aren't you excited, Light?" Ryuk asked, his wings erupting from his back as he began floating into mid-air. Light kept his gaze forward but his voice was hushed as he spoke to the invisible shinigami.

"I've been to university hundreds of times, Ryuk. It's nothing new to me." Light looked around to see that no one was giving him a weird or suspicious look. He went on his way again.

"So you'll be majoring in the same subjects _again_?" Ryuk asked, gliding over to be right beside the young adult.

"Yes, and as usual it'll be the same boring thing. I swear I don't know why I keep coming back..." Light's eyes softened as he thought. He knew why he kept coming back. He wanted to find his mate...his soul mate, to be exact.

I guess I should explain what Light really is, hey? Of course, it'll only make this story easier to follow and read. But...if this story was in _another's_ point of view, it wouldn't really matter if I did or did not tell you what Light really was, would it? But...I'm afraid I'd be just too cruel in doing something like that...

Now, Light's job wasn't as simple as it seemed. In human eyes, he's just a regular university student with a major in Criminal Law and Science...but in another's eyes (or one's that knew what Light really was), they would see his true form and most likely they'd see what he actually did. It had nothing to do with him being normal, at all! But then again, what _is_ normal anyway?

As everyone knows, there's someone out there for everyone. And I mean _everyone_. Except shinigami's. That's been clarified already, so I won't go through that. Anyway, even for a thing like Light! Someone is out there. Waiting. Wanting. And maybe even _searching_. People are just too lazy to get off their asses and find their soul mate nowadays. And that just makes Light's job even harder!

.....

Opps. Uhh...hehe. Yeah. Light's true job in this crazy world of ours is finding people's _soul_ _mates_. Well, not exactly finding them, it's more like...bringing them together and watching it unfold. You see...every person is born like a half. Somewhere else, the other's half is there! But...it's lost along the way and maybe it's located across the world! Yeah. So, it's up to you to go and find your soul mate. Your other half. The one that completes your heart, mind, body, _and_ soul. Hey, they're called soul mates for a reason, right?

Ahem. Light is NOT cupid, please understand that. He gets a bit edgy if you call him that. He's no half naked angel that flies around shooting arrows at people's butts! No. He doesn't _do_ things like that. Sorry for the disappointment. BUT, he does have something else that's _very_ useful in finding people...

The eyes. No, not shinigami eyes! Please. He has his own kind of eyes. Ones that see people's real name, but also the names of their own soul mates. A big help there, hey? Oh. One downside, though. He can _only_ see in gold. Gold eyes are Light's eyes. The deep mahogany disguises them for him, so others won't question him on them. Anyway, the gold is like wearing gold goggles over your eyes. So, here would be an example of seeing through Light's eyes:

Mihael Keehl

Mail Jeevas

Yeah, they're both guys but whatever! Love comes in all shapes and sizes. In Light's world, it doesn't matter the gender. The only problem is _finding_ the other name. Well, the bottom one, since that's their soul mate's name. Their own name at the top, then the other at the bottom. Once they have found each other, both of their names disappear. Unless Light needs them again, they'll show up.

Well, I'm afraid I didn't tell you _everything, _but all of that is pretty useful, don't you think? Alright, so back to lover boy himself...

-+-

After almost ten minutes, Light finally arrived at the proper classroom. He let out a large sigh before entering the room. Hundreds of students looked his way in an instant, causing him to freeze and Ryuk to laugh. The brunette boy closed the door behind himself and glanced at the clock hanging on one of the walls. Five minutes until class started.

Looking around for a spot, he noticed a few open seats. The tables were almost like bleachers. One higher then the other, and a plain white board at the front of the room. _Typical,_ was the only word that came to mind when one saw the room.

Nevertheless, Light walked up to a table and took a seat by a girl he never met before. She looked over at him with a smile. Not wanting to be rude, Light smiled back before taking out the proper books. Above the class, Ryuk flew around, glancing at all the students.

"Hey, Light...what class is this?" The shinigami asked. Light looked up at him and gave him a look. Ryuk understood. The non-human couldn't talk right now...

Light sighed in his seat, wanting his professor to show up. When he first came in, he saw a few noticeable faces but he didn't sit near any of them. He just wanted to get rid of all their staring faces...

"Umm...Hi?"

Light looked over to the girl he sat beside. She had shoulder length red hair and had brown eyes. Her skin was a light ivory. "Hello." He replied, glancing over her head for a second. Both names were still there.

She gave him a smile, "I'm Aki Takahashi "

"Light Yagami." He said respectfully, a small smile on his face. He knew before she introduced herself. Suddenly, she let out a girlish giggle at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

The girl shook her head, "It's nothing, really. You just have such a unique name."

Light shrugged, "I guess."

_SLAM!_

The two teens looked over at the door and saw a professor walk in with an armful of papers. He was a...fluffy looking man with small glasses resting on top of his small button nose. Wearing a gray suit and a red tie, he set the papers down on a desk (that Light hadn't noticed until now) and the older man turned to his students. "Welcome class!" He said loudly, wearing a grin on his face.

Light's eyes glowed a brilliant gold. He looked and noticed the professor's and his mate's name was there. He gave a small frown but didn't let it distract him from muttering a greeting along with his peers.

"Hey, Light...this is going to be fun, isn't it?" Ryuk asking in a voice that practically dripped sarcasm. Then he burst into laughter like usual while Light rolled his magical eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, the shinigami was right. Science was just plain _boring_ after learning it for a hundred years.

-+-

To be continued...

**^-^ Did I disappoint? **

**-Nate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's WAY more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: I see you noticed that little 'warning' up there. Mhm. Just thought I'd add that. Oh! There's no good stuff yet, though. Don't get TOO excited xD . Well, here's the third chapter! I wanna thank you all for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts! Enjoy!**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter Three

To Light's expectations, the class was _boring_. Utterly boring, to be exact and it was of no surprise when he was dismissed, he was relieved.

"What class do we have now, Light?" Ryuk asked, walking behind Light as they stalked the crowded halls together.

"We?" Light asked, raising a brow. It was of really no use since Ryuk couldn't see his face.

"Well, _you_." Ryuk said, looking around at different students passing by.

Light skillfully slithered his way through the crowd as he talked, "Calculus." He said quickly, turning the corner only to bump into a brunette girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said quickly, her face turning a shade of bright red. Before Light could say something, she walked past him and went to her classroom. He blinked but looked back towards his own class. Again he walked forward. Ryuk was laughing the whole time. Light rolled his eyes and entered the classroom only to be hit with the most wonderful scent he ever smelt. It caused him to stop dead in his tracks, the door slamming behind him.

"Ryuk...do you smell that?" Light whispered, even though it was useless since only he and the shinigami were in the room.

"Huh?" Ryuk lifted his head to smell the air, only to look back at Light with a shaking head. "No, I don't."

Light's mahogany eyes darted around the classroom, to only find nothing. The scent was sweet, like sugar. No, candy coated with sugar. So sweet, Light was sure he was forming a cavity.

"What does it smell like?" Ryuk asked, flying behind Light as the teen began searching the room with his nose. He sniffed the air until he came to a table. He lent over the table and lightly smelt it. He gently closed his eyes, basking in the heavenly scent that filled his senses. Underneath his eyelids, Light's eyes shone metallic gold. His true form threatened to show, but he fought it back, knowing that some human could easily come into the empty classroom.

Smelling this made only one word come to mind for Light.

_Mate._

Light's eyes snapped open and he stood up straight. He faced the curious shinigami with glowing eyes. Ryuk looked surprised and backed up slightly.

"What is it, Light?" Ryuk asked, puzzled at why Light's mood changed in a blink of an eye.

Light looked right into Ryuk's blood red eyes. "My mate was here." He said firmly.

Ryuk's eyes widened with amusement, "Really?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes." Light said, blinking his eyes. "I don't remember exactly what my real father told me, but he told me that I'd know who my mate was because their name would only show above their heads." His eyes drifted down to the floor and his voice lowered. "And also, they'd have a mark somewhere on their body."

"Mark?" Ryuk asked, tilting his head to the side. Light nodded.

"Like this one." He muttered, lifting his shirt and pushing his trousers down slightly on the left side. Right there, on the inside of his hip, was a mark. But, it wasn't any ordinary mark. It _moved_ under the skin...like it was floating. It was the color gold like his eyes, and it had a girl inside a circle, holding a spear of some-sort. She wore a dress, and a pointy hat. She had no face, but the wings on her back moved, like they were flapping.

"Wow..." Ryuk muttered, staring at the mark. It looked more like a tattoo.

"It means 'protection', Ryuk. I protect humans. Well, _we_ protect humans."

"We?" Ryuk asked, obviously confused at Light's choice of words.

"Yes. There's more of me. Tons more, but never have I come in contact with any of them..." Light put his clothes back in proper place and let out a sigh.

The door opened and Light looked over to it. He blinked his eyes quickly so they turned back to the mahogany shade. The boy at the door looked up at Light, gave him a nod, and went to sit across the room. Light turned back to the table and sat down in it.

He knew one thing for sure. With the smell of his mate overflowing his senses, there was no way he could pay attention in this class.

-+-

"So Light...tell me more about your 'mate'." Ryuk said, floating in mid-air as Light laid in his bed, a laptop rested in his lap. He was finishing a essay that was due in two days, and Light being the super genius he is, was almost finished.

The boy looked up at the shinigami and closed his laptop. He sat up straight and looked at Ryuk.

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

Ryuk grinned, showing all of his shark-like teeth. "Do you know who your mate is?"

"No. But I will once I meet him or her."

"How will you know?"

"I will only see their name above their head, and not mine. They will have the mark, and I will see their true form."

"True form? You never spoke of this in the class."

"I know...Their inner person is what I am. Once I complete the transformation spell, they will become one of me. Of course, through the whole thing, I will bond us at the same time. We'll be together forever."

Ryuk grinned again, "How do you bond each other?"

A blush washed over Light's face, and he cleared his throat. "Intercourse." He muttered.

Ryuk cackled with laughter, which didn't help Light's red face.

"Shut it, Ryuk. It's the way it's been done forever and I'm not about to change it now."

The shinigami settled down, a stupid grin still on his face. "Alright. What happens when you 'transform' them?"

"They'll help me with my mission...or do whatever. Whatever my mate wants, they get." Light said, shrugging.

"That's pretty careless of you." Ryuk muttered.

"They're my soul mate. Whatever they choose will be good for both of us."

A silence passed through the room while Ryuk searched for his next question. Light closed his eyes and imagined his mate. The sugary smell remained in him, and he wanted more. Much more. He wanted them to hold him in their arms. He was tired of protecting others, and now _he_ wanted to be protected. He wanted someone to take care of him, to be gentle, to love, to care...someone that will make him happy. Nevertheless, it's his other half, so of course they'll make him happy. Male or female, it didn't matter. He just wanted his mate. He knew they were near-by and went to his school...

"Light, can you die?"

Light opened his eyes and looked at the God of death.

"...I don't know, Ryuk. And I rather not know." Light murmured. Ryuk nodded and watched as Light stalked over to his closet.

"I'm feeling sleepy. Ryuk, I'll be going to bed now." Light opened his closet and looked around for a pair of pajamas.

"At nine o'clock?!" Ryuk asked, eyes going wide.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have to speak to my father." Light said, putting on his sleepwear.

Ryuk blinked, but nodded. Light wanted to talk to his father?

"Uhh...Light, how exactly are you going to talk to your father?" Ryuk asked.

Light walked over to the light switched and turned it off. Turning to his bed, he walked to it.

"I talk to my real father in my dreams. It's rare that it actually works, so I'm hoping it does today." Light uncovered his bed and laid in it. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

"...so, Soichiro isn't your father?" Ryuk asked, breaking the silence that came upon them.

Light groaned to himself but sat up in his bed. "Yes. This family was given to me so I'd have somewhere to stay. My father cast a spell in their minds that they, and everyone they know, believe that I was born into this family seventeen years ago. That's why I look nothing like them."

Ryuk nodded, "I see. But, why this family?"

The auburn hair boy sighed, "They needed protection badly. Soichiro was always leaving for work, and Sachiko was upset about it. I noticed that they _were_ soul mates, but were never bonded. So, I bonded them when Soichiro arrived home later that day, and they've been happy ever since."

Ryuk grinned, "You don't have to bond humans the way you have to _bond_ with your mate?" He asked, a laugh threatened to leak out of his purple lips.

Light rolled his eyes. "No. They're totally different. Now, can I sleep?"

Ryuk chuckled, "Sure, kid. Nighty night!"

Light laid back down and closed his eyes once more. He hoped he could talk to his father tonight. He really needed answers.

-+-

To be continued...

**A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter answers SOME of your questions. If you need one answered, I'll add it into the story. :) I hope you guys like it! Leave some critique or just leave a plain ol' review. Lolz. **

**-Nate**

**P.S. Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's WAY more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow cause I'm VERY tired. Anime-cons are tiring :P Well, I hope you all enjoy this short update!**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter Four

_Gold eyes opened, only to be blinded by a fierce light. The boy blinked multiple times before he held his hand up to shield the four small suns that shone over the entire land. Light looked around, rainbows filled the sky. Flowers and trees scattered around on top of the vibrant green grass. Everything was so clear, almost like watching television in the greatest HD. Clouds hung in the blue sky and waterfalls were noticeable everywhere. Mountains were in the distance, and rivers ran down them. _

_The teen looked around eagerly, searching for his father. "Dad?" Light's voice echoed in the meadow. He stepped forward, and noticed that he wore skin-tight clothing. Tight, white pants hugged his legs like a second skin, and laces tied at the crotch. His shirt was white, and long sleeved with a wide collar. He wore nothing on his feet. _

"_Light!" A deep voice yelled happily. The golden eyed boy looked over and saw his father floating towards him, his mother right behind. Light's face broke out into a huge grin. Angelic wings shot out from his back and he began flying over to his real parents. The father and son gave a short embrace, while his mother gave him a longer hug._

"_How are you, my son? Is everything going great?" The older man asked when his wife let their son go. The older man had the same brown hair, his nose pointed, ears slightly pointed, and eyes gold. An older version of Light, pretty much, except for his bulging muscles that were on his arms. His chest was big, and voice was mighty._

"_I'm fine, dad. Everything is going good, too." Light smiled, then looked over to his mother. She was different from her son. Her petite frame, her blond hair, and gold eyes. She wore a pink dress that flowed in the breeze, and she had vines around her wrists and head. She shot him a warm and loving smile._

"_It's been a while, hey? Yet you two look the same from when I was first born."_

_The two parents chuckled at Light. _

"_That is because we're ageless, Light. You should know that by now." Her voice was smooth like velvet, yet held a softness to it. Light smiled at his mother._

"_I would if someone told me _everything_ about being a Dolia." He said, smirking._

_His father chuckled, "I'm sorry for not telling you everything, Light. But, I promise to answer any questions you have right now." _

_Light smiled, and immediately his mate came to mind, filling his heart with desire and love. _

_His mother, sensing her son's desire, smiled. "I think the reason he's here is because of his mate, Michio." She said, snaking a small hand around her husband's arm. Michio chuckled._

"_Is it, now?" He asked, humor rung in his voice. Light blushed but nodded._

"_Yes...I think they're nearby. Mom, dad...tell me who my mate is. I know you know who it is." Light said seriously, not blinking his gold eyes. Michio let out a sigh. _

"_Light...I'm afraid, that we can't tell you. Chikako and I know who they are, but we cannot tell you." His father gave a sad smile. The parents wanted nothing but happiness and love for their son. So, when he grew bored with their world, they sent him down to earth with a mission. Bond soul mates, so even humans could be as happy as them._

"_Why not?" Light demanded, his brows furrowing under his auburn locks. His mother reached out and caressed her son's cheek, who in return leaned into it. His missed his mother's loving touch. The simple hugs, caresses, and holds were wonderful, and he never noticed how much they affected him until now._

"_Light, my darling, we are sworn to secrecy. But please, tell us what you know so far." Chikako smiled at him, hoping to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked, since Light perked up. She let her hand drop down._

"_Well, I know they go to my school. Oh, I got accepted in To-oh University. Anyway, they sit in table 24, classroom 113. They attend Calculus, but their class is before mine...I'm afraid I don't know their name or what they look like." Light looked down through his golden gaze at the green grass that he floated above. He wanted to know who his mate was, damn it!_

_His parents smiled at their son, knowing his frustration. They too had gone through this. Wanting to know everything, to find them, and to finally experience joy. _

"_Light....what did you experience when you first noticed your mate was nearby?" His mother asked._

"_Well..I walked into the classroom and was hit with the most wonderful scent. I followed it until I stopped at a desk. Then, 'mate' came to mind, and I knew that they were there. The class started, and I had no choice but to sit down." _

_The parents nodded. "Well, that's different then how your mother and I met, but nevertheless, I am sure that that was your mate." His father beamed at him. Light's chest felt tight, knowing that he had finally tracked down his love._

"_It smelt like sugar. The sweetest sugar. So sweet that I could taste it on my tongue. I've never been a fan of sweets, but I will make an exception for my beloved." Light said, smiling. His parents smiled along with him. _

"_Light, you know the bonding spell, right?" Chikako asked curiously, gazing at her son._

"_Yes. I memorized it when I was a child." Light smiled at his parents, knowing that they were trying to prepare him. _

"_Great. Now we won't have to go through it." His father said, rather relieved. Light and his mother chuckled. _

"_So dad, how are things?" Light asked, looking around his homeland. _

"_Great! Everything is wonderful."_

"_But even more wonderful when we will get to meet your mate." His mother butted in, smiling. Light grinned._

"_I'm glad to see that you guys are as excited as I am." _

"_Of course we'd be, darling. This is your other half we're talking about." His mother said gently. She raised her hand again, but this time her placed her hand on Light's forehead. "Light, your time is up. We hope to see you soon." She whispered, bringing her son into an incredibly tight hug. His father hugged him over his wife. Light's gold eyes closed and reminisced in the last few seconds before he once again became conscious..._

-+-

"Light! Breakfast is ready!"

Mahogany eyes fluttered open and Light turned to his side. 8 am. Dreams like that went by so fast...

"Hey, Light...get me an apple once you're done your breakfast." Ryuk said, looking down at the supposed human. Light rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed.

"Whatever you say, Ryuk." He muttered before opening the bedroom door and walking down the stairs. Sayu and Sachiko sat around the table, eating their own breakfast. Light smiled at his fake family before sitting down to eat.

"Good morning." He said to the two females. They both greeted him before proceeded to eat.

As Light began eating, the only thing running through his mind was his mate.

The missing chunk of his whole being. The one that will give him _eternal_ happiness. The one he'll be proud to show his parents and real parents. Oh...how would they react? His fake family, that is. Would they accept him or her? Yeah...they should. No one ever got in the middle of a dolia's relationship and lived. Dolia. His mate was a secret Dolia their whole life and they didn't even know....

Of course they didn't. Maybe they questioned it, but never got the answer. Light knew exactly how to tell them. He'd tell them that they were soul mates, and they've been secretly wanting each other. Yeah. Him and his mate would be happy forever...

It was too overwhelming for Light. Here he was, _sitting_ here at the table eating _breakfast_! His mate was out there, damn it! Probably searching for him while he just _sat_ there. He wanted, no, _needed_ his mate! Right NOW!

Light dropped his chopsticks onto his plate. Sayu, noticing her 'brother' only ate a few bites, asked, "Light...what's wrong?"

"I have to go to school." He said, getting up from his seat and rushing up the stair to his room. Sayu and her mother watched, before turning to each other and shrugging. Light always put school first, even if it was his family.

Upstairs, Light barged into his room and dashed to his closet. Ryuk appeared from the ceiling and watched as Light struggled into his jeans. The shinigami chuckled at the sight.

"What's wrong, Light?" He asked, turning his head to the side.

"My mate is out there, and all I'm doing is nothing!" Light said, buttoning his jeans. He threw off his night shirt and grabbed a long sleeved black shirt that was a V-neck. Slipping it on, he ran to the bathroom.

Ryuk followed behind him. "I don't see the problem, Light-o." He said as he flashed his toothy grin. Light splashed his own face with cold water.

"But I do! I was just sitting on my ass while my mate was out there, searching for me!" Light put some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and popped it into his mouth.

"How do you know they were searching for you?"

Light rolled his eyes before he spat out the contents in his mouth down the drain.

"I just do." He muttered, rinsing his brush. He wiped his mouth, shut the tap and bounced back to his room where he grabbed his bag and cell phone.

"Light, it's eight ten and you're already going to school?" Ryuk asked, watching as the Death Note owner grabbed an apple before walking over to the front door.

"Goodbye Light! Have a good day!" Sayu shouted, waving to her brother. Light smiled and waved before turning to Sachiko, doing the same. She smiled kindly.

Bursting out the door, Light hurriedly made his way down the street towards his school. Today was the second day, and he hoped that his mate would be there.

-+-

To be continued...

**Just a short update :) Hope it pleased you, though!**

**-Nate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's WAY more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: =] Enjoy this one. -cackles-**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter Five

Today at the university, the smell was _everywhere_.

On the lockers, walls, floors, books, and even some classes. It still smelt like sugar, refined sugar. Sweetest and tastiest sugar ever! To Light, it was intoxicating. He made up a reference for it. It was sweet intoxication. It flooded his senses, almost like it was drowning him. Filling his sight, smell, taste, and touch. When he saw things, he saw sparks. He smelt the sugar, he could _taste_ the sugar...and sometimes, when he touched something his mate had touched, it tingled. Almost like the small grains of sugar were being poured from above and falling over him, dripping down every curve of his body....

The worst thing was, that he couldn't even imagine his mate! If he thought of something, they'd be totally different. He knew it. I guess it didn't really matter since he'd love them even with imperfections. Everyone has them, right? No one is perfect. Not even Light Yagami himself, who is a proclaimed narcissist. But, that doesn't matter. Light will love his mate to death, and will no doubt be fully attracted to them.

"You are all dismissed." The professor said at the front of the classroom. Light stopped lightly tapping his pen on his desk to see that his peers were starting to pack up their things and leave. He slipped his pen into his bag quickly before closing his books.

"Looks like you were distracted, Light." Ryuk said, coming down from the air to land on Light's table. The young adult began down the stairs, not saying a word to the shinigami.

"I think I know what you were talking about." Ryuk stated, grinning. He began flying after Light as he walked out of the class.

Turning to his right, feeling the tingling sensation getting stronger, Light quickly walked through the ocean of students. So far, this was the strongest the feeling was. It was almost like it was pulling him. Like someone tied his waist with a rope and were pulling him.

"Light?" Ryuk asked, flying after the speedy Dolia. Watching as Light's peers were slowly disappearing into classes.

The auburn haired boy didn't speak. He didn't listen. He didn't feel. He just...smelt. Smelt his way, following his mate's sweet scent. Not stopping or slowing down, he just kept on going. He's been waiting for too long for his mate. Much too long. So, he just....let himself go. Followed his instincts and risked something. What was he risking? He didn't know.

"Talk to me, Light!" Ryuk said, sounding a tad desperate. He never had Light not talk to him before.

Again, Light ignored him.

Until they came to a classroom.

"Light..."

Said boy had a look of joy, excitement, and fear on his face. How he made this face, Ryuk didn't know.

"Ryuk..." Light breathed.

"What?" Ryuk asked, thankful he wasn't being ignored any longer.

Light took a shaky breath in. "My mate is in this class..." He whispered, eyes wide.

Ryuk grinned. "Well, go in."

Mahogany eyes darted to red ones. "I-I'm...kind of...unsure."

"There's nothing to be unsure about! Not stop that and go and meet your mate."

Light licked his dry lips and nodded, turning his head to the unopened door. He reached for the knob with a shaky hand. Grasping it, his whole hand burned. He let it go instantly with a gasp. It...burned him!

"Go on." Ryuk urged.

Light looked over at him. "The handle...it burnt me.."

Ryuk chuckled, "No it didn't. Now go in."

The brunette looked down at his hand, only to find it fine. Ryuk was right...he was just imagining things...Taking another breath, he grabbed the handle, twisted it, and pushed it open.

Oh _God_.

The smell! The taste! Light was attacked by it. Overwhelming him, yet it didn't seem to bother or effect anyone else in the room...

Oh yeah. The people.

There were at least fifty. All sitting down at tables, and the classroom looked like the others. Same bleacher-like tables, three big windows in the back, a platform with a dry-erase marker board at the front.

Light looked at the other students, desperately trying to find his mate. But before he could check them all, a voice interrupted.

"Go on, Light-o." Ryuk said, pushing him forward with a grin. Light stumbled slightly but continued on his way to his seat. Everyone watched him, except the professor. He was too busy teaching, of course.

_Oh God...they're here..._

Light sat down in his seat, and felt the tugging again. It pulled him to the top of the classroom, near the windows. His mate was by the windows...

He turned his head slightly, to look out of the corner of his eye, but didn't see his beloved. He _could_ if he saw through Dolia eyes, but didn't want to risk it. The human beside him would be able see them if they glanced at him...

"Shit." Light cursed silently. _I'll wait until after class..._He thought while sitting back and letting out a gust of breath that he didn't know he was holding.

-+-

To be continued...

**Bwahahaha I'm so evil :3 **

**Review if you want Light and his mate to meet!**

**-Nate**

**P.S.: You know the drill. Spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: The chapter pretty much **_**everyone's**_** been waiting for. Now stop the time wasting, and freakin' READ.**

**Warnings for this chapter: No warnings. (BTW, I added this extra thing.)**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 6

_Hurry up and dismiss already!_

Light huffed for the thousandth time, his cheek rested in his palm. His fingertips tapped the table, annoying the person that sat next to him. Checking his watch for the hundredth time, he sighed. Two minutes...

_Tick tock, tick tock..._

Right there...His mate is _right there_.

_Tick tock, tick tock..._

Ugh! Hurry! This torture will be over in two minutes!

_Tick tock, tick tock..._

Groaning quietly, Light leaned back in his chair. His state at the moment was horrible. He never felt so nervous, scared, and excited in his entire life! His soul mate was a few tables away from him! There's no doubt that they saw him, since everyone in the entire room gawked when he entered the class.

Brown eyes drifted back to his open notebook with a frown on pink lips. Light was slightly disappointed that not many people took Criminal Law like he and his mate did. It's been Light's dream to become a part of the police, and since he was studying it more and more, there's no doubt that he'll be accepted this time. Yeah, he tried before. Many times with his other fake families.

"Class..."

Light's eyes snapped to the professor the moment his lips moved.

"I expect a three thousand word essay to be handed in on Friday." He warned, eyes serious. Light rolled his own. It sounded like high school all over again.

"Alright, you are all dismiss."

_Thank the Lord!_

Light remained still, not totally knowing why since his mate could just get up and _leave_ without giving him a second glance! No, he couldn't have that! He knew what would happen if it did. His mate would leave, Light would turn around only to find Ryuk. He'd cry out 'whyyy' for five minutes straight while him and his mate live without each other. Ryuk would make fun of him for not doing anything while Light--

HOLD ON.

Like that, the scent was gone. It...disappeared. No! Where did they go?! There wasn't a sweet sugary texture to the air anymore, and the scent was _gone_.

Light spun around in his seat, afraid that his mate left, but no. Right there. Behind him in the next table, was a man. Oh, but not like any other man. He had exquisite beauty about him, something Light couldn't explain but could manage this:

Big, black eyes that held nothing, not even Light's own reflection. They sparkled nonetheless, like a dark starry night. Underneath them were black bags, making him look like a cute panda bear. His skin was unblemished and looked paper thin. Smooth and white as winter's fresh fallen snow. Almost like he never saw the sun in his lifetime. The man's body was very bony and skinny, but reminded Light of an abstract painting in a art gallery. Odd but something no one could make out. Like a mystery.

The oddest thing was how the man was sitting. Knees hugged against his chest as his two hands hung onto the side of the chair. He didn't wear socks, but did have a pair of ratty old tennis shoes on. They looked rather old.

Who could forget that _hair_! It went everywhere, and was jet black, like the owner's eyes. Somehow, it was absolutely beautiful. Untamed and looked like a comb never ran through it. Light was always a person about personal hygiene, but this guy pulled it off so well. All he was wearing were a baggy pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt! It was quite....weird. Light couldn't understand how such a beautiful person could be so...plain, and so...

Their onyx eyes stared into Light's mahogany orbs, almost hypnotizing each other. Even though he wore a blank and emotionless expression, he looked so...so...

_Sexy_.

"Hello." The man began a little weakly, blinking his blank eyes. "I'm Ryuuzaki." He finished, voice monotone.

Light let out a short, shaky breath, "I-I'm Light Yagami." He muttered, not tearing his eyes off the man. Did he feel the strange sensation, too? The calmness, yet the air held an edge to it, and everything looked so hazy like a dream. Light's chest felt tight, like his heart was too big. They continued to stare. Light wanted to know what was going on in that mind.

"I'm sorry for staring, but your eyes are amazing." Ryuuzaki said, tilting his head slightly to the side with a curious gaze.

Light's brows furrowed slightly. "Excuse me?" He said, slightly surprised.

"Contacts, I presume? I have seen gold contacts before, but none so vibrant or metallic."

Light's eyes widened, "W-What?" He whispered, his voice breaking.

The onyx man rose a brow from underneath the black mane. "I'm not sure how someone couldn't know their eyes are gold. Haven't seen a mirror before, Light-kun?"

Light swallowed hard. Because one: Ryuuzaki was on first name basis, and two: he could see Light's gold eyes even when they were disguised...could he be...?

"I have." He answered lamely to Ryuuzaki's last question. "It's just...no one's noticed before." He lied easily.

Ryuuzaki reached into his pocket, "I find it hard to believe that someone could walk by you and not notice." He looked around the class, "I noticed when you first walked into this room." He said coolly before settling his eyes on Light again.

The brunette boy blinked. "Were...you behind me this whole time?" Light asked off-handedly. He didn't remember seeing this man behind him when he entered the room. Or when he sat down.

"Oh, no. I was sitting up there." Ryuuzaki took his hand from his pocket to reveal a yellow lollipop. He used it to point at a table...by the windows. He looked back at Light before popping the lollipop into his mouth through pale lips. "All I wanted to know is where you got your contact lenses from."

Light blinked once again. "Oh. Well...I don't know where I got them. My mother ordered them for me since I refused to wear my glasses." Again with this lying. It didn't feel right saying such made up things to this man. It didn't make sense...he lied to others before...

Ryuuzaki nodded, then looked over at the door and there was people coming in. Looking back at the gorgeous man before him, he said: "Light-kun, it seems that we're taking up space. I will...see you around?"

Light nodded a little too quickly to his liking, "Yeah. Of course."

Flashing 'Light-kun' a quick smile (which made Light's heart miss a beat), Ryuuzaki jumped from his seat and walked away towards the door. The brunette boy stared as the odd man walked away with a small hunch, making him an inch or two shorter then he should be. Drifting eyes examined the body, but then Light looked away with a red face.

"Wow.." He breathed finally, breaking out of his daze. Behind him, Ryuk burst with laughter. Light rolled his eyes, his face going back the ivory shade and gathered his things quickly before fleeing the class. Only one thing went through his mind:

_What the hell was that?!_

-+-

To be continued...

**Was that okay? Did I mess up? DID I DO ANYTHING _WRONG_?! **

**xD Thanks for reading this chapter. **

**-Nate**

**P.S. You better know the drill by now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: So, works a bitch. Yeah, I work. Anyways, I was SOOOOOOOO happy when I got home and checked my email ! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews/alerts/favorites ! You guys are the reason I write :) I'll reply to each of your reviews right now ! Again, you guys are great :) Here's the next chapter ! It was kinda awkward cause I didn't know what to do :S Anyways, read on!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Rather explicit wet dream clips. I believe that is all. Hey, it's rated M for a reason!**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 7

The brunette continued to walk down the empty sidewalk, Ryuk rambling behind him. Something about apples, but Light wasn't listening. He was thinking about who else, but Ryuuzaki. Even thinking his name, Light smiled. There was something about the man that lightened up his day. The way his hair went all over the place....the way his big panda-like eyes sparkled....the way he gave him a cute smile....the way his body move--

"Hey, Light, wanna play a round of Mario golf when we get home?"

Light slightly growled, upset that his thoughts about a drop dead sexy man that could possibly be his mate was merely interrupted by a shinigami who wanted to play a round of _Mario golf_.

"No, Ryuk. Sachiko will probably be home." He muttered, turning onto his street. "And I don't think she'll take a liking to a floating controller. Especially when it looks like I'm the only one playing."

Ryuk snickered, "I guess."

Light rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door of his house. Well, he shouldn't call it _his_ house since he's just staying here....but, whatever.

He walked into the house, shutting the door behind him straight away.

"Okaasan! I'm home!" He said loudly, taking off his shoes.

Sachiko appeared seconds after the announcement. She wore a big smile on her face. "Welcome back, Light! How was your day?"

Light hung his sweater on the coat rack. "Fine." _More then fine, actually._

Sachiko grinned, "That's good. Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

Light walked past his 'mother'. "Thanks. I'll be up in my room." He walked up the stairs and towards his room. Ryuk followed as always.

"Hey, Light...there's something I need to talk to you about." Ryuk said, going through a wall only to appear in Light's room. The brunette boy turned to the shinigami.

"Yeah?"

Ryuk laid lazily on Light's bed, "Do you know _why_ the Death Note comes with a shinigami?"

Light pondered his thoughts for a moment. "Because they're the original owner?"

Ryuk chuckled, "Aside from that."

Light shook his head. "Then, no. I don't."

The shinigami's eyes shined. "We make sure the human possessing it, actually _uses_ it. If not...we take it back. Kill you, or you give it up. Or of course, _use_ it."

Light rose a brow, "So you're saying if I don't use the Death Note you'll kill me?"

Ryuk erupted with laughter. "O-Of course not, Light!" He let out a small chuckle, "Unless you refuse to give it up or use it. But then I'd have to severely hate you. I don't hate you Light. I find you..._amusing_."

Light scoffed, "Just because I'm a Dolia..." He muttered, stripping himself from his shirt. He tossed it into the laundry shoot and walked to his closet for a new one. "So, what do you suppose I do, Ryuk?"

"...I dunno." The shark-toothed shinigami said, shrugging. "It's your choice, really. Use it or toss it."

Light sighed, taking a clean shirt from his closet and slipping it onto his thin frame. "...I'll think about it." He muttered, turning to his laptop on his desk.

Ryuk chuckled, "If you can."

Light looked over and glared at the shinigami. "What does _that_ suppose to mean?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Ryuk said, grinning. He floated off Light's bed and went to the balcony, watching different humans walk by.

Light sighed, turning back to his laptop once again.

-+-

_Your touch is so magic to me_

_The strangest things can happen_

_The way you react to me _

_I wanna do something you can't imagine..._

_Love and Sex and Magic_

_Ciara Ft. Justin Timberlake_

-+-

Silence had invaded the room since Light started his essay. He finished it within the hour. Now, he was laying on his bed. Completely and utterly bored. All he thought of was either Ryuuzaki, or what Ryuk had brought up earlier. He settled for Ryuk.

"Ryuk..." He asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?" Ryuk asked, turning away from the picture he was looking at.

"I think...I will give up ownership in the future." Light turned to the God of death, "But right now...I know I'll lose my memories, and I'm afraid I'll forget Ryuuzaki."

Ryuk didn't do anything but said, "I understand, Light. But...if what you feel about him is real, you won't have to worry about a thing. Even I don't fully understand the notebook entirely, but I'm sure you will."

Light blinked. Even shinigami's don't know the full power of the Death Note. "Okay..." He whispered, turning back to look at the ceiling. Light was doing far too much thinking today...

-+-

_If falling for you is crazy,_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_For the Nights I Can't Remember_

_Hedley_

-+-

Light woke the next morning, with an...._awkward_ situation. Down below, that is.

"It sounded like you _really_ enjoyed that dream, Light-o." Ryuk said, grinning. He sat on the floor by Light's balcony window.

Light blushed crimson red before getting up and dashing to the bathroom for a _very_ cold shower.

Ryuk was erupting with laughter from his room, and that helped Light slightly. Embarrassment was always a turn off...right? Never mind. He turned on the shower, the water cooler then normal, and he jumped in after shedding himself from his clothes.

All in all, he felt humiliated and ashamed. Humiliated because Ryuk saw and heard him throughout the dream. Ashamed because he only met Ryuuzaki yesterday and he was already having wet dreams about the man.

Light swallowed hard as he remembered a part in the dream.

"_Mmm...Ryuuzaki..." Light moaned, tilting his head so the onyx haired man could get an easier access to his neck. The man sucked and bit on Light's tanned neck, making a mark so that others knew that Light was his._

Light grabbed the shampoo bottle quickly and squeezed the bottle a little too hard, causing more then enough shampoo to cover his palm. He bit his lip, once again remembering something.

_Ryuuzaki squirted more of the strawberry scented lube onto his fingers, Light didn't know _why_ strawberry, but he didn't care once the older man's lips were on his. Gasping into the kiss and arching his back when he noticed a slick finger danced around his tight entrance. _

"_Ryuu...zaki.....please...." Light groaned, pushing down on the finger desperately, needing to feel the man inside him. "I need you..." He whispered. The man above him licked his lips before giving Light another heated kiss as he slipped his long finger into the tight heat. _

'Oh dear God...' Light thought, blushing crimson once again. He began scrubbing his hair rather harshly, almost like he tried to erase his embarrassing dream from his head. It wasn't working. So, he turned the water colder.

It seemed to have worked. His arousal was almost gone. Sighing with relief, he washed the suds out of his hair and speedily washed his body. Brushing past more sensitive areas, another memory resurfaced.

_Light threw his head back in a silent scream once Ryuuzaki placed his pale lips over the head of his cock. His tongue sliding over the slit at the top, Light moaned loudly. His open night shirt revealed several love bites all over his chest and abdomen. His pants were long discarded on the floor, along with his boxers. _

"_Oh God..." Light groaned as Ryuuzaki took half of him into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. The brunette dug his fingers into that black mane, wanting more of that wet cavern on his arousal._

"Stop." Light said aloud, making no sense since no one was there in the shower but himself. He got under the cold spray and rinsed off. He turned it too a freezing temperature, and that did the trick. Apart from the fact that he felt like a bucket of iced water had been dumped on him, his _problem_ was gone, and he could go on with his morning.

He shut the shower off, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked so he stood in front of the fogged mirror. He reached forward and wiped it away, leaving a smeared reflection of Light.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he thought:

_Ryuuzaki-san will be the death of me._

-+-

To be continued...

**I know Light doesn't usually use the -san at the end of names, but whatever. Lol so , leave a review cause I'm a review whore :B**

**I hope that this little chapter satisfied you until next time. :) I know, nothing big has happened yet, but have patience please! I'm honestly making this up as I go along. Well, maybe I thought about it, but whatever. The main points is what I have done. Anyway, I hope I pleased.**

**-Nate**

**P.S. I think I'll stop reminding you guys about this, since everyone should get it by now. Wow, all this nagging has me remembering when Matt and Mello were in my head...**

**Voice in Nate's head:....Maaattttt....**

**Nate: O.o Huh? -looks around-**

**Voice:....Maaaattttt....**

**Nate:....Hello?**

**Voice:...Mellllloooo....**

**Nate: O.O HEY! -hits head- I know what you two are doing in there and it's SICK!**

**Voices: Maaaattttt....Melllllloooo...**

**Nate: -grumbles- **

**Be kind and hit that little green button right there ! -points down-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: Holy muffins this chapter was longer then most ! Lol anyway , Thanks again for all the AMAZING reviews ! Half way to 100 ! I love you all ! -hugs all and gives pieces of Mello's chocolate- :3 See how much I love you ? xD Well , I decided to quit stalling and actually GET somewhere in Light and L's 'relationship'.**

**Mello: And by relationship you mean Light having wet dreams about the man?**

**Nate: . . . Ya know , you can't spell manslaughter without _laughter_. **

**Mello: -cocks gun- I'd like to see you try it.**

**Nate: Eep! -hides- Read on , please !**

**Warnings for this chapter: L's real name...that's about it. Oh , and probably lots of swooning and awing from you guys xD**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 8

Light walked down the university hallway, turning corners and dodging rushing students that tried to not be late for their classes. Light smiled to himself, knowing that his classes were done for the day. The scent of his mate (who he was reassuring himself that was Ryuuzaki) was still in the air. Still as strong, and still as appealing. But, he couldn't give into temptation just yet, since they haven't done anything but talk for about maybe five minutes.

Of course he'd _love_ to ravish Ryuuzaki. Take him away from the real world, make him his. Bond them both forever. Death being the only thing separating them, if it were possible for a Dolia to die...anyway, bond them together and live happily ever after. Some say happily ever afters don't exist, but to Dolia's, they do. Completing your whole being is wonderful. Experience joy instead of happiness. It's much more luscious and fulfilling.

"Hey, Light..."

Light looked at Ryuk with a brow raised in a 'yes?' sort of way.

"Are you looking for that Ryuuzaki guy?"

"..." Light didn't answer. Was he? Maybe. He didn't know, but all he wanted was to see him again. Talk to him. Even to have a _glance_ at that head of black hair. To see that glowing pale skin...

"Oh. Cause if you were, I was going to tell you that he's right there." Ryuk said, pointing his hand in front of Light's face so Light could see where he was pointing without having to look at the shinigami.

Sepia eyes widened. Right there, going across the front lawn was Ryuuzaki. Black hair, blank eyes, pale skin...and the same clothes.

Light rose a brow. Who wore the same clothes 2 days in a row? Apparently Ryuuzaki did.

"Better go catch him, Light." Ryuk said, chuckling.

Light didn't waste anytime. He speed walked over to the man who was on his way outside. His back was hunched like before, but this time he sucked on a blue lolli-pop. Light stopped a few feet away and proceeded to walk normally, and passed the man slightly.

"Oh, hello again Light-kun."

Light smiled before turning around. Ryuuzaki's eyes were wide and a small smile was recognizable on his pale lips. Light beamed. The smell was gone again.

"Ryuuzaki." He said pleasantly. "I'm glad we meet again."

The onyx-haired man nodded. "I feel the same. You seemed like you were in a rush...something happen?"

Light blinked and shook his head innocently. "No, not at all. Just wanted to get home, I guess."

"Ah. Well, I shall not keep Light-kun any longer." Ryuuzaki said, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Light said, reaching out but didn't come in contact with the other.

Ryuuzaki turned around with a brow raised. "What is it, Light-kun?"

Light swallowed hard and a blush covered his nose and under his eyes. "Well...umm...I was just wondering if you would...uhh...maybe...like to go and....umm..."

Ryuuzaki grinned and blinked his eyes, noticing that Light wasn't looking at him anymore, but at his old tennis shoes. Stuttering, nervous posture, and avoiding eye-contact....it only meant one thing...

"...Is Light-kun asking me out on a date?"

Light's eyes widened and his eyes connected with Ryuuzaki's. Only for a second, since his blush deepened and looked away.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date....maybe an innocent conversation over coffee or maybe--"

"I'd like to go on a date with Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said, bringing up his thumb and placing it between his lips. He looked at Light through his long, thick eyelashes.

Light's mouth gapped like a fish out of water for a few seconds before he collected himself and smiled at the other man. "Really?"

Ryuuzaki nodded. "Come on. Let's go have an 'innocent conversation over coffee'." He said, smirking. Light smiled, knowing now that the other _did_ have a small sense of humor.

-+-

Light stirred his coffee with a small brown stir stick and began talking.

"So, Ryuuzaki, I was wondering...why did you accept my...offer?"

The pale man on the other side of the table looked up from his coffee. He sat in that unusual way, like when Light first met him in the library. He had slipped his shoes off this time, revealing that he wore no socks.

The pale man smiled, "To be honest...I had nothing else to do. I live by myself, and I didn't feel like going home to an empty house."

Light nodded in understanding, watching Ryuuzaki's pale lips move as he talked.

"Besides....it's not everyday I get asked out by a gorgeous boy."

Light blushed and Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, "Did I just say that out loud?" He whispered. Light nodded. The pale man did a mental facepalm.

"Sorry about that..." He muttered, turning a shade of pink and looking down at his coffee.

"Don't worry about it..." Light said, looking down at his coffee and saw his reflection. He heard 'plopping' sounds and looked up, to see Ryuuzaki placing more then necessary sugar cubes into his coffee cup. Light rose a brow, his blush long gone.

"Light-kun is wondering why I'm putting sugar cubs in my coffee, is he not?"

Light blinked. "Umm...yeah. That seems like a lot..."

Ryuuzaki looked up at Light with a blank expression. "Well, I function better with sugar. It helps me think better."

Light gave the man another skeptical look. "...why do you assume that?" He asked.

"It's just like how I sit. If I were to sit normally like you, my thinking abilities would decrease by 40%."

"....Oh." Was all Light could say. Sure it wasn't normal, but no one ever said Ryuuzaki was normal.

Said man looked at Light in the eye. "Now I'm afraid that I must ask why Light-kun asked the 'offer'."

Light swallowed a tad hard. "I...wanted to get to know you better, that's all..." He mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Ah. But, why me? Couldn't some blond woman do just that?"

Light looked up at Ryuuzaki. "Ryuuzaki, I feel...something between us."

The pale man rose a brow. "Something like energy?"

Light chuckled. "Sure, why not. But...I can't place it just yet. All I know is that I want to get to know you better, and I want you to know me better."

Ryuuzaki paused for a moment, in thought. "As in....friends?"

_Either this guy is dumb, or completely oblivious between the lines of friends and lovers..._Light thought. _Well...it's better then nothing, I guess. We can build from there._

Light smiled, "Yeah. Friends."

Ryuuzaki looked down at his coffee again, deep in thought.

_Did I upset him or something? If someone's upset, it's me! I wanted to be more then friends..._

"Light-kun...is my very first friend."

Said boy looked at the other with wide, shocked eyes. The black orbs from across the table looked empty like always.

"What? You mean...I'm your first and _only_ friend?"

Ryuuzaki nodded. "I've never gotten too close to anyone to consider my friend. Let alone acquaintance."

"...wow." Light breathed, looking down at his now warm coffee. He lifted it and took a dip, tasting the bitter flavor. It ran over his taste buds and warmly down his throat.

"So, does Light-kun want to be friends?"

Light looked over his cup and smiled into it. He placed it down, leaned forward and looked Ryuuzaki in the eye.

"Ryuuzaki....I'd love to be your friend."

-+-

Light walked through the door to the coffee shop, his new-found friend following behind him. He turned on his heel and looked at Ryuuzaki. Ryuk followed behind them.

"Thank you for that, Light-kun."

Light nodded. "I hope we can do something again."

The black-haired man nodded. "Agreed. Well, I must be going now."

Light nodded, watching as the man turned away. "Bye Ryuuzaki." He said. Said man waved, but Light noticed that his cell phone was falling out of his pocket. Immediately, he reached over and grabbed the other man's hand. The instant skin touched skin, it felt like a small shock went through their bodies. Ryuuzaki froze and so did Light.

"...Light-kun?" Ryuk whispered, looking over his shoulder at the Dolia, wondering why Light did that, and what he just felt when Light's hand touched his...

The black-eyed man looked into Light's gold eyes. This time, Light's eyes _did_ glow gold. The shining gold that couldn't be found on earth.

Light didn't blink. Didn't breathe. Didn't move a muscle. For what he saw over Ryuuzaki's head was shocking, overwhelming, and a little confusing. He saw:

**L Lawliet**

And there wasn't a mate. No one, except Light. Light and L belonged together. Forever and ever. A happy ever after was in store for these two once they were bonded...

"Light-kun?" L whispered, sounding a little worried.

Light snapped out of his trance and blinked so his eye disguise was back.

_He does belong with me. I knew it! This is great! I've finally found my mate! L Lawliet is my mate. Soul mate. But...why did he give me the name Ryuuzaki when his name is Lawliet? Alias, of course...but...why me? Why did he lie to me? Don't be silly, Light. You just met him and I bet he was just...._

_L...why does that sound so familiar?_

_Wait! L the famous detective! He's solved the most toughest cases in the world! Wow....my mate is one of the most smartest and one of the most powerful people in the world..._

"I'd appreciate it if Light-kun didn't stare at me like I'm something extraordinary."

Light snapped back to it once again, and gave an embarrassed smile before turning pink. "S-Sorry, L..."

Both black and brown eyes widened the second Ryuuzaki's real name slipped out of Light's mouth, everything silent except Ryuk loud, wheezy laughter filling the air.

-+-

To be continued...

**-looks out from hiding spot- -whispers- Hey ! I can't talk for too long , since Mello is looking for me . **

**Mello: I hear youuu !**

**Eep ! Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter ! -hides once again-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: HOLY MUFFINS MY PROFILE PIC IS SO SEXY LEIK , OMFG ~**

**-coughs into hand- Sorry . Anyway , one again , you guys have proven to me just how AWESOME you all are ^-^ ! Amazing reviews , awesome alerts , and the glorious favs ! You guys are TOTALLY the reason I continue this story and write :) See how much you all effect me ? xD **

**But , I'm quite surprised at how only one of you got the Misa reference in the last chapter ! I thought any 'Misa-hater' or 'Misa-lover' (like myself) would of caught on  
;) But , whatever . Over and done with now xD .**

**So , here's the next chapter and I'm not sure which of you guys expected this sort of reaction of Light's mistake . **

**OH ! Here's a review I wanted to reply to and it's to ! So , thanks for the review ! ^-^ And I _try_ to make longer , but if I do , the update will take longer and I don't want to make my lovely viewers waiting ! -whispers- and that way , you and the other guys will have updates quicker ! :) And thanks so much ! The beginning of your review was so awesome ! I never got a review like that , and it made me smile SO big ! **

**So , I'm staring school on the 1st (if I didn't tell you , but I think I did) and that's like . . . unfair . I _might_ not be able to update as often , but I doubt that . I'll probably update more then do my homework xD . So , don't worry about me and start worrying about Light-chan ! **

**Warnings for this chapter: L's real name again , and probably slight language .**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 9

Light winced as his back was slammed into one of the brick walls of the dark alley. Right after Light made his deadly mistake, L grabbed his wrist, dragged him between the two buildings of the coffee shop and the boutique next door. He fisted the collar of Light's shirt, and slammed him into the wall, looking at his pretty face...

"Who are you?" L snapped.

Light looked at the other man. "Light...Yagami..." He panted. "I..I told you..."

L's black eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

Light closed his eyes, not wanting to see the angry face of his mate. "If I told you....you'd think I was crazy..." He mumbled.

"Try me."

Light once again opened his golden eyes, pink tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "I-I'm a Dolia." He said.

L rose a brow, his eyes going back to normal. He looked down slightly at the brick wall, his eyes scanning nothing. Light swallowed hard, hoping that L wouldn't resort to violence of any kind.

"Yagami-kun..." L started. Light watched as those black eyes settled to his gold, inwardly sighing sadly that he wasn't being called 'Light-kun' any longer. "I am the greatest detective in the world, and I assure you that I know most things that the normal human wouldn't, and I am much, much smarter...but, never in my lifetime have I heard of such a thing as a Dolia."

Light blinked once. Then twice. _Slowly_. "Umm...Ryuuzaki...I think that if you gave me more breathing room or let me stand away from this disgusting wall, I'd be able to tell you more about Dolias..."

The detective gave Light a skeptical look. "If I let you go or back away from this wall, you'll have a 25% chance of running and hiding. I cannot let you do that since you know who I am, and no one is supposed to know."

Light frowned. "Fine. A Dolia is a Slavic Fairy. Dolia simply means _protective, _in the our language. I assure you that I myself am not a human--"

"Hush for a minute, Yagami." L said, placing a pale finger over Light's pink lips. Light melted at the touch. "You say you're a Slavic Fairy, right?"

Light nodded.

L scoffed, removing his finger from Light's lips., his face angry and almost offended. "You expect me to believe _that_? Come on. I've seen your IQ, and I know for a _fact_ that you could come up with something better then that silly lie."

Now Light look offended. "You looked at my record?!" He yelled. L put his whole hand over Light's mouth.

"Hush Yagami!" He said, eyebrows furrowing. "And yes, I did. Very impressive, I must say. You almost rival my own."

Light rolled his eyes. L moved his hand from his mouth."Well, I have been living for hundreds of years..."

L sighed and reached down, into his pocket. He pulled out a silver cell phone, opened it, and hit a number before holding it up to his ear. Light looked at his mate with a curious gaze, and all he got in return was a blank look.

L said something in a different language. Maybe German? Spanish? French? Light couldn't tell. All he spoke was Japanese and English. Giving him over a hundred years, he cursed himself for not studying more languages. They could of came handy in this situation.

L snapped his phone shut and looked at the teen. "Light Yagami, I'm terribly sorry for this..." He muttered, not blinking an eye.

Light gave L a confused look, but then his world went black when L's raised fist connected with his jaw.

-+-

"Yagami?"

_Poke. _

"Yagami-kun?"

_Poke._

"Yagami-kun. Wake up..."

_Poke. _

_Groan._

"Yagami. Wake up."

_Poke._

"If you value that finger, I advise you to _stop_ poking me." Light slurred, his brain and vision fuzzy. He rubbed both eyes, only to find that a silver cuff was locked around his right wrist.

From what he saw, he was in a lightly lit bedroom. He laid on a king-sized bed, attached to it by the wrist with an assumed 13 foot chain. The comforter was brown, while the fluffy pillows were white. The headboard was a brown, glossy wood, and the other side of the chain was attached to it.

Above him was a wood ceiling fan, with the actual ceiling being white. The walls were a slight beige color, and the window was half the size of the wall, and it was slightly opened, making the white lace curtain flutter in the breeze.

There was a chocolate brown carpet on the floor, with drawers and side tables to match the beige bed. There were two doors, with Light presumed to be the door out of the room and maybe one for a bathroom.

Light opened his mouth to talk, only to wince and rub his jaw with his free hand. He glared at L, remembering what happened.

"Yagami-kun is upset." L stated, not blinking his blank eyes as he stared at the teen. He was two feet away, and in that position he always seemed to be in when he sat.

"Yes. I am." Light said through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed and he still held a hand on his jaw.

"I bet he's expecting answers." L said, lowering his voice slightly.

Light nodded, his expression not changing.

L sighed. "I couldn't talk out there. Not where anyone could hear us."

"So you kidnapped me?!" Light yelled, eyebrows furrowing.

L shrugged. "_I_ couldn't call it kidnapping. More like an...unexpected visit to my home...by force."

Light scowled. "You _stole_ me! You knocked me out cold and _took_ me here!"

"I can't deny that, Yagami-kun. But, I am very different to an actual kidnapper."

"Kidnapping is kidnapping!" Light yelled.

"Be very lucky I'm not the sadistic kind of kidnapper, and haven't killed you already." L said monotone. "I don't intend on doing that, either, and if I happened to be one of them, wouldn't you think that I would of kept you somewhere unsanitary and probably a basement or cellar?"

Light gave his mate a weird look that sort of said 'are-you-out-of-your-mind?'

L blinked. "Anyway..." He mumbled. "I will fill in the empty spaces of Light-kun's brain."

Light sat against the fluffy pillows and crossed his arms, glaring at his mate.

"Once I knocked you out, my assistant Watari came with the car. I picked you up from the ground, stuffed you in the backseat with me, drove here, placed you in this bedroom, and left you to rest. It's been hours, and haven't kept track since I was busy with other things."

"What time is it now?" Light asked.

L looked at the clock above the doorway, then back to the teen. "About 4 am. You've been out for a _long_ time."

Light wanted to hit L Lawliet so hard. Really hard. So hard, he'd be out cold for two whole days.

"Do you _know_ how much trouble I'm probably in?!" Light yelled, sitting up straight, and glaring at the older man.

L blinked, a confused look on his face. "Oh." He went back to his blank and bored look. "You're talking about your parents, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I've been missing for almost ten hours!"

L sighed in frustration. "Light-kun shouldn't worry."

Light froze. First name again.

"I had Watari make an excuse to your parents this evening. He phoned them and told your mother that you had won a trip to Tokyo. He didn't say when you'd be back, and your mother did question him. She's pretty protective of you, Light-kun."

Light sighed and fell back into the pillows. He rubbed his temples, a crease formed between the two brows. "I know that...it's just...I don't like lying to her. She gets upset when she finds out the truth and I have to make it up to her..."

L blinked. "I have no idea how long Light-kun will stay here, since I have to question him about how you know who I am, and who you're working for. It's such a shame for someone with an intelligence like you to get into the criminal business."

Light shook his head. "I'm not a criminal! I don't work for anyone but myself and I already told you how I know your name!"

L rose a brow. "I can't recall ever being told how you know my name."

"I'm a Dolia! I have Dolia eyes! They help me bond human soul mates, and I can see everyone's real name and their mate's name...and you...you only have one name above your head, and that's yours."

L stifled a laugh. "I had a feeling that I didn't have a 'soul mate'."

Light shook his head. "No, you do."

"Then who is it? Not that I believe you or anything."

Light bit his lip. "Well...your soul mate...is me."

-+-

To be continued...

**You: D8 MOTHER--**

**xD I understand that you hate me right now . I love 'em cliffies , and you guys hate 'em . :) Don't hate me TOO much , or I won't update anymore :P Lol kidding . Nothing will make me stop . Except writers block . But I wouldn't worry about that , since I have great ideas for these two :3 **

**So , review . Right now . **

**-Nate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: Finally ! The big 1-0 ! xD I can't believe how long it actually took me to reach this . It would of took me much quicker to reach chapter ten if I was writing another story . Lol oh well . So , thanks to those who helped me reach the double digits and gave me encouragement to continue this story ! When I first wrote this story , I thought no one would like it :S , but I guess I was wrong :3 You guys rock my multi-colored socks ! xD Oh , wait . . . I lost those . You get it , though , right ? :L **

**So , about the chapter ! I couldn't think of a way of how L would react :S I'm scared I screwed it up or something . But , just let me know if I did or didn't :) Read on ! **

**Warnings for this chapter:**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 10

Light's bottom lip pouted slightly as L shook his head in a disappointing way. Why didn't he believe him?! Did he not feel the connection or the static when they brushed hands? How Light's breathing quickened whenever the other man was near? The way those black orbs stared at him...almost examining him.

"L! Don't you believe me? What I say is true! I'm a Dolia and you're my mate." Light said, a slightly desperate look on his face. L's brows furrowed.

"I suggest Light-kun _stops_ talking about 'Dolias' and soul mates." L snapped.

Light fell to his side, nearly falling off the tall bed. He felt L's eyes on his back. _Stupid man_, he thought.

"What's my name?" L whispered.

Light closed his eyes. Tightly.

"Light-kun."

He clenched his fists.

"Tell me my _name_." L demanded, almost dared.

"Why should I?" Light asked, not moving.

"What is my _real_ name?" L asked again.

Light stopped his breathing and looked at L, eyes glowing. His mouth went dry, and his lungs tightened. He could barely speak. L looked deadly and almost murderous. A taunting and daring look, since that was what he was doing. Telling Light to speak his real name, and he knew that Light knew.

What would he do if Light did speak his real name? Hit him again? Maybe. Accept him and let them bond? Probably not. Get up and leave without saying anything more? Light hoped not. He would miss him and become lonely.

"Light-kun..." L whispered, in _English_. "Say my name."

Light's breath came back, but only momentarily, when he noticed how sexy L's accent was.

"What is it?" L asked, again in English.

"L Lawliet." Light whispered breathlessly, also in the foreign language.

L's hollow eyes stared into Light.

"Now...tell me the real reason how you know me."

Light groaned and let his head go limp. He looked at the lace curtains, not daring to look at the other man.

Then he heard L move around on the bed, and then clinking of metal. Light looked over his shoulder, to see that the handcuff on the bedpost had been taken off, and was placed onto L's thin wrist. His eyes went large.

"W-What are you doing?" Light asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering.

L looked from the key in his hand, to Light. "I'm taking you for a walk." He said, slipping the key into his pocket.

Light's eyes narrowed. "I'm not your pet." He spat, glaring.

L chuckled, an amused expression on his face. He ignored Light, and stood from the bed, taking Light with him as he began towards one of the doors. Light followed, curious about how the rest of the place looked.

L stopped just a few inches from the door. "Light-kun mustn't try to run away, or else what happened earlier will happen again." He said without turning around.

"Yeah, yeah.." Light muttered, getting impatient.

-+-

Light didn't expect the hallway to look like _that_.

It was just a gray hallway, with no windows! It was like Light was in an asylum, not a house.

"Umm...L?" Light whispered, looking around.

"Yes?"

"...this is a house...right?"

L stifled a laugh. "Not at all, Light-kun. To be honest, this is a huge business building that I have built for myself."

Light rose a brow. "Why so _big_? Couldn't just a two story house do for just someone like yourself?"

L shook his head. "You're forgetting Watari. And I have different floors, Light-kun. Just...don't question me anymore."

Light ignored L. "Why were you at the university?" He asked, stopping as L did. They were just outside an elevator.

"I don't know." L said, pressing the 'down' button.

Light scoffed. "Fine. Don't tell me. Well, will you tell me why you're taking me down here?" They entered the elevator and Light noticed that there was over 50 floors. L chose floor 36.

"Why floor 36?" Light asked, raising a brow.

L didn't answer.

Light shifted his weight onto the other foot. "Hey, L?"

"What?"

"....do you really know how long I'll be here?" Light whispered, holding one arm.

L tipped his head to look at the teenage boy. He looked bored. "I don't know." He said, simply.

Light huffed and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride down.

-+-

"Watari?" L yelled after the two entered a room. Light looked around and saw that the walls were white, a big television was against one of the walls, a coffee table was a few feet in front of it, while a white couch was facing it. Another door was visible, and clanging sounds were made. Light saw L smile.

"L...?" Light asked.

The detective looked at Light. He reached for his pocket and took out his key, unlocking his wrist and walking over to lock it against a metal bar that was welted to the wall. He slipped the key back into his pocket.

"Stay here. Watch some television if you like." L said, still looking bored. He turned to the other door and walked through it, leaving Light behind.

Light sighed, feeling the air go stale as his mate left the room. His heart felt slightly heavy, knowing that whatever was in that room made his mate happier then Light himself.

-+-

Light woke with a start. He sat up, and looked around. No, he wasn't dreaming like he wished he was. He was still in the white room with the television playing. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock on the wall. His eyebrows furrowed.

Getting up from the couch, he yelled at the door L was in. "Ryuuzaki!" He yelled, using the detective's alias, hoping he'll get on his mate's good side."Let me out of this room! I've been in here for almost five hours!"

No answer.

Light huffed and walked towards it. Reaching for the knob, he turned it only to find it locked. He banged on it with his closed fist.

"Ryuuzaki!" He yelled.

Again, no answer.

He scoffed and lifted his arms above his head, then shove them down, creating a wave in the chain. It traveled to the other cuff, and when it reached, the metal bar broke off, making it fall to the ground landing with a _clink_.

Light looked over with wide eyes. There, on the ground near the broke metal bar, was a small key. A small silver key that imitated L's cuff key from earlier.

He raced to it, unlocked the cuff around his wrist and dropped both things hastily. He smiled, knowing that he finally escaped.

_Ha! I showed him that I don't need to rely on him! I could get out of situations all by myself..._

Light's smile melted off his face, realizing just how _easy_ all of it was. He growled in the back of his throat, eyes narrowing.

"You bastard!" He yelled, looking around the room. "You set this up!"

His eyes landed on the door. He smirked. "Well, since you made this so _easy_, I'm going to take my chance."

With that, he ran to the door he came in, and turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

Grinning like a mad-man, he booked it down the hallway, not really knowing where he was going, but it was somewhere away from his confinement.

_What was L thinking in the first place?! Lying to my family, kidnapping me, locking me to a _bed_! Taking me to who-knows-where, making me stay in a boring room for five hours, and why do I sound like a little annoying, whiny girl?!_

Light sighed and slowly to a jog. It was obvious that he was blaming L for all his mistakes. Ryuuzaki did nothing wrong. It was all Light's fault. If he didn't ask him on a date, they wouldn't be in this predicament. L was probably stressed out from Light knowing his real name, and having to take care of him. Well, more like locking him in different rooms...

Light turned the corner, only to stop with a gasp as there was a door painted _pink_. He rose a brow, wondering why L would need such a door. Or room.

There were no other doors on this side of the hallway, just the pink one. The walls were still white, but the door was a hot pink. Not a faded rose that maybe Sayu would of liked, but one that some out-going person were to have. Someone who didn't care what others thought, or wasn't afraid to show people the real them.

Light shook his head, curiosity getting the best of him. He reached forward and turned the knob. It was open, just like the other room. He pushed the door open, and had to cover his eyes for a minute, since the blinding light was too much. He blinked a couple of times while he walked in, slowly.

The room was bleach white, on the ground was a shaggy carpet, shaped as a heart. It was also pink. There was a huge mirror on the wall to his left, while nothing else was on the others. There were two pink seats in the middle of the room, on top the carpet. A pink glass table was also there, on the carpet too.

But, the thing Light was looking at wasn't the carpet, the chairs, or the big mirror. It was the thing _on_ the chair.

Wings like a butterfly. Purple, but with pink and blue shapes and colors. The ends were swirled, like a cyclone. The wings were big, taking up the person's back. They were the most beautiful wings Light had ever seen, apart from his own. Ivory skin, and a purple tutu skirt, with black and white striped stockings going above the knee. Their shirt was a black corset, with purple lace. Fishnet wrist warmers were worn, along with many rings on those thin fingers. Hair down, past the thin shoulders, and two little ponytail-type things on each side of it's head.

Light was astounded, his expression shocked as he circled so he looked at the girl's face. She looked up with soft lavender colored eyes. Pink petal lips shaped into a smile as she looked at Light. Her blond hair had bangs in the front, long eyelashes scraping her cheeks as she blinked. She was holding a small, fish-shaped cracker in one hand, and in the other, she was playing chess by herself.

The girl let out a very girlish giggle. "Well, L said you were cute, but he never said you were _gorgeous_."

Light blinked, confused. Her voice was high-pitched yet smooth like velvet. She didn't act her age, and didn't look like it either. She looked about sixteen.

She smiled bigger at Light. "Oh! My mistake." She put down the chess piece she had in her right hand, and held it out to Light. She smiled with her white teeth showing. "I'm Misa Amane! Nice to meet you!"

-+-

To be continued...

**HOLD BACK THOSE FLAMES AND LET ME EXPLAIN .**

**Okay , so I know some of you are pissed that Misa is in the story , but DO NOT WORRY . She's not here to steal Light away , or steal L . She WILL be OOC in this story , so she won't be as 'annoying' . She's here for a reason , and that reason will be revealed next chapter . So , except the minor Misa appearance , I hope you enjoyed the chapter . **

**-Nate**

**P.S. You'll hurt my feelings if you flame about Misa :( Please keep that in mind , but I understand that some of you hate her . If you are going to flame , please put it as nicely as you can . I know I have my opinions and you have yours . Respect me and my story , please . Thank you tons .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: WELL ! Guess who got their learners 8D ! -pauses- **

**ME ! That's right ! Nate has gotten her learners ! I drove home today :3 . I was nervous at first , but then I got used to it ^-^ .**

**Okay , enough about me . I know that this seems unfair , but since Mia-Gabriella was my 100****th**** reviewer , I'm writing a oneshot for her . Okay , okay , if you guys want one , just ask me and I MIGHT make one . It all depends on how I feel , on the time , and if I have time to . :) So , thanks to ALL of you who reviewed , faved , and alerted this story so far ! **

**So , I hope this chapter made it up for the LONG time that I didn't update . My laptop doesn't have Internet at the moment , so I'm terribly sorry ! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Warnings for this chapter: Nothing really . Read on !**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 11

Light was shocked. No, _astounded_. What was Misa Amane, one of the models in Sayu's many magazines, doing in L's building? A teenage super model was being held captive by L. L the detective. The one that never refused a challenge or refused a tough case. It just didn't make sense...

The blond's smile melted off her face. She let her hand fall down to her side. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Light blinked. "...what are you doing here?" He whispered.

Misa rolled her purple eyes with a playful grin. "The same reason you are, Light-chan."

Light didn't react to the name, but he furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean...?"

Misa looked back down at the chess board and moved a piece. "Of course. I'm here because I spoke L's real name." She looked back up with a coy smile.

Light looked at Misa's wings as she fluttered them. She followed his eyes, then gasped. "You can see them?!" She asked, her voice excited and shocked but low in tone.

Light looked back at her lavender eyes and nodded. She clapped her hands quickly in front of her, a huge grin on her lips.

"Light can see Misa Misa's wings! That only means _one_ thing!" She yelled happily.

Light rose a brow. "And that is?"

Misa's grin never faded, "You're a Dolia, too!" She said loudly.

Light's eyes widened. "You're a Dolia?!" He asked, going closer to the blond. Misa nodded quickly. He was too shocked to talk, so he just listened to Misa ramble.

"Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I never met another Dolia in the human world before! I mean, I heard about you back at home, but I never thought I actually _meet_ you!" Misa said, her eyes sparkling.

Light looked confused. "You heard about me?"

Misa nodded again. "Of course! My mom is your mom's friend! They talk all the time! Your mom told me about you, and how you came down here because you were bored back at home! Oh emm gee ! This so SO exciting! You have to tell me _everything_!"

Misa talked like they were friends that hadn't caught up in years, which was partially true. The only thing was that they never met until now.

"Umm...listen, Misa..." Light began, "....I'm not too big on the Dolia talk, but I'd like to talk about it some other time in the near future...but right now...I need to get out of here."

Misa looked hurt. "But you can't go!" She whined, "We finally met and we have to catch up! I've only been living for sixty three years and you're a hundered and something! We gotta fill in that fifty year gap! And besides, I can't leave this room."

Light blinked. "Why not?"

Misa placed her fish cracker back into her bowl. "Because L ordered me not to."

Light scowled. "You don't have to listen to him, you know. Leave with me, then I promise we'll catch up."

Misa smiled down at her chess board. "I'd love to do that, Light...but I'm incapable of leaving this room."

Light looked really confused. "You look capable."

Misa looked up at Light, eyes hurt. "No, you don't get it. I _promised_ L I'd stay. Misa doesn't break promises..."

Light face palmed mentally. He closed his eyes and let his two perfect brows form a crease in the middle. Silence took over the two Dolias, but Light tried to comprehend why Misa listened to Light's stubborn mate.

"...You have beautiful wings, Light-chan.." Misa whispered, looking at Light with glowing lavender eyes.

Light opened his own and saw that Misa was looking behind Light, supposedly where he wings would have been if he was in his true form.

"....Thank you?" Light said, a little confused. He saw one of Misa's pale, thin hands reach forward. She grabbed nothing but air, and pouted.

"Let me feel them." She said, looking at Light with desperate eyes. Light himself would of never let anyone touch them but his mate or parents...but, Misa was the first Dolia he met on earth, so he guessed that he'd let her...

"Okay...but, are there any cameras in here?" Light asked, looking around the white room.

Misa shook her head. "L sort-of trusts me. But, he does observe me from there at times." The blond pointed to the mirror that took up half the wall. Light looked at it.

"A two-way mirror...?" He whispered.

Misa nodded, "Yup! But, the thing I don't know is if he's in there or not. It's confusing." She pursed her pink lips, as if deep in thought.

Light could of risked this...but, if L really _was_ in there, he'd see Light in his true form, and maybe he'd let him go....or want to bond.

Speaking of his mate, the sugary smell was back. As fine as ever, too.

"Please Light!" Misa whined, "Let me touch your wings. They look so...soft."

Light closed his eyes for a minute, then reopened them to see that his vision was gold. Misa was gold, the room was gold...everything seemed to look as if King Midas touched it. Light heard Misa gasped slightly, and he looked at her. She was petting his wings.

"Light-kun...." She breathed, feeling the feathers of the male's wings. "...Your wings are....magical." She slipped her tongue from her mouth and moistened her own lips with a quick lick. "They're wonderful...stunning...outstanding..."

Light slightly blushed. He knew his wings were nice, but stunning was a new one.

"Thank you, Misa." He whispered.

"Flutter them for me!" She said, smiling. Light comprehended, letting his wings stretch out behind his back and he fluttered them, a feather or two falling to the ground. In the florescent light, Light's wings were like an angel's. Each feather was intertwined with a small amount of metallic gold, and the pointed arc reached the top of his head, while the bottom reached his calves. The feathers were light, yet so soft to the touch. Like a cloud, or flour in a bag. Misa was memorized by them.

"...Are you done?" Light asked.

Misa nodded her head, "Yeah!"

Light closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the world's color was back.

"Oh, do take a seat, Light!" Misa said happily, pointing to the other pink chair.

Light looked at it, but then shook his head. "I'm going to try to escape, Misa. Don't tell L, please."

Misa's bottom lip pouted cutely. "But...I thought we were going to catch up..." She whispered, her tone sad.

Light cursed himself. Girls were always so emotional. He put both his hands on Misa's bony shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Misa..." He began, "You don't understand. My family is waiting for me at home. L told them that I went to America for a contest prize, and they believed him. Now, I need _your_ help to get out."

Misa blinked, her face blank. "Misa would be happy to let Light out, but--" Her mouth snapped shut as she looked at the door. Her eyes went wide and she just watched, face going a shade paler.

Light looked behind him, but there was nothing. He turned back to Misa. "Misa...?" He asked. Said girl looked at Light.

"If Light wants to stay out of trouble, he'll leave this room right now." She whispered, eyes frantic.

Light looked confused. "What? Misa, tell me whats wrong."

Misa shook her head and stood, bringing Light with her. "L is back. You must leave and go back to your room!" She urged.

Light rolled his eyes. "L doesn't scare me, Misa. I thought I told you that."

Misa whimpered. "But...he sounds scary..."

Light rose a brow. "What do you mean, 'sounds scary'?"

Misa licked her pink lips quickly. "Misa can hear a hundred times better then anything. Even Light. Misa hears L coming to the room, and he sounds...." Her voice trailed off, and all that was heard was the door knob turning.

Light froze in the spot, the smell instantly gone. L really was here.

"Hello, Light-kun..." A voice behind Light said.

Light swallowed hard. "Hello...L." He muttered, not turning.

Misa just sat back down, her eyes big. She was staring at the other man.

"...Throughout my entire life, Light-kun....I thought God was the only one who could take human's lives...but until I met you, I now know that God isn't the only one..."

Light swung around on his heel. Right in L's hands, was his black Death Note. Ryuk was behind the detective, trying to hold in laughter.

Light could only breath.

-+-

"So, Light-kun....would you mind explaining why you have such a notebook?" L asked, circling the brunette. He dragged Light to a room where there was only a table and two chairs. A single lamp was the only source of light.

Light sighed. "...You believe a notebook that kills people with just a name, but you can't believe me being a Dolia?"

L slammed the notebook onto the table, his black eyes hard. "Light-kun will not bring Dolias into this conversation. I want to know how and why you have such a thing."

Light glared at his mate. "First of all, I didn't pick it. I fell from the sky one day. I got it after class and took it home. I didn't know why, but I tried it out. It worked, yet I still wasn't convinced. So, I took another life of a criminal. I didn't know what to do, so I put it away. After a while, Ryuk came."

"Ryuk?"

"Ryuk is the shinigami." Light said, looking at a pair of red eyes in the corner of the room. Ryuk just chuckled.

"Oh...proceed." L muttered, also looking at the God of death.

"So...Ryuk and I had a small argument about me being a Dolia, so he stuck around until I could prove it. I did many times, yet he doesn't believe me. L, you have to believe me when I say I didn't kill anyone else."

L sat down in the other chair, his knees to his chest.

"Light-kun is aware that he'll have to go under punishment, right?"

Light gulped. "Yeah...it's just...they were criminals! They had their chance..."

L shook his head. "They could have been brought to justice. Instead, you killed them without a second thought."

"I didn't mean to!" Light yelled, eyes slightly watering. "I was just testing the Death Note!"

L kept his voice monotonous. "Wasn't that one death enough proof?"

Light shook his head, "No! It could have been a coincidence! I mean, I didn't want to kill them!"

L sighed and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Light's eyes were still watered. He didn't want to go to prison. He was too young.

"Light-kun...I'm afraid that I can't do anything to you. Punishment wise."

Light's eyes widened.

"Because I have no proof that you killed them."

"You have the Death Note that has their names in it." Ryuk offered, coming closer to the two geniuses. Light glared at him. Was he _trying_ to get Light into prison?!

L shook his head. "This notebook is the most powerful weapon on this planet. We can't have the government finding out. It'll bring anarchy...war...destruction...so, instead..." L trailed off, not sure what to do.

Light swallowed hard. "I can give it up." He whispered. L and Ryuk looked at the teen, surprised.

"You can?" L asked.

Light nodded. "Right, Ryuk?" He looked at the shinigami.

He looked a little disappointed, but said "Yeah."

L placed his thumb between his pale lips, and thought. _What to do. Let Light go free without any punishment? Or sentence him to a few years in prison? But with what proof? A notebook that kills people with just a name and face? No one would believe that. Either way, I will make Light give up the notebook. What will happen then?_

The detective looked up at the shinigami. "Ryuk-san?"

"Huh?"

"What will happen to Light-kun if he gives up the notebook?"

Ryuk scratched his head. "Well, he'd forget everything about it, and meeting me. He'll probably remember you and everything that's happened so far..."

L chewed on his thumb nail and looked back at the tabletop. Light stared at his mate. _What are you thinking...?_

Light sighed. "Ryuk...I guess this is goodbye."

Ryuk and L once again looked shocked.

"Just like that? You're giving it up?" L asked, his head tilting to the side. Light nodded.

"Are you serious?" Ryuk asked.

Light nodded again. "Ryuk, I give up ownership of the Death Note."

Ryuk nodded. "Alright. Well, see ya, kid. Have fun." Ryuk gave a chuckle and walked through a wall.

L stared at the wall while Light's head connected to the tabletop.

-+-

To be continued...

**Okay , that officially SUCKED. Well , to me it did . I think I should of added more emotion and talking -.- **

**But , nevertheless , I hope you sorta enjoyed that crap. Next chapter will be better , cause I'm adding another certain someone :) **

**-Nate**

**P.S. Review , please ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: So , thanks for not being mad at me last chapter ^-^ (about the late update) . I've decided to make this chapter a little longer then usual . Cause you guys deserve it :D **

**Okay , OMFG . L was in my school today . Seriously . I was walking to my locker from class and at my floor (third) , I SMELT HIM ! xD Seriously ! I was like . . . -drool- . It smelt like cotton candy P: . . . then I realized that it was probably someone's perfume ^^; . Spoiled my fun , anyway .**

**Please excuse my grammar/spelling mistakes in this chap ! I wanted to update REAL QUICK , so I didn't proof-read really well . ^-^; Thanks .**

**Warning for this chapter: Nothing really . Probably an 'awweee' from you guys . That's about it . WAIT ! L's real name again .**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 12

_Tap, tap._

_Creeeaakkk._

"....Yagami-san?" An elderly voice whispered from the crack in the doorway. Light groaned in response and sat up in the luxurious, comfy bed. Pillows surrounded him and the bed, the covers tangled from all the tossing and turning. His hair was astray and his clothes wrinkled. He squinted at the door, vision still fuzzy.

Watari smiled from the door and opened it fully, revealing that he was carrying a silver platter.

"Good afternoon, Yagami-san." He said politely, bowing to the young man. Light just rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Good...afternoon?!" Light asked, his hands falling to his side and his eyes big.

The old man nodded. "Yes. You have been out for...5 or so hours. It's the middle of the afternoon." He walked over to the side table and placed the tray down.

Light looked at the platter and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should get my sleep patterns back on track..." He mumbled. He let his hand drop heavily into the fluffy comforter with a _thump_.

Watari nodded. "Oh, L has ordered you to get ready for the day. It seems he wants to show you around the building..."

Light looked shocked. "M-Me? L wants to show _me_ around?"

The older man nodded. "Why is that so hard to believe, Yagami-san?"

"You may call me Light-kun if you want," Light said. "And I just thought that I was a suspect and wouldn't show me around."

Watari chuckled. "It seems you can't see through L's mask yet..." He murmured. He grabbed the platter and walked over to the curtains where a small table was with two chairs, placing the tray down, he opened the curtains, letting the sun shine throughout the room.

Light had to squint and blink a few times to become used to it. L's mask? What did Watari mean? To Light, L seemed like a stubborn man who cared about nothing but his job. Maybe he was wrong?

"Well, I shall leave you now. L will come up later." Watari said, smiling pleasantly at the boy before turning and leaving the room. He locked it, too. It seemed like L didn't trust Light yet. Oh well.

Light sighed and wretched the covers off his body. Stretching as his feet dangled off the bed, he took in a deep breath of air. He mumbled something incoherent to himself as he walked over to the small table. There was two slices of toast, sliced strawberries, a glass of iced water and a cup of coffee. There were sugar packets, but Light didn't use one. And finally, there were a plate of...pancakes?

Usually he would of made a face and would refuse to eat it...but he didn't mind this time, since he hadn't eaten in a day. The heavenly scent of maple syrup and butter wafted through his nose, the scent almost as good as L's.

Light cut the soft pillows of sugar with the utensils that came on the tray, and placed them in his mouth. It was delightful. Soft yet flavorful. He couldn't remember the last time he had such good pancakes.

-+-

Light finished with the pancakes and drank all his coffee. He ate the toast, and a little of the strawberries. He sipped a little water before walking to his personal bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was plain white. White shower, white toilet, white sink, and white towels on a metal stand. Light looked around, and inside the mirror that was above the sink. He was shocked to find that all his things (or the exact replica of his things) were in there. His toothpaste, toothbrush, cologne (he never really wore any), and his other facial products were in there. It was very odd to him. Why would L go through this much trouble to find everything that Light needed?

The Dolia sighed and began stripping. He was very thankful for the shower and privacy. He no longer wore that stupid chain, since L had locks placed on the outside of his door and as for the window....Light wasn't stupid or desperate enough to jump from it.

Light looked at himself in the mirror. He was indeed slightly skinnier then he was a day ago. He lost weight fast, so he had to keep healthy.

The teen turned the shower on and stepped in once it warmed up to the perfect temperature. He noticed that L didn't get Light's shampoo that he used, but instead got one that treated Light's type of hair. He wet his auburn colored locks and grabbed the bottle. Squeezing the ooze onto the palm of his hand, he began massaging it in.

And it smelt of strawberries.

-+-

Light wrapped the fluffy, white towel around his bony waist and tucked it in so it stayed firmly in place. He walked over to the fogged mirror and wiped it clean. Then he noticed it. The ugly, disgusting thing on his face.

A bruise on the right side of his jaw. Purple and ugly. Light was horrified.

_L! That asshole! He won't get away with this! _He thought angrily, glaring at the bruise like it was L.

Speaking of that insomniac creep, where was he?

Light turned and opened the door, to find the one and only L sitting at the small table (like how he usually sits), eating the sliced strawberries with the silver fork, except he used only two fingers while holding the fork.

_What a weird guy..._Light thought.

L looked over and smiled around the fork's spears. He removed it and placed it on the tray. "Good afternoon, Light-kun." He said after swallowing the fruit.

Light's eye twitched in annoyance. How _dare_ he try to play it cool.

"Hello, L." Light said simply, walking over to the dresser that probably held the exact same clothes as he did at home.

"Is something wrong, Light-kun?" L asked. Light didn't need to turn around to know that L's face was probably innocent looking. Pathetic.

"Nothing is wrong." Light said, opening the doors to the dresser. Yup. Exact same clothes.

"Are you sure? You look a little...tense." L got up from the chair and walked over to the half-naked Light that was dripping wet.

Light rolled his shoulders. "I'm not that tense. Maybe if someone wasn't so annoying and always hovered..." He trailed off.

"I agree. This someone should stop." L said, sitting down on the bed after clearing a few pillows.

Light groaned and gather his clothes quickly. Fitting jeans with a white dress shirt, and white socks. Rushing back to the bathroom, he quickly dressed inside.

A small knock came from the other side of the door.

"Light-kun?" A muffled L voice said.

"What?" Light asked, turning back to the now fog-free mirror and grabbed his toothbrush.

"There is something I need to tell you..."

Light squirted the toothpaste onto the brush and began scrubbing his mouth clean. "And what is that?" He asked over a foamy mouth and brush.

"...there is another occupant in this building."

Light stopped mid-brush, causing white foam to drip from his bottom lip and into the sink below. He spat the rest, rinsed his brush and wiped his mouth with a towel. He swung the door open and walked towards L with a look on his face. L backed away as Light walked forward. They hit the bed and L sat down, looking somewhat normal.

"_What_?" Light asked, eyes narrowing.

L nodded. "It's not only you, Misa, Watari and I living in this building. There is one more person you need to meet."

Light sighed and furrowed his brows. "Great. Just great. Another problem." He mumbled.

L cocked his head to the side. "Another?" He asked.

Light nodded.

"And what's that?"

Light pointed to the bruise. "This is one." He said.

L grabbed Light's chin and turned the younger's head to the side. He pulled him in and examined the bruise. Light's face burned up in embarrassment as L's slim fingers touched his skin.

"This is it?" L asked in a 'this-in-no-big-deal-so-get-over-it' tone.

Light scoffed. "How was this _not_ a big deal? My face is one of my best assets and now it's got this big, ugly, disgusting--"

L kissed his jaw.

A very, light, butterfly kiss has just been placed on his jaw by L Lawliet.

Light's face has never been so red.

"What the hell?!" Light yelled as he flew away from the detective. L just sat there with a curious gaze in his eyes. "Why did you do that?!" He yelled, frantic.

"I thought Light-kun would be familiar with the term 'kissing it better'." He said simply.

Light stared wide-eyed at the man. "T-That only applies to parents to kids or lovers to lovers! I'm pretty sure we're none of those!"

L smirked. "I'm sure Light-kun would like to be the second one."

Light didn't say anything but go red once again. It was true and he hated it. L was beyond his wildest dreams. He was intelligent, daring, and extremely sexy. It was just something about him that drove him absolutely insane.

"So you don't refuse it?" L asked.

Light looked down at the carpet with a glare, but it was ruined by the cute blush.

L smiled. "I'll drop it for now, Light-kun."

_For now.._.Light thought.

"Now, I'm afraid we must go." L said, getting up from the bed and stood beside Light.

"Afraid?" Light asked, his tone low.

L shrugged. "I guess. Let's go.." He said, walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Light said, reaching forward. L turned to look at the teen.

"What now?" He asked.

"What about the handcuff?" Light asked curiously.

L laughed. "I got rid of those."

Light rose a brow. "Why?" He asked, following the detective as he left the room.

"Because I can." L said, walking in his usual hunch towards the elevator.

-+-

L took Light up to the 48th floor.

"So, what's this other person's name?" Light asked quietly. This floor was the same as the others, but it held an eerie feeling to it.

"...they'll tell you when you get there." L said, voice emotionless. Was he not looking forward to this?

"L..." Light whispered.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light felt his stomach knot up slightly. "...are you not looking forward to this?"

L sighed. "No, Light-kun. I am not."

Light moistened his lips. "...why?" He whispered.

L continued to shuffle forward, the silence consuming both. It was obvious L didn't want to talk about it.

They arrived at room number 404, but oddly enough, each number was in roman numerals. Light didn't hear anything, just clinking of glasses and maybe a few words said to oneself. L gripped the doorknob, but didn't twist or push on it.

"Light-kun..."

Light looked up at the detective. "Yes?"

"...this person in here....isn't what they seem to be. Don't believe anything they say, unless I approve of it. Me, myself. Not Watari or Misa or anyone else. Promise me that."

Light furrowed his eyebrows, but agreed. L looked scared, anxious, and curious all at the same time. Light didn't understand, but he just said: "Yes. I promise...I just don't see why--"

L pushed open the door and walked into the room. Light follow, right on his mate's heels.

Light looked around. It seemed to be a....doctor's office? It had the examining table where the patient lies down and the doctor checks to see if anything is wrong. There was also a counter filled with long q-tips, Popsicle sticks, and...candy? There were two other doors, which Light wasn't sure where they led to, and a computer with a large office chair. The air smelt like a hospital. Light didn't like it.

One of the doors opened and a person came out. Light was shocked at the sight.

Long, black hair hanging in front of blood red eyes that were surrounded by black bags...baggy jeans with a black, long-sleeved shirt, a doctor's coat over the outfit. A round, shiny circle attached to a black strap that was around their head. Their skin a pale, snowy white....

An L duplicate. Copy. Doppelgänger. Twin. _Backup_?

He gave Light a grin. It held an evil feeling and look to it.

"Hello Yagami Light," He began, voice deep and hoarse. It sent shivers down Light's spine. "I am Doctor Birthday. But, if you feel a little...._awkward_, calling me that, you may call me B or BB." He walked over to a filing cabinet, opened it and pulled out a folder. Both L and Light were silent.

The teen looked over at his mate, only to find that his face was blank, yet his black eyes held a hard edge to them...and he was staring--no, _glaring_, at B.

The red-eyed man looked up from the file. "Well, I guess I should tell you why I'm here." B closed the file and tucked it under his right arm, then stared at Light with an intense look. "I am a private doctor, dentist, physician, and veterinarian. L has 'hired' me as all of them to take care of him and Co. 'Co' being yourself, Amane Misa, and Watari. I have all my degrees, so don't think I don't know what I'm doing. Because I do."

Light's eye twitched. _This_ guy was his new doctor?! This creepy guy?! No way! Light looked over at L. L was staring back. Light's fear, confusion and anger went away instantly.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L asked.

Light pinked slightly. "Is...he really going to be my doctor?"

"And dentist." B added quickly. Light rolled his eyes.

L nodded. "I can't have legal doctors looking at me and knowing my face, Light-kun. I can't have them knowing my medical history, or anything at all. As for why I chose Beyond...Watari hired him."

B burst out laughing. Light swung around and looked at the doctor (who was beginning to think was insane), while L just moved his eyes to the man.

"Oh, PLEASE, L!" He said, red eyes wide with humor. "Go ahead and tell little Light-kun why I'm _really_ here." His voice held amusement, and his eyes shone with it.

Light turned back to L, who was looking at B with a hard stare. "Fine," He said, "I will." His black eyes landed on Light. "Beyond Birthday was trying to be the world's greatest criminal."

Light's eyes widened.

"But, before he could commit his first murder--"

"Murder?!" Light asked.

"Yes, but Roger, a Wammy's house caretaker--"

"Wammy's house?" Light asked, confused.

"Light-kun should let me finish before he asks questions."

B snickered.

"So, Roger caught him before he commit anything, or even leave Wammy's. He called Watari, who talked to me about him. I asked what B was excellent in academic ways, and he said health wise things. I thought about it, and decided that he could be my doctor, dentist, etcetera. Now, since I have you and Misa-san, I might as well let Beyond be both of your doctor. Japan believes Misa is living in the US, just like you."

Light took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to process all this. B is his new doctor? L made a decision for him? L is lying to Japan? What on earth is Wammy's house?! There was no doubt that L had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"Now, now, Light-kun." B said, voice still hoarse. He came up behind him and placed a bony, white hand on his shoulder. Light stiffened. "Just because I was _going_ to kill someone doesn't mean I'm gonna. No hard feels between us, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Light said, looking at L with a blank expression. L's eyes flicked to B's and gave him a look. B's hand lifted off Light's shoulder. Light relaxed.

"I think there is nothing more to be said about BB." L said. "We'll be going now, B."

B laughed. "See ya, L. Light-kun."

Light murmured a 'bye' while L said nothing. Not even a bow or nod. He just turned to the door and the two walked out.

Light was tempted to use his eyes to see who B's mate was...but, he found himself too frightened to. Someone who was compatible with a man like that...was probably someone just like him. Scary, creepy, and nerve wracking. Someone who made your palms sweat and make you check over your shoulder when you're walking alone down the street. Makes you double check the shadows....

If Beyond Birthday did have a soul mate....he didn't want to know who it was.

-+-

To be continued...

"**Ignorance breeds monsters to fill up the vacancies of the soul that are unoccupied by the verities of knowledge."**

**-Horace Mann **


	13. Author's Alert !

**ALRIGHT . I feel like a total ASS . First of all , sorry for getting anyone excited about this 'update' . It's just an Author's Alert . **

**I should of did this forever ago , but I didn't get any time at all -.- **

**I'll explain myself now. **

**Beginning of last chapter: Started Author's note and wrote a paragraph.**

**Week later: Still no process , because school made me study so much . And homework .**

**Week later: See above .**

**Week later: A shit load of viruses attacked my compooter (yes , you read it right) , and slowed my laptop down like an old lady crossing the street .**

**Week later: Arranged my mom or dad to get it fixed. **

**Week or so later: Finally got my dad to send it to 'the shop' to get fixed. **

**Few days later: Got laptop back with Windows Vista 7 on it ^^**

**That night I got it back: Turned on my laptop , to only find that I couldn't find my stories .**

**Hour later: Flipping a bitch because they weren't on there WHEN I TOLD THE COMPUTER PEOPLE MYSELF TO MAKE SURE THEY STAYED ON THERE .**

**Next day: Dad dropped it off again and told them the problem . Idiots fixed it .**

**That night: Idiots actually did their job right . Except for one thing . I didn't have Microsoft Word on my laptop . Felt like ripping that computer guy's nads off . Also found out that my iTunes were gone . **

**Tonight: Decided to explain my absence and stopped being such an asshole to you guys .**

**So , thanks so much for your patience , but I'm trying to download/find Microsoft Word so I can buy/download it onto my laptop ! ****J HOLY SHIT ! IT'S AN ACTUAL SMILEY FACE ! Wow . But , thanks for your patience again :D **

**Yours ,**

**Nate**


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: **

**:D I'm baaaackkk~! **

**Ho mah gawd , okay ! I FINALLY downloaded OpenOffice (thanks deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover !) and I decided to TRY make this chapter longer , but you know me . . . I have a painfully hard time writing long chappies _**

**So , lately I've been reading more then writing :| Which is quite upsetting for me , cause I always have SUCH great ideas while reading a LxLight story , but I'm too lazy to turn my laptop on and start to write . I do it sometimes , but lately I've been too lazy (as I said) . So , I've kicked myself in the ass and told myself to start writing again :) And it worked :D**

**Oh , okay . . . Me , being stupid and all , just found out that there's TWO endings to Death Note ?! Like , WTF ! xD The only ending I read was in the manga , and here I am , reading a profile , and it says Matsuda **_**shot**_** Light , then Light descended to a staircase where , before he died , saw**_** L**_** ?! Someone PLEASE fill me in about this ! I'm ripping each little brown strand of hair out of my head because I can't **_**find**_** anything about it ! ;_; Cereally . Help me .**

**Warnings for this chapter: Real Name (L)**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 13

Light didn't even get answers once L and him left B's 'room'. L took Light back to his room, left him there, closed the door, and locked it. Light was left, dumbfounded, in the center of his big, empty room. He let out a sigh and looked at his bed. It was made and looked as if new, fresh sheets have been put on. He figured it was Watari's doing.

The brunette stood in place for a good ten minutes, random questions that he didn't know the answers to ran through his mind. He hated nothing more. Not knowing what was going on or not having answers to his questions. He absolutely _loathed_ it.

_Knock, knock._

Light watched as the golden door nob was turned after a lock was undid. A petite blond was shoved into the room before the door once more shut and locked. Misa looked at Light with a confused look on her face.

"What was _that _about?" She asked, voice sounding like a 10-year-old's, as always.

Light just shrugged at his fellow Dolia. Misa straightened her poof-y black skirt and fixed the straps on her pink corset. She walked over to Light, the Gothic boots making her two inches higher then usual.

"Did something happen?" She asked, leaning forward, studying Light's face.

"I don't think so..." Light muttered, eyebrows furrowing into a worried crease. What if he did? Light didn't want L to be upset.

"Oh, well then!" She said, smiling. "Must be his time of the month then." She giggled before moving towards the big window, her perfume filling Light's senses. He wrinkled his nose a tad. L smelt much better.

"So, why are you here?" Light asked, turning around to see Misa looking out the window. She turned to him, a shocked expression washed over her face.

"Oh, I get it." She said, pouting her lips and looking back out the window. "I'm not wanted here."

Light rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Misa." He said while walking over to the blond. He looked outside and was slightly shocked but mostly impressed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Misa whispered, looking out also. Light just nodded in response.

The outside world was busy and wonderful. Japan was always crowded, but you got used to it. The view from up in Light's room, it was simply breath-taking. Cars, people, and smaller buildings blended together in a magical way, the sun making the city shine. Light missed walking down the sidewalk with Ryuk in tow. He was never alone.

Light turned from the window and sat on his tidy bed. He intertwined his own fingers together and he stared at them. "Misa..." He began.

The blond looked over her shoulder and smiled, not that Light noticed. "Yes, Light-chan?" She asked.

"...have you met B?"

Misa shivered but nodded and turned her body. She glided over to his side and sat down beside the boy. "Yeah, I have.....what about him?"

"He's our doctor..." Light muttered.

"...yes?" Misa said, tone not in question but more of an obvious answer.

Light sighed, frustrated. "You know about his past, right?"

Misa nodded. "Of course. But, I've known B-chan longer then you have, so I'm fine with him....I think we can call each other friends."

Light snorted. Misa and Beyond being friends? Preposterous.

Misa pouted and crossed her arms, her bust creating a cleavage. "What's so funny?!" She demanded.

Light shook his head with a small smile on his face. "It's nothing..." He muttered. Misa uncrossed her arms.

"You know, Light.." Misa whispered, her fingertips brushing the bed's covers. She looked down at the pattern while Light looked at the petite blond. "L talks about you....a lot. He talks about you _so much_, it begins to annoy me."

Light, although shocked, chuckled a little at Misa. He let her continue.

"He always talks about either how intelligent you are or he asks me if Dolias exist...." Misa let out a sigh.

"Did you ever tell him?" Light asked.

Misa giggled and nodded her head, finally turning her lavender eyes towards Light. They were shining with amusement and glee, like a small child on their birthday. He smiled at her. A true smile, one that reached his eyes.

"All he did was send me to a shrink. I got bored with it and pretended to have a split personality. That was so fun!" Misa giggled once again, "The doc told L and L has kept me locked up ever since. But, I dropped the act a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure he knows."

The supermodel looked back at her small hands and sighed. Light also looked down.

"I want to leave..." Light muttered. Misa looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"I know you do, Light..." She said.

The brunette boy gave a tight smile. Then realization hit him. He looked up at the girl.

"Hey, Misa..."

The woman blinked. "Yes, Light-chan?" She asked, teasing him with her nick-name for him.

He ignored it as always, "Do you know what 'Wammy's House' is?"

Misa nodded quickly. "Yup!" She exclaimed happily.

Light breathed out with a smile. Her grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Misa, will you please answer my questions about it, with the best of your knowledge?"

Misa grinned and nodded, "Ask away, Light-chan!"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Whammy's House."

"What about Wammy's House?"

"What is it?!"

"What is what?"

"Misa!" Light whined, causing the girl to laugh.

"Sorry Light-chan! But, I had sugar this morning."

Light sighed and Misa placed her small, cold hand on Light's forearm.

"Really. I'm sorry," Misa said. She took her hand away and began, "Whammy's house is a place where L's successors live and learn."

Light rose a brow. "L has...successors?"

Misa nodded, "Watari funded it, I think. I can't remember, but he has some big thing to do with it. Anyway, everyone has a ranking. The ages vary from seven to eighteen. They all have alias's and are, like, little geniuses! It's so crazy!"

Light furrowed his eyebrows. Wammy's House, huh?

"Oh, and it's an orphanage."

Light looked at the blond, eyes wide. "What?"

"None of them have living relatives--"

"I know what an orphan is, Misa, but...._all_ of them? Living together?" Light was slightly confused.

Misa nodded, "Yeah. They're, like, a big family. All living together. Learning, interacting, and growing together. L visits once and a while, but he's always so busy with cases. Did you know he's the three top detectives in the world?"

"Three?!" Light said.

Misa again nodded, "Mhm! I don't understand how he does it, but he's super smart. Anyway, it's like an ecosystem or something like that!"

Light didn't know what to say or do. Whammy's house? L's 3 alias's? Crazy...

"Light-chan shouldn't look so frustrated." Misa said, smiling. Light shook his head.

"You're right. So, you say L visits there?"

Misa nodded.

"Have you ever been there?"

Misa shook her head. "No." She muttered.

"Where is it, exactly?"

"Winchester, England." She said, her pronunciation of the town a little rough. Light suspected that she didn't know that much English.

Light let out another sigh. It seemed he's been doing this lots lately. He was probably too stressed.

"Where did L go?" He asked.

Misa giggled, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to _that_ one, Light." She said, smiling. Light nodded. Of course. L was mysterious, but that's what intrigued Light. L, a man of many names. He probably had more then 300 alias's. No one knew the true L. Why did he hide behind those masks? Did he not want anyone close to him? Light found it stupid. This was his _mate_!L Lawliet is Light's mate! It was obvious that they had to know each other. Light wasn't going to wait around for L to come to his senses and admit that Light was right, because he _knew_ L wouldn't admit that. He was like a child. Hated losing. Just like Light.

"Misa, I need to win L's heart."

Misa 'squeed' and giggled excitedly at her friend. "I was wondering when Light-chan was going to come to his senses and ask for my help!"

Light rose a brow while looking at her. But he shook his head. "Will you?"

Misa nodded, "Of _course_, Light!"

Light sighed as Misa started talking about random things that L liked or loved. Candy was a huge thing, no doubt. _Sigh_. Light couldn't go too much into his plan, so he'll very slowly begin it. Right now.

-+-

MONTH ONE

Light didn't make much progress. It's been a month, and he _still_ has locks on his door. L doesn't visit much, but Misa does. They continue to talk about different plans and how to catch L's attention. The brunette had beaten L in a game of chess, which impressed and also angered the detective. Light or Misa didn't think if it was good or bad. They left it alone.

"Light-chan, I think the next step is kindness."

Light nodded. "Okay. And just....how am I going to be nice to him when I barely see him?"

Misa tapped her chin with a thin finger, her wings fluttering on her back as she and Light laid stomach down on his carpet. The two always see the other in their true form, but others couldn't. They weren't bothered by it.

"Hey, Light!" The blond said, alerting the boy.

Light rose a brow at her.

"Can you tell me who my mate is?" She asked.

Light widened his eyes. "No, I can't Misa."

Misa pouted. "Damn." She muttered. She looked at her pink, sparkly notebook that had all of their plans written in. She kept a Dolia spell on it, so only Dolia eyes can see the true meaning of their words. Humans would only see contact numbers and names. Light was amazed at it.

Light saw through his Dolia eyes and looked above Misa's head. There was Misa's name...and....

Light gasped. No. Freakin'. Way.

"Alright, Light! I have a plan!" Misa giggled evilly and she shoved her plan in Light's face.

-+-

MONTH TWO

Light couldn't believe Misa's last plan actually worked! L visited more often, but not too much like he hoped. The box of chocolate that he left at L's door shocked, yet gladdened, the detective.

"How did you know I loved chocolate, Light-kun?" L asked the day he received them. Light only shrugged and slightly blushed as L smiled at him. Yes. It was progress.

"Light-chan!" Misa yelled, waving her hand in front of Light's face. He broke out of his daydream.

"What?" He asked.

"I've found out what L's favorite fruit is!" She said, grinning like a madman.

"And?"

"Strawberries!"

Why wasn't Light surprised?

"So?" Light asked.

"So?! I know what will make you _irresistible_ to the man!" Misa giggled. Light looked at her as she grabbed the plastic bag she had with her when she came in. She placed some of the things in front of the teen.

Light picked up a plastic bottle and read the label. "Strawberry Paradise? Misa, what is this?" He picked up another one, "Yum Yum Strawberry?"

Misa giggled, "I went all out for you! I bought shampoo, conditioner, perfume--"

"Perfume?! I'm not a girl, Misa!"

"Well, there wasn't any strawberry scented cologne!" She argued, "Anyway, strawberry soap, strawberry toothpaste, and even strawberry _lube_." Misa waggled her eyebrows and laughed as Light flushed red and bowed his head in embarrassment.

Misa dumped the rest of the strawberry goodies onto the bed. Light groaned as he saw the small plastic bottle of lube.

_Later that day..._

Light laid in his bed, hair damp from the shower he had just taken. Misa left while he was in there, telling him that she'd send L to the room later. Light just accepted his fate about smelling like strawberries for the rest of his life. He used the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and toothpaste. He found it ridiculous, but whatever got L's attention....

_Knock, knock._

Light twitched in his bed as someone knocked on the door. He sat up quickly, fixed his shirt

and hair rather quickly before saying:

"Come in."

Locks unlocked and the door opened. The beautiful porcelain-skinned man stood there in the doorway, hunched. Hands in his pockets, black eyes slight bored as he looked into the room. They perked slightly when they landed on Light. Light smiled, getting the reaction he was expecting, was getting there.

"Light-kun wanted to see me?" The raven-haired man stated. Light nodded.

"Come, L. Sit with me." Light said, dropping his voice a few tones, hopefully sounding suggestive and husky. He guessed it worked, since L shut the door behind him as he walked forward, to the bed. L relaxed against the fluffy pillows and Light settled closer to the detective.

They sat for a while, Light staring at the detective, and the detective looking at the bed top.

"Light-kun...." L whispered.

"Yes, L?" Light asked.

L looked over at Light, mouth open to speak, but, instead closed it and leaned in, only inches away from Light's face. Light leaned in slowly, his heart fluttering. L was going to kiss him! The teen moistened his pink lips and almost closed his eyes, but opened them as he noticed L stopped moving closer. They were centimeters apart, staring at each other. Silent, until L spoke.

"Light-kun....you smell of strawberries."

-+-

MONTH THREE

L let Light call his parents, telling them fake stories that he came up with. The teen didn't like it one bit, but he knew he had to do it. The detective also got a television for Light, so he wouldn't get too bored being locked up in his room. The teen found it nice that L was thinking of him, not letting him rot away in his room like some--

"Liiiiiiiiiggggghhhhtttt-ccccchhhhhhaaaaaaaaannnnnn~!" Misa sung as she burst into Light's room. L gave her a key so she didn't have to go bother him by asking to open the door.

Light sighed as he dropped the remote control to his 50'' flat screen TV. Misa came to visit again.

"Yes, Misa?" He asked. The blond wore purple and black stockings that reached mid thigh with only a long, black tee-shirt that barely showed her silk underwear when she walked. Her hair was in two high-pigtails, also.

"Light! Do you know what today is?!" She asked, eyes gleaming as she rushed to the bed and jumped onto it, her legs tucked under her.

".....Halloween in America?" Light guessed, raising a brow as Misa concealed her outburst.

"NO!" She yelled. Light winced.

"Then was is it?" Light asked.

Misa crawled towards the teen so that they were inches apart. She whispered, "No, silly." Then she yelled: "It's kinda your mate's BIRTHDAY!"

Light didn't wince this time.

"Misa, are you lying to me?" Light asked.

"No! Misa is not!" The perky blond yelled. Light got out of bed faster then he ever had.

"Dammit! What do I do, Misa?!" Light asked, running to his wardrobe and throwing it open, looking for something to wear. He was currently wearing beige corduroy pants and a black, long-sleeved shirt with a wide collar. He looked around, shoving a hand through his brown hair.

Misa came sauntering towards him from his bed and looked around. She grabbed a black button-up shirt and faded blue jeans, then tossed them at Light, who was currently heading to his private bathroom.

"That should do it!" She yelled after he closed the door. She closed the wardrobe doors and went back to sitting on Light's bed, grabbing the remote control and flipping through the satellite feed.

_After..._

Light finished buttoning his shirt and came out of the bathroom, hair perfect (smelling of strawberries), clothes perfect, and almost everything perfect.

"You look _so_ good, Light!" Misa gushed, prancing around the teenager.

"Thanks, Misa. Hey, can I go see him?" Light asked.

Misa nodded, "Of course!" She went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it wide for the boy. Light walked out, socks only on his feet. L didn't give him slippers or shoes, since he wasn't going outside anytime soon.

"He doesn't have a room, Light. You can just go to the usual place. He should be there." Misa instructed, pointing to the elevator doors.

"Alright, thanks again." Light said, turning.

"I'll be down in awhile! I'll go get ready!" Misa yelled while running to the staircase. That's how she got her daily exercise.

Light pressed the button '36' and down him and the elevator went. What was he going to do? He didn't have a gift. It was only polite to buy someone something for their birthday, especially if the person was your soul mate.

…..

Tennis. Light could challenge L to a game of tennis! Of course. Misa told Light that L's favorite sport was tennis, and it only made sense that Light challenged him. It was win-win for Light! He'd spend time with L, and also give him a birthday present. Yes. This would work.

_DING!_

The doors opened and Light rushed out, all the way to the usual room that he was aloud to go to.

When he got there, he twisted the knob and opened it, finding that the detective was sitting on the couch, working at a laptop.

"Hello, Light-kun." He said without turning to look at the teen.

"Hi, L." Light muttered, feeling a blush cover his nose and under his eyes. "Happy Birthday." He said quickly.

The raven looked at the teen, eyes wide. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked.

"Misa told me." Light said, walking over to his mate. L muttered the blond's name, eyes looking at the floor.

The brunette sat down heavily onto the couch beside L. "Oh, you're welcome, L."

Said man cocked a brow, until understanding what the brunette meant. "Thank you, Light-kun. For wishing me a happy birthday." He muttered, looking at the teen.

Light smiled and a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "I apologize that I didn't get you a gift, but...I was wondering if you'd like to...maybe....play a game of tennis with me?" Light looked at his white socks, rubbing his feet on the floor.

Silence invaded the two mates. L thought for a couple of minutes, contemplating the situation. Light hoped that L accepted.

"I suppose that I could, Light-kun." The detective finally said, giving Light a small barely there smile.

"Really?!" Light asked, disbelieved.

"Yes. Would you like to challenge me now? Watari can take us to the university, so we can play on the courts."

Light nodded quickly. "Umm, I can go get the proper outfit on..."

"Sure. We'll leave in 10 minutes."

Light couldn't believe he was going to be outside again.

-+-

"That's game, Ryuuazki." Light panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. They'd been playing for a few hours, and finally Light won. L seemed to be impressed.

"You're really good at tennis, Light-kun. Did you ever compete?" L asked, also wiping the sweat.

Light nodded and began to walk back to his mate. Watari stood by the fence door, just in case Light tried to escape. "Yes, I did. But I quit when no one could beat me."

"Is Light-kun proud of that?" L asked, meeting up with the teen. Both of them headed towards Watari, the sun shining down on them.

"I guess. I'm trying not to be so...how do I say it....narcissistic." Light joked. Both laughed a little and left the fenced tennis court. Light wore shorts, a thin tee-shirt, socks, and tennis shoes that L had supplied him with. Watari let Light use his old tennis racket, and it was rarely used. Light thanked the old man.

"Congratulations, Yagami-kun." Watari said, bowing slightly as the two mates past him while leaving.

Light smiled and bowed back, "Thank you, Watari."

L bumped Light's hand. "Come on, Light-kun." He muttered, turning towards Watari's car. All three walked towards it and headed back to L's office/home.

_Back in the workplace...._

"Wow! So, Light really beat you at tennis, L?!" Misa asked, her face shocked. She wore a black lace dress that poof-ed out, arm warmers that went from her knuckles to almost her armpits, and wore black tights that cut off at the top of her tight, buckles strapping them to her panties so they wouldn't fall down. She wore no shoes, and had her small ponytails in her hair, only slightly thicker.

"Hahaha!" B laughed, dressed as usual, only without the doctor wear. He sat exactly like L, and ate/drank whenever he did. Light found that _extremely_ odd. "That's hilarious, L. You lost to someone. Light-kun, thank you for finally showing the detective that he's not all that and a bag of potato chips."

L, Light, Misa, and Watari looked over at B, their faces confused at his choice of words.

"Umm....you're welcome?" Light muttered, raising a brow at Doctor Birthday. BB only smiled creepily.

"I will admit that Light-kun was a very tough opponent, and that he won fair and square." L muttered, looking down at his piece of strawberry cake. All five sat around a dining table, Watari serving things only when asked to do so.

"Light-chan must be so happy!" Misa giggled, "Beating L at tennis is _such_ an achievement!" The petite model sipped her glass of water after speaking.

"Not really. L was really good at it." Light said, seeing L up at him.

"Thank you, Light-kun." L said, smiling. Light only smiled back, his stomach feeling fuzzy.

"Annnyyywaayyyyy...." B muttered, looking slightly annoyed. "How was being outside, Light? I haven't been out in almost two years."

Light's eyes widened. "Two years?!"

"Yup. But please, tell me what it was like." B folded his hands and rested his head on them, staring at the teen.

"The sun felt amazing. I missed it's rays so much. The smell of outside was wonderful. I've missed everything. I cannot believe it's been three months already." Light smiled when he remembered everything of the outside world. It was a real treat for him.

Misa smiled and clapped her hands together quickly. "Oh, L, can we all please go for a picnic before snow falls and it gets colder?! I'd love for everyone to go out and have some fun!" Misa pleaded while she clasped her hands together and shook them at L's direction. Everyone looked at the detective. He only looked back.

"I'll think about it." He muttered, looking back down at his cake and taking a bite. B did the same, almost in sync.

An hour and a half later, Watari began collecting the plates and cups from everyone and taking them to the kitchen to be washed.

"I'll be going now. Thank you for the cake and drinks, L. Happy Birthday." B said before leaving back to his room. L didn't say anything, just watched his backup leave.

"Misa Misa is going to her room, too! I hope you had a great birthday, L-chan!" Misa smiled and gave L a huge hug before leaving. Light slightly glared as the blond left. How dare she hug his mate. L was _his_.

"Light-kun?"

Light looked at L, who was watching him. "Yes?" Light asked.

"I'd like to accompany you back to your room. If it is alright." L muttered, studying Light's face. The teen nodded and they left.

"Thank you for the cake, L. I usually don't eat sweets...and you usually don't share."

L chuckled. "Yes. You are most welcome, Light-kun." Then they walked in silence.

Upon reaching Light's room, the teen noticed that the locks had been taken off. All of them. The only one remaining was the one from the inside.

"L...the locks..." Light whispered, eyes widened.

L smiled and opened the door. "I had Watari take them off after we settled in the dining area. It seems that you have won my trust. Not all of it, but some. You are equal to Misa, but I cannot let you leave by yourself yet."

Light grinned and gave L a crushing hug. He whispered thank yous into his ear repeatedly, overjoyed that L was trusting him and that he was making progress.

"You are welcome, Light-kun. But, I should be the one saying thank yous, since it is my birthday."

Light smirked evilly. He looked at the detective's face and stared into his eyes. He leaned in, then gave L a quick kiss on the lips. It lasted only 2 seconds, then Light placed his lips by L's pale ear. "You're welcome." He whispered before slipping into his room and closing the door, locking it.

L, who was still outside Light's door, felt his lips with his pale fingertips and noticed that how oddly they tingled. What was this strange feeling in his heart?

-+-

To be continued...

**Yes , yes , their relationship is moving along (finally) . I don't really like this chapter , personally . I feel as if I skipped way too much (well , it **_**has**_** been three months in the story) . **

**This chapter was a bit more silly then the others . Well , I feel that way . I hope you all enjoyed the small kiss and the update ! I made it longer ! (13 pages)**

**-Nate**

**P.S. Review , please ! They'll keep me writing ! Seriously . **

**P.P.S. Please excuse any writing mistakes . Grammar and spelling . I'm going to try get a beta ! :D **


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything :B Not even Ipod nanos !**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash, which is boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: FYI , I changed my pen name or whatever to NinjaKips ! NinjaKips is my name now . Haha cause I'm a ninja , and who couldn't love Mudkips ? I think it's kinda original . Not enough original names on the internet :B Do YOU have an original name ?! That wasn't a question ._. **

**So , here's the 14th**** chapter ! Beta-ed by the lovely geraldisbeautiful ! She's my new beta :D and first one ! Give her a round of applause ! -claps hands- I stopped the time skip for a bit , because it's CHRISTMAS TIMMMMEEEE ! ! ! :DDD Who doesn't love a Death Note Christmas ? Again , not a question .**

**So , thanks for all the clarity about the two endings ! (I got about 5 explanations xD) Oh ! I noticed that before , I said that Light was in Tokyo , but he was supposed to be in the USA . Not Tokyo . You know , for the 'cover up' . So yeah , just to make that clear . **

**MISA'S MATE: Will be revealed this chapter ! Don't you DARE scroll down and find out before you read the whole chapter ! xD I have a tendency to do that . **

**So , thanks for the offers of a beta , but I found one ! Thanks so much gerardisbeautiful ! -claps- But , as silly as it is , I still have to set it up , and I was too excited to wait for my beta to . . . beta it . Haha so , I'm sorry gerardisbeautiful for not telling you ! But , you're taking a lot of time to accept my offer about sharing documents :( ! Hope you're not too sad or whatever . (I suck at apologize .) **

**Warnings for this chapter: Nothing M worthy . **

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 14

-+-

MONTH FOUR

November was a nice time for Light. He liked it. The beautiful leaves the trees held, the crisp, windy air. He bright blue skies with the fluffy clouds...

At least, that's what it looked like from the view of his bedroom window from L's building.

He couldn't believe it's been four months. He only called his fill in family (he hated the term, but had to use it. The Yagami's weren't his real family) only once a month. The calls usually lasted an hour or two. Light enjoyed talking with Sayu. She was so innocent and happy. They talked for an hour every time he called. She filled him in about the latest gossip (he didn't really care, he jsut enjoyed talking to his sister), how school was going, and how much she missed him. The hard part about talking to Sayu was 'filling her in' about what he was doing in the U.S. Lying to Sayu was hurtful. He thought of Sayu as his blood sister, not his fake one.

_Knock, knock_.

Light looked up from his Ipod nano that L had previously bought him for an early Christmas present.

"Come in." He said, looking as the doorknob was twisted and the door swung open. Light gave a huge smile.

"Good afternoon, Light-kun." L said smoothly, stepping into the room.

"Hi, L." Light said as he turned off the music device and took the ear pieces out of his ears. He laid the Ipod down on the side table to his left. "Is there anything you need?" He asked, looking back to his mate.

L sat on Light's bed beside him, resting against the pillows. He placed a thumb between his lips and chewed it for a bit. "Nothing in particular, Light-kun. I just came to talk."

Light rose a brow. "Okay?" He muttered, looking from the detective to the window. He saw that the sun was shining brightly as if it were summer, even though it was fall.

"Christmas is coming, Light-kun." L muttered. The Dolia looked over at his mate again. L was smiling. Which, of course, made Light's heart melt.

"Yes, it is," Light said, then he grinned. "Is this your way of asking for a gift? If it is, then you don't have to. Misa went out and bought all the gifts for me. I gave her a list."

L chuckled. "Good for you, Light-kun. But, my observation didn't mean that. I was...merely observing that Christmas was coming."

Light flushed with mild embarrassment. "Oh." Why didn't he see that coming?

"And I want to know if it is alright if we celebrate Christmas _my_ way this year." L said. Light rose a brow.

"Your way?"

"Indeed. How I spend it in Winchester. Open gifts Christmas morning, and leave cookies and milk out for Santa Claus. It was a tradition in Wammy's House...."

Light blinked. "Uhm, it's alright with me..." He muttered. His first Christmas away from home. But, it was with his mate...that was better, right?

L's face lit up. "Thank you, Light-kun." He whispered. Silence passed before L got up. "Well, I'm sorry for the short visit, but I must go back to work."

Light bit his lower lip. Did he dare to ask his question? Yes.

"If it were up to you, L....would you stay here all day? And talk with me?" Light looked away and closed his eyes, waiting for L's answer.

"....yes. I would, Light-kun." L whispered. He turned to the door and began walking. Light let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"Oh, and I must warn you....Misa Amane is in the Christmas spirit. I've had Christmas with her before, and....I must say....it's different with her around."

Light gulped and L exited his room. What did he get himself into?

_Later..._

Light sighed and sat on his bed with a white hoodie on. It got colder in his room, and he didn't know why. Maybe he'd talk to L about it...

_SLAM!_

Light looked at the door with a jump as Misa shoved it open, the white door hitting the wall. She pranced on in, her red mini skirt was too tight to flop. She wore high tights that cut off at the top of her thigh (they were black), and a tight black tank top underneath her wide-collar sweater that was a dark grey. Her hair was in the small pigtails as usual, and her fingers were adorned with rings.

"Hi Light-chann!" She yelled, jumping onto his bed. Light grimaced as she hugged the life out of his arm.

"Good afternoon, Misa." He muttered. Misa just giggled and nuzzled her face into his hoodie. Watari then came in with a tray.

"Good afternoon, Yagami-san." Watari said politely as he set the tray down on the small table by the window.

"Afternoon, Watari." Light said, smiling as he saw his food. He shook Misa off and headed towards it. He sat down and began eating. "Thanks." He muttered after swallowing his first bite. The old man smiled.

"It's alright, Light. I know you're thankful. No need to say it every time."

Misa laughed and stood beside Watari. "Hey, Light-chan! I'm going Christmas shopping today, so I won't be back till later tonight! Sorry I can't keep you company, but I bet _L_ can!" She giggled while Light glared at her. "Oh, Watari is driving me! So, it'll just be you, L, and BB!"

Light looked over at L's father figure and he nodded. "Terribly sorry, Light." He muttered before turning to the bubbly blond. "Amane-san, I suppose you need your boots?" He asked. Misa nodded.

"I'll go get them, Watari! You already do so much for me!" Misa half shouted, half giggled. She exited quickly and was gone in under 5 seconds. Light sighed.

"Light, are you happy to be Miss Amane's friend?" Watari asked, going to stand by the window. Light rose a brow.

"Yes..." He muttered.

Watari smiled lightly. "That's good to hear."

Light pursed his lips. "Watari.....how long does Misa have until she can leave?" He asked.

Watari looked over at Light. "She was allowed to leave almost 2 years ago." He said calmly.

The brunette's eyes widened. Two years?! "Why didn't she just leave?" He asked.

"Miss Amane...doesn't have any living family. All of her relatives are desist, and along with her own family. Her family was murdered when she was in her final high school year. A modelling agency found her, and gave her a job. She accepted right away and ever since then, she depended on her looks to get her money. She didn't even have any friends. She had many in high school, but they all drifted from her once they learned what happened to her family. She did have one friend, but then she moved....but that was so long ago. That's why I'm glad you're her friend."

"But....why?" Light asked, still confused.

"As I said, Miss Amane hasn't had a real friend for a while. No one to talk to. I felt pity for her, being locked up here, even though she could leave. Both you and Misa should be out there, in the real world....not L's world..."

"....L's world?" Light whispered.

"Yes. L's world. In L's world, he doesn't have rules. He takes whatever he wants, and things go his way. Always. He doesn't sleep, doesn't eat right, and doesn't think like others." Watari sighed and rubbed his fingers across his white eyebrows. "I enjoy L, because I raised him like he was my own. I treat him as if he was my own. I do whatever makes him happy....but...I'm getting old. I'm not as young as I was when I first him. I don't know what to do once I'm gone. Who will take care of him? He's just a big child at heart..."

Light didn't understand what brought this conversation on, but he bet that Watari never told anyone this. B was too impatient and got bored easily, so Watari couldn't tell him. Misa was too hyper and wasn't able to sit still. He couldn't talk to her, either. L....he'd never tell L this.

"I plan to leave him all my money, and Wammy's House. Roger will continue working there, but he is also getting old. I don't know what to do now. I'm at a dead end...." Watari let out a sigh. "If L had another person to take care of him, I'd be overjoyed. I'd go in peace. But, I can't go when he's alone..."

Light bit his lower lip. He could take care of him. He knew it. "Watari..." He whispered. "I could take care of L. I know I can. Hell, Misa and I will take care of him. We're almost at equal level of trust now, so I don't see anyone else better for the job."

The old man smiled solemnly down at the city. "Thank you, Light. But....is he happy with you?"

Light froze. Did Light make L happy? God....he never asked himself that question. He's been thinking about himself and L all this time, not looking into others' lives that their relationship might effect. Watari and Misa. Beyond didn't seem to care, as long as L was living....

"Light, I would be content if you and Misa were to take care of him...but, if you are, you'll have to win _all_ of his trust. Not just some. I have all his trust, and I don't take it for granted."

"But that's not fair!" Light yelled, getting up from his seat, "You've known him his whole life! I've only known him for almost five months! Five months is _much_ more different then twenty four years!"

"Sit back down, Light." Watari whispered. Light hesitated, but did so. "I understand your frustration, but that is my offer if you want to take care of him. Besides, you're only seventeen years old. That's a seven year difference."

Light almost growled at the old man. "Age doesn't matter if you love someone and want to take care of them!" He yelled, eyebrows furrowed. Watari looked over at Light, his face shocked. The crease disappeared, and so did the narrow slits that adorned Light's expression. His eyes widened and his pulse raced. "I...I mean..." He whispered, trying his best to cover up his mistake.

"Light....are you really..?" Watari was confused this time.

Light sighed. "Watari..." He began.

"Watari!" Misa sing-songed, knocking on Light's open door. Both men looked over at the blond. "I'm ready!" She yelled.

Watari nodded, then looked at Light. "See you later, Yagami-san." He said before walking over to the impatient blond. Both left and shut the door behind them.

Light sat back in his chair and groaned. What did he _really_ get himself into?!

-+-

MONTH FIVE

So, Light's month hasn't been the best. Accidentally telling your mate's father figure you love their son isn't the best way to get their trust. But....Watari seemed to be more confused then whatever emotion he was supposed to feel. Awkward? Maybe.

"Why are you confused?" Light asked when Watari had that look on his face.

"L has never been, and probably will never be, a people person. He says and does things that no mere normal individual would do. I find it completely strange and shocking to how someone could love him."

"Don't you love him?" Light asked.

"Yes. But, you fell _in_ love with him. I grew to love him because it was almost a duty. He lived with him, and I saw him everyday. He's like my son. What father doesn't love their son?"

Light just nodded and stuck with that. They never talked about it again.

Currently, Light and Misa had put up the emerald green Christmas tree in the usual room they all sat in. Misa was at the bottom of the tree, arranging the presents so that they looked close to perfect. Light was on a latter, placing a sliver star at the top. L and B sat, watching the two.

Watari came into the room, pushing a tray filled with goodies and different drinks. L and B picked the same things while the other two didn't get anything.

"Thank you, Watari." L muttered, taking a bite of his cookie. B did the same.

"Light, Misa, would you two like something?" Watari asked, looking at the two.

Misa looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yup!" She giggled and got up, fixing her striped stockings at the same time. She grabbed a bottle of water and a Christmas cookie the shape of a star.

"Light?" Watari asked, looking at the brunette.

Light looked at the tray and eyed it. He wasn't much for sweets...

"Light-kun, I'd suggest the frosted shortbread cookies."

Light looked over at L, who was currently nibbling on the cookie he just suggested. Light looked back at the tray.

"Sure, why not." He said and climbed down from the latter. He walked over to the tray and picked a cookie up. He took a small bite, and noticed that L smiled. Light ate more of the pastry.

"It's good, isn't it, Light-kun?" L asked.

Light nodded and finished his cookie. The cookie itself wasn't all that great, but the frosting was pretty good.

Misa tugged on Light's shirt, causing the brunette to look at where she was pointing.

"Doesn't it look awesome, Light-chan?!" Misa asked.

Light nodded, "It's wonderful, Misa. You did a good job." The blond giggled and gave Light a hug. Then she looked over at the other three men. "Isn't it beautiful?!" She asked.

They all nodded and said yes. Misa was easily hurt and angered if you said or did something wrong. It was just how she was.

The blond 'squeed' and clapped her hands. "That's so great!" She exclaimed.

-+-

"Everyone, I've decided on something." L announced suddenly.

"What is it, L?" Misa asked, a little excited.

"I know you're all set for Christmas, which is in a week, but...something has changed."

Light frowned, Watari nodded (already knowing), Misa's eyebrows knitted together, and B looked curious.

"It seems that my successors want Watari and I back for Christmas at Wammy's House...."

"What?!" Misa yelled, purple disguised by blue eyes, wide.

"I'm sorry, Misa-san. I got the call last night. So, I decided to let Light-kun go home for Christmas."

Light's eyes widened as he looked at his mate. He...got to go home? After five months? "W-What?" Light asked, breathless.

L nodded. "But, I cannot let you go alone. I decided that Misa-san go with you. Beyond will come to Wammy's with Watari and I."

"Oh joy." B muttered, tone flat. L shot him a look.

"Anyway, I will give you instructions later, Misa-san. Light-kun..." L looked at the Dolia. Light looked back, noticing how L's eyes seemed sad.

"Yes?" He asked.

"....never mind." He muttered, looking away. Light furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"We will be leaving tomorrow. I suggest you all pack..." L muttered, getting up from his chair. Watari followed him as they left to L's room.

"A week, hey?" B muttered, then cackled. He got up and left without another word, his ruby red eyes glowing with ill humor.

"Well, Light-chan....let's go pack!" Misa said happily.

Light only complied.

_The Next Day..._

Light watched as Watari carefully placed each of Misa's bag into the trunk of the car. L sat in the backseat, Misa in the front.

"I'll get my own bags, Watari." Light said as he placed his two bags in the trunk before closing it.

"Thank you, Light." Watari said, going to the drivers side of the car. Light got into the shiny, sleek, black car also.

"Where's B?" He asked, looking at his mate.

"He decided to stay back and pack a few extra things...we're coming back for our things after we drop you off." L said, his thumb between his lips.

Light nodded and buckled his seat belt. Misa swung around as Watari started the car.

"So Misa gets to meet Light's family?! That's so exciting!" She said happily. Light smiled.

"Yes. But, watch out for my sister. She's a big fan of you." Light warned. Misa's eyes shined with glee.

"Really?! I bet we'll get along famously!" She said, clasping her hands together. "How old is she?!"

"Twelve."

Misa stopped clapping. "Oh." She said disappointed.

"Misa-san, I'm sure this Sayu-san will be delighted to see and meet you. Maybe she's like you." L said, trying to cheer the blond up. It seemed to work, because she perked right up again.

"Yeah! I gotta be positive!" She said, grinning with a fist in the air.

"Good luck with Sayu, Misa. You'll need it." Light muttered, looking out his tinted window as they drove off into traffic.

"For an pessimist, you're pretty optimistic, Light-kun." L said, biting his thumb nail. Misa giggled loudly and Light only rolled his eyes.

_An Hour Later..._

"I can't believe it takes an hour to get to your house, Light! Which I must say, looks really cozy!" Misa said, looking at Light's house through the window. Light smiled.

"Yeah..." He whispered. Misa opened her door, stumbled out, and went to the trunk. Watari got out to help her.

"Light-kun..." L whispered. Light looked over, seeing L's black eyes.

"Yes?" Light asked, biting the inside of his cheek. What now?

".....I will....see you in a week or so..." L muttered, still biting his thumb. Light smiled. This was L's way of saying good-bye?

"Yeah." Then a cold, pale was placed upon his own, and Light's breath caught.

"I will surely miss the company of Light..." L said, taking the thumb from his mouth.

Light gave L a weak smile. "L, I'll only be gone for a....week...or.....so." Light furrowed his eyebrows. L? L was going to miss him? What?! This wasn't possible! L didn't like Light, he just tolerated him!

"Light-kun...you're my first friend."

Light blinked. "W-What?" He asked, swallowing hard. Did...did L just say that? Friend?! That means Light was winning his trust! Only friends trust other friends!

"Light-kun is my first friend." L said, a little louder. Light just blinked owlishly again.

"L....I--"

"LIGHT-CHANNN! Come on! I wanna meet your family!" Misa knocked impatiently on Light's window, trying to get the teen's attention. Light sighed.

"Good-bye, Light-kun. Merry Christmas." L muttered.

Light nodded and slowly moved to the door handle. L squeezed Light's hand, but then let him go. Light's heart felt heavy. "Merry Christmas..." He muttered. He placed his hand on the door handle, but then turned around quickly and pressed his lips onto the corner of L's pale lips. Light pulled away quickly, finding that the detective only blinked owlishly. "See you, L." Light whispered, licking his lips.

"Lighhhtt!" Misa sang outside, dancing around in a circle. Light got out quickly, each breath he took outside made him lightheaded. He shut the car door, the sound making an imaginary echo. He didn't want to leave L. No, he didn't. He didn't want to leave his mate. He needed him. He looked back, but was only greeted with his own reflection on tinted glass.

"Yay! Come on, Light! Here's your bags and some of mine!" Misa said, handing Light his two bags and three if Misa's small bags.

"We will see you after Christmas, Light. Merry Christmas." Watari said, bowing.

Light nodded. "Merry Christmas..." He muttered. He watched Watari get into the car, then drive off. The sweet scent of L filled his senses, and Light could only smile sadly. How will he last a little more then a week without his mate when he's been seeing him almost everyday for the past five months?

"Let's go, Light." Misa whispered, guessing what Light was feeling. She tugged on his coat sleeve and they both walked towards the front door.

Light was about to ring the doorbell, until the door itself swung open. Light smiled, feeling his heart lift a little.

"Oh my gosh! Light!" Sayu squealed, pouncing forward and giving her brother a crushing hug. Light only chuckled and patted his sister on the back after releasing one of the bags from his hand.

"Nice to see you, too, Sayu." He said. His sister looked over his shoulder and gasped. She pushed him away and she stared at Misa with wide eyes.

The blond only stared back with wide eyes also. Then, she grinned. "Hi! I'm Misa Amane!" She said happily, one small hand waving and a blue eye winking.

Sayu only pounced on her too, giving her a tight hug.

-+-

"What a pleasant surprise, Light! I was wondering if you were coming home for Christmas." Sachiko said, smiling as she placed a tray of tea down for everyone. "And I'm so glad you found a girlfriend!" She added.

Light coughed and Misa giggled, "Oh, no Mrs. Yagami! We're not a couple! We're just close friends."

"That's what they all say." Sachiko said, smiling. Light rolled his eyes but smiled.

"So, Misa!" Sayu butted in, placing a hand on Misa's forearm. Light felt Misa stiffen. Of course.

"Yes, Sayu?" Misa asked, looking over at the preteen. Brown hair, black eyes...she was gorgeous.

"How did you and Light meet?!" She asked, eyes shining.

"We were staying at the same hotel, and bumped into each other in the elevator. I remembered her from your magazines, Sayu. I asked for an autograph for you, but instead she invited me out to lunch. It was all quite silly. I didn't expect her to be so open and trustful to someone like me, a stranger." Light explained, trying to make it sound as believable as possible. Misa and him planned it out during the car ride.

"Yeah, but I got a good vibe from you, Light!" Misa giggled, hugging his arm. Light only smiled.

"Well, I obviously got something better then an autograph!" Sayu giggled. "I got to meet Misa Amane in person! And she's staying in my house!"

Misa smiled at Sayu, then at Light's parents. "Thank you both for letting me stay during Christmas."

"You're welcome, Miss Amane. But, don't you have a family?" Soichiro asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Misa frowned, "My family was murdered years ago."

"Oh, we're so sorry, Misa." Sachiko said, a frown on her lips.

"No, it's okay. I've recovered." Misa said, smiling. She was incredibly attached to her fake family. She was devastated when she found them when she had gotten home that horrid day.

"Oh, Misa!" Sayu cried, giving the model a hug. Misa just smiled and embraced Sayu. Light could only give a small smile, knowing something the others didn't.

_They're perfect for each other_, Light thought. _Sayu, you can't believe how happy I am now that you've met you soul mate_.

-+-

To be continued...

**Please give a warm welcome to:**

**Femslash !**

**-Nate**

**P.S. There won't be a ton of it , but it'll be there ! **


	16. Chapter 15 Part I

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything !**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash & FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on .**

**A/N: I didn't work on this chapter as much as I wanted to , because of school and finishing my (new) bedroom . I painted it candy apple red and hung about 5 posters ! I got a nice bed and mirror and other shit . All by myself in the basement (which I don't mind because I like my music LOUD .) My dad was all against it once I finished . He was all 'NOO! Stay up here !' but . . . yeah . I did plan it this chapter out during school , though !**

**Someone asked about Ryuk & the Death Note ! (Oh look , your reply is not private ! Everyone can see it :D Lucky you !) In chapter 11 , L finds Light's Death Note while searching his house for clues to why Light knew his name . So , Light gave it up and . . . that's it . xD **

**HEY ! YOU ! NO , THE OTHER ONE ! NO , ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU ! NO--YEAH ! YOU ! Vote on my poll :) Please .**

**I'm looking for a beta again ^^; My last beta didn't work out . We couldn't make a connection and couldn't send my documents . Or something along the lines of that . . . **

**:O ! This chapter was so long , I had to cut it in half ! **

**OH ! I think you guys are a little confused (or it's me , as always) . I WON'T be writing any Yuri sex . xD I have NO idea what goes on there , but I'm ALL about the butt shecks . :3 Just lettin' you know .**

**Warning for this chapter: Angst , real name (L) , explicit wet dream , and masturbation (:3) . Finally something M worthy !**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 15 Part 1

Misa and Sayu had gone shopping the next afternoon. Christmas was in a few days, so they went out to buy gifts. Sachiko was at home (like always) and her husband was at work (like always). Light only sat at the kitchen table, reading a book. His fake mother came into the room, sitting across from Light. The teen looked up.

"Light, I was thinking....how did you get to the US without a passport?" Sachiko asked, folding her hands. Light blinked.

"I got one, just in case I won," Light explained, "They're not expensive, mom."

Sachiko nodded, a small frown on her lips. "What about clothes?"

"Bought new ones." Light said quickly, looking at his book.

"Why didn't you tell me you won?" She asked, pressing the questions. Light groaned mentally. She was getting all curious and mother-like again.

"I was in the plane at the time. The contest people must of called you, right?" Light asked, trying to turn the tables.

"Yes, they did.." Sachiko muttered, looking at the table top. Light smirked lightly.

The silence between them didn't last long, since Sachiko broke it with another question.

"Which hotel did you last stay at?"

Light sighed, "I can't remember the name, mom. Besides, your English isn't that well, remember?"

His mother nodded, knowing how terrible she was in school.

"Why did you only call once a month? I wanted to hear my son every week."

Light gave her a small smile. "I was much too busy touring with Misa and sight-seeing. I called when I had the chance."

"Speaking of Misa, why was she there, too?" Sachiko asked once the petite blond was mentioned.

"She was there for a vacation, but then had to shoot a commercial there. They take a while." Light said, still looking at his book.

"How long?"

"Very long. They're still not done, since Misa's English isn't that great." Light said, muttering the last part to mostly himself.

"And university?"

Light almost scowled. This woman just didn't give up, didn't she? "I started to study abroad. My English is perfect, so it was easy."

Sachiko nodded. "So, where were you before you came back?"

"Los Angeles." Light muttered, a crease between his brows.

Silence again.

"Why didn't you buy your family anything?" She asked quietly.

Light sighed and closed his book. "I didn't have much American money, and I refused to let Misa pay for my things. I had enough for clothes, since it was unexpected, and food. Of course, the hotels were all paid for in advance. After Christmas, Misa and I are heading back."

"Right after Christmas?" His mom asked.

"Maybe after New Years." Light muttered, closing his eyes.

"Light..."

"Mom, you should get lunch started. Misa and Sayu will be back soon." Light said, butting in his mother's question before she even got to ask. She just nodded and went to the kitchen.

-+-

_Later..._

"We went to all the places in the whole mall! I think Misa bought something from _every_ store! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw how much bags she had, so I had to carry some for her! I asked, of course. Misa's never mean to me, or rude." Sayu said quickly, her energy not yet gone.

Light smiled, Sachiko smiled, and Misa just blushed. "Well, Sayu _is_ my friend, so...why be rude?"

Sayu's eyes sparkled, "I'm your friend?!" Sayu asked, smiling. Misa just nodded and gave her a smile. "Yay!" She yelled, clapping her hands.

Light ate most of his food. Usually he finished it all, but today...something felt off. Like something wasn't totally right. It seemed odd.

"I'm finished, mom. It was really good, thanks." Light picked up his plate and set it in the sink, "I never had a good Japanese lunch like that in a long time." He added.

Sachiko beamed, "Really? Thank you, Light." She said.

Light came back and sat down, then looked at his fellow Dolia. "Misa, would you accompany me to the mall tomorrow? I need to shop for Sayu."

Misa nodded, her chop sticks still in her closed mouth. She swallowed her food and smiled, "I'd love to!" She announced.

"Oh Light, you're such a terrible brother! You didn't even get me something in advance!" Sayu cried in a mocking tone. Light only smiled at his silly sister.

"Well, you know me, Sayu. I'm the worst brother in the world." And he only wished Sayu knew how bad he really was.

-+-

_3 Days Later..._

Light looked out of the window with a sigh, causing the clear glass to fog over with the combination of cold air and hot breath. He ran an ivory hand through his brunette locks and licked his dry lips. It's been three days and he noticed that he hasn't been eating much. It didn't feel right to him, like the food was too big for his mouth, and that it was like swallowing a teaspoon of crushed cinnamon. He felt like throwing it up after forcing it down. He found that the only thing he could drink was green tea. It gave him energy, but it didn't satisfy him...

Misa started to notice, too. Light had gotten thinner and he seemed depressed or like someone close died and was mourning over his loss. She guessed it was because of L. They were mates, and the first time mates were away from each other after seeing each other or being in each others presence, it seemed to have put a grey cloud over them. Watari or L haven't called yet. She guessed L was fine, unlike Light.

"Light, how are you feeling?" The blond asked, pressing a pale hand onto the teen's forehead.

"I'm fine." Light muttered, pushing his friends' hand away. Misa frowned.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Light Yagami." Misa said sharply. Light looked over at the blond with slightly wide eyes.

"You've been like this for three days, and we're going to discuss this _right now_." Misa's voice was still sharp and threatening. "In your room, _now_." Misa said, pointing to the stairs. Light was surprised.

"Okay, okay..." He muttered, walking to his room with Misa hot on his tail.

Misa slammed Light's door after they went in, then she locked it. She trusted Light's family, but she couldn't risk anything.

"Tell me the _real_ reason you feel and look like shit." Misa demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Light sighed, knowing that Misa wasn't going to back down. He also knew she was right. Light looked like hell, with bags almost like the detective's. He hadn't had that much sleep at all. Might as well give in...

"....did you ever feel, as if someone punched through your chest, gripped your heart, then yanked it out and kept it?" Brown eyebrows furrowed, "But, they went somewhere secret, and you didn't feel complete? Without your heart?" Light asked, trying his best to form an explanation. He saw Misa's eyes sadden.

"Oh, Light....it must feel terrible! I know exactly what you're going through!" Misa went and sat by her favourite Dolia, taking one of his hands into both of her's. "Not from personal experience, but my mom told me this if I ever met my mate. Which I did, but I don't think this stage will be as severe as yours, since Sayu and I have only seen each other for about four and a half days."

Light nodded, "Will you tell me what you're talking about, Misa?" Light asked in a quiet voice. Misa only laughed sadly.

"Sorry, Light. Anyway, since you and L have seen each other for almost five months straight, you're missing him. You feel a heaviness in your heart," Misa placed a small hand on her left breast but then removed it, "and that is because you haven't grasped that you and L will only be gone from each other for about a week. It feels like an eternity, yet it's been days. My mom said you'll feel depressed. Do you?" Misa asked, staring at Light's face.

Light nodded, "I know that we'll see each other in a few days, but....I...I can't get over him not being here. I can't forget how he looks when he's disappointed or sad. I don't remember how he looked when he was happy...It...makes me frustrated and sad....Misa, I can feel his pain. I'm taking most of it for him, because I love him..."

Misa's blond eyebrows furrowed this time. "What do you mean?" She asked lightly.

"I know for a fact that he's feeling the same as I do. He's depressed for some unknown reason, and he's taking it out on himself. I'm using all my strength to take it away, to take away the pain...I have no idea if it's working....but all I know, is that it's taking a toll on me and not him...and that's all that matters." Light whispered everything, almost like he was afraid someone was listening through the closed doors. He knew there wasn't, he was just paranoid.

"You matter, too, Light. Don't you forget that. I know protecting your mate is your main priority, but you have to think about yourself, too! You look terrible, and I think I'm the only one that has the guts to tell you to your face." Misa said, blinking her eyes slowly.

A small tear escaped Light's eye, and it fell onto his trousers. "When will it go away, Misa?" He whispered, leaning into her body. Misa wrapped her thin arms around his shoulders and gave the top of his head a small kiss.

"When you two reunite, Light...I can't do anything to make it go away. It's up to you and L..." She whispered, laying her cheek on top of Light's head.

"I hate this....Why did he have to leave me, Misa?!" Light asked, looking into the Dolias' purple eyes as he looked up. Misa frowned.

"Don't you dare blame L, Light." Misa said sharply, but then her voice softened, "There's no one to blame here, it's just how things work with Dolias..."

Light closed his eyes and laid his head on Misa's shoulder again. The two stayed like that maybe for hours.

"Hey, Light....I have an idea." Misa whispered. Light pulled away from the blond and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked, blinking.

"I'll give Watari a call!" She said happily, pulling out her cell phone from her jean skirt's pocket. She flipped open the red phone and punched in Watari's number. She held it up to her hear and listened.

Watari then picked up.

"What is it?" A tired, strained voice asked politely.

Misa smiled, "Hello, Watari. It's Misa."

"Oh, hello Miss Amane. It's surprising to hear from you. Is there anything you need? Money? You know you only use this line for emergencies."

Misa giggled, "No, nothing like that! But, I _do_ have a question."

"Ask away."

Misa paused to look over at Light. He urged her on. "Well, I just wanted to know how L was doing." She heard Watari pause also. The line was silent for a bit.

"L....? Miss Amane, I can assure you, this is the worst I've ever seen him. He's completely stopped sleeping, he's stopped visiting with his successors, and he's even refusing _sweets_. He's been doing nothing but sitting in his room, light's off, and on his laptop, working on cases. He only comes out to use the facilities, but when he does, he doesn't talk to anyone."

Misa bit her lip, "That bad, huh?" She noticed Light sulk.

"Yes, sadly. I don't know what to do...he hasn't asked for anything. One of his successors demand to see him, but I have to refuse, making up excuses. They are all getting quite upset about it." Watari sighed on the other end, sounding distressed.

"Light is exactly the same, but he does talk to me. He talks to his family, too. Other then that, nothing." Misa said, pursing her lips.

"I just want to know _why_ he's acting like this." Watari said.

"I..." The blond paused, "...have no idea, Watari." She lied, her eyes casting downward onto the floor. Watari couldn't know the truth yet. Suddenly, she heard Watari say something to someone in the background, then the line went fuzzy. Misa jumped away from the red device and looked at it. It looked normal. She placed it back to her ear to find that the line was silent.

"Misa?" A small voice asked. Misa gasped.

"...." She didn't say anything.

"Put Light on the phone." The voice paused, then continued as Misa didn't do as they said. "That is a demand, not a request."

Misa gulped and muttered an 'okay'. She held the phone out to Light, who in return looked confused. Misa just urged him. Light hesitantly took the phone from her. He didn't know what Watari wanted. He placed the red cell phone by his ear, his palm sweating. What is something happened to L? No, that couldn't happen. Light would of felt the pain. He'd take it, or share it. For L, he'd take it. He'd not want L too--

"Light-kun...?" The voice asked from the other end asked timidly. Light's breathing stopped and his pulse quickened.

"Light-kun....answer me. Please." The voice sounded pleading.

Light swallowed hard. "L...?" He whispered, breathless. He could hear the detective sigh in...relief?

"Light-kun...are...are you okay?" L asked.

Light blinked with blank eyes, but he nodded. "Yeah..." He whispered. He was lying.

"You're lying." L muttered, "Light-kun...I...I haven't been enjoying myself ever since you left. The moment we drove away...I felt something in me..."

"Like someone you loved died." Light finished L's sentence without a stutter. He looked at Misa and she nodded.

"I'll leave..." She whispered, getting up from her spot and exiting the room. She closed the door with a small _click._

"Yes. I felt weak and alone. Even when I saw people I..." L paused, seeming to try find the right word. "Enjoyed, over here. They didn't lift my heart from the feeling. I don't know why I feel like this. I've never felt like this..." L fell silent for a minute. "....Light....what did you do to me?" Light didn't answer. "What did you do?!" L's voice was angry, but Light only heard the anguish.

"...I didn't do anything, L," Light whispered, his voice low. "I feel the exact same way...but...I can give you my pain..." Light's voice rose slightly and he almost hissed his coming sentence, "I can make you feel worse then you already do..." But then he sighed and calmed himself. "But...I won't. I can't. I'm trying to make it go away, L...but our bond is not strong enough...I...I feel....helpless..." Light's eyes glowed gold and tears pricked them. He began sobbing softly, his hot tears staining his flustered cheeks.

"....Light...are you...._crying_?" L asked, shocked. He never heard Light cry before...it made him feel even more terrible.

"Yes!" Light shouted, his brows furrowing in anger and defeat. "Yes, I _am_ crying, L! Only because you can't! You hide your emotions! I've never ever seen you cry or get angry!....Why are you shutting me out?! You said I was your friend! Friends tell each other stuff that's important! You...you don't tell me _shit_!...You put on a mask everyday, and you _never_ let me see _you_!" Light choked on a sob, then tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't working. The tears kept overflowing, making his vision blurred. The sobs burned his throat and his chest hurt. He never cried so viciously in his entire life....How long had he been feeling this?...Why was he saying this?

The line became silent, and the only thing that could be heard was Light's harsh breathing and heavy sobbing.

"....how long...has Light been feeling like this?" L whispered.

The broken down teen wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "For a while...I want to know _you, _L. I only know and see 'L, the world's greatest detective'."

More silence...

"Light..." L whispered, "I am....terribly sorry...I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain...you say you want to know _me_...Light, you're meeting me right now....nobody has made me feel so joyful, sad, mad, and confused...I asked myself everyday why I was given you....Why me? Why do I deserve so much...light, in my life? There are so many others the deserve you, Light." L paused, gathering his thoughts. "Me...what did I do? I am so confused. Here I am, the world's greatest detective, and I can't figure out one single perso. I am a genius, Light. Yer...you rival my mind. No one has done that before...I...feel complete when I'm with you..."

Light swallowed another sob and closed his eyes, more tears spilling over from the corners of his eyes. "L...I...I can't explain what I feel right now....I feel so angry, yet so...happy...." Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Why do I deserve _you_, L? Someone so perfect, so beautiful, so complex, so....amazing? All I know is, is that we....belong with each other..."

Light wiped his eyes with his sleeve again, bringing his legs to his chest. Why did this hurt so much? Why did this conversation hurt so badly?

"....you deserve better, Light." L whispered, "Don't waist such beautiful words on someone so undeserving as myself..." His voice was pained.

"Bullshit!" Light yelled, opening his eyes once more. "If you say we don't belong together or that there is someone better, you're lying! That's bullshit! You're wasting your time, because I _know_ that we do..."

"And how are you so sure?" L asked, slightly angry.

Light licked his lips. "I have this feeling....in my heart....and my mind....L, my mind is so complex, and yours is so....right. Don't tell me you don't feel the same, because that is bullshit."

L didn't respond right away. He stayed silent. Maybe for hours. Days? Weeks? It felt like that to Light. He wanted L. Badly. He'd do anything to be with him forever....he didn't bring Dolias into this, because it'd just anger the detective and he'd hang up....Light didn't need that. He wanted to keep talking to the older man, until his voice hurt from overuse....

"Light...I....I want to...give it a shot." L whispered.

Light's breath caught. "What...what do you mean?" He stuttered, making the detective repeat himself just in case he didn't hear him right.

"I want to give us a shot..." L said, more boldly this time.

Light gasped quietly, his mouth hung open. "Us...? As in...you and....me?"

L groaned, "Yes, Light. _Us_. In a relationship. Just you and me, nobody else."

Light's pulse quickened as he smiled, "Yeah...of course, L..." He muttered, happy.

"....good....Light...I must go now....I...I have to go visit with my successors....I will see you when I return..."

Light nodded, "Of course." He let out an airy chuckle, running a hand through his hair.

"See you, Light-kun." L whispered.

"....Bye, L Lawliet." Light whispered, looking down at his bed spread with a smile.

He closed Misa's phone with a small _snap _and wore the same small smile on his face. He wiped his eyes for the last time and licked his lips. His chest didn't hurt, and he felt wonderful.

A small knock came from the door, and Misa appeared as it opened just a crack. She smiled sadly, "Light....go to bed. You look exhausted." She said, turning off the switch.

"Yeah..." He whispered, agreeing with his friend. Misa closed the door as he placed his head on the pillow, kicked off his slippers, then nestled under the warm covers. When he slipped from consciousness, he dreamt of his mate, L Lawliet.

-+-

_Christmas Day (Few Days Later..)_

Misa grinned with happiness as she gave out her gifts. A green wrapped present and a smaller silver one to Sayu. Everyone in the family, including Misa, watched as Sayu ripped them open. Sayu bounced with glee.

"Oh, Misa! This is awesome!" She said happily, looking at the small panda cell charm and the three of her favourite magazines. She stood and gave Misa a crushing hug.

"It's no problem!" Misa said happily, fighting a blush. Light only smirked. Sayu sat back down and Misa gave Light's parents their gifts. They were surprised but took the gifts.

"I know kids don't buy gifts for their parents, but you guys aren't my parents and I'm not a kid," Misa giggled and stood straight again. "Think of it as a thank you gift~!" She said happily.

Both parents opened them, Sachiko getting her favourite scented candles and Soichiro getting a Christmas tie. Light and Sayu laughed at their father, while Misa just blushed and giggled. "Sorry Mr. Yagami, but I couldn't find anything better!"

"It's alright, Misa." Soichiro said, putting the gift back in the box and setting it by his side.

"And for Light!" Misa said happily, shoving a soft gift into Light's arms. Light ripped it open and looked at the silk, black, button-down shirt. It had an expensive name brand on it. "Thank you very much, Misa."

"Again, no problem!" Misa said, sitting down by Light as Sayu got up from her spot.

"My turn!" She said, "Merry Christmas, mom and dad!" She said to the two, then turned to Misa and Light. She give a big box to Misa.

The model opened it and gasped with delight. She took out the chocolate brown teddy bear with green eyes, then gave it a squeeze. It was soft and smelt like Sayu. "Thank you, Sayu!" She said, getting up and hugging the blond. Light rolled his eyes. Any chance they got, they embraced...

"Here, Light!" Sayu said, giving Light a small container. Light opened it and found a nice pair of black gloves.

"Oh, thanks Sayu. I really needed these." Light said, smiling at his sister. Sayu gave him a hug.

"There's only two more presents, so take them." Light said, "One for each of you girls."

The two went to the boxes and ripped them open. Misa giggled with excitement as she held up the dark green Lolita dress. "Thanks, Light! I love it!" She said happily. Light only rolled his eyes, "Of course you'd like it. You picked it out." Everyone laughed lightly at the comment.

Sayu looked in hers and beamed. "Lucky Star manga!" She yelled, looking at the covers of her favourite comic book. "Thanks, Light!" She said, giving Light another hug.

"Your father and I didn't get you presents, since you both have everything you need." Sachiko said, then looked at Misa. "Thank you very much for the gift, Misa. We didn't think that you'd get us anything. We apologize for not buying you anything."

Misa flicked her hand, "It's okay, Mrs. and Mr. Yagami!" She said, "Your gift to me was staying here for Christmas! But, to show it, I'm taking everyone out for dinner!"

Everyone got up from their spots, then went to get ready. There was no doubt with Misa being rich, that they'd go somewhere expensive.

_Later At The Restaurant...._

Light couldn't wait to return to L's building and see him again. He knew exactly was he was going to do. Throw his arms around his mate and give him a mind-blowing kiss. Yes, that's it. He was going to press his body against the others' firm one, and tangle his hair in that black mane...smell the sweet scent, and taste it...

"But, I'd have to say _my_ favourite sight seeing thing was....the White House!" Misa said loudly over the ruckus in the restaurant. She and Light were 'telling' the others about their favourite thing they saw during their 'stay' in America. Well, Misa was. Light was busy daydreaming about his mate.

Everyone nodded, but then focused their attention on Sayu as she began talking about how she wanted to go to the US one day. Light nudged Misa's arm, and the blond forced her eyes off the preteen across from her to look at Light.

The teen leaned in and asked softly, "What do you plan to do with Sayu and yourself?"

Misa blushed, "Well, that's kinda personal, Light. I don't ask _you_ what you're gonna do with L."

Light turned crimson, "I didn't mean _that_!" He yelled. His family turned to the two Dolias. Both just laughed nervously and the family gave them a weird look before turning back to their conversation.

Light leaned back in to the blond, "I mean, she's still young....what are you gonna do?"

Misa pursed her lips, "She's much too young right now, Light. I'll....wait until she's in college." She said, voice hushed for once. Light nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Misa. And for Sayu. You both deserve eternal joy." Light muttered. Misa smiled and embraced the teen. Light patted her back.

"Thank you so much, Light." She whispered before letting him go. Light nodded again and sat back in his seat.

Sayu looked over at her mate and grinned, "Misa! I want to wish you the best birthday _ever_!" She announced, causing Light's eyes to go wide. He looked over at Misa slowly, who in return blushed and adverted her eyes.

"You didn't even bother to tell me it was your birthday?!" Light asked loudly. Everyone at the table shushed him, but he kept looking incredulously at the model.

"Umm, I don't like birthdays that much...so, why did I bother telling you?" The blond explained, "Oh, thank you so much Sayu." Misa added, smiling warmly at her mate.

"Happy Birthday, Misa." Light said, placing his hand on her's and giving it a small squeeze. Misa smiled.

"Thank you, Light-chan." She giggled, his family raising a brow at the nickname.

"Oh, look. Food's here." Light said, changing the subject as he noticed their table's food coming from the kitchen.

-+-

_Later That Night..._

"_Mmm, Light-kun likes that?" L whispered into the teen's ear before giving it a small lick. Light moaned from under the detective, hands gathering the sheets in fists. The older man continued to pump and slowly stroke the teen's rock hard length, teasing the slit whenever he got to the top._

"_Ahh...m-more..." Light moaned, screwing his eyes shut. He withered and bucked, but the raven's hand kept at the same pace. Much too slow._

"_Does Light-kun want me to do....this?" L whispered seductively, gently biting the younger boy's neck as he suddenly shoved a lubricated finger into the teen's tight hole. Light groaned and pressed down on it, loving how the cold lube mixed with his tight heat. _

"_Oh, God, YES!" Light moaned as his prostate was hit dead on. He decided L had magical fingers. It took him no time at all to find his sweet spot._

_L let out a small sound of pleasure of his own as he pressed his lips against Light's bruised ones. Light kissed back with full force, wrapping one arm around L's neck and drawing his lips closer. His other hand went down to play with L's cock. _

Light woke up with a gasp as he shot up from his bed. He looked around, searching for his mate with golden eyes. He found nothing in his bedroom, only himself and....a problem. Light groaned and thought to himself, _Not again...._

The teen sighed and looked down, noticing a rather large tent in his pyjama pants. He bit his lip and looked over at his digital alarm clock. It read three in the morning. Light groaned again, his first time sleeping in days and he has a dream about _that_. There was no way he'd get to sleep now....unless he got rid of it.

"No, I will not sink that low to get pleasure." Light whispered to himself, looking away from his pants. He bit his lip as it throbbed and leaked with pre-cum. His heat pounded in an unsteady rhythm, and he debated with himself.

_If I do...I might wake someone and they'll come check on me...that would be rather embarrassing....but if I _don't_, I'll never get to sleep again...._

Light only sighed and looked down at his own length. He reached down, slipping three fingers in and slid them against his cock. Light shuddered, feeling his hot member being stroked with cold fingers. He thought of them as L's.

"...L..." He moaned quietly, closing his eyes and envisioning his detective's fingers wrapping around Light's length. The teen did so with his own hand and began slowly rubbing, experimenting different pressures and strokes. The whole time, he moaned and bit his lip, tossing his head back as he found the perfect rhythm.

He removed his pants and lowered his boxers, freeing his member to the cold air of the room. Light only shuddered and continued to tease himself. "Oh God...L..." Light whispered, licking his lips slowly. His member pulsed and throbbed, the pre-cum only helping with the quickening strokes that he made.

"Mmm..." Light moaned, beginning to tease the slit where white liquid beaded. He bucked into his own hand and began stroking faster. His mind replayed the dream over and over again, Light feeling every curve and touch so lividly, like L was really with him.

His other hand reached down to cup his balls and began to fondle them, only causing him to moan and bite his lower lip. Strokes quickened and Light leaned back, falling onto his pillow. He took his hand and began twisting his own nipples, feeling them harden even more.

"L...so good..." He whispered, licking his lips. Light slicked his fingertip with pre-cum and lead it down to his tight hole. He whimpered as he traced the outside of it, envisioning L's fingers being his own. Light felt his balls tighten, then his lower stomach quiver as white hot liquid shot from his cock and landed on his clothed stomach and chest. The teen shuddered the whole time, the hand on his member not stopping.

Once Light came down from his high, he removed his hand from his length and sighed. He wiped his hand on his pants as he grabbed from the floor. He shed all his clothes and put fresh ones on. He exited the room, placed his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper for washing, then went back to his room, shut the door, collapsed on his bed, and fell back asleep once his head connected with the pillow.

-+-

To Be Continued...

**I don't think I've ever read a fanfic when Light was the one to masturbate :B . It's usually L . But anyway , anyone hot and bothered ? Cause I am . x3**

**The convo between made me sad , but very happy in the end :) I think I did a pretty OK job with it . What did you think of the chapter ? REVIEW PLEASE :D **

**-Nate**

**P.S. Un-betaed . Excuse all grammar/spelling mistakes !**


	17. Chapter 15 Part II

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything !**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash & FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on .**

**A/N: D: !**

**Well , well . . . Look who crawled out of the rabbit hole ! xD Thanks so much for all of yous who were patient :D (Sparkle Carl is VERY thankful of you . . . You know who you are , sugah !) **

**Sooo , this has to be one of my favourite chapters , because it has the most meaning . . . Well , more like structure for the story ****J**** WOAH ! It made an actual smiley face ! That's crazy . . . **

**Anywho, thanks again for the patience ! I'd love to thank my beta Wicked Cheshire for beta-ing the chapter ^-^ This chapter wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you . . . And me . . . And the readers . . . xD **

**But , here's the chapter that almost EVERYONE has been waiting for ! I encourage you to listen to a sad/romantic song when reading a certain part , since I guess it makes it more meaningful . . . Hehe , so if you have one , listen to it when the little star (*) is before a paragraph . . . You'll see it . Don't have a song ? Try My Immortal By Evanescence or When You're Gone By Avril Lavenge (I CANNOT SPELL HER LAST NAME .) **

**So here ya go ! Read on :D**

**Warnings for this chapter: Not much , really .**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 15 Part II

Light walked down from the stairs. His hair was slightly damp from the shower he recently took, and ignored the slight drips of water onto his shirt. He felt so _dirty_ after last night.

The teen expected for a wonderful scent of his mother's breakfast meal cooking, but when he got out of the bathroom, there was nothing. Just plain air with a hint of Misa's perfume. He wondered why his mother didn't make breakfast, since she always did. So, being the curious boy he was, he had dried his hair quickly, then went downstairs.

Only, today wasn't only odd, it was _very_ unusual. By the time he reached the landing, he saw the Gothic Lolita named Misa, standing a few feet from the doorway. Wearing her new dress, tights, and her pale complexion. Her pink lips were stained blood red with her lipstick, and her blue eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner. She didn't give Light one of her cheery smiles, but only stared and blinked. He felt an uneasiness, but then was almost tackled by a smaller figure.

"Oh, Light! I'm going to miss you so much!"

Sayu.

Light looked down at the preteen, who was attached to his waist. He gave her a hug, still unsure about something.

"It's alright, Sayu..." He muttered, his eyes blank. His face was sad, yet his voice was emotionless. Sayu shook her head, staining his new shirt with tears.

"I wish you didn't have to leave yet! Can't you stay longer?!" She pleaded, nuzzling her face in Light's toned stomach.

"No, Sayu. Remember what I said?" A very calm Misa said, her voice also monotone. She stared at her mate with sadness.

Sayu continued to sob and hug her brother. Light only rubbed her back and whispered comforting words.

"Light, your father and I will miss you." Sachiko said, her mirroring her daughter's expression. Light nodded, noticing his father was gone. He was probably already at work.

"I'll miss you too, mom. Tell dad I'll miss him." He said, Sayu letting him go. She ran straight to Misa, who gave her a full hug back. Light and his mother embraced.

"Now, be sure to bring us something back." She muttered, and Light laughed. It sounded totally fake to him, yet his mother fell for it.

She placed her hands on his face, giving it a good look. "Give us a call anytime you can." She said lowly. He only nodded and gathered her hands in his.

"Light, we have to go now." A monotone voice said behind him. He looked at Misa, who was standing straight and had some of her bags in her hands. He noticed his bags behind her. She must of packed for him when he was showering.

"Yeah..." He muttered. He looked back at his fake mom and gave a smile. She smiled back and took her hands back. Light turned and walked over to Misa, who began to put her Gothic boots on. Sayu stood by her mother and wiped her eyes.

The blonde model stood after doing her boots up, and found herself two inches taller. Light slipped his shoes on, then took his coat from the coat rack. Misa put hers on, too. He looked back at his sister and mother. He gave them a smile before taking his (and some of Misa's) bags.

"Bye, Light!" Sayu said.

"See you, Sayu." Light said, looking over his shoulder as he walked to the front door. Misa opened it, some chilly air seeping into the warm house.

"Why are we leaving?" Light asked in a hushed voice, only allowing Misa to hear. She'd hear a whisper.

The blond kept walking but she answered him. "Watari called right after you went in the shower. He said to get our things and ourselves ready since they just landed in the airport."

Light was shocked, but didn't say anything.

"I asked why they were back so early, but he didn't answer. He just hung up."

Light adjusted the strap on his shoulder and looked farther outside, noticing Watari's car parked outside the household. Misa rushed over to it, opening the gate, then the trunk opened and Watari stepped out, looking tired. Light smiled at the familiar face.

"Hello, Watari." Misa said, a small smile on her face. She gave him a small hug, put her bags down, then went to the front of the car. Light approached the old man who was putting the bags into the car. He looked at Light with a smile.

"Hello, Light." He said. Light greeted him back and placed his things in the trunk. Watari shut it, then went to the driver's side. The teen looked at his house. He'd miss it, he knew it. But, he knew he had something better waiting for him back at... his other home.

With his head held higher, Light walked over to the back seat, opened the car door and found no L. He frowned momentarily, until Misa's voice hurried him because he was letting the cold air into the warm car. Light got in, closed the door, and clicked in his seat belt. Misa was the first to talk.

"So, Watari, you never really explained why you came back early."

The elder man nodded. "Well, it seems that L made the decision to come back," He explained, Light's head perking up at the mention of his mate. "He promised his successors another visit soon, and they seemed happy with that." The old man began driving off, into the busy streets. Light didn't bother to look back at his house.

"Did he set a date?" Misa asked, smoothing out her dress. Watari shook his head.

"No, he hasn't...but, he's hoping soon. He's caught up in his cases, so he's got almost nothing to do for the next few weeks."

Light smiled. That meant more visiting time.

"So, L decided to come home because..." Misa's voice trailed off, signalling Watari to finish the sentence.

"It seems....that after he talked to Light...he felt better. He began visiting, eating his sweets, and slept more...but, he didn't look or feel 100% yet, so he decided he missed the company of Light and decided to come home earlier then expected."

Light smiled. Home. Japan was L's home right now.

"And B stayed back at Wammy's for a while, since he started treating some small children who had gotten sick over the holidays."

Misa 'awed' at B's kindness and smiled. "B can be so nice at times." She said in a soft voice. Light just pursed his lips and looked out the tinted glass.

-+-

By the time Light's 2nd home came into view, he was literally bouncing in his seat. He smelt L's sugary scent, and he basked in it. It lingered faintly in the car, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. But the scent overwhelmed him now. He _needed_ to see his mate, he needed to feel those spiky strands of black hair between his fingers, and he _desperately_ needed to see those onyx eyes. That porcelain skin looking like fresh fallen snow...

Light decided he needed to stop before he got _another_ problem.

"We're here Miss Amane, Light-kun." Watari said politely. Light grabbed the handle to the door, and as soon as they unlocked, he opened it and rushed to the doors. Placing a finger on the scanning pad, the sliding doors slid open quickly, where Light shed his coat before tossing it on the coat hanger near the door.

The scent was so strong, and Light felt his eyes shining gold. He ran to the elevators, pressed the button and it opened. He ran in, pressed his floor button, and up he went. The soft elevator music did nothing to calm his racing heart.

With a _ding!_ the doors opened and Light ran forward, not knowing where he was going, only that he was following his mate's ever-sweet scent.

* The scent was almost pulling the teen, and that only made Light's legs pump harder. Finally, what seemed like forever, he came to his room. The grasped the door handle, but it burnt him. He smiled, knowing that L was in the room. It was just like the first day they met.

He tried a second time, and it didn't burn him. He twisted it so hard, it nearly broke. Swinging the door open, the scent wrapped his entire body in warmth. Then there he was, as perfect as ever.

L stood by the window, hands shoved in his pockets. For once, he was almost standing straight. His black orbs were looking down at the world, almost like how a small child looked at insects that passed by their feet. He looked up at the teen, and their eyes locked.

Light only breathed heavily, his eyes lost in his mates'. He couldn't look away or talk. He never remembered L being so stunning, or so incredibly sexy.

Finally, a tiny whisper was heard from pale lips. Something Light had missed ever since their phone call.

"Light-kun...." The detected whispered softly, yet it reached Light's ears. Instantly, the teen rushed over, ignoring the pain in his chest and his blurred vision. All that mattered now was L.

The detective took his hands out of the deep pockets of his pants, and wrapped his arms around Light's smaller body as arms wrapped around his neck. Light was almost the same height, maybe a few centimetres shorter. They were the same height when L slouched.

"L..." Light whispered, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on his mate. He looked at the black eyes of his mate and leaned in, pressing his pink lips to L's pale ones. L only tightened his grip on Light's slim waist, closing his eyes as their emotions poured through their lips. No words were needed, since every peck of the lips meant 'I missed you', 'Don't leave me again', and 'I'm sorry'. Every kiss meant something different.

Finally, L rested his head against Light's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, his breath ghosting over Light's neck and giving him goose bumps. Light pressed his body closer to the detective's.

"No, I'm sorry..." The teen whispered.

L smiled against Light's neck. "Let's agree that we're both sorry and we forgive each other."

Light nodded and laughed lightly. L looked at his boyfriend, then gripped his chin with two fingers. Light blinked and closed his eyes as their lips connected in a small, sweet kiss. Light's heart fluttered and he felt his knees go weak instantly. He cursed the detective for being so amazing.

And so their evening was filled with each others presence.

-+-

_Month 6_

Light sighed while looking at the TV screen. He had finally came to a conclusion that _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_, was on. The teen laid on his bed, his head on L's lap. He turned around and came face-to-face with a clothed stomach. He smirked mischievously, feeling like he wanted to be immature for a minute or so. He poked his mate's stomach.

Nothing happened.

So, he did it again.

"Yes, Light-kun?" A monotone voice asked, causing the brunette to look up at the detective. L had a brow raised and nothing more. Light bit his lip and looked back at L's stomach. He and L had filled each other in about what happened over the 5 day vacation. After a few tears, yells, and a couple of physical fights, L had given Light a kiss, and everything was better...

Or that's what it felt like to Light. Every time L placed his lips upon Light's, nothing mattered. He felt like it was only him and the detective...

Light found out L didn't understand what was wrong with him, but felt much better after they talked. Light only agreed.

"I can trust Light-kun, right?" L whispered. Light looked up and saw that L placed his own thumb in between his pale lips. Light furrowed his brows.

"Of course. You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Light said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

L didn't say anything, just kept his black eyes on the TV screen. What would he ask such a question? They were an 'item' now, and they've been friends before that...

Light suddenly got an idea. He suddenly got up and partially straddled the detective. No skin touched, except a small brushing of the thighs from Light's, which were on either sides of L's. The teen placed his hands on his knees.

"Oh?" Light asked, raising a brow with a playful smirk. L looked directly into the teen's golden eyes. "L doesn't trust Light-kun?" Light asked again in the playful tone, leaning in closer to his mate's face.

L blinked, "I never said _that_, Light-kun." He paused, "I never intended it to sound that way... it's just that I know how sneaky you can be." He concluded, looking innocently into Light's eyes.

Light grinned and leaned in even more, carefully placing his pink lips over his mate's, taking the bottom pale lip in between his. The teen always acted as if that pale mouth was made of glass. L tried to smile through the kiss, and placed a hand on Light's slim thigh.

The brunette pulled away, his cheeks dusted pink. He gave a lazy smile, loving how his mind was blank and that his chest was full of emotions.

"What is Light-kun thinking about?" L muttered as the teen's head rested against his chest. Light wrapped his arms around the detective and placed his legs in between his.

"How our kisses are so sweet every time..." Light muttered against L's chest. The detective smiled.

"Light, you're quite--"

"Sexy? Yes, I know," the teen interrupted, smirking.

"...._mature_, for you age," L finished, ignoring Light's comment. "But, with your cocky attitude, I might just take that back," L said smugly.

Light looked up, his brows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Careful, Light-kun. Your face just might freeze like that."

There was silence as the teen thought, but then Light only smirked devilishly, "I can be mature, L." He said, voice low, "Oh, I can be _very_ mature," the teen purred.

L rose a brow, "Oh really?" He asked, disbelieving.

Light nodded, still wearing the same smirk. "I can show you," he whispered, his eyes glazing over as he looked at his mate's delicious body. L only gave him a daring look.

The brunette leaned down and placed his lips on the detective's pale neck. He rubbed the smooth surface of his pink lips up and down, slowly. His hot breath dampened the others neck.

L closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, letting Light have more access. He placed both hands on Light's thighs, then began rubbing up and down slowly, changing pressure every time he got to the top.

Light groaned and began kissing the detective's neck, feeling heat travel south. He stuck his tongue out and traced small patterns on the pale neck, before sucking with full force.

L closed his eyes, occasionally scrunching them when Light sucked too hard on a sensitive spot. He began clawing against Light's back, trying to tell him to go easier. Light understood and stopped, then looked at his work. A small purple bruise stuck out from the pale skin. He smiled, glad with the mark he caused.

"Light..." L whispered, causing the teen's gold eyes to advert to the detective's gaze.

"Yes?" He whispered, looking into his mate's lusty eyes.

"Kiss me." The detective whispered, beginning to close his eyes and lean in.

Light leaned back in, placing his lips over L's. The detective wrapped his arms around Light's waist, pulling him closer. Light slid his tongue through his mouth, and poked at his mate's lips. L opened his mouth slightly, then was filled with the most delicious taste in the world. It was better then sugar. A little tart, like coffee, but with just enough sweetness. L gathered Light's hair in his fist, and pressed the teen's mouth closer, needing more of the boy.

Light moaned and tried his best to kiss harder. L tasted _far_ too good. Sugar and more sugar. The teen hated sweets, but something about L's taste made him go insane...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Light jumped away, his face red. L was pink, but his arms still around the teen. Both looked over at the door, their lips kiss-bruised.

"Light! Open uuuuup! Why did you lock the door?! Is L in there?!"

Both geniuses groaned and muttered, "Misa..."

There was more continuous banging, most likely being made with the model's tiny fist, while Light just settled back into L's chest, breathing in the scent that radiated off his mate. L only wrapped his arms around the teen, bringing him closer.

"Light! Open, please! I gotta tell you something!" Misa yelled with her small voice. Light sighed. He loved Misa, yes he did, but right now she was annoying. Ruining his time with _his_ L.

"Is Light-kun going to get the door?" L muttered, looking at the TV with a bored expression. He didn't watch too much in the first place.

"No," Light said simply, tightening his grip around L's chest.

"Then _I_ will go get it," L said, trying to get up. Light weighed him down.

"No, she can tell me later. Right now is our time," the brunette said, closing his eyes.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Misa sang impatiently, banging on the door.

"I'm sure it will only take a minute," L said, beginning to rub up and down his mate's back.

Light sighed, "Will you do this more often if I do?" He asked.

"What? Visit?" L asked, trying different pressures on Light's back.

"Umm...yes. But also _this,_" Light said, wiggling his shoulder blades.

"Massage you?" L asked, raising a brow.

"LIGHT YAGAMI!" Misa yelled, "OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR RIGHT _NOW_!"

Light groaned, "Yes, that," he said, answering his mate.

L nodded. "I will. Besides, I enjoy touching Light's body, and the sounds that accompany it when I do so."

Light only blushed and pushed away, getting off of L's body. The detective only wore a smirk, watching the teen unlock the door and open it, revealing a rather pissed off blond.

"Yes, Misa?" Light asked politely.

"Don't you 'Yes, Misa' me, Light Yagami!" The petite model snapped, "I've been waiting out there for five whole minutes! You just ignored me," Misa's eyes suddenly saddened, "Just because you got a boyfriend doesn't mean you can leave your best friend out of your life!"

Light sighed. "Misa, you know I don't ignore you. Hell, an hour ago I listened to you brag about how gorgeous your mate was."

Misa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink, "I didn't know you were actually _listening_!"

Light only rolled his eyes.

Silence, until a voice asked "Mate?"

Both Dolias turned and looked at L, who had a confused look on his face. Light bit his lip and Misa looked excited. Uh oh.

Before the brunette could even open his mouth, the blond shouted, happily "Yes! Misa Misa has a soul mate!" She bounced over to Light's bed and Light closed the door, hearing it shut with a _click_. Well, the truth had to come sooner or later...might as well let Misa tell.

L looked at the bouncing blonde skeptically, who took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Really?" He asked, disbelieving. Misa seemed to not notice the tone, since she kept talking.

"Of course! Misa is a Dolia, just like Light!" she said, eyes shining. Light looked over at his own mate, who was looking back.

"Misa-san...tell me what a Dolia is." The detective said slowly and quietly, not taking his eyes off Light. The teen took a deep breath.

"Well, a Dolia is a Slavic Fairy! I'm a fairy, and so is Light! Did ya know we have different coloured eyes?! I really have purple eyes, and Light's are gold! But we have to wear disguises so no one points them out."

L seemed to have been stuck at staring at Light with blank eyes. "Does Misa-san and Light-kun have _wings_?" he asked, more in a teasing tone. Light felt something ignite inside him. Something he never felt for his mate. Anger.

Misa nodded, "Of course! I'd _love_ to show you mine, but, you have to see Light's first before you can see mine."

L didn't even blink. "And tell me, Misa-san....how old are you?"

Misa put a finger on her chin and thought, while a bubble of anger grew in Light's stomach. It threatened to crawl up his throat and unleash it's wrath at L. Light did his best to calm himself. Counting to ten, taking deep breaths....nothing seemed to work.

"I'm not _totally_ sure, but I think it's around 63 or 64. But Light is _really_ old!"

L's eyes grew almost teasing as if making fun at his mate. "How old, Misa-san?" he asked.

"Over a hundred, anyway. He doesn't even know." Misa said, crossing her arms. "Do you want to know who _my_ mate is, L?" She asked, raising a brow.

Light's brows knitted together. "No, Misa. Don't." He said, angry that Misa would just ruin a good day by talking about Dolias. Angry that L was teasing both of them about their blood-line.

"Tell me, Misa-san....I'm curious." L said, faking innocence as he blinked his big onyx eyes. Light clenched his teeth and his fists tightened. How _dare_ he!

Misa only grinned, "Misa Amane's soul mate is...." There was pregnant pause as she tried to build the suspense. Light watched, infuriated at his mate who was staring at his friend with joking eyes. One more stupid move from L and he was going to lose it.

"Sayu Yagami." Misa finally said, a smile on her face. Light saw that L had an amused look on his face, almost like it was saying 'You're kidding, right?' or 'Misa, you are the most idiotic person I've ever met'. It only angered Light more, a burning fire behind his eyes. He felt pressure on his shoulder blades and behind his eyes.

L opened his mouth to sat something, and he wore a smirk on his face. Light jumped away from the door and looked at his mate with a glare.

"Oh, that is IT!" Light yelled, his nails digging into his palms even more. "L, you never believed me from the beginning! Misa has told you the truth before _I_ did, and you still don't believe her! You didn't believe me, and you _still_ don't! I love you, L! If this isn't enough proof about Dolias, I don't know what is!"

With a close of the eyes, the pressure on his back melted away, and his eyes felt warm. He opened them, only to find Misa's shocked face, and L's mixed one. Anger, curiosity, disbelief, and defeat floated around. Nothing was different. Nothing.

Except that everything was a vibrant gold and a few feathers from his wings fell to the ground when they fluttered....

-+-

To be continued...

**So here's the hard part . How will L react ? I need YOUR help ! Please leave a suggestion because I have NO clue what to do now . . . ^^; Please help !**

**-Nate .**


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anyfing :B !**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash & FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on .**

**A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA ! ! ! **

**-ahem- Sorry about that . I'm watching Ice Age while writing this note , and it's freakin' HILARIOUS ! **

**So , moving on to other business . Here I am :D and here is the next chapter ! I found this one , as expected , VERY difficult . . . as you can tell by the long ass wait ^-^ I had to first plan it ALL out (very precisely) and had to actually write EVERY SINGLE POSSIBLITY (yes , even the ravaging one) out onto paper . I picked SIX . Six totally different kinds of reactions ALL MUSHED INTO ONE . I just couldn't decide on just one , and I can tell all of those deep thinkers out there will be like 'Why can't we know what's going on inside L's mind?!' and the answer is simple !**

**The story is in Light's point if view ^-^ . **

**Light only , no L , cause I know I'll just fuck up while trying to keep him in character 'cause he's just such a complex person . Haha , look at me xD But cerially , I'd screw him up (not like THAT you pervs ! But . . . for L . . . -waggles eyebrows-) . **

**I **_**really**_** need to stop being such a pervert . **

**Hey , anyone like their orange juice with pulp ? No one I know likes theirs with pulp . Let me know you pulp drinkers exist ! ! !**

**So , I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews , favs , and alerts :) They mean a lot to me , so keep it up ~ ! **

**. . . . Oh , I almost forgot . -clears throat- HOLY FUCKING GOD I LOVE VICIADA DESDE 2005 ! ! She gave me my first ever FAN ART :D I mean , I LOVE IT WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL . She did SUCH an AMAZING job on it ! I'm going to share it with you cause you NEED to see this wonderful piece of art ! It's Dolia Light (in his true form) and it's TOTALLY better then I imagined ! Squee ! xD you know I'm excited with I squee . I have the biggest fucking grin on my face just **_**thinking**_** about it ! I'll post the link here , and on my page profile thinger ! **

**Fan Art: http:// pencil-detonator . deviantart . com / art / Dolias-Raito-149269925 **

**(take away the spaces :D)**

**Anonymous review replies ! (Lucky you~) :**

**irotelveonurarms: Thanks for the review , first of all and I'm not sure if I was too harsh or not , so you better tell me ! xD As for the Death Note and Ryuk , I apologize for that ^^; I don't remember key stuff when I'm writing , so that's why I just got a beta xD . Thanks for telling me , and I'll try to fix it ! Please sign in or make an account next time so I don't have to publicly show you my reply ! xD Thanks again , though~**

**Lili: xD God sounds a little extreme but I'm glad you like my story :D ! **

**I'm really happy I made them have more time and a more distinguished relationship , too ^^ I'm SO glad you're enjoying Misa ! Everyone seems to like her in this story and that's what I wanted =] **

**Thanks SO MUCH for your suggestions ! I used some =D I hope you can tell which ones I used . But , thanks again for loving the story and the help :D Just PLEASE sign in or make an account so I can respond privately next time xD**

**I like to be a Dolias: Yes , yes , that would have been good to have happened but Misa has a big mouth and the story has a mind of it's own so I can't really do anything about it xD . Thanks for the suggestion , though !**

**I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you about Misa . She's a very important character at the moment and one of the main ones , too . She's not filling up space and I happen to love her very much even though she's a fictional character. She's helped Light through his troubled time with L , and she's just starting to know who her soul mate is . I won't be dropping her out of this story anytime soon , so thanks for understanding =]**

**The only reason Dolia Light acts less experienced is because his parents haven't been around him that much when he was growing up , so he didn't ask billions of questions like Misa did . She learned everything from her mother , because every goal in a Dolia's life is to find their soul mate . Also , Light has spent most of his lifetime on Earth and not at his real home , unlike Misa . So , thanks for the review and I hope I cleared everything up for you =]**

**Zeynel: :D Thanks ~ Yes , L sure is xD I'm guessing both disbeliefs ! Thanks for the review :D**

**It seems everyone wants to know when the Yaoi is . . . I will say it this one last time . This story has a mind of it's OWN . I SWEAR . If it would let me , I'd write the Yaoi right NOW . But , this story DEMANDS character development and a twisty-turn-y plotline . I'm surprised it let me write Light's masturbation _ . And the wet dreams . It seems the only things I can do that are M worthy are Limes . So , please accept this Lime for the time being . The Lemons shall be arriving some time in the future . When ? I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA . But please , patience . I'll try to make the Lemon looooong . Their first time xD the de-flowering of Light (or L) , shall be wonderful :B **

**On with the story ! (I promise for notes to not be this long ever again ! Unless I get more anonymous reviews .)**

**Beta-ed by: Wicked Cheshire ! Loooveee youuu ~ xD **

**Warnings for this chapter: Confused detectives , bipolar-ish teenager , and a rather angry model . Oh , and L's real name .**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 16

Light watched as his mate's onyx eyes suddenly widened, barely there pupils shrinking to the point where they were almost gone. L's body shook, and his hands gripping his clothed calves even tighter. Light blinked, wondering what his mate was thinking...

He got an idea when L suddenly crawled to the foot of the bed and fell off. Both L and Light winced, L just screwing his eyes shut in pain and Light holding his left shoulder.....L shared his pain with Light?

Light gave his supposed hurt shoulder a rub while L sat right-side up again, his expression never changing.

The blond model from the bed looked at the detective with concern. "L, are you OK?!" she asked, eyebrows gone behind her bangs, "I'll go get Watari!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and running out the bedroom door, leaving the two mates behind.

Light looked at his mate with concern, too. He walked forward, but stopped as L began crawling backwards, away from the Dolia. Light's heart broke at the look on his mate's face.

_I didn't want him to fear me_, Light thought sadly. Nothing was worse then getting rejected by your own mate.

L's breathing quickened dramatically and he was looking at Light with astonishment. "This....this cannot be happening!" L said, looking at the angelic wings that were attached to his mate's back. Light's wings went automatically behind his back, trying to hide from view. Light found it weird when L just pointed them out and didn't say anything else. It made him feel....insecure.

The Dolia took a deep breath, "Listen, L," he tried to explain, but the detective only continued to quickly whisper things to himself. Light only hearing a few words such as "No", "Can't be", and "I'm imagining things".

Light only furrowed his brows. "L, if you would just let me--"

"NO!...this isn't happening...." the detective looked at Light's bare feet, the middle of his black brows dipping. Light figured it wasn't because of his feet, but because L was trying his best to comprehend all of this. The detective let out a 'heh' and began talking again, making it seem like he was talking to himself and not Light. "I'm dreaming.....no, someone has drugged me.... this _cannot_ happen!" L took a deep breath, shaking his head, "It's impossible! I have to be hallucinating, Light....this is all a dream..." L had begin to cradle his head between his hands and continued to look at the floor.

Light took another silent breath and petted one of his wings, trying his best to calm himself. This was no time to get angry. "L, those are all false accusations and you know it. You are fully awake, you haven't ate or drank anything so no one could of slipped something into it, and you _know_ you're not hallucinating."

The teen watched as L looked up at him for a second, but then looked at the carpet once again. He didn't speak, he didn't look, and he didn't breath...at least that's what it looked like to Light. L was like a statue, not moving at all. Light didn't feel any emotional feeling coming from him. The detective must have been thinking.

Suddenly, L's brows dipped and his breathing began quickening again.

Light reached forward with his right hand, but recoiled when he saw the look in L's eyes. He looked absolutely enraged. Hell's fire burned in those black eyes, and Light couldn't help but take a small step back.

"L...?" Light asked quietly, voice almost a whisper. _Okay, I admit I am a __little__ scared....why does he look like that?...L, please, say something....you're torturing me with that stare...._

But he didn't say anything. L, the world's greatest detective...Light's soul mate...was speechless. Light wondered what was going through that brilliant mind. Maybe a great battle? A plan of what to do next? Probably both. They both knew L was capable of it...

Light took a very deep breath and began to fill the silence with his voice. "L, I know this must be hard to grasp, but I must let you know, this is _real_. This is the real me. Misa is like this, too! I can have her come back here and show you how--"

"Light, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't give a damn about Misa Amane right now."

Light swallowed hard as the detective began to stand, his onyx eyes never looking away from Light's gold. What was he doing? Why was he being so impulsive? Not that it was new to Light, but _why_?

"Light....I am going to let you know now that I am going to let all of _this_," L motioned to Light's wings, "Into my mind and....I will try my best to comprehend everything you tell me,"

The Dolia was shocked. L wanted to actually _know_ about Dolias?! But....no! That didn't make sense! Just because the detective finally got some solid proof didn't mean he could just learn about Light's blood! L was just taking this information for his own benefit! It just wasn't right...

"Light?" the detective asked timidly, a thumb between his lips. Light knew L was thinking.

The teen looked over at his mate, fire burning in his soul. But, every ounce of unnecessary anger faded as he looked in L's eyes. Wait.....What was Light thinking?! How could he almost give up his only chance at L believing?!

"....Light?"

The brunette snapped out of his trance and shook his head, his golden eyes closing and opening slowly. He noticed that L had stood fully and began to slowly shuffle toward the Dolia.

Light's brows dipped. "L...? What are--"

"Light, I must admit....I..." the detective stood a few feet away from the glowing Dolia, and he reached a slightly shaky hand out to a fluttering wing. The air was dead and silent. "...I'm curious..." he finally whispered, fingertips brushing against Light's soft, feathery wings. The Dolia's eyes widened as L's cold hand caressed his ever so sensitive wings again and again. He let out a sigh and his whole body relaxed.

It wasn't long before both detective and teen noticed that the Dolia had began to purr, almost like a cat.

"...does Light enjoy this?" L asked, wrapping his fingers around a feather.

Light nodded his head, "Yes....especially since it's from you.." the brunette had to clench his jaw from letting a small moan escape his lips. This felt _too_ good.

"Why am I so special?" L asked, fingers still holding a feather captive.

The teen bit his lower lip, but not in pleasure, in anxiety. His eyes scanned the floor and he said lowly, "Because...because you're my mate."

L stopped caressing Light's wing, and the teen couldn't help but close his eyes. Everything was going great...

"Well...I guess I can't _not_ believe you, Light..." L whispered, looking at the feather in his hand. He examined it closer as Light watched with glowing eyes. He smiled, but it faltered as he began talking.

"L...I'm sorry I put you through all this. I should have told--I mean, showed you privately. I should have stopped Misa..."

L shook his head, eyes connected with Light's, "It had to come out sooner or later, right?"

Light nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought..."

The couple was quiet, Light looking at the ground and L staring at the Dolia with wide, black eyes. Light couldn't blame him, because L himself was great to look at, too....and he wasn't even a Dolia, yet...

Realization hit the teen and Light looked at his mate, "How is your shoulder?" he asked, looking at the detective's left shoulder.

L's expression twisted into confusion, "How...did you know I hurt my shoulder?" he asked, eyebrows dipping.

The Dolia smiled sheepishly, "Well, about the mate thing....a lot of stuff happens."

The detective looked hesitant at first, opening his mouth the slightest, only to make it snap closed again and again. He took a deep breath, Light holding his, and said, "Like what, Light?"

_....._

_....is...is he serious? He __has__ to be. Look at his eyes...determined, yet curious....his beautiful lips are pursed...and I can feel the curiosity pulsing from him...L...Lawliet...I am so joyful that you're __finally__ accepting me...._

The angelic fairy pursed his lips, eyebrows knitting together. Where to start...?

"Light, if it makes it easier, I can....ask a question..." L muttered, looking at his mate's wings once again. He found it hard to not stare, Light guessed.

"Oh, okay...." Light muttered, and he looked down at L's hand. It was slightly twitching, resulting in Light giving a small smile. He reached over and grabbed the detective's hand, but the two jumped away as something sparked at the contact.

"....for my first question, I would like to know what the hell that was," L stated, looking at his pale hand. Light's chest raised as he laughed softly.

"Okay, I myself am not totally sure, but I'm guessing it has to do with us," Light said, taking his index finger and poking L's hand. Nothing happened that time.

"Us? As in....'soul mates'," L said, waving his hands at the word. Light nodded.

"It always happens when I feel deep emotions for you...the first time was at the university. You were in a class before me, and I smelled you,"

The detective rose a brow, "_Smelled_ me?" he stated, disbelievingly, "Do I smell?" he asked quietly.

Light laughed, "No, of course not! I only smelled you because you're my mate. I don't understand it myself, so don't give me that look," Light said, narrowing his eyes at his mate. L pursed his lips and walked towards the bed.

"And what did I smell like, Light?" he asked, sitting on the smooth, soft comforter.

The teen blinked, "Like the sweetest sugar...almost like cotton candy."

The detective smiled from the bed, "I like cotton candy...." he stated, more to himself then Light. The teen didn't do anything, but only sat on the bed with L.

"But there's more. It seems that I can't smell you from far away, but more like a mile away....I couldn't smell you at my other home, because we were too far. I smelled you at the university, because we were closer to each other...you have no idea how much it effected me, L. I couldn't concentrate on anything, least of all my studies....not that I need them..." Light muttered the last bit, but the detective heard it.

"What do you mean, 'not that I need them'?" he asked, bringing his knees to his chest. Light licked his lips.

"As Misa said, I'm over a hundred years old."

L fell silent. "....I'm dating someone older then Watari." he stated bluntly.

Light broke out into loud laughter. "Decided to be the comedy relief?" he asked once the laughter faded.

L shrugged, "I guess....better then being serious all the time..." he muttered. Light smiled.

"Well, I guess I should begin explaining everything, hey?" the teen whispered, his hand finding L's automatically and lacing their fingers together. L only nodded.

"It all started when I was born in my....home realm, I guess you can call it. My mother and father had only me for a child, so I have no siblings....it was always just my father, my mother, and myself....L, when every baby is born, their soul mate is, too. Human or Dolia. Dolias have an easier way to find theirs, because....well...it just is. Heh...so, when you were born...you must have started out as another person for my mate. Someone who was born over a hundred years ago, on your birth date. Male or female, I have no idea. You see, the soul mate for a Dolia is always another Dolia...well, not always, since you and I are two different....things," the teen paused as L opened his mouth.

"Wait, Sachiko and Soichiro aren't your parents?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over the top of Light's hand.

"No....they're my fake parents, as I call them. My father put a spell on them a to make them and everyone they know believe that I was born seventeen years ago. The Yagami family don't look anything like me, but people believed it....anyway, my real parents are Michio and Chikako. They live in the Dolia realm..."

L pursed his lips, but then opened them, "Why did you come here?" he asked, eyebrows dipping.

Light sighed, "Well, to be completely honest, I was bored out of my _mind_. Nothing exciting was happening with my life....my mother and father were having a great time like always, and while they did their lives, I did nothing....so, one day, I went into my father's library and began to read every single book there. I was sure there was over a thousand books, and I read them all....but, when I got even older, around my mid-forties, I found the information books."

L rose a black brow at his mate, "Information books?" he asked, puzzled.

Light nodded. "Yeah, I was confused, too, until I began to read them....I learned about humans, and Earth. I was so overjoyed! I finally found something that I wanted! Besides, you, of course....at home, no one attracted my attention, so what was I to do?" Light took a deep breath and continued, "I then decided that since my mate wasn't there, I _knew_ you were here, on Earth. I felt it..." Light ran his free hand through his brown hair and sighed, "So, I told my father and mother I wanted to come here, they freaked....they rejected my requests again and again, so, I pleaded...they accepted after they talked to me. They explained the rules if I left my home realm."

L gripped Light's hand tighter, as if telling him to go on. The Dolia understood.

"The rules at the time almost made me want to back out and stay at home....but, my feelings and wants were too strong, and I accepted...." Light sighed and tangled his fingers in his hair, "I'll tell you the rules, L...only because you want to know everything about me, and everything about my blood."

L nodded, "Go on, Light....don't leave anything out..."

Light swallowed hard, "If an unmated Dolia leaves their realm, they can't go back unless they find their soul mate, and turn them into a Dolia."

L's eyes widened. "What?!" he yelled. Light winced.

"Yeah, you heard that right, L....but, I promise, I will not rush you into anything and I will not force you to do anything you do not want to do." Light said in a very serious tone, looking into his mate's black orbs. L looked back and blinked owlishly. Light bit his lower lip and pink dusted over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. L opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and instead leaned it, placing a small kiss on Light's lips.

"Thank you," he whispered once he pulled away, his eyes shining with affection. Light's blushed deepened, but after a few seconds he coughed an looked at the bedspread.

"Anyway, the other rules aren't that bad....the only way I can see my parents is in my dreams when I'm asleep...." Light sighed, his blush gone, "For the sixty-something years I've lived here, I've only talked to them less then a dozen times....it's not easy to communicate with them, L....I'm very lucky if I do talk to them for a few hours." The teen frowned, his eyes looking at his hand that was laced with L's. Then he smiled softly.

"But, I do have someone better to talk to..." he whispered. L only chuckled.

"Yes, I must admit I enjoy the company of Light, too..." the detective said, smiling. Light smiled.

"Another rule was that I can't reveal the real me. Only to my mate and other Dolias I meet down here... like Misa, I've already shown her the real me a _long_ time ago."

"Wait, Misa saw you before me?" L asked, eyebrows dipping. Light looked at him and smiled.

"Is L jealous?" the teen asked in a teasing tone. L looked away, his bottom lip pouting slightly. Light couldn't help but laugh. "You _are_!"

L didn't do anything, so Light stopped laughing and smiled at his mate. "I'm sorry, L. I didn't mean to make fun of you." Light confessed, taking their clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of L's pale hand.

"I'm not upset about that Light, I'm just upset that I'd let myself get jealous over _Misa_ _Amane_..." L looked back at the teen with eyebrows raised in disbelief. Light laughed for a few seconds before calming himself down.

"But please Light, continue with your explaining....it intrigues me."

Light nodded and proceeded to explain his whole life to this mate. "My father and mother miss me a lot, too. They tell me every time I see them...I can't believe it's been over sixty years since I've been home.." Light rubbed his forehead.

"....if you've been living here for sixty years, how many families have you had?" L asked, his thumb going between his lips.

Light took a deep breath and his eyes went to the ceiling, trying his best to remember. He let out a gust of breath a minute later and looked at L, "Maybe six. I spent about ten years with each. I spent maybe a few years by myself in random apartments all around Japan, but I began to become lonely since I didn't live with anyone and I didn't have you." Light smiled, "So, one night while I was laying in bed awake, I thought of a plan. I'd get my parents to set me up with a fake family who'd love and care for me. It was perfect, since I dreamt of my parents that night and we talked it over. The next day, my father had picked a suitable family for me to live with. He put a spell of them to believe that I was born into their family like their own child, and I was set. I went to their house, changed my age, and--"

"Changed your age?" L asked, confused.

Light smiled sheepishly, "Oh, yeah...I can change my appearance to whatever age I want, except past 40, because I left my realm at that age." Light paused, but then continued, "I can make myself an infant if I wanted to, but I don't....the youngest I go is ten years old." Light warned, looking at the smile on L's face.

"So, let me get this straight, your real father did some sort of spell on a family and you lived there? No one suspected anything?" L asked.

"No one suspected anything...it was like I was their own."

"How did you leave?" the detective asked, getting more curious.

Light puffed out his cheeks, "When I got to age seventeen, I went to university. I left the house, and my father made the family forget that I ever existed."

L furrowed his brows. "So, in a way, you used them."

Light's brows rose and he looked panicked, "No! No, that's not how it is! I just lived with them! I mean, I loved them with every ounce of my being! I didn't love a family more or less then the next."

L just stared at his mate. "But you still used them." he muttered.

"Okay, I will admit I _kind of _did. But, I can't help that I was lonely! Do you _know_ how alone you feel after living by yourself for years?! No relatives to visit, no close friends to live with, no _lover_. No nothing....I _needed_ a family. I'm not independent, L, I'll confess that now. I depend on a family..." Light swallowed hard and looked into L's onyx eyes. "I depend on you, too." he whispered.

L blinked, which to Light seemed like the only thing he could do during an intense situation.

"Light....you...you..._depend_ on _me_?" the detective asked incredulously.

"You don't believe me? When we were apart at Christmas, I missed you like _crazy_. I missed you so much I became _depressed, _and I didn't even know! Misa noticed it, and she told me. All I thought about was you, and I didn't eat or sleep. You were constantly on my mind. If I ever slept, I'd think of you. The sleep would last maybe a couple of hours, but that's it! But...I also felt something..." Light paused to take a breath and to see if the detective had any questions. He didn't, so the teen continued, "I felt your pain, L....your emotional and physical pain. You weren't feeling your best, and I was trying to make that go away. I tried so _hard_, but...it didn't work so well." Light stared at his TV, but the screen was blank. It only reflected Light's stare. He noticed that L looked... concerned?

"Why did you try to make it stop, Light? Why would you hurt yourself?!" L took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at his knees, "Light, you are foolish..." he whispered.

Light shook his head feverishly, "No, I'm not! I'm just looking out for you, L. I...I become really protective of you, and it annoys me so bad..."

L looked from his knees to the ground, "Do you think I don't care about your well-being, too? I make sure you're alright all the time...I don't ask, but I observe. If I find something that doesn't suit your needs, I try to make it better..."

....Light was shocked. _Is he really telling the truth? _He asked himself, staring at his mate with wide eyes. So many emotions were going through the room at the moment, Light could barely keep up with all of it. Why would he? Because this was the time. _The_ time. The time L is accepting Light for who he really is. Light wouldn't give up this opportunity for anything in the world....he just wanted L to understand and believe....

"I understand if Light thinks I am foolish, but it's true....and...since we're on the topic of Dolias...Light.." the teen looked at his mate, and L had an emotion in his eyes that Light couldn't understand, but it made his soul ache with need. "Is there anything to prove I'm your mate, Light? Anything physical?"

Realization hit the teen like a train. Of course! How could he be so _stupid_?! This could of solved everything from the start!

Light nodded at his mate and closed his eyes, opening them everything had colour again. "L, there _is_ something that proves you are my mate." the teen said, excitement shining in his now mahogany eyes.

L rose a brow, "And?"

"Did you ever notice a strange mark on your body, L?" Light asked softly, going closer to the detective. L furrowed his brows.

"....no, Light...I've never come across anything..." he whispered. Light smiled.

"Is it okay if I....check?" Light asked timidly, "I won't do anything you don't like, L, keep that in mind..."

The detective looked down and pondered over this for a few minutes while Light waited patiently.

"Well...if it's proof...yes, Light, you can check." the raven said finally, the tension in the air breaking. Light smiled.

"Okay, well, it'll have to be somewhere you can't see if you don't see it, L...so..." the teen began to blush, "I'll check your back first..." he whispered.

L blinked and nodded, getting off the bed to stand. Light stood in front of the detective on his knees, their faces across from each other. Light looked at the hem of L's shirt, then back at the detective's face. "Umm...may I?" he asked softly, motioning to L's shirt with a blush. L nodded.

Light bit his lower lip and placed his cold fingertips under L's shirt, the detective shivering when the cold fingers came into contact with his warm stomach. The teen began to slowly raise the shirt, his fingers gliding against L's smooth skin the whole time. Light stared down at L's toned stomach with lusty eyes, the smooth, scar-free porcelain stomach causing something to stir in Light's groin. The Dolia smacked himself mentally and tore his eyes from his mate's stomach.

L raised his arms and took off the rest of his shirt by himself, his eyes focused on Light's. The teen was looking at his chest. L laughed and Light blushed more, grabbing the detective's arm and turning him around. Light found that it was a mistake as he saw L's toned back.

_Damn you, L..._Light cursed.

"See anything, Light-kun?" L asked, straining his head to look over his shoulder.

_Yes, yes I do..._Light thought as he looked at the small golden Dolia mark on his mate's left shoulder.

"L Lawliet..." Light breathed, "You're my soul mate..."

L turned around to face the teen, "Where? What is it?" he asked. Light got off from the bed and rushed to his bathroom, grabbing a hand mirror from the wall and looking at L from the doorway.

"Come here," Light ordered. The detective did as told and when he entered the bathroom, his was turned so his back faced the bigger mirror and Light held up the smaller hand-held mirror in front of L's face. The detective saw it then...the small, golden _thing_ on his left shoulder.

"What is _that_?" L asked, a cross expression taking over his face.

"That....is the mark of a Dolia, L. I have one, Misa has one...you have one because you are my soul mate and can become one of us..." the teen took a breath, "L...you can be a Dolia..." he finished, eyes staring into the mirror.

Complete silence occupied the room as the two geniuses thought. What was Light to do? What was L thinking? What was going through that mind?! Light didn't know and it was killing him...oh, if only he could read minds...

"I don't know how to respond to that, Light..." the detective whispered, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. "How am I supposed to answer?"

Light licked his lips and turned to face his mate, "I don't know, L....this is your choice. You are control of this situation right now, not me."

The raven looked at Light for a few seconds, staring into those golden eyes, until his gaze was brought back to the mirror. He reached his right hand around and touched the animated mark. How had he never seen it before? How long had he been ignoring it? He didn't know, and neither did Light.

"Wait...does that mean I'm a Dolia already?" L asked, looking back at Light. The teen shrugged.

"Perhaps. You're a Dolia on the inside, maybe....but, before you become a Dolia, we have to do the...umm...procedure..." Light muttered, his face becoming red.

"Procedure?" L asked, raising a brow.

Light chewed his bottom lip, "Yeah...umm...we can get into more detail of that later...right now, don't you have more questions?"

"Just the one about the procedure." L muttered, turning to the mirror once again. The golden fairy-like thing was floating and carrying some sort of spear...around it was a circle... "What does it mean? The mark." L asked.

"Protection...we protect humans, L. We're the controllers of human fate. We bring soul mates together....we protect humans because....well, even I don't know the answer to that." Light whispered, looking down at the tiled floor. "All I know is that what my job was when I decided to come down here, was that I am supposed to bond soul mates....human soul mates...I've only bonded maybe twelve."

"Just twelve?" L asked.

Light nodded and looked back up, "Yes. Soul mates are _very_ hard to find, L. I'm _extremely_ lucky I found you."

The detective gave a microscopic smile. "I'm glad you found me, Light." he whispered. Light blushed.

"Well, yeah...I'm glad, too..." he muttered, looking back at the ground. Suddenly he was brought forward and two pale arms wrapped around his waist. He looked up and was met with a pair of lips on his own. The teen melted and returned the kiss.

"Tenshi..." L whispered into Light's ear after he broke the kiss. Light brushed red.

"I-I'm not an angel, L..." the teen stuttered. He groaned mentally for the stutter. "I'm a Slavic Fairy..."

"But you look like an angel, Light..." L muttered, kissing Light's neck. The teen bit his lip.

"What brought his on?" Light asked, trying to turn the tables, "Why so affectionate all of a sudden?"

L pulled away, "If you want me to stop, I'll stop..." he muttered, his famous monotone expression taking over. Light hit him on the arm and pulled away, if L wanted to be that way, Light will let him be that way. There was _no_ possibility Light would beg for that sort of attention. No way, he wouldn't lose to _L_. L always won...

"Not an angel, L....remember that." Light said, taking the mirror from the detective. L walked out of the bathroom and slipped his shirt on as Light put the mirror back and shut the light off.

The two stared at each other from across the room for what seemed like eternity, until L spoke up.

"Did you ever have any other type of girlfriends or boyfriends before me, Light?"

The teen nodded slowly, "Yes, but it didn't last...I dated in high school and sometimes in university, but I never did anything like _that_ with them..."

L nodded, "Are you gay, Light? Or are you just gay for me?"

Light laughed. "I guess you can say I'm bi, but leaning towards males."

L rose a brow, "You're answering all my questions very directly."

"You're shooting a straight ball, L, so why wouldn't I?" Light asked in a light tone, a brow raising.

L blinked. "...you're quite competitive at times, aren't you, Light?" the detective asked.

Light shrugged, "Sure, if there's a worthy opponent." he said casually.

L sat on the bed again, in his usual odd position, "I must be a worthy opponent if Light gets so competitive with me." L had a teasing yet knowing tone while saying that. Light didn't really like it.

"Yes...but, you are competitive too, am I right?" Light asked.

"I don't deny it..." the detective muttered, black eyes watching as Light came to sit on the bed with him. The two were silent for minutes, looking at everything but each other.

"....where is Misa-san?" L asked suddenly. Light stifled a chuckle.

"She said she was going to get Watari about an hour ago...I don't know where she is now." Light answered, his hands folding behind his head.

"....Watari has stepped out to get myself more cake, and he won't be back for awhile...she is wasting her time, searching every floor..." L muttered, sighing at Misa's idiocy. Light only nodded and looked at the ceiling. L took another deep breath and let it out.

"You've turned my world upside down, Light..." L muttered, resting against the headboard and many pillows.

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?" Light asked.

"Depends on what you planned." L responded in his monotone. Light sighed.

"If you want more questions answered anytime, L, just asked....I'll always be here. I'm not leaving." Light said softly.

L nodded. "And just to let you know, Light....you're cleared from all suspicions I've declared on you."

Light looked over at his mate, "What were they?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

L shrugged, "I cannot remember. They are all on my computer, among the cases...I don't remember what I named it."

Light pursed his lips into a thin line, "Oh well..." he muttered, shrugging it off. _It was probably something idiotic_, he guessed.

"....you're aware what that means, right?" L asked.

Light furrowed his brows. "No...?"

"You are free to leave anytime, Light. You can go back home if you wanted to..." L said, fading off at the end. Light turned to his mate again.

"What?! No, I'm not leaving! Are you crazy?" Light asked, his face twisting into disbelief. "I just got you to believe me, there's no way I'm leaving now..."

L smiled, but hid it from Light. The teen turned to the ceiling again, but this time the silence was comfortable...

Until Misa Amane came running into the room.

"LIGHT! L! I can't find Watari ANYWHERE!" She panted, clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Both geniuses looked at the model.

"He's stepped out for the afternoon, Misa-san. I apologize for not informing you sooner." L said, apologizing to the blonde.

The blond's mouth gaped like a fish for a few seconds, then puffed out her cheeks in a rather cute manner, "Oh goodness, L! Way to make me have a heart attack!" she screeched and stumbled her way to the bed where she collapsed of fatigue.

-+-

To Be Continued...

**. . . so , leave some feedback and tell me if I had an epic fail , or it was an epic pwn . xD look at me , talking compooter !**

**-Nate **

**P.S. W00T for over 6,600 words ! **


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful then it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on.**

**A/N: Okay , to be brutally honest with you guys , I had _no_ idea what to do with this chapter . At all . UNTIL ! My very handy dandy Death Note 13 came into view while I was laying in bed , watching as the small blinking thing on my blank document mocked me . Anyway , I cracked open the book , stole some glances at everyone's birthdays and HOLY SHIT . I AM SO SORRY MR. YAGAMI . HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY . And all of those other DN characters that I missed . . . BUT ! Happy day , everyone ! Our very own Light Yagami's birthday is on this month :D (in the story , that is .) Being February in this good old fic , Light's b-day is on the 28th ! Yaaay (even though it's March in the real world .) ! So , that helped with the minor writer's block . So now , there will be much more plot development ! I do predict more intimate moments between L and Light (yes , you perverts , you are getting your wish) , and there will be a new relocation ^-^ **

**You see . . . . I had this poll once . . .**

**And that's the end of my story . ANYWAYYY , I tried to make the last chapter longer , and kind of succeeded ! It was a lot of pages on the document . **

**Beta-ed by: Wicked Cheshire (Looovvee youuu~)**

**And one more thing . . . ALICE IN WONDERLAND IS THE BEST MOVIE IN THE WORLD ! DEAL WITH IT ! xD**

**Warnings for this chapter: Sexually explicit content . BoyxBoy . Yaoi . Lime . Whatever you wanna call it , it's there . Just naughty touching , though ;D and a rather perverted Misa Amane . **

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 17

"Oh, Light-chan, lookie!" a bubbling blonde held up a shirt, "I think you would look absolutely _dashing_ in this one!" she giggled, shoving the shirt towards the teen.

Light caught the shirt with one hand while he opened his mouth to speak, "Misa, I know you're excited about going out for the day, but you have to remember...I'm as pale as a ghost, so I don't think his shirt would go with _me,_" the teen tossed it back to the model who in return pouted and shoved it back into Light's wardrobe. She searched for another as Light began stripping out of his plain white shirt that he was currently wearing.

The teen Dolia couldn't believe it had been almost a week since L had accepted him. Time moved so fast now that he found his mate. Days turned into weeks way too fast. The couple had been spending more and more time with each other, and there were more _intimate_ moments, also. It seemed that L the detective could be very affectionate when he wanted to be...

Not that he'd admit it. Light knew better then to bring it up and tease him about it. Besides, Light liked the odd affection. He'd been deprived of it for so long, he cherished every silent moment they got with each other. Misa was usually the one to interrupt the moments, but sometimes Watari added to the interruptions as well, usually with more of L's cakes and coffee.

"Light-chan, I do think we need to go to the beach soon! Or at least the pool! We both need some sun. I'm starting to look like L," the model giggled once again and Light smirked. It was true. Misa and Light had almost begun to have the same skin shade as L, minus the bags of sleepless nights under their eyes. Misa could pull it off decently, but Light looked like some pasty freak. No one could pull it off like L, though... he looked like a porcelain doll.

The teen smiled, wondering where his mate was. He hadn't seen him since this morning when he woke up beside him. Something about breakfast...

"Light!" Misa yelled,

The teen jumped and looked at the model, "Yes, Misa?"

The blonde tapped her small foot, "I picked out your shirt," she said, throwing it at the male, "Put it on now, and we can get going," she finished, turning to the mirror where she fixed her hair. Light sighed and slipped the shirt on. It was a forest green long sleeve shirt and he wore it with beige corduroy pants. Misa had decided to wear a short strapless dress with black and pink stripped tights that went to mid-thigh. She had a pair of black heels on, and today her hair was in high ponytails. She had black eyeliner around her blue eyes, and her lips were stained pink with gloss, which enhanced her pale complexion. Light couldn't help but think she was beautiful in a very odd way.

Suddenly, a small click was heard and Light's door opened, L's head looking in. The teen smiled while the detective looked confused.

"Misa-san, Light-kun...where are you two going?" he asked, turning his head to the side slightly. Light scowled.

"I told you last night, L. Misa and I are going out for the day," Light replied, going over to the blond and pulling her towards the door by the arm. L opened it fully and stood there, leaning on it.

"I don't recall anything about the subject," he said blandly, examining both of the Dolias' faces. Misa smiled.

"Well that's too bad, and we have to get going, L! Light-chan told you last night about it and I _really_ need some new clothes! So does Light," she explained, her charming smile not effecting L at all.

The detective looked at his mate, "Be back before dinner. I'm going to make an announcement," he said softly, turning on his bare heel and walking out of the room. Light rose a brow while Misa looked puzzled.

"I wonder what L is going to say," Misa muttered, pursing her lips, "But no matter! Come on, Light-chan! The taxi must be outside already!" she yelled happily, grabbing her purse and dragging Light out of his room.

-+-

Light had refused to carry Misa's bags. He reminded her at the beginning! He had said, 'Misa, I will not carry one single bag of yours today.' and she replied with an 'OK!'. It seemed like she had misunderstood, since she had tried to make him carry ALL of her bags.

"You only said a _single_ bag, Light! You never said anything about _all_ of them!" Misa giggled. She was quite giddy today, that's for sure.

The teen sighed, "Misa, _no_. I will not carry anything for you today. That's final." he ordered in a stern voice. Misa's bottom lip pouted out and she widened her eyes.

"Pwease Light-chan?" she pleaded, tears beading in her eyes. Light opened his mouth and leaned in close to the model.

"No," he whispered, smirking. Misa cut the act quickly and pouted.

"Fine!" she yelled, furrowing her two blonde eyebrows. Her sour expression evaporated as she spotted on of her favourite stores. "Ooh! Light, look! We _have_ to go into that one!" she gushed, dragging Light into another store.

-+-

"Hey, Misa..." Light trailed off, listening for that young voice.

"Yes?" she asked from inside the change room. Light sat in a comfortable seat in front of three mirrors, looking at Misa's change room door, waiting patiently for the Gothic Lolita to come out.

"I have just realized that you will have to wait seven years for Sayu."

Suddenly, the blond burst out of the change room half naked with an expression of frustration and disbelief plastered on her face.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, causing Light to cover his ears with both of his pale hands.

"Misa, please put a shirt on..." Light muttered, looking at the ground while he tried not to look up at Misa's red lace bra.

The model went back in her change room and Light sighed with relief.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for the next seven years?!" Misa asked, Light hearing zippers being pulled. What could she be putting on?

Light shrugged, "I have no idea, Misa. Maybe take up an new hobby,"

The blond walked out of the change room wearing a leather shirt with many zippers and a black miniskirt with two different belts. She gave Light a disbelieving look. "Yeah, sure I will," she scoffed, turning to the mirrors. Silence settled in as the two looked at Misa's outfit.

"I like it," she said, twirling her lower body. Light nodded.

"It seems like something you'd wear..." he muttered, looking at his hand. It was the same hand that touched his mate's mark. The golden mark that will forever be there, no matter how much L wanted it gone. No matter how much he'd hate what he was, he'd forever be it...just like Light. He had once hated being a Dolia...but there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all...

"I'm buying it," Misa stated, walking past the preoccupied teen and she disappear into the change room. Light didn't notice.

_What if L begins to hate me? What if he decides that he never wants to see my face again? No, that's not possible...I mean, sure you can feel whatever you want towards your mate, but, I've been looking for him for forever. Over a hundred years of searching...then when I finally find him, he hates me?...._

A sudden gloom came over Light and he bowed his head, looking at his shoes.

"Light, come on!"

The teen looked up and saw Misa at the counter, her things being rung in. He got off the chair, grabbed his bags and walked towards the door, passing many leather and chains on the way. How Misa had got him to go into such a store was beyond him.

_Ding!_

He stared out into the crowd of many people, some acknowledging him, some ignoring. He didn't care. The only thing that he cared about was L. L, as much as he hated it, was his life now. Why did he hate it? Maybe it was because he had told himself to get over his mate and try not to find them, but L came into his life and falling in love wasn't an option anymore. You can't stop _falling_ in love. That's the whole reason. You can't prevent yourself from falling...

"Light, where to now?" Misa asked after she came out from the store, a new bag in her hand. She wrapped her other arm around Light's and she leaned into him. The teen looked at her with a blank expression.

"I don't know, Misa...where do you want to go?" he asked softly, his mind somewhere else. Had L fallen in love with Light? No, not yet...the only sure way was if he told him. L was a blunt person, so he wouldn't stall. He'd get straight to the point. And the point here was: He wasn't in love with Light...yet?

"Well, I was thinking of getting something for your mate! Maybe a new cake!" Misa said sweetly, smiling at the gorgeous teen. Light nodded.

"Sure. There's a cake shop just down the street," he said, blinking. Would L ever fall in love with Light? Could he? He's been isolated from people for so long...

"Great! Come on!" Misa giggled, and the two began walking down the crowded street.

The possibility of L falling for Light was small, and the chance of him _already_ being in love with him was even smaller. Why? Because L didn't seem like the type of person to believe in love at first sight. Unlike Light and Misa...

_Ding!_

Light looked around the pink, fluffy, bright shop. There were many cakes behind the glass cases and it held other deserts, too. Light couldn't name them all, but he could think of something.

_Baked obesity._

Misa dragged Light over to the glass and pressed her face against it, trying to look closer. She studied them all while Light just stared in disgust.

"You do know that all of this is fattening and is totally unhealthy," Light whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear. Misa giggled.

"Yeah, but it's for Ryuuzaki!" she said normally, smiling brightly. Light noticed how she used L's alias. The teen pursed his pink lips.

"Well, yeah, I guess..." the teen seen L's favourite, "Excuse me?" he asked, looking over the counter to see a cute teen in a cosplay outfit. She eyed his body for a second, then examined his face with a huge grin.

"Yes, sir?" she purred, tilting her head to the side. Light wasn't impressed, if he was supposed to be.

"I'd like to purchase that whole cake," he said, pointing to the one with many strawberries. The girl nodded.

"Sure thing!" she said happily, her voice almost like Misa's.

The blonde popped her head up, looking at the girl before she left for a box, "Hey! You! Girl!" she yelled, her blue eyes big. The girl blinked.

"Yes?" she asked.

Misa grinned, "I'd like TWO cakes! The chocolate one, and the one with all the sprinkles!"

The girl nodded again, but with a look of slight distaste. Light scowled. Was she judging Misa?

Misa kept looking at the girl, her grin never leaving, "You can go now!" she said sweetly, breaking the trance the girl had with her best friend. The girl left to get the boxes to put the cakes in. Misa turned to Light.

"Did you see that?! She was eyeing you like you were a piece of meat!" she whispered harshly, blonde eyebrows knitted together and pink lips pursed. Light didn't say anything. "It was kind of rude if you think about it," she added, looking at the cakes.

After a few minutes, the girl came back with three boxes. She placed them in bags and stole glances at Light. Misa scowled, becoming annoyed with her. She grinned evilly and wrapped her thin arms around Light's arm.

"_Oh_, Light-sama, if I'm a good girl today, will you take me on a date tonight?" she asked, staring up at Light with shining blue eyes, her lips pouted. The teen was dumbfounded and shocked. What the heck was Misa doing?!

The girl at the counter coughed and avoided eye contact with both of the two Dolias as she muttered, "36,000 yen, please..."

Misa smirked and pulled out her money, handing it over to the girl. She took is quickly and punched a few buttons, the cash drawer popped out. She gathered her change and receipt, handing them both to Misa. The blond grabbed the money and turned, leaving Light with the bag. The girl's face was pink, and Light simply grabbed his things.

Why feel bad for someone you didn't care about?

-+-

Light had bought seven new pairs of pants, ten shirts, and two new pairs of shoes. How did he afford this? He's been saving for _years_. He could buy anything he wanted! Except L's love, of course. He'd earn that.

Misa on the other hand, was totally different when shopping. Light had to _force_ her out of a shop! She may have bought over ten new dresses, eleven new skirts, fifteen tops, and who knows how many accessories. She bought new shoes, too.

"Light, there's just _one_ more place I want to stop!" Misa said, holding up a finger. Light rose a brow.

"Where is this?" he asked, feeling Misa's familiar arms wrapping around his own.

"It's a surprise! I wanted to buy you an early birthday present!" the blond said, smiling. Light blinked, surprised.

"Really? You don't have to get me anything..." he muttered, looking forward.

Misa shook her head, "Oh, but I _have_ to! Best friends buy best friends birthday presents! It's only logical!"

Light shook his head and they proceeded towards another street.

-+-

**FOR LOVERS ONLY**

In big red letters, were those words. Hearts surrounded the banner that held it. Hearts covered the windows, and on the door was a sign that said: **18+ of age allowed ONLY. No minors. **

All in all, Light was shocked. Misa Amane had bought him to a _sex_ shop! What was she thinking?!

Light looked over at the blond, "What are we doing here?" he asked politely, completely opposite of what he felt on the inside.

Misa grinned, "Getting your birthday present, of course! And a little something for myself. I have seven years to plan my and Sayu's bonding, why not start now?"

Light cringed. "Why did you have to inform me?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. Misa giggled and pulled on his sleeve.

"Come on, Light-chan! Let's go inside and check it out," Misa tugged on his sleeve again, but Light only stepped forward once.

"Woah, wait! I'm a minor, Misa. I can't go in there!" Light said, slightly panicking. Who knows what's in there...

Misa flicked her free hand, "Oh please, Light! You look older! Besides, I'll be buying it for you! You only need to show ID when you're buying something."

Light pursed his lips, "Okay, fine. But never again will I go in there!"

Misa nodded, laughing, "Sure, sure! I'll tell you now, you'll be back here soon!" and she pulled Light into the store, the door making a moaning sound. Light bit his lip, looking around. Another girl in a rather skimpy outfit sat at the counter. She looked up and waved. Misa waved back and walked off, but not before picking up a basket. Light nodded at the woman and followed the blonde.

"Oooh, look Light! This looks kinky!" Misa said, picking up a pair of handcuffs. Light coughed and looked away as Misa put them in the basket. She proceeded down the isle, Light following, shocked by all the things. He'd seen these types of store from the outside, but never _inside_! Misa was probably a pervert.

"How do you feel about bondage, Light?" the model asked, looking at a blindfold. Light rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know, I haven't tried it..." he muttered, looking up at the ceiling, pink bulbs in place of clear ones.

"Well, here ya go! Something new for you to try," Misa said, dropping it in the basket. Light pursed his lips, unsure about how L felt about it. Would L go into a shop like this?

"Ooh here we are!" Misa said happily, picking up a tube of something. She read the label. "Light, I think I'll buy you this! You and L will have fun with it!" she winked at the teen. Light grabbed the box and read the label. It was some kind of lube, and it tingled when it became in contact with the skin. Light bit his lip, admitting to himself that it did excite him a little.

"How about it?" Misa asked, raising a brow. Light shrugged, and tossed it into the basket. Misa giggled with glee.

"Great! Now, costumes? Are you into role play? If so, I suggest the nurse or maid outfit!" she said, running over to the clothing. Light shook his head and headed down another isle. He wish he hadn't.

The whole isle was dedicated to different vibrators. Some shiny, some big, some small, some thick, and some in odd shapes. Light blushed, an image coming into his mind. This was no time to get excited!

Light walked further into the isle, looking at the different toys. One caught his eye. It was white, and had different settings. Fast, slow, and off. It was about seven inches long, and not all that thick. It appealed to the eye, that was for sure.

"I had no idea you were into vibrators, Light!" Misa gushed, looking over the teen's shoulder. Light jumped away, shaking his head.

"No! No, no, no! I--I was simply looking!" he explained, looking at the model. Misa grinned.

"I think I found your birthday present, Light!" she said, smiling. She reached for the box Light was looking at and grabbed it, placing it in the basket carefully as if it were to break. Light groaned in frustration and watched as Misa picked another one.

"Two?!" he asked, surprised. Misa furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No, one for me and Sayu, silly!" she said, smiling. Light paled. How could she think about a twelve year old like that?!

"She's _twelve_!" Light said, eyes wide. Misa flicked her hand.

"You're thinking wrong, Light! I'll use it on her in seven years, silly!" she said, smiling.

"...will it even last that long?" he asked, raising a brow. Misa looked at the box and shrugged.

"If I don't use it, it probably will." she said, looking back up at Light. The teen sighed.

"Are we done?" he asked softly, closing his eyes.

"Yup! Let's go to the cashier! She looks _real_ nice!" Misa said, turning on her heel and walking to the woman at the front. Light sighed and followed like the good boy he was.

-+-

Later that evening, Light and Misa had returned to L's building, their arms full of bags. Watari had let them in, taking a few bags (Light made sure he didn't take the bags from the sex shop), and they all walked to Light's room. Misa informed Watari all about their day (except for their last stop), and asked what was for dinner. Watari told them, and even Light found himself quite hungry.

They dropped their bags off (except for the cakes) on Light's bed and headed down to the dining room. Light smelt L's glorious scent again, and he found himself smiling. He will admit he did miss him, even though they weren't apart for long. He wondered if L had missed him, too.

"L!" Misa yelled, looking around the empty room. She sat down on the chair Watari pulled out for her, "Thank you, Watari," she said, looking around for L. Watari nodded and walked through the other door on the opposite side of the room with the cakes. Light sat down opposite to Misa.

"Do you hear him, Misa?" he asked. Misa nodded.

"Yeah, he's in there," she said, pointing to the door Watari went in, "Here he comes," she said softly. Light straightened his back and looked at Misa. She smiled.

"Good evening, Misa-san...Light-kun," L said in his usual monotone, going over to a chair and sitting down in his odd way, "I thank both of you for the cakes. It was quite....nice, of you two." he said, nodding at both of the two Dolias. They smiled.

"Shall we eat?" the detective asked, raising a brow. The two others nodded in agreement while Watari came out with the meals.

"Thank you, Watari," L said as he saw a piece of his new cake being set in front of him. Light noticed it was his, and smiled. His food was placed in front of him and he began eating, too. Him and L locked eyes once and awhile, wishing that they were alone so they could talk in private.

"How was your day?" Light asked his mate. L had the fork between his lips as he thought.

"My day was quite...boring, actually. Watari had been gone the whole day, getting different things done for me...by the way, Watari, thank you."

The old man nodded and proceeded to eat his meal.

L proceeded with his story, "I solved five cases today. I took a shower....and I tried a piece of toast."

Misa giggled, "And?"

"...it wasn't pleasant," L muttered, piercing his cake with his sharp fork. Light rolled his eyes. It'd kill L to eat something healthy.

"Now, how was _your_ day?" L asked the two Dolias.

Misa smiled at Light, who in return cleared his throat.

"It was interesting, L," Misa replied, giggling. L rose a brow.

"How so?" he asked, grabbing his tea cup. He took a sip and looked over at Light.

"Oh, so many different ways," Misa exasperated, smiling.

"Light-kun?" he asked after setting his cup down. Light swallowed his piece of food.

"Misa said it right...many different ways," he said, his eyes shining with a secret message. L seemed to have noticed, so he dropped it.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess you two have been dying to know what I'm going to announce," L said, eating another fork-full of his cake. Misa nodded quickly while Light just blinked, waiting patiently. He'd hadn't been _dying _to know...

"Come on, L! I wanna know!" Misa whined, biting her bottom lip like a child. Light stifled a chuckle. They were complete opposites, yet they got along fine. It was either a miracle or very odd.

L took another sip of his tea then placed it back carefully. He looked between his mate and the blond model. "I have been thinking..." he muttered, eyes trailing up to the ceiling, "I've been thinking about all of us, actually....the three of us. Watari, you will always be with me, so you won't be needed in this conversation. Please, go rest....you look exhausted," L said, looking at the old man. Watari nodded and got up, placing his empty plate on the tray and heading to the other door where he disappeared to. Moments later, he left the dining room. Two pairs of eyes looked at the detective. L blinked and looked at his cake.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking about us....how we get along, how we do our daily lives, and most of all, what is going to happen from now and into the future," it was dead silent as L spoke softly in his monotone. He placed his thumb between his pale lips and continued to look up. "I want to know how you two feel about it..." he said quietly.

Light and Misa looked at each other, shocked. Misa looked back at L, "What we feel about all of _us_?" she asked, slightly confused. L looked at her and nodded, thumb still in his lips. Light furrowed his brows.

"Why?" he asked simply. His mate looked over at him.

"Because I need to know, Light," he said. Light corrected his posture, noticing how L called him 'Light' and not 'Light-kun', meaning he was being serious. Light gave his mate his full attention.

Misa placed her finger on her chin, thinking. Or at least looked like she was thinking. "Welllll..." she began, dragging out her first word, "I think we all get along great! Except when you two are having your 'moments'. You guys leave me out of that," she pouted, "But, I do understand why you need your private time! Believe me, I do...." Misa sighed, "Our daily lives are kinda screwed up. We don't go outside a lot, and we never do anything fun! I was SO glad Light and I went out today! I haven't done something fun like that in a LONG time!" she gushed, smiling. L blinked at her.

"I apologize, Misa-san....we shall do more 'fun' things," he said softly, looking at his cake. Misa grinned at him. The detective looked over at his mate, "Light...what do you think is in the future for us?"

The Dolia wasn't sure if he meant the two of them as mates, or the three of them all together. "Well, for all three of us, I have no clue. All I know is that I'm going to be with you for as long as you need me," he responded, looking into the detective's black eyes. L said nothing.

"L, I really think you should tell us what you're thinking about," Misa said softly, trying to urge the detective on. L looked at her.

"Yes, I guess I should..." he muttered, eyeing his cake. "Light," he looked over to his mate, "Misa," back to the blond, "....the reason I've asked you both those questions, was because I wanted to know the truth. Do you both trust me?" he asked.

Light furrowed his brows, "Yes, I do," he said, leaning closer. What was L going to say?

Misa nodded, "I do, L, I always have," she said, smiling. L nodded at both of them.

"Well...I made plans to relocate all of us," he took a deep breath and swallowed it, "to Winchester, England. Wammy's House,"

The two Dolias could only stare.

-+-

Light carefully folded his white dress shirt again, for the fifth time. Why couldn't he stop his hands from shaking? Was it because of the sudden relocation? Was it because of the way L ordered him to pack his things immediately? _Or_ was it because they were leaving in two hours?

It was probably all of the above. Light was sure of it.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," the teen said blandly, as if he wasn't really in his own body. His eyes were empty and his voice mimicked the detective's. The door opened and, speak of the devil, L stood there, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Light half concentrated on his shirt, trying to made the crease just right. The other half of his concentration was focused on his mate.

"Is there something you need, L?" Light asked, folding the shirt. He gave the smallest sigh and placed it in his suitcase. Next was one of his many pants.

The detective walked into the room, closing the door behind himself and continued to his mate. "No, there isn't," he replied, answering the brunette. He stood beside the teen, peering into his suitcase. "Why, Light, you have only started packing...we need to leave in less then an hour,"

Light rolled his eyes, "Well, maybe if _someone_ left me alone so I can finish, I'd get done quicker," he almost spat as he walked over to his dresser and fished out a shirt. L placed his thumb between his lips and tilted his head to look at the teen.

"You are upset," he stated. Light pursed his lips and bit his tongue, doing his best to not explode. He roughly grabbed another shirt and began folding it. "It's quite obvious, Light-kun...why not talk about it? Surely your own _mate_ would be able to help,"

Light turned and went to his suitcase, shoving his folded shirt into the bag.

"Light?" the detective whispered. Light looked up at his mate's black eyes.

"Do you _really_ not know?" he asked, eyes tingling with raw emotions. L shook his head, thumb still on his lips. Light swallowed the lump in his throat, "If you don't know what's bugging me, you're screwed," he muttered, turning to his wardrobe but before he could take a step, cold fingers wrapped around his wrist and held it. Light looked back at the raven, who looked slightly hurt.

Honestly, Light was surprised. This was the first time he had actually seen _this_ emotion on L's face.

"Light, I really don't know and I _want_ to know...so, I'm stuffing my pride down my throat and _begging_ to know what's wrong. I've never had someone so emotional in my life before, so I apologize in the most sincere way. Just, _please_, tell me what is wrong..."

The teen bit the inside of his cheek, "Do..do you mean that?" he whispered, lowering his hand, any anger he had in his body left. The detective nodded and stared right in Light's eyes.

"Tell me, Light...I must know...I...I want to make it better," he whispered, taking his thumb from his mouth and letting the whole hand hang by his side. Light swallowed harshly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well....first, I...I don't understand why you're making us leave...it's not like anyone is after us. It's not like some crazy murderer is chasing you..." he muttered, looking at the carpet. L pulled them onto the bed where they sat. Light took L's hand and the detective squeezed it in return.

"It's not that I need to leave...it's that I _want_ to leave," the raven-haired man said softly. Light looked over at him with a questioning gaze. L caught it and said, "I want to show you where I grew up, Light. I want you to see where 'L' all started. You have told me about your past, and now I feel obligated to _show_ you mine....no one has ever had this privilege, Light. No one has this much of my trust..."

Light blinked and looked at their joined hands. L wanted to show Light where he grew up? The place no one had seen before? Not even _Watari_? The teen furrowed his brows, "But....Misa will be coming with us..and Watari..." he muttered, confused.

L nodded, "I know that, Light...but, she will most likely be doing something else. Shopping, per se. I have told her, Watari, and my successors not to interfere with us while we are at Wammy's. They said they understood, and since I trust them, I believe they will do as I say,"

Light nodded slowly, soaking up L's words like a sponge. "Successors?" he asked softly.

L chuckled to himself, "You'll have the pleasure of meeting the top three, Light...but, we'll get into detail about that later. Right now, I need you to understand that I'm here for you, as you are for me. We are in this together. You and me, and nobody else," L said, looking into Light's golden eyes. Light nodded and smiled softly. It was up to them to make their future, no one else.

The teen looked at the bed and sighed, "For my second point of being upset...you never told us how long we are going to stay there. My fake family is here, and I don't think they'll appreciate me being in the UK when I'm supposedly in the US,"

L nodded, "I understand that, and I've already made plans. We'll stay there for as long as you want to. If you want to leave early, Light, we will, but we can take a vacation to...say, Greece or Canada or the US."

Light blinked, "It's up to _me_?" he asked, dumbfounded. L nodded.

"As for your parents, Misa-san is going to be 'shooting a movie' in Winchester, so you travel with her since she doesn't have close friends there. She asks you to come along, saying she'll pay for everything, and you accept. End of story,"

"And you already told my parents?" Light asked. L shook his head.

"Misa-san did," he muttered, looking over at Light's window. The sky was getting dark. "Light...is there anything else bothering you?" he asked softly.

Light thought for a moment. _Was_ there something else? Yes, there was. The sexual frustration for him was _crazy_. But, L seemed just fine. There was _no_ way he'd tell L about his _other_ problems. So, instead he said, "No, there isn't,"

L gave his mate a small smile and his hand a final squeeze before he got off the bed, "I suggest Light-kun to start packing fairly quickly then," and without another word, he left. Light looked under his bed to find THE bag… the bag with his x-rated, early birthday gifts. He grimaced and opened it, reaching for the lube and vibrator and the other little trinkets Misa had purchased for him. He groaned and tossed them in a separate bag with his toiletries. He couldn't believe he was taking them.

He gave a sigh to himself, and proceeded to pack his things neatly.

-+-

"Light-chan, will you please help me with my heavy bags?" Misa asked in a sugary tone, grabbing Light's arm. Light rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure, Misa," he muttered, the blond 'squeeing' happily. He bent over and took two bags while the model took one. He noticed how heavy they were.

"Misa, what do you have in here? _Clothes_?" he asked, placing them on a trolley that Watari had supplied them with. Light's bags were already on, but Misa's five huge bags were a hassle.

The blonde nodded, "And my _other_ things, of course," she said. Light made a face while Misa giggled. "You know, toiletries and what-not,"

"Yeah, _toiletries_," the teen muttered with a roll of the eyes. Misa giggled again and placed her bag on the trolley. She looked up, past Light and smiled kindly.

"Is there something you came to tell us, L?" she asked, causing the teen to turn. He also noticed the detective since the sugary smelt had vanished. The detective nodded.

"It seems that I've supplied a private jet for all of us. When you are finished with what you're doing there, take them to the roof of the building. The jet, Watari, and I will be waiting there." and he turned on his heel and proceeded to the roof. Light blinked and turned to the model. She wore a big grin.

"We're taking a _private_ _jet_, Light!" she gushed, picking up another bag and placing it on the trolley.

"Haven't you already been in one?" the teen asked, taking the final bag and placing it on the trolley. He got behind it and began pushing to the elevator, away from the model's bright pink door. Misa nodded her head at his question while they walked.

"Of course I have, but, never with you or L! It'll be fun!" she smiled as they reached the elevator doors and she pressed the 'down' button. When it finally arrived, they got in with the trolley and headed to the roof.

"Are you aware of how long the trip will be?" Light asked, watching the numbers on the elevator get higher and higher. Misa also watched.

"Nope. How long, Light-chan?" the blonde asked, not the least bit curious.

"Almost 12 hours. I'm suggesting you get ready for the time change and sleep. That's what I plan to do," Light said simply, hearing the ding of the elevator and watched as it opened to see a black jet parked on the roof. The stairs to the jet were down, and a built man was standing at the bottom.

"But, Light-chan, this is a jet. We'll be getting there in half the time. So, about 6 hours," Misa said happily, grabbing the trolley for support as she stumbled in her shoes. Light just nodded at her statement and continued to the jet.

When they reached the man, he took over and placed the bags into the plane's luggage department with no problem. Misa was shocked and asked the man, "Are you L's body guard?"

Light had also noticed the large appearance of the man, muscles bulging from his shirt. The man looked back at the petite woman, "No, I'm the co-pilot," he stated, shutting the department. Misa made an 'o' with her mouth as Light pulled her arm and the three climbed the stairs. Upon entering the jet, Light saw L sitting on a cushioned chair near a window and Watari had taken one of the other side of the jet, also near a small window. Misa giggled and jumped on another chair, across from Watari. Light gave a small smile and sat across from his mate. L looked at Light with his wide eyes. They seemed different somehow...

"The jet will be leaving in five minutes," a voice on the intercom said, filling the jet with the pilot's voice. Everyone buckled their seat belt, except for Light, whose seat belt didn't seem to work. L noticed this.

"Light-kun?" the detective asked in a soft voice. Light looked up, "Do you need some help?" the detective asked, motioning to Light's seat belt. The teen nodded and L unbuckled quickly, going over to help his mate.

"It won't click..." the teen muttered, loud enough for only him and L to hear. L took the two pieces from Light's hands and tried to force them together.

"I saw some...interesting things under your bed, Light-kun..." L whispered in his monotone. Light's eyes widened and he stared at L's eyes, whose own were busy looking down at his seat belt, still trying to force the two pieces together.

_What? How?!_ Light's mind screamed, but Light whispered: "....how did you find them?"

Light saw the corner of L's pale lips rise, giving him a very sinful smirk, "Light-kun should really try better at hiding such...._personal_ things," Light flushed, but L continued, "I can only begin to imagine what you've been doing with _those_..."

Light's face must of been beet red by now, for L's voice had been laced with something Light had never heard before. _Lust_.

The teen swallowed hard as L's long fingers danced around his groin, his mind suddenly imagining very dirty and rather racy things. He felt warmth coming from his mate, and Light closed his eyes, trying his best to stop his eyes from glowing gold.

_Why now? _Light groaned in his head, _Why now?! This isn't fair nor acceptable. Does L get turned on by jets?! Shit...this isn't the time or place, L. Stop with your dirty thoughts...now!_

"Oh, Light-kun, it seems to be working," L's voice whispered by Light's ear. The teen gripped his seat tight as L's hot breath ghosted his ear. He felt a tightening around his waist, so he opened his eyes and looked down, seeing that the detective had tightened Light's seat belt. The teen looked back up at the detective, who was on his way back to his seat. He buckled in, and brought his knees to his chest. Light swallowed hard again, the warmth coming from L getting stronger.

"We are now taking off..." the pilot said, and the plane started to move forward. Light bit his lip and felt the jet vibrate, it's state not helping the growing tightness in his pants. L's eyes stayed glued to the teen. Light looked down at the floor, adverting his mate's stare.

Light's ears became plugged as they lifted into the air. He looked over at Misa, and saw that she had an annoyed expression on her face. Light rose a brow at her, but she didn't notice it. She just kept hitting her ears, hoping they'd unplug. They didn't.

After a few more minutes, the pilot announced over the intercoms: "Is it now okay to move around the cabin,"

Light sighed in relief and looked at his mate. L was looking out the window. The teen unbuckled his seat belt, and head over to the washroom and when he passed L, he felt fingers ghost over his wrist. Light's eyes shined gold, but Watari didn't notice.

The teen proceeded to move a curtain aside, but saw only three doors. He opened one, and saw a bathroom. Curiosity filling him, he opened the other and saw a shower. He rose a brow. A shower on a jet?

He shook his head and opened the last one, his jaw going slack. It was a bedroom, with one king sized bed. There were three windows on each side of the jet's walls. A _bed_? On a _jet_? What was L think--

Oh yeah. Today L's mind was in the gutter. Light _almost_ forgot. _Of course he would get a bed on a jet...I bet L is secretly a pervert, just like Misa. Geez...you think you know people, _Light thought while pursing his lips.

"The last time I checked, the bathroom was on the left, Light-kun," a voice said from behind him.

Light swung around, his eyes wide. Suddenly, his lips clashed with others and arms wrapped around his torso. He noticed those big black eyes, and he relaxed, eyes slowly shutting. It was just L. This didn't really come as a surprise, with Light practically _feeling_ L's need radiate off his body.

The teen let out a small moan as the detective massaged his lips with his own, and soon a slick muscle slid into the Dolia's mouth. Light snaked his arms around L's shoulders, pressing his tongue against L's, both fighting for dominance. The fighting continued until L finally won when Light broke for air, the detective lowering his head and beginning to suck on Light's pale neck. The teen gasped as L's slim thigh came between his own two, and he clutched the back of L's shirt, both of them collapsing onto the door that held the shower.

"....L-L?" the teen whispered shakily, pulling on the white shirt. The detective looked up at his mate, a small bruise forming on Light's neck.

"Yes, Light-kun?" he asked, his tongue coming out to wet his kiss-bruised lips. Light groaned and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Light asked, opening his eyes so they were slits. It wasn't that he was complaining, he really enjoyed this, but what was L _doing_?

L rose a brow, his breathing a little harsh, along with the teen's. "I thought actions spoke louder then words, but I'm going to say that I'm 'making out' with you,"

Light's eyes widened as he felt something hard press into his thigh. L was hard. _Really_ hard.

"...I know that..." he whispered as L began kissing his jaw, "But...why now?" he was trying his best to be coherent, but his mind was starting to go slightly fuzzy.

"I have no idea...but I need you..._badly_," the detective answered, going back to look into Light's golden eyes.

The teen bit his lip and yelped as he was thrown into the bedroom, landing on the bed with a 'thump'. L stepped in not a moment later, composed as always, and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Light laid on the bed, the only thing holding him up was his forearms. He moaned as L came forward, giving Light another bruising kiss as he settled himself on top the younger boy. His slim, cold fingers began to unbutton Light's shirt buttons, one by one, the whole time Light withering and slightly bucking up into L's clothed erection. L groaned when Light did so, but he tried his best to concentrate on the buttons.

"_L_," Light gasped his mate's name as the detective tweaked one of Light's pink nipples, his mouth descended on the other with his tongue toying with it. Light moaned and whimpered, feeling himself slipping from sanity with every stroke of L's magical tongue. He gasped when L began sucking on his chest, his mouth not leaving an inch dry. The raven wrapped Light's legs around his waist, then wrapped his own arms around Light's chest and bought them up to a sitting position. Light gasped for breath as he felt L's mouth still working on his chest, and as the detective began sliding the shirt off Light's shoulders. He tossed it carelessly onto the floor and kissed Light's collarbone.

L felt a tugging on his shirt, and looked at his mate, noticing Light's desperate attempt at pulling his shirt off. The detective smiled, and let go of the brunette for a second and he slipped out of his shirt. Light's hands were on him immediately, feeling every curve and crease. He gave Light a small moan as he ghosted over his nipples.

Light had expected L to be bony and very thin, but it was opposite, his abs were outlined and his arms had just the right amount of muscles. His chest was toned, lithe, and it was a sexy delight to watch L's sinewy muscles rippling slightly as he was touched. Light found himself biting his lower lip and his lower regions twitched. The detective's hands lowered to the button and zipper on light's pants. The teen moaned into his mate's mouth as they began another steamy kiss. L was rock hard beneath Light.

"I thought..." the detective broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Light's, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat. Light swallowed his gulp of breath and pressed both of their bodies closer, their hard nipples pressing together. Light moaned and threw his head back, beginning to rock against the detective. L sighed and kissed Light's throat.

"...what were you thinking?" Light asked breathlessly, coming back to rest his forehead against L's.

"That we'd give your one of your _things_ a try," L said, pulling out the lube Misa had bought Light, out of his jeans pocket. Light bit his lip as they both looked down at it, his arousal twitching again. He was sure some pre-cum had began to seep out.

"..yeah," he breathed, giving his detective a kiss. L responded fully to the kiss and he began taking Light's pants off. Finally getting them off, he tossed them somewhere else by Light's shirt. The teen pushed L's pants off with his feet, the detective kicking the rest off. Next, the detective reached to open the lube, but Light shook his head, pointing to his feet. L looked down and saw Light's white socks.

"Only another reason for me to hate socks..." the detective muttered while Light laughed, feeling his socks slid off as the detective threw them onto the ground. He smiled into another kiss that L placed on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around the detective's shoulders.

L began opening the box of lube, grabbing the tube and throwing the box onto the ground. He laid Light on the bed in nothing but his boxers, and the detective straddled the younger boy, staring at the wonderful body beneath him. Light watched with hazy eyes as L popped open the cap and drizzled it's contents onto his fingers. The teen felt himself get anxious and wanted L to hurry, but he couldn't voice it when he began to moan as the detective ground his hips into Light's.

"Ready, Light-kun?" L asked huskily, not giving the teen a chance to answer as he pinched Light's hard nipples with his slick fingers. Light moaned loudly as the slippery substance began to tingle, sending waves of heat down to his groin. L looked down, and quirked a brow, his fingers sliding down Light's stomach and rested on the inside of his hipbone.

"So this is where it is," L purred, looking down at Light's Dolia mark with half-lidded eyes. Light looked down, his chest heaving, but he nodded.

"Y-Yeah...it is," he said softly, gasping as L lowered his head and gave a small kiss to the golden mark. Liking Light's reaction, he swept his tongue over the spot.

"M-More..." the teen groaned, arching his back and bucking into L's groin with his own. He felt the detective shudder for a moment, but then dragged his fingers over to the elastic of Light's boxers. He pushed them down, freeing Light's hot member. Light moaned as the cool air hit his erection. L licked his lips and looked back up to his mate, whose eyes were screwed shut with pleasure with the remaining lube that tingled on his chest.

"L..?" the teen opened his eyes slightly, "W-What are you...Aahhn! Oh _God_, L!" the teen arched his back as the detective's tongue slid up his member, from base to tip, swirling the head with his tongue. The teen bit his hand, trying to keep the sounds in his mouth. L seemed to have enjoyed the sounds since he pointed his tongue and stuck it into the slit at the top, causing Light to throw his head back and moan the loudest he ever had.

"L...I'm gonna...gonna--" Light's face scrunched in pleasure as his seed shot from him and down L's throat, the detective swallowing every drop Light had to offer.

With one final lick, L crawled back up to the flushed Light and the two engaged in a long kiss. When Light pushed the detective away, he gave him a flustered grin and pushed his mate onto his back. The teen straddled him and leaned down, and began kissing the detective's neck.

"I think it's your turn, L..." Light purred, going down to cup L's arousal. L stiffened at the action, and watched as Light carefully took the hem of his boxers and pulled them down, eyes becoming glazed over again as he looked at his manhood. L bit his lower lip as the teen reached for the lube and flicked the cap open. It seemed that Light was getting hard again. No matter, L could make him harder.

Light gasped as L's cold hands wrapped around his cock and began pumping with quick strokes. He shuddered and almost dropped the tube, but he shakily put some on the palm of his hand, spreading it evenly. There was _no_ way he'd let L go without having some pleasure.

Biting his lower lip, Light grabbed L's arousal and smeared the lube all over. L moaned as the lube began working instantly and his hand fell from Light's erection, going down to the sheets where he grabbed them in fistfuls. Light grinned as L's face twisted into pleasure. He rather liked that look on him.

But Light's dominance faded quickly when L's hand came up to squeezed the tube and some fell onto Light's member, and L's quick hands wrapped around both lengths and began pumping. Light moaned and arched his back, the sensations too much for him. L grabbed one of Light's hands and both hands got to work, both quickly pumping at a high speed. The mates cried out with pleasure as their climaxes hit, Light emptying onto L's stomach and L onto Light's. Light gasped for breath and fell forward, onto his mate's body. L panted and wrapped his arms around Light, enjoying the intimacy as Light purred and pressed a kiss to L's already abused lips, savouring the moment they were sharing.

"That...was really good," the teen stated, giving a yawn. He wasn't lying, that was _really_ good.

L nodded in agreement and gave a small yawn of his own, "Sleep?" he offered, kissing Light's neck. Light moaned a tired 'yes' and they got under the covers, wrapping their arms around each others' sweaty bodies and fell into a blissful sleep.

-+-

To be continued...

**I found the last bit too mushy for me :\ but whatever , this story needs some fluff ^-^ **

**Did anyone ever look back at their old stories and just go '. . . . what the _hell_ was I thinking ?!' Yeah , that happened to me today :| I don't like the feeling , but YES , it was about this story . But hey , what can I do ? I'll just leave it . **

**Leave a review ^-^ pwease . Mostly about the last part , cause that was the first time I ever did something like _that_ . I've written masturbating and just plain ol' gay sex , but not stuff like _that_ . So , did I do bad ? Or good ? Tell meh , cause I NEED to know .**

**-Nate**

**P.S. I know all of you hormone driven fan-girls (and boys ?) are like 'OMFG SHE HAS FINALLY WROTE SOME SMUTTY STUFF ! I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME ! ' **

**And the explanation of why L suddenly went like _that_ will be explained in the next chapter ^-^ until then , peace bitchesssss ;D don't forget to tell everyone who you know that likes LxLight to take a look at this story ! **


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on. Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC .**

**A/N: Hoooooooly shit . School is a biiiiiiiiitch . Like , WOW . Sorry I haven't been uploading or whatever , it's just that I have a life outside the internetz :3 Lol **

**I totally made an Itunes playlist for when I'm writing this story x3 It's called Sweet I. (obv.) and it consists of:**

**Hot-Avril Lavigne  
****Looking Up-Paramore  
****Misguided Ghosts-Paramore****  
****Brick By Boring Brick-Paramore  
****Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy  
****Turn It Off-Paramore  
****Pick Up The Phone-Dragonette  
****All I Ever Wanted-Paramore  
****As the World Falls Down-David Bowie  
****The Only Exception-Paramore  
****You Are The Moon-The Hush Sound  
****To Die For-The Birthday Massacre  
****That's Okay-The Hush Sound**

**and as you can see , I love Paramore ^-^ and I loooove David Bowie ! Like , SO SEXY D: I can listen to music and read/write at the same time :D but who can't , really ?**

**and , one last thing , is it me or has the whole Death Note fandom calmed down o.O ? . . . Hmm . . . it's probably just me , like always ^-^ I'm still going strong ! Just like whoever reviews this story . If you don't , you're admitting you don't like LxLight yaoi-ness . Period . So review . Right now , or wait until you're done reading the chapter . And give me ideas for this story , cause I NEED them . Do you expect me to write all this by myself D: ? Lol . You guys are all like ' Yeah . ' **

**This story is officially nine months :D remember our anniversary ! July 27th**** , 2009 ! . . . Wow , doesn't seem like that long ._. where the hell does time go ? -little voice- out the windowwww -voice fades- o.O what ? Anywho , Happy 9 Month Anniversary you guys -loves you all- ! ! Couldn't have gone this long without chu :3**

**Oh , and I kinda lied ^^; L didn't explain himself about his **_**urges**_** in this chapter , but I promise it'll be in the next one ! Oh yeah , did anyone else think I was a homosexual boy when I first posted this story ? xD **

**Review to music note on a sweatband XD: Lol , yeah , I'm surprised that I'm alive after writing that chapter xD I'm also sick at the moment :\ sucks , hey ? But hey ! I'm updating :D lol enjoy the chapter , bud :)**

**Beta-ed by: Wicked Cheshire **

**Warnings for this chapter: CUSSES AND CUSSES AND MORE CUSSES D: and L and Watari's real name .**

Sweet Intoxication  
Chapter 18

The plane had just landed and Light noticed as Misa sighed in relief in her seat. He turned his head to her and asked, "What's up?"

The blond looked over and smiled at the teen, "Oh, nothing!" she said sweetly, crossing her legs Indian style on her seat and placing her hands in the space they created. She gave Light a brilliant smile and winked. The teen didn't fall for it.

"You're telling me later," he stated, turning his head back to the window to gaze out and see green grass and a clear blue sky. He smiled, the sun's rays coming into the jet and hitting his pale face.

"Light-kun," L addressed the teen, who in turn looked at him, "would to like me to tell you about the top three?" he asked in his monotone, as if he had something better to do. Light nodded and sat at attention.

L took a deep breath through his nose and let the gust of air out through his lips, "The top three's alias' are: Near, Mello and Matt. Near is Number 1, the smartest child in Wammy's House. He is 4 feet 5 inches, weighs around 42 lbs, and dislikes criminals. I haven't seen him in a long time, and the last time I saw him he always wore white pyjamas. He also has white hair and blue eyes that sometimes look grey,"

Light rose a brow but nodded. "He is around the age of 9, and he's the youngest in Wammy's. No one really talks to him, and he doesn't talk to anyone. He enjoys playing with puzzles and toys such as dice, race cars, darts and any other trinkets he finds. He tries to avoid any human contact and interaction, so you may say he has the worst social skills besides mine," L's eyes rolled to look at the ceiling, "He does give me a small hug whenever I see him, and I'm sure that's the most contact he's ever had with any human," the detective's eyes went back to Light, who look a little confused.

"If you think you're confused now, wait until I get to Mello," the older man said blandly, looking out his window, "Mello is Number 2, the second smartest in Wammy's. Almost fifteen, his height is around five feet, weight is around 89 lbs and he likes chocolate but dislikes those better than him. For example, Near. Mello deeply dislikes Near because he is better than him," L looked at the ground, "He usually wears a pair of jeans, long sleeved black shirt and socks. He has blond hair and his eyes are steel blue." the man pursed his lips and continued, "Unlike Near, he survives off of his emotions and interaction with others. Excellent social skills, but he is often a bully to the other children and has a very short temper. He's persistent, loud and obnoxious which makes him fearless to anything. He's willing to, and I quote, 'get rid of those in my way and be the best'," L paused and Light nodded, "Sadly, his emotions often get in the way of his work and that's the only reason he's 2nd best to Near. Ironic, isn't it? Near not enough, and Mello too much," L pursed his lips, thinking. Light watched his mate's coal black eyes scan the floor for a moment.

"Matt, Number 3 at Wammy's. Third smartest, right behind Mello. Height around 4 feet 10 inches, weight around 92 lbs. He likes video games and dislikes going outside. Last seen wearing a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with jeans and socks...Matt is almost like a mixture of the two successors, except different,"

Light gave L a weird look, but the detective continued, "He's calm yet can get angry when needed. He spends too much time with video games and he's extremely intelligent like the other two, yet not enough devotion to his work. I think he could easily surpass both Near and Mello if he just tried..." L sighed and continued, "I have no control over that boy, neither does anyone. We've tried many times to get him to work harder, but nothing works. I find myself thinking about different ways, but I stop myself and focus on my own work, not Matt's,"

Light opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it as the plane came to a complete stop. L looked up and saw the seat belt button light up.

"The jet has come to a complete stop. It is safe to move around the cabin and leave. We will be glad to take you anywhere, L, just give us a call." and with that, the intercom clicked off and the co-pilot came out and opened the jet, going to get the luggage. L unbuckled himself and everyone did the same.

"Oh, I can't believe we're finally here!" Misa gushed, letting out a sigh as the bright sun beat down on her skin. Light stepped onto the paved road and also gave a sigh, tilting his head up and closing his eyes as the sun bathed him in warmth.

"Here are your bags," the co-pilot said, wheeling a trolley to them. L nodded and looked at Watari, who in return handed the co-pilot two envelopes with names written on them. The man nodded and took the envelopes before heading back into the jet. The four began walking away, down the road while the jet disappeared into the blue sky.

"So, where is Wammy's House?" Misa asked, trotting beside Light (who was pushing the trolley), her Gothic boots clunking against the ground every time she stepped.

L looked around and pointed, "Right there," he said. The two Dolias looked in the direction that L had pointed and noticed that there was a huge white building, a gate surrounding it and on the outside of the gate was a large forest. Light shaded his eyes with his hand and looked.

"Wow! It's huge!" Misa yelled, her blue eyes wide. She blinked a couple of times before looking up at Light, "Dibs on biggest room!" she yelled suddenly, all three men looking at her with confusion.

"Dibs on sharing it with you, Misa-san," L said, beginning to walk towards the building. Light laughed while Misa pouted and Watari shook his head at their childish behaviour.

_After several minutes of walking...._

Misa give a loud sigh, "I'm _tired_, L!" she whined, "My feet hurt! Why couldn't the jet people drop us off closer?"

L looked over his shoulder at the model, "Because the children would hear the jet, and it would ruin the surprise of our arrival,"

Light furrowed his brows, "We came here uninvited _and_ unannounced?"

L nodded, "Exactly...children love surprises," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you approve of this, Watari?" Misa asked, looking at the elder man next to her. He shrugged.

"I go along with whatever L plans," he answered. L smiled at his father figure, then gave a teasing smirk at Misa. Misa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _whatever_," she said lazily, hip checking Light and held onto the trolley's handle with him. Light allowed her to.

"Hey, L, is there anything else I need to know about Near, Mello and Matt?" Light asked, looking at his mate. L pondered the teen's question for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Near for meeting him for the first time. You two might get along," L stated, happy when they finally reached the iron bar gates. He pushed them opened and the others followed.

"What about Mello and Matt?" Light asked, looking at the many windows of the white building. The walls were covered in vine.

"Mello might cause you some trouble. He doesn't get along with those who are very close to me,"

Misa furrowed her two perfectly waxed brows, "So he won't like me either?" she asked.

L nodded, "He does not like Watari, either....but if you give him some time, he'll come around,"

Light noticed how there were no children about. L said something about children usually being outside playing games, "And Matt?" he asked.

"Matt won't care about you or why you are here," L stated, "he may not take the time to come greet us, either."

Light rose a brow but did nothing else. The model beside him sighed and crossed her bare arms across her chest, letting Light take full control of the trolley again. They approached the two doors and L grasped the large handles.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said quietly, "Near, Mello and Matt all despise each other very much, so I apologize on behalf of all of them for the crude words, threats, and physical fights that are heard and caused tonight," and with that, he pushed open the doors.

00000000

....

Well, L _had_ apologized for the three, but it seemed like they needed a referee to calm them down and to keep them from fighting. Mello was glaring daggers at Matt and Near, Matt was stuck between glaring at the others and looking down at his video game, while Near's face looked passive while he twirled a piece of white hair between his fingers, grey eyes flicking back and forth between the gamer and blond.

"Holy shit, Matt you fuckin' cunt, can't you look up from that game for _one_ second to at least give a better come back!" Mello yelled, glaring at the red head.

Matt didn't look up for a split second, but did spit out: "Piss off, Mello."

The blond looked like he was ready to blow, but then he smirked, "Thank you for proving my point, _Matt_," he said the others' name as if it were venom.

"You two are idiots," Near said in a monotone, almost like the detective's. Mello's blond brows furrowed, causing a deep crease between them. He bared his teeth and clenched his fists then swung around to face the pale boy.

"Fuck you, Near, you know _nothing_," Mello said harshly. Near had an expression that _screamed_ apathy.

Matt pursed his lips in the at the youngest boy and glared, "And you can piss off along with Mello, _Near_."

The four others just watched, one surprised, one amused, another ashamed and the last one interested. The three boys have been at it for a good ten minutes, Mello coming in screaming his head off once he saw the two, who were already glaring at each other. L didn't even get to introduce his lover and friend to them.

A door opened and Beyond Birthday came in, his pale hands covering his ruby eyes that were hidden behind pale eyelids. He groaned and walked towards the group of 7.

"You three are giving me a headache..." he muttered, his fingers creating spaces so his blood red eyes could see. He dropped his hands and gave the four others a creepy grin that screamed 'insanity'.

"Why, hello again," he greeted, his ruby eyes shining with something hidden. Light didn't like it

The blond model stepped up to the copy, her eyes shining with something, also. "Hello, Beyond. It's dreadful that I have to see you again." she blinked her blue eyes at him, Light shocked at how she could talk to Beyond like that. He almost _killed_ someone!

But the almost murderer just smirked, "Likewise, Miss Amane," he purred, "I was hoping you fell out of the jet, every bone in your body crushing so it was like gravel."

Light furrowed his brows, L looked bored, and Watari began collecting the bags.

The female Dolia grinned, "Watch your tongue, Doctor Birthday. I just might bite it off." she gave him a devilish wink and he grinned at her.

"I'd like to see you try it," he stated, his long pink tongue slithering out of his mouth. Light looked away, disgusted.

Then the two giggled and Misa passed the backup boy, going over to Matt.

"You, Matt-boy, I'm Misa Amane. Insult me, and I promise that you won't be walking until I leave this place," she gave him a sweet smile and moved onto Mello. Matt's eyes only widened at how her tone was sugary-sweet yet the words were poison.

"And you, Mr. Mello, insult me," she looked down at the fourteen year old and crossed her arms. Mello opened his mouth to retort, but Misa was too quick, "and I'll castrate you." Mello snapped his mouth closed and swallowed hard. She winked at him and went to Near.

She looked down at the Albino, "You should know the drill by now," she said sweetly. Near just nodded and looked away. She walked back to Light, who backed away a bit. Beyond laughed aloud.

L pointed at Matt, "Matt, this is Light Yagami. He is pleased to meet you," he pointed at Mello, "Mello, this is Light Yagami. He's pleased to meet you," he pointed to Near, "Near, this is--"

"Light Yagami, yes, I know. Nice to meet you." Near said, sounding bored. Light nodded.

"You three behave around him or I'll get Misa Amane after you." he said and the three nodded instantly.

"You make her sound worse than Beyond," Light muttered, taking a bag from Watari. L chuckled and waved over the three young boys, giving each a bag.

"Take those to the biggest room, please!" Misa said with a grin plastered on her face, following the three grumbling boys and Watari. Light gave a sigh as he heard Mello yell, "You're such a fucking _asshole_!" to maybe Matt, Near or Misa. Either way, Mello showed his emotions like L had said, showcasing them like it was an attraction.

"Well, Light-kun, we shall go to our room now," L said, turning to his right and headed up a pair of stairs. Light smiled, catching the 'our room'.

Beyond was trekking slowly behind the mates, a bag in each hand. He was mumbling to himself, then snickering and giggling like Misa. Light didn't want to know what he was saying to himself or the voices inside his head.

Meanwhile, L was counting to himself but then smiled at a door. "Here it is, Light-kun," he said happily, grabbing the doorknob and turning it, the door opening slowly. Inside was a huge window with the white lace curtains, the actual window being bigger than the one in Light's old bedroom, a four poster bed (king size with the posts being a polished oak), the bed spread white and sheets crisp, the floor a beige tile, two other doors besides the entrance (most likely a bathroom and a closet), two side tables at each end of the bed (an alarm clock on one) with drawers, an oak desk across the bed with a large leather swivel chair (which Light guessed was for L when he worked).

All in all, Light loved it. It was classy, yet held elegance. Something both mates could enjoy.

Beyond came forth and set the bags on the bed, "Well, I'll be off now. I have to check on my...._patients,_" and he left, a shiver threatening to crawl up Light's spine. Beyond Birthday is very creepy.

_I don't know how people can trust him with ill children, _Light thought, placing the bags on the bed. L did the same.

"What do you think of the bedroom, Light-_chan_?" L asked, looking around. Light jutted out his bottom lip slightly at the honorific.

"I love it, _Ryuuzaki_." he replied, smirking when L rolled his large eyes.

"Good, now, I'm going to call Watari," L said, going over to a phone on the wall. Light had missed that while observing.

"Umm, okay," Light said, going to sit in L's chair. The detective picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked the receiver in English, "Watari, will you please get me some...hmm....pocky and strawberry shortcake?....Yes, of course I'd like some coffee....yes, bring the sugar cubes," Light rolled his eyes at L's sugar habits, "Of course....okay, now repeat my orders, please....mhm....yes....what does Light-kun want?" the detective looked over at his mate and Light rose a brow, "Would you like something from the kitchen, Light-kun?" L asked, placing his thumb on his lower lip and running it across the plump surface.

_Yeah, you and a bottle of whipped cream, _Light thought, eyes glazing over slightly at the thought, "No, what I want is not in the kitchen," he purred, eyeing his mate's body. The detective merely gave Light a look and turned back to the phone slowly.

"No, he doesn't want me--I mean, anything," L's pale face darkened to a light pink but hid it from Light, "Okay, good-bye Watari," he finished and hung up the phone. He turned to Light, his face back to the pale it normally was.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, until L ordered "Come here, Light," and watched as his mate flipped his hair to the side so he could see better and crossed his legs, shaking his head 'no'. "Why not?" L asked.

Light just moistened his smirking lips with his tongue, not saying a word, blinking his mahogany eyes.

L blinked and walked forward, hands in pockets. When he reached his Light-kun, he bent down and held his pale lips barely an inch from the others', "You know, Light, I rather enjoyed our earlier activities," he muttered, his sugary breath ghosting over Light's pink lips, "I would love to do it again, if it were okay with you,"

Light nodded, eyes travelling over L's face, from the panda eyes to the straight nose, the porcelain skin to his pale lips. "Everything you do is more than okay with me..." he muttered, eyes staying glued to the perfect lips. He watched the corners lift and his heart fluttered. L always looked his best when he smiled.

"Do you smile for me, L?" Light asked, looking up to the black orbs.

"You're the only person I smile for, Light," L whispered and Light couldn't help but blush, looking away. "I rather enjoy Light-kun under me, blushing like that," L said, more to himself than Light. The teen blushed deeper and pushed L away. The detective chuckled softly and knelt in front of the teen, wearing a grin on his lips.

"Do I embarrass Light-kun?" he asked, trying to look at Light's red face that was hidden beneath his hair. "Don't be embarrassed, Light-kun. It makes me think twice about what I want to say to you,"

The teen glared at the detective for his sarcastic remark. L said anything to Light, whenever and wherever....and the detective knew that. The teen pursed his lips as L smiled his beautiful smile.

_How dare he be so adorable, _they both thought simultaneously.

The teen looked down at the tiles while L stared at the boy's face. Finally, he asked "Light, may I kiss you?"

Light looked up "...you don't have to ask, L..." he muttered, a little flustered at L's sudden request. The detective smiled and leaned in closer to his mate, Light slowly lifting his head. Leaning in closer, lips barely touching--

_Cough._

The two looked back at the door to see the elderly man pushing a cart with a cake contained in a glass case, and a small plate with mountains of strawberry pocky. Watari looked quite shocked, and all Light could do was blush in embarrassment and hide his face in the crook of L's neck and shoulder. The detective just stared at his father figure.

"Umm...well...I..." Watari, coughed and looked at the cart. Light squeezed his eyes shut, beyond embarrassed. This is like Soichiro walking in on them!

"Watari...we apologize for not tell you about our relations sooner. Light and I hope you forgive us," L said, one hand secretly going to hold Light's. The teen squeezed it and gave a soft sigh.

The old man swallowed hard, "Well, I had my suspicions..." he muttered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, if I may ask, even though I forgive you both."

L blinked, "To be honest, Light-kun was uncertain of your reaction towards the idea,"

Light's eyes shot open. Would Watari tell L about Light loving him? No, he couldn't! This wasn't the time to tell him!

"Ahh..." Watari seemed a little speechless, but when Light looked over L's shoulder with wide eyes and a worried look, he began getting curious. "What made you two have such relations?" he asked.

L looked up at the ceiling, debating either or not to tell Watari. He decided he would. He would tell him everything. But first, he needed his lover's approval.

Looking back at his mate, L whispered, "I think it's time we told him about what you are, Light. He deserves to know." Light looked at him with large eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Watari _did_ deserve to know what Light really was and what L was to him.

Slowly, the pair turned back to the elderly man who was expecting an answer. "Watari," Light began, "What I am about to tell you will seem completely impossible to you, but it's true. 100% true. L believes me, too."

The old man narrowed his eyes while thinking. Could he trust Light? Yes, because L trusted him, and L was a very stubborn person. So, Watari had no choice but to say, "Tell me, Light."

The teen took a deep breath and L gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Watari, I am a Dolia. A Dolia is a Slavic Fairy which has been around longer than the entire earth. We are protectors of human fate, and if you try to stray away from your destined fate we take action to stop you. I am not human, yet I look like a man. I do have a true form, which L and Misa have already seen. I've been debating for a while now if I should show you, and now L and I have decided that we should," Light took a breath and before he continued, Watari interrupted.

"And what does L have to do with all of this?" he asked. Light blinked with mild surprise that Watari was believing him, but answered the old man's question.

"L is my mate. Soul mate, you can say. Everyone has one, even you Watari. L hasn't always been my mate, since my mate when I was born was, but L has taken the role from the previous mate. Kind of like a generation of mates. L's father could of been my mate, or maybe his mother. A soul mate is your other half, Watari, and when L's blood was born into this world, I was born in my world. When your mate is born, you are born. Get it?"

The old man nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you know right now that you aren't supposed to know of my beings, since it's against the Dolia Law, but I'll get into that some other time. I've been on earth for over sixty years, and I know I don't look it, but that's the whole reason. I'm a Dolia, I have the power to change my age. I can become forty in a blink of an eye, or ten years old. The reason I'm so smart is that I've been going to school the whole time I've been here. And--"

"Light-kun, you're getting off course." L muttered, thumb in mouth.

"Oh, sorry," Light apologized, "The reason I am here is because I wanted to come here. A Dolia has two goals in their life. To bond human soul mates and to find our own. I didn't find my mate in at my home, so I came to earth when I was around 40 years old. I've learned about earth, so I know some things. It's like learning a whole new lifestyle, so it's fairly hard. Dealing with so many emotions is draining, I don't know how you cope," Light paused and took a deep breath, "I found L at the university, and from there I learned that he is my mate....the whole start of our relationship started when we were apart during Christmas. I fell into depression, and so did L."

"I do recall talking to Misa-san about that," Watari muttered. Light nodded.

"Misa knows much more about the Dolia world than I do, since she's lived there longer than I. She told me it was because I've been around my mate for so long we were slightly bonded. Our bonding is something sacred and something I can only discuss with my mate and other Dolias, so I apologize," Light's cheeks darkened slightly, "But when L and I talked over the phone, we decided to give a relationship a try. And...yeah, that's about it."

L opened his mouth to speak, but Watari raised his hand to silence the mates, "Light, I do think that this is all very much impossible, but how did you get L to _believe_ you? You'd need proof for him to believe all this Dolia business."

Light blinked, "Proof? Oh, I have plenty of proof. I'll show you with this," Light's mahogany eyes turned to metallic gold in a second, startling Watari. "With Dolia Eyes, I can see your name and soul mate. I can't tell you, of course. That's also against Dolia Law." Light gave him a small smile. "Is this enough proof, Quillish?" he asked.

The old man swallowed hard, "Show me what you did to L to make him believe."

Light sighed and said, "Okay, but don't freak out like he did," which caused L to grumble something and pouted, while Light only chuckled. The old man nodded at the Dolia and Light cleared his throat.

In a blink of an eyes, Light's hair shone with brilliance, his golden skin seemed even more golden, white, fluffy angelic wings exploded from his back and his ears became slightly pointed. He opened his eyes and everything was gold, even L's half-lidded eyes and Watari's shocked face.

He gave them a grin, his white teeth showing, "L Lawliet and Quillish Wammy," Light purred, his voice like a music box to the humans' ears. He was perfection personalized. A God-like creature, everything drew people in. His features, his voice, his smell (which smelt like cinnamon and a hint of coffee) and his golden eyes. The two men couldn't help but stare.

"Well..." Watari coughed, "I do believe this is enough proof..." he muttered, watching as Light's wings spread and stretched, a feather or two falling to the floor. Light smiled, "I'm so glad you know about me now, Watari. I didn't like hiding anything from you," he said, making the sentences sound more seductive than planned. But, the old man nodded and L just kept eye-raping his Light-kun for a good minute.

"Well, if there's no further questions for now, Watari, please, I'll be here to have answers ready for you," Light said, smiling a dazzling smile. Watari nodded again, speechless but staring. Everyone was silent, until--

"_Holy fuck_!"a voice shouted, causing the three men to look at the doorway. There stood Mello, Matt and Near, all gawking at the creature before them. Misa came rushing in behind them, panting.

"I'm so sorry, Light, I tried to stop them from coming here!" she said, eyes wide and without warning, her own butterfly-like wings exploded from her back, blue eyes turning purple, and her pale skin shimmering like new-fallen snow on a sunny winter day. Watari, L, Mello, Near, and Matt all looked at the girl, startled at her appearance.

Light and Misa had only one thought, _Oh shit..._

0000000

To be continued...

**Wow , haven't done much cliffy's in a while , but here's one :D I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but deal with it xD**

**Uhm , okay , I just remembered to tell you guys one thing about my stories . . . well -nervously rubs back of neck- you see , always **_**always **__**always**_** , someone dies in my story . Always . It just . . . idk , it's been something I've been doing :\ I don't do it in one-shots (except for Almost Lover ._. but that's different) , and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone . . . but . . . yeah . Any guesses on who it will be ? It won't matter if you get it right , because I won't tell you until the chapter comes ^-^ (which I'm hoping isn't for a long time) . I'm thinking of killing off TWO people this time . But I'm never precise with these things . **

**Anywho , I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D yay for Watari (and the boys) for finding out about Light ^-^ so , good night , cause it's 12:04 am and I get up at 7 xD or I might just sleep in , cause I don't wanna go to Christian Ethics class and watch a movie about Jebus . -sigh- I love you guys :) so , good night or good morning xD **

**I'll be waiting for them reviews ,  
****Nate .**

**P.S. Oh wow Misa grew a backbone xD or some balls . Whichever fits xP . Hey , give me some ideas please :D even for lemons/limes (bondage , role play , etc.) cause I need ideas of any kind , and I'll accept them if I like them ^-^ just throw them in with the review ~!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on. Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC .**

**A/N: Holy fuck when was the last time I updated ? **

**Today , after a long day at school with terrible weather and a terrible power outage , I had to eat 600 grams of yogurt . 600 grams . All because they expired today .**

**xD It's funny 'cause it's true ! Oh , Happy Birthday to me on June 4****th**** :D I gots my license , so I have freedom :) also , Happy 11****th**** Anniversary guys :3 June 27****th**** ! One month till 1 year !**

**This chapter isn't beta-ed , but I will post the beta-ed one when I receive it ^-^**

**Anonymous review replies:**

**A non a miss- Thank you ^-^ ! Misa is quite funny xD if L tied Light to their bed and 'played' with him ? Yum P: I'd love to tell all of the readers who will die , but even I'm not sure =[ but please , keep reading the story lol =] thank you so much for the review !**

**Deathnotebliss- here's the next chapter :D and I don't have a favourite Wammy boy :\ I dislike them all the same =] thanks for the review~**

**A- Why , yes , 42 lbs . Near used to be fat , I'm sure of it . Thanks for the review ? **

**Warnings for this chapter: L's real name...**

Sweet Intoxication  
Chapter 19

Even with all seven of them in one room, everyone was silent. It wasn't just regular silence, no, it was _dead_ silence. No one breathed, no one blinked, no one spoke, all that could be heard was your own heart beat. Why was Light so stupid? He never made careless mistakes like _that_. Leaving the door wide open while revealing what he truly was was nothing to belittle! Now, he had three confused little boys. Well, Watari and L were startled at how Misa looked, too-

_Misa_.

The teen's eyes narrowed at the female Dolia, his anger bubbled in his stomach and he didn't even know that his language went from Japanese to English to his native tongue, "God _dammit_, Misa!" he yelled in his Dolia tongue, "Close the door!"

The model squeaked and slammed the door closed with a slap of her hand. She bit her bottom lip and reached out to Light, "Light, I'm sorry! Really! I didn't want this to happen!" she said, also in their native language, tears forming in her purple eyes.

Light growled in frustration and grabbed his golden auburn hair, closing his gold eyes, "Shit, this is all your fault!" he yelled at the model, who looked shocked at the statement. The shock turned into anger in a split second.

"Oh, do _not_ blame this on me!" she spat, blond eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not the one who decided to show the whole entire _fucking_ world that I'm a Dolia!" oh, she couldn't help but get pissed at the teen. If there was something she hated, it was being blamed for something she didn't do.

"You don't think I know that? Because of you not holding back the three boys, now they _all_ know what we are! L, Watari, Matt, Near and Mello! If you just could of held them back for another minute-"

"SHUT _UP_!" Misa yelled, glaring daggers at her friend, "I know it was my fault, but it was your fault, too, dammit! Don't try to pin this on me _Light_," and she continued to yell at the other Dolia, hurt and angry.

The yelling was cut short as the two magical beings shut their mouths and Light's gold eyes started to turn black while Misa's turned a fiery red. Their skin turned grey-blue, like a corpse and when they bared their teeth to growl, the white bones were as sharp and pointy as a knife. Light's white wings turned jet black, while the model's multicoloured turned to black and red.

They didn't look like Dolias, they looked like..._demons_.

Misa pounced at lightening fast speed at the teen, but Light stepped to the side and jumped on the model's back, bringing them both to the ground. He grasped both of her wrists and held them behind her back. The model growled and bucked, trying to desperately escape the tight hold that Light had on her.

"Stop."

Both demonic Dolias froze. Misa stopped bucking, Light stilled but continued to pin the out-of-control Dolia. Both of their wings shrunk into their backs, their teeth turned back to normal, their eyes changed back and their skin formed back to their natural tones all at once. They panted for a moment, then turned to the voice.

Near stood there, eyes wide with fear and confusion. His lower lip slightly trembled and his non-existent eyebrows rose in the middle underneath his white hair.

"...stop..." he whispered.

Misa looked down at the floor, ashamed. Light released the model and stood quickly. Now there was _a lot_ of explaining to do.

"...Light..." Misa whispered, turning her upper body to looked at her friend. Light stared down at her for a moment, "I'm sorry..." she finished, closing her blue eyes. The teen shook his head and knelt next to her, picking her up and holding her as she softly sobbed.

"It's okay, Misa..." he whispered into her golden hair, brushing it's tangles with his fingers. The model only shook her head and cried into Light's chest.

"N-No it's not...look what I got us into," she sobbed, clutching the teen's shirt roughly. Light pursed his lips and furrowed his brows.

"_Us_, Misa. _We_ got ourselves into this. It's not entirely your fault, or mine," he pet her back and looked up at the confused humans. L was thinking, Watari's emotion was unknown, Matt was just staring, Near was still scared and confused, while Mello looked confused and a little annoyed.

"I apologize on the behalf of both of us, everyone," Light said firmly, staring hard at all of them. "I wish you didn't have to see that," he continued, looking ashamed.

"What...what are you two?" Matt asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"We're beings called Dolias," Light explained, standing to his feet, "In human mythology it's said Dola, but we say Dolia. We aren't from here, as you can tell, and all you four aren't supposed to know about us. At all. This can get us into trouble in the Dolia realm," he continued, "To make a long story short, we bond human soul mates and keep you all on the right track of your destiny. If you don't, we take action."

Matt nodded and looked at the floor, trying to process everything he heard.

"Light-kun," the teen looked at his speaking mate, "I have never seen that form...what is it?" the detective asked, placing his thumb between his lips.

Light pursed his lips, debating if he should tell him. He decided he should, since he didn't like lying to L.

He took a deep breath and began talking, "...that is the side of a Dolia you do not want to see. Believe me..." Light ran a hand through his hair, "That side of a Dolia comes out only when we get really angry. As you seen, both Misa and I got really pissed off and lost control for a second. That's all it takes." Light let out a gust of air and continued, "Dolias have a good and bad side. The good side is usually always there, but the bad side occurs rarely...back in the Dolia realm, we get punished for showing that side. We...we look hideous in that form, yet it's our strongest. Our bad side can kill...while the good side can't, and we aren't as strong. I don't know why we have that side, and I hate it. I don't like it at all..." he looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"I'd like you to all know that Misa and I plan to chastise ourselves. We're both humiliated and embarrassed beyond belief. We apologize once again." Light gave a bow of respect and turned to the blond Dolia, who had picked herself up off of the floor and held one arm, tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" Light asked softly, looking at his friend with concern. Misa shook her head.

"My arm hurts..." she whispered, both Dolias looking down at her right arm. Light took it softly with both hands and examined it, Misa wincing when he touched her wrist.

"It may be broken," Light muttered, looking at the bruise forming on Misa's wrist, "Let's take you to BB," he finished.

"I'll take her," Watari cut in, "You don't know where his office is. I do. Come, Misa-san," he said, holding his hand out. Misa grabbed it with her other hand, the two leaving the room quickly.

"...well, that was a sight to behold," Mello muttered, breaking the silence that settled. He pursed his thin lips.

"Must you talk all the time?" Near asked the blond, looking at him with slight annoyance. Mello glared daggers.

"You can go fuck yourself with something hard and sand papery," Mello spat at the younger boy, his brows furrowing. Matt snickered and Mello whipped his head around to the gamer. "What are you laughing at, freak?" he asked angrily.

But before Matt could answer, L shushed them.

"Will you three just _shut up_?" the detective asked, also looking annoyed. Light tried to hide his smirk. "I'm getting sick and tired of all this fighting. If I heard one more threat or insult, you three will be _severely_ punished."

The three Wammy boys gulped and gave L a nervous smile, not saying a word. L sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Today...wasn't a good day.

"Boys," Light said in perfect English, the three boys looking over at him, "Would you please leave L and I alone for a bit? We need to discuss somethings."

They nodded, and without a word, left the room with Near shutting the door behind them. They began yelling instantly, running down the hallway.

Light sighed, turning to his troubled mate. "L.." he whispered, slowly walking over to him.

"...why didn't you tell me about that form, Light?" L asked, looking up at the teen. Light looked away, ashamed.

"I didn't tell you because..." Light trailed off, still not looking at his soul mate.

"Because?" L asked, urging the teen to continue.

The Dolia flicked his eyes to the detective, "Because I was afraid what you'd think," he said quickly, his eyes looking glassy from the forming tears. "I don't want to lose my mate, okay? I'm not always confident in what I am and what I do! Everybody has light and dark days, right?" tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm a Dolia, I'm the personalized idea of perfection! Well, I can't be perfect..." another small tear slid down Light's cheek, but he wiped it away, "I'm not perfect...nothing is perfect..." he sniffed, looking at the floor with a pink face. How could he look at L? He was embarrassed.

"Don't cry, Light," L said, getting from his seat to go to his mate. He wrapped his arms around the teen, not knowing what to do or say...but when Light clung to him with desperation and need, he knew _exactly_ what to say. "I don't expect you to be perfect, Light...as you said, nothing is. I don't expect you to be and I'm sure nobody else does. So...get that idea of perfection out of your mind and just be you, okay? We all have our weak spots..." he muttered the last part, running one hand up and down Light's back, trying to comfort the emotional boy.

"I-I'm sorry for acting like this..." Light whispered, tightening his grip on his lover, "I know how uncomfortable emotions make you sometimes..."

L shook his head, "No, Light, don't be sorry...it's about time I went face to face with these feelings. You bring them out of me, you know. Happiness...anger...sadness...jealousy..." L looked at the other wall, "...lust.." he muttered quietly.

Light smiled and chuckled, already feeling better. Then his expression sobered. "L..." he whispered.

"Hmm?" L asked, looking down at the teen.

The Dolia looked up at L Lawliet, "I...umm...I think I.." he felt his face turn pink. He cursed himself silently.

"You think what, Light-kun?" L asked curiously. Light shook his head.

"Nothing. It can wait," he said softly. L nodded.

"Are you okay now?" the detective asked.

"Yeah, I fine," the teen said, letting his lover free from the embrace. He smiled at the other, L smiling back.

"Thank you..." Light muttered, turning a little pink. Why did he blush around L so much? He loved but despised it at the same time. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't let that out.." he shifted on his feet.

L blinked, "It's fine, Light-kun. I need to experience more of your emotions, anyway. The good and bad."

Light nodded and went over to the bed to sit down. He held his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. "L, there's something else I have to tell you," he said. The raven haired man went over and sat down, too.

"Another form?" he asked.

Light shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair, "No. It's not about me this time," he muttered, looking over at his lover. L looked puzzled.

"What is it? I can't think of anything else,"

Light chewed his bottom lip, his eyes scanning the ground. "...I can bond soul mates here." he said after a few moments.

L knitted his brows together, "I thought you could bond them anywhere," he said, a little confused.

Light shook his head, "No, I mean, I _can_. The soul mates are together."

L's eyes widened, "_Here_? In Wammy's?"

Light nodded, "But I can't. Not yet. The timing isn't right,"

L thought for a moment. "...if the mates are us, Light...I'm ready to bond," he muttered. Light looked over, surprised.

"R-Really?" he asked softly, still surprised. L nodded.

"I've decided. I want to be your soul mate, Light." he looked over at the shocked teen.

Light blinked, "G-Geez...you didn't even let me prepare myself," he said, chuckling softly.

L smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't know this was a big deal."

Light nodded, "It's a huge deal. Do you know what being my mate means?" he asked.

L nodded slowly. Light began explaining, knowing that L was unsure, "It means that we're one. Our souls are connected. You're me, and I'm you. Our bodies are each others. If I'm hurt, you hurt. Your mind is mine, and mine is yours. We're _one_. Our bodies will be two, but us, inside, are one. That all happens when we bond..."

L swallowed hard, "I didn't know it meant all of that," he muttered, "I thought it meant that we're each others' forever.."

"It's kinda like that, too. But, when we bond...there's no turning back. You'll also become a Dolia, like Misa and I. Do you want that? Because if not, I'm okay. I can wait. I've been waiting, what's a few more months or years?" Light gave a small smile, "What matters most now is you. Do you want to become a Dolia and live forever? Or do you want to stay human and leave this world, letting your half of our soul be put into someone else?"

L shook his head, "I want you to be mine, Light," he said confidently, "and I want to be yours," he added.

Light felt a shiver creep up his spine. He liked it when L said things like that. The raven continued, "As I said before, Light, I've decided. We will bond...but, how do we bond? Is it like getting married?"

Light blushed, "No, it's not like that. It's much, much, much more different."

L smiled, "You're blushing. It's something intimate, isn't it?"

Light tried to glare through his blush, "Shut up, don't say things like that so casually!"

L laughed, leaning over to his Light-kun. "Well, I'd just like to let you know that when _you're_ ready to bond, I'm ready." he finished with a soft kiss to Light's lips, feeling the teen relax against him.

"Thank you..." Light whispered when they broke apart. He smiled at his mate, L giving one back.

"Oh, what about the soul mates? The ones other than us," L said, bringing up the previous conversation.

With realization hitting him, Light bit his lower lip again. Shit, this wasn't going to go good. "Well...the mates are...different..." he began.

"I'm tired of being confused, Light," L said, "Give me another emotion."

Light sighed, "The mates are Matt and Near."

L rose both of his brows, shocked. "Matt and _Near_?"

The teen nodded, "But also Matt and Mello."

L was back to being confused, "But...you said Near was.."

"_And_ Mello and Near," Light continued, staring at his mate with serious eyes.

L blinked his eyes, his mind sorting the information quickly. "Matt, Mello and Near are _all_ soul mates? All _three_ of them?"

Light only nodded in confirmation.

000000000000

To be continued...

**Lots of different things in this chapter . I'll list them :**

**-Demonic appearances of the Dolia .  
****-More emotional bonds with L and Light .  
****-L accepting the bonds of being a Dolia mate .  
****-Matt, Mello and Near being soul mates . I will get A LOT of questions about that one , I just know it .  
****  
Leave a review please :) even if this chapter was pure crap .**

**Love ,  
****Nate**


	22. Author's Alert I'm sorry

**. . . . Lately . . . I haven't been 100% in my writing . I'm so sorry for that . Believe me . I try to write up to your guys' expectations , but there always seems to be that one single reviewer in my stories that has someone telling me that I'm not doing this right , I'm not describing enough here , I need to add something here . . . And it's exhausting . I have just replied to 50 different reviews . Normally , I would have been overjoyed to have that much . . . But . . . It's draining . I can't seem to smile when I reply to them . Sure , I smile when I read them for the first time , but when I reply . . . I can't bring myself to do it . I swore to myself when I started writing that I'd reply to every single review I got . I haven't broken that promise yet and I don't plan to . Sorry for sounding like such a baby .**

**I thank you all for the wonderful support an encouragement throughout the year , but I think I'm at my limit right now . I finished the next chapter of Sweet Intoxication and Paprazzi Scumbag , and I **_**will **_**post them . After that . . . I don't know . I might put a hold on them . All of my stories . I need a break , guys . I've been writing for a whole year now without a break and I **_**need **_**one . I know you guys like my stories , even though I don't want to admit it . I personally think my stories suck really bad . **

**. . . Thank you again . I would of gave up a long time ago but you guys kept me going . I hate to be writing this , but you guys need to hear the truth . How long will the hold be for ? I don't know . Maybe a month , maybe two weeks . When I start to feel that itching to write again , I will . I have such big ideas for Sweet Intoxication , too . So , don't give up on me yet , because I haven't ! **

**I think I'm done now . I have nothing else to say . Don't be angry or sad , because I'll be back ! I know I'll be back . Quicker than you think =] it's like a vacation to me , just away from writing and the internet . If you want to contact me or talk , just PM me since I will be checking my email regularly . I may or may not answer , so don't be offended . **

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and Happy 1 Year Anniversary . 28/07/09 . **

**Love ,  
****Nate **


	23. Chapter 20

**ummary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash , which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on . Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC .**

**A/N: Here's your next chapter , bitchesss ;D (already feeling better after a few days =])**

**Once again , not beta-ed .**

**Warnings for this chapter: Wammy boys' real names .**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 20

"Matt, Mello and Near...soul mates..."

The detective had been repeating that exact same sentence for ten minutes straight and Light was becoming slightly annoyed with his mate.

"For the hundredth time, L..." Light said in a pained voice, "_Yes_. Matt, Mello _and_ Near are _soul mates_."

"Soul mates..." L whispered, a small crease between his eyebrows as he stared at the ground of their bedroom floor.

Light closed his eyes and felt his own brows knit together in frustration. Had the detective finally snapped? Over worked and all these new emotions finally to his head, that was Light's best bet.

"I just can't believe it," L said, still shocked, "Is the three soul mate thing allowed or even possible?" he asked the Dolia. Light looked at his mate.

"It's obviously possible when I saw it. Near had his name, then Matt and Mello's. Matt had his name, then Mello and Near's. Mello had Near and Matt's..." Light muttered, thinking everything over. "I've never come in contact with a situation like this...we'll have to talk to Misa..." The teen furrowed his brows as he thought.

"What's their true names, Light?" L said, interrupting Light's thinking, "so I know you're not lying to me." he finished softly, looking at Light with soft eyes.

Light looked at his mate disbelievingly, "You still think I'd lie to you? After all we've been through?" he asked.

L placed his thumb between his lips, "20% chance you'd still lie to me, Light-kun. But only to protect me." he whispered the last bit, causing Light to feel guilty for snapping. Dammit, L was getting good with his emotions.

"Nate River, Mihael Kheel and Mail Jeevas. Soul mates. Bound together for the rest of their lives when I bond them. But first, they must admit their love for each other. That's the number one rule." Light said, licking his dry lips. He really wanted to know _why_ they were soul mates.

"Do you want to come with me to talk to Misa or do you want to stay behind?" Light asked his mate.

"I'll follow. I know where Misa-san's room is."

0000000000

Light tapped the oak door a couple of times, both males listening through the door to try and hear Misa's voice.

Seconds later the female Dolia opened the door, redness outlining her baby blue eyes. She grabbed both mates in a crushing hug, L surprised while Light comforted the model.

"I know why you're here..." she whispered. "I heard."

She broke the embrace and lead them into the room, her room looking like theirs but the bed was slightly smaller and the whole room had more vibrant colours.

"Heard?" L asked, confused.

Misa looked at the floor, clasping her hands behind her back, "Misa can hear much better than anything on earth. Better than animals, humans, technology..." she paused, "But I can only hear things from so far away. I don't the exact measure, but I'm sure Light knows what I'm talking about." she looked up at the teen.

Light only nodded. "It's the same for me, but it's only when I can sense you, L." he said. L lightly pursed his thin lips and looked around the room, Japanese band posters hanging from the walls and the large collection of Misa's makeup cluttered her makeup mirror.

"I think I've heard about this sort of thing once," Misa began as she walked to her bed. Light and L took a seat on a pink velvet couch and listened to the younger Dolia. "Three mates..." she muttered, looking at her nails as her fingers were spread on the comforter. She looked up at the other two in the room, "That's odd, isn't it?" she whispered after a moment.

"I was hoping you knew something about it," Light said, crossing his long legs, "I was only taught of the spell and the future of my mate and I." he noticed L's hand gripped his calves a little tighter.

Misa nodded, "My mother once told me that when my mate and I met, we'd just...sort of..." she thought of a word and clasped her hands together, "click." she finished softly. Light smiled sadly. Sayu was too young to know that sort of thing.

"But why do Matt, Mello and Near hate each other if they're soul mates?" L asked, catching up to the understandings of things rather quickly. Light was surprised and happy.

"You do have a point.." Misa said, thinking some more. "Do you remember when they first met?" she asked the detective.

L placed his thumb between his lips and thought for a moment or two. Misa and Light looked at each other, both looking a little worn out from everything. The jet ride, more people discovering their true forms, fighting in their demon forms, Misa injuring her wrist and the three soul mates. A lot of things happened over the past two days and neither Dolia knew how long they could hold on for. What did fate have planned _now_?

"I remember reviewing their interviews," L said, breaking the two magical beings from their silent conversation. "We interview every new child that comes here. Their background, how their first days here have been, if they get along with anyone, how their classes are going...things like that," he paused for a second, "When Watari and Roger interviewed Mello, they asked him if he found any friends. Do you know what his response was?" he didn't stop to receive an answer, "Mello said he's only gained _enemies, _that everyone was jealous of his intelligence and began to hate him...but, everyone can see the truth here. The only enemy he's made is Near and Matt."

"But why them?" Misa asked, "You don't just see someone one day and think 'Oh, I hate them so much!'...it just doesn't happen."

L nodded, "I know what you mean, Misa-san. But what I've come up with is: that Mello hates Near because he is much more intelligent and he hates Matt because he's not that far behind him. Matt could pass him and become second any day now."

"But why do Near and Matt hate him?" Light asked suddenly, "Near can't hate Mello because he's slightly dumber than him, and I think Matt doesn't care if he's second or first."

The room became silent with the three thinking. Nothing added up. The only thing that made sense was Mello's hatred for the other two.

"We could ask them..." Misa offered quitely. L shook his head.

"That would be dangerous, Misa-san. I'd rather not risk yours and Light's safety." L said, Light feeling something in his chest.

Misa smiled, "Awe, you're so cute, L!" she gushed. L looked away and Light chuckled.

"But in all seriousness," Light said, "I think we should observe them. See how they act towards each other and others. That should give us some ideas of how this is possible."

"Why don't we just ask our parents?" Misa asked. Light shook his head, L looking back at the conversation.

"We've done some awful things already, Misa. I don't want to get in trouble with them." Light said. He was a coward to his parents, so what?

"You both have real parents?" L asked. Both Dolias looked at L.

"Yes." both said simultaneously. L blinked and looked at the ground.

"Light, would I meet your parents?" the detective asked softly. Misa giggled and Light flushed.

"We'll talk about that in private..." the teen muttered, slightly embarrassed. L stayed quiet while Misa sighed.

"Well, back to the three mates subject, we'll just observe from afar for now." Misa said, "How long?" she asked softly.

"A few months." L said bluntly, "One or two. You two should be familiar with them by that time, right?"

Both Dolias nodded. With the three of them working, they'd find the solution quickly. They all knew it.

"We'll be leaving, Misa." Light said, getting up from the couch. L followed suit. "Oh, do you want me to bond them or would you like to?" he asked the model.

Misa put a finger on her chin, eyes up at the ceiling. "I guess..." she paused and looked back at the teen, "You may, Light-kun."

The teen nodded and left the room, L slowly following. Misa waved 'good-bye' to their backs with the cast on her arm as the door shut.

0000000000

Light sighed as he fell onto the fluffy, comfortable bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, he yawned and felt the bed dip. He opened one eye and found two large ones staring back.

"Light-kun, go to sleep. You are tired." L said quietly, comforting his mate. Light smiled lazily and nodded, small bags under his golden eyes. He sat up, beginning to remove his shirt as L watched.

"Don't stare..." Light muttered sleepily as he lightly scratched his own stomach. L only continued to stare.

Light pursed his lips and walked over to his suitcase, opening it and taking out his pyjamas.

"What will I do since Light-kun is going to sleep?" L pondered to himself out loud, Light rolling his eyes and slipping into his nightwear. He ruffled his hair and walked back to the bed, sitting beside his mate. L looked at the gorgeous teen next to him.

"Is that a new set of pyjamas?" the detective asked absentmindedly. Light nodded.

"Do you like them?" the teen asked, lifting his sleeve for L to feel. L touched the fabric softly.

"Satin," he said softly, looking at the white sleeve. "It looks nice on you."

Light smiled, "Thanks," he whispered. Both were silent for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

Finally, L asked, "May I join Light-kun for a nap?"

"I was wondering when you were going ask." the teen said, smiling as his mate went to the other side of the bed, shedding his pants and top before they settled under the covers.

The detective immediately reached for Light, pressing his body into the younger one. Light let out a content sigh as L wrapped his arms around Light's waist. "Good night, Light-kun." L whispered into the teen's soft hair, closing his eyes.

"Good night..." Light whispered before drifting into unconsciousness.

0000000000

To be continued...

**Added some fluff to the ending of this chap cause I felt that they needed some . . . plus I'm feeling tired myself . I'm SO ready to sleep right now . Good night , you hormone infested teenage perverts ;D **

**-Kipz**


	24. Chapter 21

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash , which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on . Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC , since I can never ever get a character 'spot on' .**

**A/N: When I updated last time , I hadn't even started this chapter . I had no idea what to do ! At all . It took a few days of deep , deep thinking while I was laying in bed at 3 in the morning . I just started writing out the plot of this chapter last night (July 29th). Let me tell you , I couldn't of had done it without my little sister , Dobby (It's not her real name , but I love calling her that . Why ? That's a story for another time . . .) . I guess that's what family is for , hey ?**

**I decided I'm not going to bother any of my beta's , so I'm updating this chapter unbeta-ed . GASP ! I know , I'd be shot without my grammar and spell check ! Tehe , I just did it and it was like 'DING !' .**

**Dobby also helped me list things that people would hate about Mello . I listed 'he's mean' and she listed 'he eats babies' . We laughed for five minutes straight . I love Dobby , even at five in the morning . **

**Warnings for this chapter: some small time skips and L being a tease .**

Sweet Intoxication  
Chapter 21

_Week and A Half into Observing..._

Slowly and quietly, Light drifted back into the waking world. The room glowed a light orange and yellow from the East side window, signalling that the sun was rising. Had he really slept that long? They fell asleep around dinner time yesterday, their observing finally taking a toll on their bodies and minds. Nevertheless, the teen rubbed the fuzziness from his eyes and turned around, finding a deep sleeping L, who was also on his side, lips parted only the slightest. Light smiled, scanning L's sleeping face. In this state, the detective looked relaxed and peaceful. No cases to solve, no soul mate situation, just a comfy bed with his mate. The bags under his eyes didn't leave, but Light suspected it would take a month or two of normal sleeping patterns just to get rid of them. Truthfully, he didn't mind them. They gave L individualistic character, the one thing everyone should have.

His mane of hair was never tamed, as always. Light would of liked to run a comb through it once and a while, but it also gave L that signature look. The Dolia could live with it.

The detective's chest rose and fell as he took in a deep breath, his almost nonexistent eyebrows furrowing. Light wondered what L was dreaming of. Was he having a nightmare? If so, what haunted his mate? Did he still have secrets that had yet to be told? Of course. This was the reason they were here. For Light to learn about L's past, the time before they were mates. Light was definitely curious.

"...Light.."

The teen's eyes widened slightly at the soft murmur of his name, L still asleep. L was dreaming of Light? This was a surprise.

"...no...don't..."

The teen furrowed his own two brows, growing a little concerned as the detective's arms came forward from underneath his pillow to grab the teen's body, pulling Light closer until he was flush against the others' body.

"...stay.." the detective whispered, burying his face into Light's hair. The teen was shocked and he lightly shoved his mate's chest with both of his hands.

"L..." he whispered, trying to coax his lover from slumber. "Lawliet..." Light whispered, shoving a little harder. L only tightened his grip on Light, murmuring 'no' into the teen's hair.

"L," Light said a little firmer, "wake up."

Finally the detective stirred, his large onyx eyes looking clouded over once they opened. The teen sighed with relief and pulled away, giving the detective some room. L, noticing his lover moving away, grabbed him again and hugged him tightly. Light gave a small grunt at the crushing hug, his body molding into his mate's.

"Don't leave me, Light..." L whispered softly, still in the land between waking and sleeping. Light frowned at the raven's statement.

"I would never leave you," the teen said, giving the sleepy L a confused and disbelieving look, "I'm the one who should be worrying about you leaving," he finished softly, finally returning L's hug. "What makes you think I'd leave you?"

L muttered soft nothings in Light's hair, the teen not understanding what his lover was saying.

"Tell me in Japanese or English," Light ordered softly, drawing small invisible patterns with his finger on L's bare back. The language L used sounded something similar to German.

"Nothing," L answered his lover in slurred English, "It's nothing. Just a silly dream." he squeezed Light a little tighter before loosening his grip. The teen gave a small 'hmm' and rolled away, grinning as L whined at the loss of covers.

"What time is it?" the detective asked, his words no longer slurred with fatigue. He was more alert as he grabbed for the blankets Light was wrapped in. The teen looked over at the clock on the side table, the hands reading 8:17 am. When L finally covered himself with the stolen blankets, Light moved closer to his mate and told him the time.

"We must of been really tired," L muttered, running one of his hands through Light's soft hair. The teen agreed, but began purring and started nuzzling his lover's neck, giving it a soft kiss.

_Knock, knock._

The mates looked over the fluffy comforter to the door. Who could that be?

"Just a second!" Light said loudly, trying to scramble out of the bed. His bare feet softly patting on the floor as he walked, fixing his messy hair with rakes of his fingers. L reached for his shirt that laid on the floor and slipped it on, staying in the warm bed.

Light turned the knob, opening the door to see a happy Mello.

Happy Mello disappeared and quickly became Annoyed Mello.

"What the hell are you doing in L's room?" the blond asked the teen quickly, voice filled with annoyance and a hint of suspicion.

Light opened his mouth to retort but his mate said from the bed: "Good morning, Mello. What brings you to my room at 8 in the morning?"

Mello looked beyond Light, smiling at the detective as he shoved the teen aside as he walked over to the raven.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me instead of Matt or Near," he turned his head to look at the Dolia with a bored expression, "or Light."

Light pursed his lips and left the door open, going over to his and L's walk-in closet. He only said, "L, I think you should tell him now," and he disappeared into the closet, looking for his choice of clothing for the day. He smiled as Mello yelled, 'WHAT?'.

"It's true. Light-kun has been my lover for over one month. We've known each other for six months before that." L said, Light smiling and grabbing his clothing. He grabbed L's usual attire from the racks, too.

"B-But..." Mello said as Light came out from the walk-in closet. "Why _him_?" the fourteen year-old asked the detective.

L blinked, "Why not him?" he asked Mello. The preteen huffed and crossed his arms, standing at the foot of the bed. He looked displeased.

Light tossed his lover his clothes, "Here, get dressed. We'll go have breakfast." and with that said, he left into the bathroom to dress.

"I will visit you later, Mello," Light heard L say. The last thing he heard was stomping on the ground and the door slamming shut.

This was going to be an eventful morning.

0000000000

Once the mates left their room about fifteen minutes later, clean and ready for a day of observing, they bumped into Matt. Literally.

"I apologize, Matt. I didn't see you coming around the corner," Light said, in English, as he helped himself up from the floor. The gamer did the same.

"It's alright. It was my fault, anyway. I was too into my game," he gave the pair a sheepish look and held up his game console, giving it a small shake to emphasize his statement.

"Are you going to breakfast, Matt?" L asked suddenly, finger between his lips.

Matt nodded, "I missed dinner last night, so I'm pretty hungry."

"We won't keep you, then." Light said politely, grabbing L by the arm and pulling him out of Matt's way. The redhead smiled and gave a small wave as he left.

"See you two later!" he said as he rounded the corner.

L and Light continued their way down the hallway, the floor had a bright red carpet, discoloured from constant travel.

"If he's going to breakfast, why is he heading in the wrong direction?" Light asked his mate, dodging a few kids running to their rooms to get ready for classes.

L gave a non-caring shrug, "I don't know. Maybe to go to his room." Light only nodded.

0000000000

After seating them selves with their food (Light having scrambled eggs with toast, a side of fruit salad and a glass of orange juice. L had his coffee with dozens of sugar cubes and a side dish of strawberries), Misa came out of no where and sat beside her best friend, across from the detective.

"Have you two noticed anything yet?" she asked, picking up her fork and pierced a cantaloupe from her plate. She brought it to her mouth and bit it, smiling as the juices from the fruit exploded in her mouth.

Light shook his head at Misa's question.

"Mello came into our room at eight o'clock. Wanted to have breakfast with me," L said, dropping two sugar cubes into his coffee, "But Light-kun said no, so Mello got into his usual nosey self and asked why not. I told him Light-kun is my lover, he freaked out and left without another word. I suspect that he won't be angry with me for long," he dropped a few more sugar cubes into his coffee, "I'm not so sure about Light-kun, though." he gave his lover a teasing smile while Light gave him a small, light glare over the cup he had at his mouth.

Misa giggled and pierced a pineapple with her fork, "Anything else happen?"

Light nodded and put a small amount of eggs on his toast after he set his drink down, "I bumped into Matt. Literally. We fell to the ground and he told us that he was going to eat. The odd thing was that he was heading the wrong direction."

Misa rose a brow as she chewed, looking over at the detective.

"He might of been going to his room," L said, debating over adding another sugar cube or not. He decided he would. "That's the only thing that would be over there," he continued, dropping the cube into his warming coffee, then stirring it with a small sliver spoon.

"Why would he go to his room this early?" Misa asked.

"To get ready for classes, I'm guessing," Light said as he bought his food up to his mouth.

"When does class start?" the model asked.

"Nine." L answered simply, dropping his spoon and taking a sip of his beverage.

"And it's about..." Misa looked around for a clock, "eight thirty," she looked back at the other two, "that's a little early for a lazy student, don't you think?"

Light swallowed his food, "but he said he was still going to eat," he reminded his friend.

"We won't have to worry about him any longer," L cut in, "he's here now." he looked over at another table of Matt and other students. The other two looked over at the table, watching as Matt ignored a boy that was trying to talk to him.

Misa pursed her lips, "That's rude of Matt. That boy is trying to talk to him."

Matt then paused his game and looked over at the boy, boredom clearly etched on his face. Judging by the way his lips moved, he asked 'what?' in a voice that matched his expression. The boy continued talking as if he wasn't being stared at.

"Is he always like this?" Light asked, looking at Matt's expression. After ten or so minutes, Matt had eaten all of his food and left the table, playing his game again. His blank look didn't falter as Near came into the room, the smaller boy looking straight ahead, bored as he passed the gamer.

"Did you see that?" Misa asked in a hush tone as the three turned back to their food for the tenth time as Matt left. "They didn't glare or say something mean. Why do you think that is?"

"I think," L began, "that maybe Mello starts all the fights. He has the most emotions, so when he sees them two, he becomes angry. The other two might not have had enough experience with emotions, so they do what they think they should feel,"

"That being anger," Light concluded, causing L to nod. Misa tapped her chin as she thought.

"The only other feeling that they could have in that situation is being sad, right?" she asked. The mates nodded at the blond.

"If it were Mello that passed Matt, he would of said something to him, then Matt would reply just as annoyed," Light observed, watching as Near held a toy in his left hand and his other was picking up some fruit from the small buffet.

"I guess we can say Mello is the cause of the fighting," L announced to the small group.

"That's for sure," Misa said as she ate the rest of her food.

Light muttered a small 'yeah' and proceeded to eat the rest of his breakfast.

0000000000

_Another Week Passes..._

Light had decided nothing new or exciting happened in the past week. No physical fights occurred, just the good ol' verbal. The three of them _still_ couldn't understand why the three boys hated each other, and it was starting to make the three observers doubt their abilities. February was halfway over and they had _nothing_ on the three, just insults and threats that were too impossible to go through with. Sigh. Almost 12 days and the month would be over. How time flies.

On a sad note, the mates didn't have time to do something for Valentine's Day. Light was sad they had to miss their first Valentine's Day together, but L promised him that they'd do something extra special on Light's birthday, which was coming up in almost 11 days. The teen was anxious beyond belief.

Anyway, back to the future, today the three had decided to go out when break time was signalled and they would _try_ to talk to some of the children about the three Wammy boys.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Misa asked as the three walked towards the front doors. The two others nodded.

"I do not see what could go wrong, Misa-san," L said, his bare feet making no noise on the ground as he walked. Misa wore pink high heels and Light wore tennis shoes.

Suddenly, a bell rang throughout the building, signalling that it was finally break time. The children went outside through another door, some staying in (like Near and Matt). The Dolias and L went outside, looking for the older children. The ones around Near and Matt's age mostly, just to ask them a few questions about the three.

Misa skipped over to a little boy sitting by himself at a picnic table, the mates following her. "Speak English to him, Light," Misa ordered. Light sighed and said, "Excuse me,". The boy looked over his shoulder at the three, "Do you have time to answer a few questions?" the teen continued to ask.

The boy nodded, "Take a seat," he said politely. The three took a seat, L and Light sitting together while Misa sat by the boy. "What do you need answers for?" the chubby boy asked.

"Do you know the alias' Matt, Mello and Near?" L asked seriously, looking at the boy.

The brunette boy nodded, "Yeah, who doesn't? They fight all the time."

Misa giggled and commented something in Japanese, causing Light to laugh and L to roll his eyes. The boy didn't understand but he stared back at L.

"All you've seen them do is fight?" L confirmed, the boy nodding his head again.

"Physically or verbally?" Light asked, finally calming down the giggling model.

"Both," the boy answered, "I've heard them fight and seen Mello and Matt fight physically once."

"Do you think they all hate each other?" L asked without hesitation

The nine-year-old nodded, "No doubt about it," he answered.

The trio looked at each other and understood. They all got up from their seats, Light and Misa bowing while L nodded at the boy. "Thank you for your time," the detective said.

The boy nodded back, "No problem."

0000000000

During the next break, the three went over to a group of kids who looked around the age of eleven.

"Excuse me," L said, the kid's eyes looking at him. "Do any of you know or heard about Matt, Mello and Near?"

All five shook their heads, a bubbly girl with long red hair speaking, "We don't know them. We never noticed them, either. If we did, we didn't pay attention. Sorry," she said, giving them a small sheepish smile.

"What's your alias?" Light asked the girl.

"Diversion," she said, smiling, "Dive for short," she blinked her grey eyes, long lashes coated with mascara.

"Thank you for your time, Diversion." Light said, "And the rest of you," he acknowledged, bowing to them. The three left the area, going over to the doors they came from.

"So, some say they hate each other, some say they don't pay attention to them...we're not getting anywhere with asking the other children," Misa said, frowning cutely.

"It's okay, Misa-san," L comforted, "we'll get some information s-oof!" L stumbled back as he bumped into a girl, around Near's age. She also stumbled back, looking embarrassed.

"It's almost like deja vu," Light muttered in Japanese. Misa giggled and L looked at the girl. She wore two pigtails at the top of her head and a dark pink sweater.

"I'm sorry!" she girl said quickly, "I should look where I'm going!"

L shook his head, "It's my fault. I am L, who are you?" he asked.

The girl looked shocked, but then collected herself, "I am Linda. Pleased to meet you," she said.

L nodded, "Likewise. Tell me, Linda," the detective began, "do you know of the three alias' Matt, Mello and Near?" he might as well give this girl a try, L concluded.

Linda nodded without hesitation, "Yes, I do. I don't know them personally, but I've seen them. I have most of my classes with them."

Light smiled and translated for Misa, who clapped her hands with glee.

"How do they...interact with one another?" L asked. Linda shoved her small hands into her pullover sweater's pouch, smiling at the man.

"I think they're in love," she stated. L's eyes widened and Light gasped, Misa bugging him to translate. He did quickly, causing Misa's jaw to drop in shock. She looked at Linda, then at L, snapping her mouth shut.

"Ask her why she thinks that!" Misa urged the detective.

"Why do you think that?" he asked, blinking as he stared at the girl.

Linda gave L a smile, "I've seen how they look at each other," she said quietly, "longingly, like they want the other. I may not be not that great at Psychology, but I know how they feel for one another," she gave a small blush, "this one time, in Calculus, I saw Matt staring at Mello. Then Mello looked up and Matt glared, causing Mello to snap and insult him. It's the same for Near and Mello. Mello looks Near, but when Near looks at him, Mello just insults him. Matt and Near rarely fight. It's usually Mello who starts it."

_She's known about this longer than we have, _Light thought, impressed by the smart girl.

"You guys are giving me that 'what is this dumbass talking about?' look," Linda said after a few moments of silence. She gave a sigh and said, "It's like in Kindergarten, the boy pulls the girl's pigtails because he likes her. Simple as that."

The other three stayed silent, Light translating quickly and their minds started thinking about the new information given to them. They didn't even notice Linda leave, saying a soft 'your welcome' when she passed them.

"Love?" Misa whispered, walking towards the doors. Light and L followed.

"Linda says they love each other. She's the first one, other than us, to grasp what's going on," Light said, still amazed and a little confused while he sorted the information in his mind.

"She said that Mello caused the fights," L muttered, "I wonder how long she's noticed this."

"It sounds likes she's known for a long time," Light said, opening the large doors of Wammy's House, "How long has she been here?" he asked, letting Misa and L enter before he did.

L pursed his lips, "Maybe her whole life," he muttered, "Most children come here after a few years of being in orphanages or in foster care. Watari singles them out, taking them here so they can become my successor or other things in the world. The possibilities are endless."

The three were silent for a few minutes, walking aimlessly. Misa then stopped and turned to face them, "We'll continue this observing for another week," she said firmly, "If something significant happens, say, a really bad fight, we will have to do something extreme."

"And that would be...?" Light asked, trailing off.

Misa gave the two a grin that almost resembled Beyond Birthday's, "Maybe lock them into a room where they'd be _forced_ to sort out their feelings and be on good terms with each other,"

Light blinked while L furrowed his brows, "I think that might work, Misa-san."

The model's grin melted off her face and she looked surprised, "Really?" she asked.

The detective nodded, "It gives them privacy and they can't finally sort everything out."

"But, what if they seriously injure each other if a fight breaks out?" Light asked.

"Oh, well, we'll have to worry about that, too," L said. Misa quickly came up with a solution.

"We can install a camera!" she said loudly and happily. Light shushed her loudness and L thought about the consequences of putting a camera in a room.

"It _is_ an invasion of privacy..." he muttered.

Light snorted, "Like you care about privacy, L,"

Misa giggled and L shrugged carelessly, "Well, I guess we could set up a camera in a spare room. Once something happens, we'll take the three of them into the room and lock it. Then, we'll all go back to Light and I's room where the monitors will be set up and watch what happens."

"That way we'll know what they come up with and if they start to fight!" Misa said with glee, beginning to jump up and down with excitement.

Light smiled, "I think we may just help them come one step closer to bonding them," he said to the female Dolia. Misa smiled and embraced her best friend, hugging him tightly until he almost couldn't breathe.

"O-Okay," Light stuttered, "you can let go, Misa," he gave her a nervous laugh and the model let him go while she grinned. Then she hugged L, who in return tensed up and had a small blush on his face. Light chuckled at his mate.

"Now," Misa said as she broke her embrace, "We'll just have to wait for that day to come, right?"

"Right," the other two said in sync.

The blond crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "I never was a patient person, though."

Light laughed while L agreed with the model.

0000000000

_8 Days Later..._

"I'll be back later, okay?" Misa said as the three of them stopped outside a classroom. It was 9:24, almost a half hour into classes. This would be a good time to observe the three boys.

"Where are you going?" Light asked.

"I need to do some stuff, that's all," Misa replied and began to walk away, "I'll come find you guys!" she said loudly and rounded a corner.

"And then there were two..." L muttered to himself, Light rolling his eyes as he knocked on the oak door with a window on it. They tried to look in, but the glass was made to look blurry.

The door opened and there stood a teacher, a man wearing a fitting grey suit and shiny brown shoes. He looked like he was in his early thirties or late twenties. Blond hair cut short, slicked back by gel and his skin lightly tanned.

"Yes?" he asked in a deep, velvet voice. His black eyes went from L to Light, "How may I help you? If you didn't notice, I'm teaching a class at the moment."

"Are the alias' Mello, Matt and Near in your class?" L asked in monotone, not liking how this teacher was looking at _his_ Light. He placed his index finger in his mouth, his nail resting on his lower teeth.

The teacher looked from Light and back to L, "Why yes, they are. Who are you?"

"I am L." the detective said, biting his fingernail. Light looked into the class, seeing multicoloured hair in desks, his disguised eyes searching for white, blond and red hair.

"_The_ L?" the teacher asked.

Light turned back to the conversation, raising a perfect brow. "Who are _you_?" the teen asked.

"I am David Moore, or Mr. Moore to the students. Nice to meet you," he reached out his hand to shake Light's. The teen stared at it, not wanting to shake a man's hand who didn't believe in L's word.

"He's Japanese, Mr. Moore," L said, covering up Light's intentions, "You know how they greet each other, don't you?" Light noticed L's teasing tone and the same microscopic smile that accompanied it.

"Why yes, I am quite familiar with the culture," the teacher said, not catching L's tone. "Ohayo gozimasu, Light-san." he then bowed to the teen.

Light rose a brow but bowed back, "You know Japanese?" he asked in his second language as they both straightened out.

"Hai," Mr. Moore replied, giving Light a kind smile. The teen smiled back.

L almost frowned, "The children, Mr. Moore," he reminded the teacher, "May we come in to observe your class?" he asked, boring his eyes into the teacher.

"Of course," Mr. Moore said, staring at Light. The teen looked at his mate, smiling. "Come in," the blond man opened the door and stepped back in. The two mates followed behind, staring back at the children who were eyeing them like a shiny new toy.

"Class," Mr. Moore announced, directing the student's eyes back to him, "these two gentlemen are going to be observing the class. Don't talk to them, just let them do their thing. Okay?"

A little girl raised her hand and when she was given permission to speak, she asked, "How long are they going to be here?"

Mr. Moore looked at Light, who in return shrugged and looked at his lover.

"We don't know," L said, "Could be just for today or maybe a week. It depends."

No one said anything after that. Everyone continued to do their work and listen to the lecture. Light noticed it was eleventh grade English. How old were these kids? Nine, ten, eleven? The mates moved from the front of the class to the back, resting against a table by the windows.

"They aren't doing anything, Light-kun," L whispered, letting only his mate hear him. The teen looked over at the trio, Matt playing his video game at the back of the classroom, a few feet away from them. Near was finishing a blank puzzle a few desks before the gamer and Mello was glaring at both of them, chewing on a brick of chocolate in a desk two seats away from Matt.

"It's just Mello who's glaring," Light muttered, eyebrows drawn together, "This is getting strange."

L nodded, "It is."

For the next ten minutes, nothing exciting happened. Until Mello threw a paper ball at Near's head, the albino looking up from his puzzle. He looked at the ball on his desk, then around the class before settling his blue-grey eyes on Mello (who was still glaring). Near pursed his lips and grabbed the paper, opening it and smoothing it out. From what Light could see, in big black letters was the word 'FREAK'.

What both L and Light suspected to happen was Near to crumple the paper back up and throw it to the ground, once again ignoring the real world.

But, the only thing keeping that result from happening was Near staring at the word, a hurt look on his face. He looked back at Mello, glaring, with his previous expression gone. He mouthed something to the blond, who in return held up his middle finger on his right hand.

"What did Near say to Mello?" L whispered, turning to his mate.

"He said 'fuck you'," Light replied, surprised at Near's cussing. The teen shifted a little closer to his lover.

"I know something I'd like to fuck, Light-kun," L said in whispered monotone. Light glared at his mate.

"Pervert," Light hissed lowly, moving away so they were two feet apart. L moved closer to his lover, grinning.

"Oh, excuse me," L purred into his mate's ear, making Light fidget, "would Light-kun rather have me make love to him?" he asked, his breath ghosting Light's ear and neck making the teen blush pink. "Thrusting in and out slowly, teasing him until he can't think?"

Light felt his body warm, his pants growing tight. "This isn't the time," the Dolia said quickly and lowly, eyes forward as he looked at the chalk board.

"Maybe later?" L asked softly, his body going closer to his mate's, "How about your birthday? Our first time together. Our first birthday celebration together."

Light almost groaned, but bit his lip to silence himself. He just gave his lover a nod, L giving Light a smile. He wanted his mate _now_, dammit, but there were things to do at the moment. As nice as it would be to be in their bed right now, letting their frustration out, they had to observe the three first.

"Three days, Light-kun," L purred, "I'll tell-"

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?" an anger filled voice yelled, interrupting the detective from finishing his sentence. The mates and everyone else in the class looked at the person, seeing Matt out of his desk and standing in front of Mello's, the blond looking smug.

"Pardon me?" the older boy asked politely, only angering the redhead more.

"What the hell did I ever do to you? Huh?" the gamer asked loudly, his emerald eyes shining with emotions, "I've tried to be nice to you countless times, but there's something wrong with you! What's your problem?" Matt continued to yell, his two brows together.

"What's _my_ problem?" Mello yelled back, looking pissed, "You're the one who's always being rude! I can't believe such a spineless _pussy_ like you would ever try to be my friend!" his own blue eyes held flames as the two stood face to face, Matt slightly taller.

"Who the hell would want to be _your_ friend?" the gamer yelled, "I was just trying to be _nice_," the redhead's voice didn't lower or cower as he said the next line, "I wasn't trying to be your friend! You're so _stupid_, no wonder you're always second best!"

Mello's face flushed in anger, but instead of retorting, he turned to the door and stomped out, slamming the door as he left.

Everyone was silent, Matt shocked at what he just did and said. Shit. He was trying to be nice, now look what happened.

"Matt," L said, everyone looking at the detective, "come with Light and I."

"But-"

"Right _now_," L finished, leaving no room for argument. The gamer sighed and grabbed his game console, following the two older men.

L opened the door and the teens went into the hall. The detective looked at Near, "You too," he whispered. Near sighed quietly and left his seat to join the other three in the hall.

0000000000

Matt and Near stood beside each other, leaning against the wall outside the classroom door. They had their heads bowed, looking at their feet as Light and L stared at them from across the hallway.

"What did Mello say to you, Matt?" L asked softly.

Matt looked at the detective through his long, red lashes. "He...he called me names," he muttered, his head still bowed. "That's all you need to know," he finished.

L sighed and looked over at Near, "Light saw the paper Mello threw at you, Near."

Near looked at the two mates, "Mello is an idiot. He relies on his emotions too much and causes him to do stupid things like that. I understand why he dislikes me,"

"He hates you," Matt said blandly to the younger boy. Near swallowed hard.

"I know that, Matt," Near said, "He also hates you, so don't think we're not on the same page."

Light rose a brow at them. They were actually _talking_, not fighting or yelling. This was getting stranger and stranger...

"Do you two have any idea where he could have went?" L asked the two geniuses.

The two looked at him, Matt's large green eyes disappearing and reappearing from beneath his eyelids while Near's blue-grey orbs stared at the two older beings.

"His room, I'm guessing," Matt whispered.

"Or outside," Near offered.

Light turned to his mate, "Give me your cell phone," he ordered, holding out his hand palm-up. L reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out his cell phone, handing it over to Light.

"You're welcome," L muttered as Light dialled Misa's number. He would of just said 'Misa go find Mello' out loud, knowing that the other Dolia could hear him, but if he did Matt and Near would question him since they knew Japanese, too.

"Hello?" Misa's voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Misa, I need you to go search for Mello." Light ordered in a steady voice, determination etched on his face.

"Why?" the child-sounding voice asked.

"Just do it and bring him to the _room_,"

"Ooooooh," Misa said, "I get it. I'll go find him right now! See you soon!" _Click_.

Light closed the device quickly and handed it back to his lover, a grateful smile shot right at him. L rolled his eyes and the two looked back at Matt and Near.

"What's going on?" Matt asked, looking curious and slightly suspicious.

Light gave Matt and Near the 'I'm-totally-bullshiting-you-but-you're-gonna-fall-for-it-anyway' grin, "Nothing for you two to be concerned about right now," he purred, adding some of his Dolia charm to the smile and sentence.

Near rose a brow and Matt sighed, looking down the hallway. Of course they fell for it. Anyone would.

"Come," L said softly to the boys, leaving his place on the wall. Light watched the two boys with an intense stare as the two geniuses looked at L's back with a curious gaze.

"Let's go," Light said and followed his mate, the two boys following them.

0000000000

L pushed open the door to the observing room with little force, the dark brown door swinging open to reveal a plain bedroom.

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked, looking at the two twin sized beds in the room, the bedspread a light, faded blue.

Suddenly, you could hear a female and male voice shouting from down the hall.

_Misa and Mello, _Light thought, _only those two would make such noise._

"The reason why you are here will be revealed very shortly," L said in monotone, pushing to two boys into the room a little further.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Mello yelled at Misa, who was currently holding the boy's arm with an iron grip. Being a Dolia came in handy sometimes, especially when dealing with stubborn boys.

"Stay here," Misa said in acidic Japanese, pushing the boy into the room with the other two. Mello looked even angrier (if it was possible) when he saw the other boys. He swung around to look at the trio at the door.

"What the bloody fucking hell are you three doing?" he asked in Japanese so everyone would understand.

"We're helping you," L said simply.

Steam almost came out of the blond boy's ears, "By locking me in a room with my enemies?" he shouted.

Misa grasped the doorknob with her strong grip, probably crushing it, and closed the door with a single 'yes'.

The three boys only stood there, shocked, as locks were put in place.

0000000000

To be continued...

**I decided to cut it there , leaving the rest of the chapter for . . . the next chapter xD . **

**Even though it totally seems like I'm not on my break , I still am . Updates are probably going to only be for this story and the updates might be lengthy . This one not so much , but only because I actually **_**typed out **_**the plot before I wrote the chappie (enter shocked gasps here) . It actually helps , I advise those who don't do it , to do it . Cause . . . it makes 'going with the flow' much more easier . Just take it one chapter at a time and you'll be good . **

**It's like my favourite quote , "People change, things go wrong, shit will happen but life goes on." **

**Love ,**

**K-K-Kipz**

**P.S. I like giving quotes . I'm gonna start doing it :3 and good morning , readers . It's 6:07 am on a lovely Wednesday morning and I've haven't slept a wink ;D I'm hungry . And sleepy . Good night . -faints- **


	25. Chapter 22

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash , which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on . Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC , since I can never ever get a character 'spot on' .**

**A/N: The first part of the story is in the boy's POV (mostly Mello's) . After the break , it's back to Light's .**

**And I don't know if you guys know this , but . . . my chibi self is being held for ransom . Unless I update . Which I am doing right now .**

**LOL Nicole who reviewed Inner Thighs with "u fuckin' pervert! r u a horny bastard or what?" . YES I'M A HORNY BASTARD :D also , thanks for the flame :3 I needed a good one with bad grammar and spelling ! **

**Warning for this chapter: Kisses and SO MUCH FLUFF EVEN I WANTED TO PUKE . I've warned you .**

**Please remember that this chapter isn't beta-ed , so it's raw ('unbetaed' in Kipz language) . I will post the beta-ed one when I recieve it (hopefully soon -wink wink Deathnotebliss-) !**

"_This is L's voice from the camera or whatever."_

"This is regular talking in the room the boys are in."

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 22

Not five minutes after the three were locked in the room, the three observers were in the mate's bedroom, watching the other trio through three computer monitors. The monitor furthest to the right showed the room from the left corner when you entered, the middle monitor showed the room from the opposite side of the first monitor, and finally the last one was set up outside the room, aiming straight at the door.

"L! Let me out right NOW!" Mello snarled to one of the cameras, his tone thoroughly pissed off. The young blond had been yelling at the cameras for an hour straight, then took an hour break to just glare at the other two. After that, he began yelling again, ignoring the other two in the room. Matt and Near looked impatient.

"_I'm afraid I cannot let any of you come out until you sort out your problems,"_ L said calmly, then after a moment he added a small _"sorry." . _Mello fumed and stomped over to one of the beds and laid himself on it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This sucks,"Matt muttered to no one in particular, going over to the other bed and sitting down on it. Near stood by the door, holding one arm by the elbow as he rocked softly back and forth on his feet. His blue-grey eyes scanned the ground.

Mello scowled at both of them, narrowing his almond shaped eyes into slits. "I don't know what the hell L is talking about. _I_ don't have problems. _You_ two have problems."

Matt groaned and grabbed his red hair in his fists,"You don't get it, do you?" he yelled to the floor, making Mello sit up in lightning fast speed.

"What do I not get, Matt? Huh? Tell me! I'm _dying_ to know! That's all you've been talking about, and frankly, I'm sick and fucking tired of it! So tell me now, what's _your_ problem!" the blond yelled, his face twisted into the usual anger and annoyance.

Minutes passed and no one said anything. Near's eyes flicked back and forth between the two arguing boys, Mello glared daggers at the redhead while Matt didn't move a muscle. Finally, the gamer looked up slowly, his fists loosening around his hair as he looked at the blond with a disbelieving stare.

"Are you serious?"he asked in a soft disbelieving tone.

"I'm pretty sure this is as serious as I get," the other responded, his voice dangerously low.

"He's lying," Near suddenly said, directing everyone's attention to him.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm..."Near muttered loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Shut the hell up, albino freak," Mello spat. Matt and Near glared at the blond.

"_That_ is what I mean!" Matt said loudly, bringing the previous conversation back, _"_If one of us says something, you automatically hate on us! What the hell did we ever do? That's all we want to know!"

Instead of yelling back like he usually did, the blond's face relaxed and he looked at the ground. "Why do I hate you two?" Mello asked softly, his voice unsteady,"Matt...and Near?...You're asking me _why_?"he asked louder, grinding his teeth together.

Matt and Near nodded, Mello's frosty blue eyes suddenly boring a hole into each other their heads.

"Have I not been obvious enough?" he asked, to himself or them, the two weren't sure,"I've been showing and telling you two _exactly_ why I hate you...ever since day one."

The other two of the blond mate looked confused, both thinking back a few years.

"How did we meet, Matt?" Mello asked the gamer. Matt thought harder.

"I spilt hot chocolate on you the first winter I was here," Matt recalled, "In the dining room. I ruined your shirt." he furrowed his brows, "I don't see how just ruining your shirt was how you began to hate-"

"That's not the right day," Mello interrupted rudely, "Think _farther_ back," he ordered.

Matt pursed his pink lips and looked at the ground.

"...Status Day." he muttered after a minute, realization blooming on his face, _"_The day I found out I was-"

"Just behind me,"Mello finished through clenched teeth, "You're just _one_ point behind me, Matt,"he said venomously. "One point. You'll be second in an _instant_ if you were to get a better exam mark than me. And I can't have that, can I?"

Matt furrowed his brows again, and before he could ask another question, Mello turned to Near and glared.

"That should give you enough clues to know why I hate you," Mello spat.

Near's face was blank as he stared at one of his mates, "You hate me because I'm better than you,"he said quickly, "but that's the simplified version of why you hate us," the youngest boy muttered, looking slightly puzzled. "Tell Matt and I the complete story," he ordered.

Mello blinked his eyes, slightly taken back by the young boy's statement. What was he talking about?

"Wait, there's a deeper explanation to this?" Matt asked, confused.

Near looked over to the gamer, "Yes,"he muttered.

Mello then looked furious, "There's nothing else to explain," he spat, "I told you both why I hate you, isn't that enough!"

Near walked closer to his mates, "I'm afraid it's not, Mello," he said softly.

"_Now spill!" _Matt announced, staring at the blond.

Mello glared at them for the billionth time, _"_Fuck you guys, I'm not talking."

"Would you like us to tell you why we dislike you?" Near asked.

The blond was slightly interested, but he hid it under a mask of apathy, "If you must,"he muttered after a quiet moment.

"You're mean,"Matt started. Mello's careless expression lessened.

"Childish," Near muttered. It lessened some more.

"Self-centred," even more...

"Emotional," more...

"Ignorant," and more...

"and over competitive." Near finished.

With each word, Mello's tough exterior, ever so slowly, crumbled to the ground. Shit. Was this it? Was the wall he built up around himself finally crashing down? The two people that meant the most to him were hurting him.

No. No, no, no, no, no! NO! It wasn't supposed to work this way! _He_ was supposed to be the one who hurt _them_, not the other way around! Dammit. This did major damage to his ego.

"Oh, fuck you guys," Mello muttered quietly, looking at the ground. He felt tears threatening to brim and that stupid lump formed in his throat. He hadn't cried since...since...forever. He couldn't remember. His long blond hair imitated a curtain, shielding him from the others eyes.

"People think you're a bastard, Mello," Matt said in soft monotone, "Nobody likes you. If you changed how you acted, maybe-"

"IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT ME FOR ME, FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mello yelled, shutting his eyes tightly and letting a few tears escape from his eyes and they dripped onto the floor. This hurt. This hurt really bad.

To make things worse, Near saw the droplets fall to the carpet. His emotionless face turned confused, "Mello, are you okay?"

Oh, what a silly question, Near. "Piss off, it's not any of your concern," Mello muttered darkly, looking at his shoes. He wasn't okay. He lost the battle. The two people he cared for hated him.

Matt sat next to the blond, startling Mello and making him expose his tear filled face to the others. Matt looked concern quickly, "You're not okay," he said simply, bringing up a hand to touch the others' face but Mello jumped from the bed before Matt could lay a hand on him. No touching allowed. The same went for sympathy.

"We know you're hurt because of what we told you," Matt said, watching as the blond went to the furthest wall from the other two, "But you said you were okay to hear it."

"L, let me out," Mello said, looking into one of the cameras with desperate eyes. He couldn't look at them. He wouldn't.

"_Not yet," _L's voice said, making Mello's eyes shut tightly and to yell out in frustration. Dammit, now L and his pretty boy lover and annoying, psycho friend got to hear all this shit. Not good.

"Might as well get this over with..." Mello mumbled to himself, quickly wiping away his pitiful tears. He turned to the other two, "What do you guys want from me? Huh? A truce? A leave-me-the-hell-alone promise?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

"A truce," Near said. "I'd appreciate that one."

Matt agreed with the younger boy.

Mello sighed. "Okay, fine. What ever makes you two losers happy." Just give them what they want and they'll leave you alone.

And for the first time, Matt gave Mello a smile. The blond's heart stopped as he saw it.

"What will the conditions be?" the gamer asked.

Mello gave Matt a look, "There's no conditions in a truce," he said plainly.

"Then we'll make some," the redhead ordered.

Near quickly came up with some, "We cannot fight with each other, physically."

"What about verbally?" Mello asked, "Both you pansies know I can't stop that."

Near actually rolled his eyes, "Fine, but they cannot be too hurtful."

Mello agreed to that. This means they can't hurt him again. Good.

"If one person picks on another, and they tell them to leave them alone, the bully has to stop immediately." Near ordered sternly, earning nods from the other two.

"We don't have to be friends, but I guess it's okay," the albino muttered. Matt nodded and Mello rolled his eyes. Friends? Yeah, right. It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens.

"I cannot think of anything else at the moment, to be honest," Near muttered, looking at his soul mates.

"_Light-kun offers the idea of apologizing to each other," _L's voice said suddenly.

Mello growled and looked at one camera, "Fuck Light-kun!" he spat.

"_I plan to."_

Mello paled and turned back to his mates. Matt was giggling at Mello's face.

"Are the conditions going to be met?" Near asked in his usual monotone.

Matt and Mello nodded.

"Now, if you two think of any other conditions to add, add them. Just let me know. Agreed?" Near asked. The other two nodded yet again.

"Well, I guess we just have to shake on it," Near muttered.

They all shook hands (timidly, I mind you) and L's voice filled the room.

"_We are all pleased with the results. Misa-san will be there shortly to let you out. The time is 12:14 pm. Attending class for the rest of the day is optional for you three." _and with that, L shut off the cameras.

Silence invaded the room, no one knowing what to do or say.

0000000000

"Hurry back over there, Misa-san." L said to the model, who nodded and dashed to the locked room, key in hand. The detective looked over at his blushing lover once the door shut.

"Still embarrassed?" he asked his mate. Light just stared at the blank screens, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't believe you said that," Light muttered, looking down at his lap. Stupid mates and their raging hormones.

L gave his mate a weak smile, "but it's true," he said softly.

Light looked over at L, "You didn't have to tell them, though! Or Misa! Only _we_ can talk about that. No one else."

L gave a small grin, "You're quite possessive, Light-kun," he observed. Light blushed darker and sunk into his seat as L chuckled.

"Shut up..." Light said weakly. One of L's hands went to Light's hair, taking a piece into his fingers. "Your hair is soft. Very soft." he muttered, resting his cheek on his own knee.

"Thank you..." Light muttered, a smile lingering on his lips.

"You know what, Light-kun?" L whispered.

"What?" the teen replied softly.

"You're going to be legal in 3 days."

Light swatted L's hand away causing the detective to start laughing as his mate glared.

"You really know how to kill a mood," Light muttered.

L rose a brow, a smile on his pale lips, "I'm simply trying out some humour, that's all."

"Well, you're failing at it." the teen said, resisting the urge to smile at his silly lover, "You should try something else," he offered.

"Like what?" the detective asked, wheeling Light's chair closer to his.

Light shrugged, "I don't know. Practice for what's going to come in the next three days."

L chuckled, "Yes, what's to _cum_ in the next three days."

The teen pushed his mate to the other side of the room on his chair, "You're still failing at the humour thing, L."

0000000000

During lunch, Light noticed that Matt and Near were sitting together.

Talking.

Having a conversation.

In public.

It was odd, but everyone would get used to it in time, right?

"What do you want for your birthday, Light?" Misa asked as she sat herself down beside L, across from her best friend. The detective looked away from his cup of tea, to look down at Misa's poof-y dark blue skirt. He reached down and pushed it away, only to have it bounce back into place. L furrowed his brows.

"I don't want anything, Misa," Light said, watching his mate with a mildly confused stare.

The model looked down at her skirt, part of it being pushed away from her friend's mate. Misa rolled her eyes and adjusted the clothing, making sure nothing went one centimetre into L's personal bubble. "You could of just asked me to move it," she said in her girly voice.

L shrugged, "You were talking. I didn't want to interrupt," he muttered, proceeding to drink his tea. Light and Misa shook their heads and continued to talk.

"Do you think their truce will last?" Misa asked. Light shrugged.

"I don't know. They seemed pretty honest." he muttered, pushing food around on his plate.

L set his tea cup down, "Mello cried during the time, so I believe the truce will be kept."

Misa nodded, "And with Matt and Near becoming acquaintances, it'll become a friendship soon enough! By then, maybe they'll develop a crush on each other," she giggled at the thought.

Light gave a small smile, "Now if only Mello would shove his ego down his throat and try to talk to them, their bond will become stronger. It won't work on just Matt and Near."

"But won't the bond between the two of them become a little stronger?" Misa asked, thinking back to what she was taught as a young girl in the Dolia realm.

Light thought back to the books he read, "...I think so. I'm not totally sure, though."

L blinked his large eyes, "Light-kun, how strong is our bond?" he asked suddenly.

Misa laughed from under the hand she held over her mouth while Light blushed, "I-It's pretty strong right now...stronger than the time during Christmas," he muttered, just loud enough for his mate to hear. L smiled into his tea cup.

"...forever is a long time, huh?" Misa asked randomly in a hushed tone, "To be with your mate forever is a long time. You can never get bored with them, too."

L rose a brow, "Really?" he asked.

Misa nodded, "That's why you don't reveal everything before you bond," she said, smiling.

L looked at his mate, his eyebrows slightly raised. Light just pursed his lips and looked down at his plate of food.

The rest of the afternoon meal went without question, all three enjoying each others' company.

0000000000

_Ring, ring!_

Misa looked down at her skirt's small pocket, fishing out her cell phone quickly. She flipped it open and said 'Hello, Misa Amane speaking.', then her blue eyes widened and a grin broke out onto her face.

"Sayu! Oh my God, this is such a surprise!...What? Of course I'm not too busy to talk to you!" she looked over at the two mates, smiling apologetically.

Light shrugged, "She's your mate, talk to her," he said simply, smiling at his friend. Misa gave them a huge smile and nodded, walking away to find a better signal.

"Care for a walk, Light-kun?" L asked softly, his face serious. Light nodded and they slipped outside. The sky was an amazing blue, the odd cloud here and there.

The two walked side by side, a comforting silence settling between them. Light marvelled in the sunlight, tempted to remove his shirt to work on a decent tan but decided against it.

"Would you mind if we walked through the greenhouse?" L asked his lover, who in returned shook his head.

"Lead the way," Light said softly, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to try and relax his tense muscles. What a stressful week this has been. After rounding a corner, a large glass building came into view, a stone walkway leading up to it. He hadn't seen this when they had first arrived, that was for sure.

"I used to like coming here," L said, the two closing the distance between them and the building, "back when I attended Wammy's, I needed a place to...escape. To escape the harsh reality that I had. Being a genius isn't what it's made up to be," he muttered.

Light curled his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants, "That's understandable. Everyone needs a break from something at some time."

L nodded and once they stood outside the doors, the older man grasped the doorknob and turned it with some force. It was rusted and the hinges didn't look any better. Nevertheless, L pushed it open and closed it when they were inside. Light closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of humid air through his nose. It smelt of flowers and various plants.

"Watari funded this greenhouse years before I attended," L muttered, looking around at the various things. Light looked at his mate, noticing the small smile of familiarization lingering on his lips and shining in his eyes. This greenhouse was something for L's past. This place meant something to him. Light's heart skipped a beat, realizing this for the first time. L was sharing his past with him.

"...why did he fund it?" Light asked softly, taring his eyes from his mate to look over at some pots with flowers in them. Tulips, a soft purple and rose pink.

L took a few steps forward, the two of them settling into a light-paced stroll, enjoying their time together in this familiar place. He thought for a moment while gazing down at some roses, "I don't know why he did. I never asked him...I was just content with having it here..." L muttered, a hand going to feel the soft petal, then pulled it back to examine it. They continued on down the long isle of flowers.

Light made a small noise of understanding, not pressing any questions onto his beloved. L was probably reminiscing on his memories and who was Light to disrupt him?

"...I remember this one memory so clearly," L said softly, "I was around the age of fourteen. I was studying for five exams that were coming up that week and it was starting to get to me. Studying textbook after textbook was _finally_ getting to me," the detective gave himself a small ill-humoured smile, "...I needed somewhere to escape..." he looked at Light with a soft gaze, "I could only think of this place. Not many of the children came here, since it didn't hold any..." he thought of the right word, "...amusement, for them..."

Light looked at his mate, his heart beating faster as L glowed in the sunlight coming through the hazy windows. "G-Go on..." he whispered, the tiniest blush on his face.

L seemed to have noticed the blush, but decided to ignore it since he began talking again, "So, I came here. I spent many seasons watching the flowers bloom, watching the Venus flytraps catch their prey, smelling the sweet aromas in the air...the warm, humid air...it just feels different...relaxing..." the detective's dark obs drifted to the ground, the smallest smile on his lips.

"I know what you mean," Light said softly, appreciating the calm atmosphere. So many different colours and aromas..it was...intoxicating, to say the least.

L smiled, "I'm glad Light-kun has gained more experience about my past..." he muttered, looking at Light's profile. He noticed the teen's chest rise and lower slightly faster and he almost stumbled. "Are you alright?" the detective asked.

Light nodded, "Of course," he said, smiling over at his lover, the same pink blush turning a shade darker.

"Light-kun's face is so red. Maybe he is coming down with something," L teased, slightly biting his bottom lip to try smother his chuckle. His lover only blushed further.

"...shut up..." Light muttered helplessly, looking forward once again. L was getting good at making him blush, which both made the teen annoyed and happy.

All conversing was put off for a series of minutes, until they had reached the back of the greenhouse. The two looked back down at the entry, to find no one and nothing there. It was just the two of them. Alone. Finally?

"It seems like a good time to bring this up," L suddenly said, turning to go further into the house. Light only followed him with a questioning gaze.

"What do you want to talk about?" Light asked, stopping L to look him in the eye. "Is it about us? Me? Did I do something wrong?" the teen suddenly looked worried. What did he do?

"You did nothing, Light-kun," L reassured the teen, "Nothing terrible. Everything is fine, do not worry."

Light looked away, ashamed of his insecurities, but the detective quickly cupped the teen's face and stared into Light's golden eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, Light. Believe me," he scanned the teen's face for something. "Do not be insecure about anything. That's an order, not a piece of advice."

Light gave a small weak smile, his eyes looking down to his mate's lips. "Can I?" he whispered.

"...just keep it simple," L said, his tone slightly teasing. Light chuckled and leaned forward, carefully locking his lips with his lover. The detective kissed back, his hands keeping his mate in place. Lips against lips, Light couldn't help but try to deepen it and in result, his lover playfully pinched his cheeks. The teen pulled away after that and gave a small half-assed glare. L licked his lips and dropped his hands, forcing them deep into his pants pockets.

"Told you to keep it simple," L said, his eyes shining with playfulness. Light rolled his eyes, a small smile grazing his lips.

"Back to the previous conversation," the detective started, "the topic Misa-san bought up at the table. Being with your mate forever.."

Light nodded, "I remember. Does being with me forever..." the teen paused for a moment, "...upset you? In any way?"

L shook his head after some thought, "No, it doesn't. I've thought everything through. I'm going to be your soul mate. Forever."

Light's heart stopped. "A-Are you sure? Forever is a long time.."

L nodded, "I'm sure. 100% sure. You...intrigue me, excite me, make me happy, sad, mad...you bring out the life in me, Light," the detective gave a small smile, "You've turned my world right side up. Changed me...for the better. I can't wait to be your soul mate, Light, even though it feels like we're already bonded."

Light collapsed into his mate's chest, his legs already turning into jelly and his head was beginning to spin, "S-Stop talking, L..." he whispered, his shaky arms wrapping around the detective's chest, his face resting in L's neck, "Please stop..."

The older man wrapped his own arms around his lover, helping him stand. "...are my words affecting you too strongly?" he asked softly.

Light only nodded, a blush across his face, "I hate how you can make me turn into...mush, with just a few honest words..." he buried his face into L's neck as the detective chuckled, his blush deepening.

"Back to the topic, Light," L muttered into his lover's hair, "Forever. I accept that. The thing that I'm unsettled about is that I don't know you completely. You haven't revealed everything to me."

"I understand what you're talking about," Light responded, his voice slightly muffled, "But you have to remember that I don't know everything about you_, _too_,_" the teen pulled away from his mate, making eye contact.

"That's what we're here for," the detective stood at full height, instantly growing two inches taller than the teen.

"All I can say is you like strawberries, sweets, solving cases, the odd sleep you get and..." Light paused for a second, timid about what else he was suggesting, "...me."

L pursed his lips in dissatisfaction, "I don't just like those things, Light...I love them..."

_...No way,_ Light thought, _is...is he serious?...He...he must be...oh...my God...what is he thinking...? Telling me this..here..._

"Are you okay, Light?" the detective asked, looking worried, "...I was thinking of a better time to say it, believe me..." he leaned in, closed his eyes and whispered into his lover's ear, "I love you, Light..." and tightened his grip around the teen's hips, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

"Haah..." Light's chest rose and fell quickly, his heart beating a mile a minute. "I...oh..wow...L, I..heh.." the Dolia smiled, in a daze, eyes also closing and turned his head, almost catching L's earlobe between his lips, "I...I love you, too L..so much.." he finally smiled properly and trailed kisses from his mate's jawline, to the corner of his lips.

"Kiss me," Light pleaded, which L immediately fulfilled, pressing his pale lips gently but quickly against his lover's. The teen moved his arms to his mate's shoulders, and he accidentally pushed them into a table of plants, causing them both laugh through the kiss.

"Say it again, L.." Light whispered against his mate's lips.

"I love you," the detective whispered, one of his hands slipping underneath Light's t-shirt and trailed his fingertip over the teen's spine, making him arch into the older man.

"Aah..." Light whimpered as he felt the cold fingertip trace the vertebrates of his spine. His back was quite sensitive. "A-Again.."

"I love you," L said, firmer this time, like those three words were the thing keeping them both alive. "I'll say it as many times as you want, Light. Just tell me when,"

The teen smiled softly, nodded and pushed them apart, finally opening his golden eyes, "One more time," he said, "please."

Black eyes staring into gold, L said: "I love you, Light."

"I love you too, L," the Dolia said, not a moment of hesitation. "You have no idea how wonderful it feels to hear you say those three words..." he gave a small smile to his mate, but then a blush broke over his face and he glared, "Don't ruin the moment, you pervert."

"I have no idea what Light-kun means," L said, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Hands _off_ my ass, please." the teen ordered.

L chuckled and moved his hands up, back to the teen's waist. "I never thought I'd ever say those words,"

Light rose a brow, his blush already faded, "Why?"

L shrugged, "I couldn't imagine myself loving someone...not even you. We're almost opposites, yet we give this relationship a try and we start to love one another..." L gave a small smile, "It's odd. Very odd."

Light gave a grin, "You're right about us being opposites," he agreed, "But I wouldn't want you any different."

L smiled for the hundredth time, giving the teen one last kiss before saying: "Would you like to go back inside or stay out here for a bit longer?"

"I would like to go inside," Light muttered, a smile lingering on his lips, "but please, promise me that you'll share more of yourself soon."

L nodded and grasped the Dolias' hand lightly, leading them back to the entrance, "I promise, Light-kun."

0000000000

To be continued...

**I made up 'Status Day' , btw . Just seems like something Wammy's would do . . .**

**Review please . I'd love it , even though I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in months .**

**-Nate**


	26. Chapter 23 Part 1

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash , which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on . Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC , since I can never ever get a character 'spot on' .**

**A/N: I apologize for my absence and not updating on our anniversary ! Trust me , I wrote on the day , but I had to send it off to my beta . But hey , at least it's here ! Now, here is the next chapter , I hope you enjoy it (that's if you're still interested)!**

**Warnings for this chapter: L's real name**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 23 Part I

"Light-chan, could you pass the sunscreen?" Misa asked, extending her small hand over to her best friend who was lying next to him.

"Yeah," Light muttered, reaching into Misa's beach bag and handing it to her.

"Thanks, dah-link," the model said, lifting her bubble gum pink sunglasses to the top of her head, her blond hair done up in a high, messy ponytail. "Spread it on my shoulders and back, would you?"

Light sighed and opened his eyes, getting up onto his knees as Misa laid on her stomach. He squirted some onto the palm of his hand and began spreading and rubbing it onto Misa's pale back and shoulders.

"Ahh, thanks Light-chan!" Misa giggled, closing her eyes once again and relaxing.

This all started in the morning, the trio of friends talking during breakfast when Misa gave the idea of sunbathing. Light agreed right away, glad for the time away from observing while L declined, saying he needed to do some things for Light's birthday. Misa had giggled at Light's red face.

The two best friends gathered their gear and headed outside to the empty soccer field, laying their towels onto the grass and rubbing sunscreen on themselves. For a day in late February, it was oddly hot and didn't have a cloud in the sky. Misa had decided to wear a white string bikini with pink sunglasses, only a coat or two of mascara on her long eyelashes. She packed all of their things into a large pink beach bag, containing her ipod and speakers so they could listen to music. Magazines and some snacks with bottles of water so they wouldn't have to go back inside for a while. Light, on the other hand, only wore thin red swimming trunks (so his lower half could tan without having to go _nude_) and a white top, which he took off when they got outside.

"All done," Light said, laying back down on his towel. The sun felt so good on his bare skin and he could tell he was already getting his usual colour back: caramel skin, soft to the touch and unblemished.

"I just loooooove the sun!" Misa sang, turning back to lie on her back, "Don't you, Light?" she asked, blinking her long eyelashes like a little girl.

"Definitely," he answered, closing his eyes again.

"I know you hated your pasty white skin, Light, but there's another reason you came out here, riiight?" Misa asked, smirking as Light's tanned face turned pink, "Oh no, Light-chan, I think you got sunburn! Your face is turning red!"

"Oh, shut up, Misa," Light said, smiling as Misa laughed at her own lame joke. "Why does everyone make fun of me when I blush?" he asked aloud.

"_Everyone_?" Misa asked.

"Well, maybe I'm exaggerating. Just you, L and Sayu..."

Misa smiled sadly, "Sayu..." she whispered. Light opened his eyes and looked at his best friend, her smile sad and eyes looking a little hurt.

"Don't worry, Misa," Light said softly, "I'm sure she misses you too. Hey, during summer vacation, maybe we can go back and see her."

Misa's face lit up immediately, "Really?" she asked.

Light nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be OK with her parents and L."

Misa looked content, "Now I can't wait for summer," she said, placing her large sunglasses back on her small nose. "Back to you, Light. I think someone wants to look good for another certain someone~!"

Light turned his head away and blushed _again_, "No comment," he said meekly as Misa laughed.

"So, has anything else happened between you two? I know I see you every day, but L is always around and we never have these kinds of talks," Misa said, once again lifting her sun glasses and settling on her side to look at Light.

The teen opened his eyes and his look softened, "He told me he loved me..." he said softly. Misa gasped and Light looked at her.

"He...he did?" she asked, shocked, "When? Where?" she asked loudly and quickly, scooting closer to the teen.

Light smiled, "He did. Yesterday, in the greenhouse. It was...unbelievable. We were talking about his past, then I just suggested the things he liked but he corrected me, saying he _loved_ them," Light gave a smile, "At first I didn't know whether or not to believe him, but then he leaned in and whispered right into my ear 'I love you, Light'."

Misa screamed with happiness, falling over and making Light chuckle. Such a typical Misa reaction.

"Oh my GOD!" she yelled, laughing, "Who knew L was such a romantic!" she giggled, still shocked, "Oh wow, Light. I'm so incredibly happy for both of you! Now you two can bond!"

Light nodded with a grin. Might as well get her even more excited, "Do you know what else he told me?" he asked.

"What?" she begged, eyes shining.

"He's also ready to bond, anytime _I_ wanted to."

Light was sure Misa was going to faint if he kept going on like this, so he just smiled as Misa stared at him, her eyes shining with something Light couldn't understand.

"Light, I think I love you," she said, smiling at the teen with her hair blowing in the wind, "you're kind of like the big brother I never had."

Light smiled, "I love you, too, Misa, but only as a best friend because...if you were my sister, and you and Sayu bonded, it'd be kinda weird."

Misa giggled and nodded, "I understand." she said, smiling while laying back down. "My God, I just can't believe L actually said it." she said breathlessly. "Those two years I lived with him, he was just like a robot. I never seen him eat or drink! It was crazy...but, when you came and he came to visit me, you were the only thing he talked about. He was probably in love with you the first time he saw you."

Light blinked up at the sky, "He...talked about me?" he asked softly.

"Of course, silly!" Misa said.

"What kind of things did he say?"

"Oh, just how smart you are, exciting and rather _handsome_. He let the last one slip and was embarrassed when he said it," she giggled at the memory replaying in her mind.

"Handsome?" Light asked, raising a brow at the word.

"Yeah, but, that's not the point, right? I bet he thinks you're much more than that now!"

Light smirked, "If he doesn't already, he will soon."

Misa giggled, "Yay for sexy Light!" she said loudly. "I bet you want to get tan for L on your birthday, am I right? So when he sees you naked, he'll be drooling and begging for more!"

Light blushed _yet again_, "Just...shut up, Misa." he said.

"I will because we both know I'm right," she said with a smirked and continued to soak up the sun with her best friend.

0000000000

"What time is it, Misa?" Light asked, sounding drowsy. They might have drifted off for a little while.

Misa checked her ipod, "15 minutes till 1 o'clock," she said, yawning, "Want to head in? You're looking quite tan anyway."

Light nodded, "Might as well," he muttered, stretching his lazy body while Misa packed away the things. Sitting up, Light threw on his shirt and they both wrapped up their towels, placing them in the bag.

"You're looking quite ivory," Light teased, which resulted in Misa give him a sarcastic 'ha ha'.

"I know, I cannot tan _at all,_" she pouted, "You, on the other hand, have that sexy caramel colour back," she smirked, giving Light a wink. The teen looked at his forearms, pleased with his colour.

"Fantastic," he said, giving a yawn. He really needed a nap now.

"Going to nap when we get in?" Misa asked, the two heading towards the orphanage.

"Oh yeah," Light said, nodding at the model. The rest of the way back was silent, the two thinking about the future. Light's 18th birthday was tomorrow and he knew what _that_ meant. L's 'special surprise'. _Stupid, sexy pervert_, Light thought.

"I'll see you later?" Misa asked in a soft voice. Light nodded and they departed when inside, Misa going one way and Light going up a flight of stairs.

"Good God I'm tired..." he yawned, talking to himself as he reached his floor. Turning a corner, he counted the doors until he came to his and L's room. Smiling, while having butterflies in his stomach, Light opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

Frowning, Light entered and closed the door. Where was L? Did he not come back yet?

"...Light-kun?" a voice called out. The teen turned to the bed and saw L waking up from underneath the comforter.

_Can't see a damned thing over __**or**__ under it, _Light thought while glaring at the cover.

"Yeah, it's me," Light said softly, removing his shirt and going over to the closet, pulling out a pair of sweats. "Are you still tired?" he asked his mate as he changed.

"Yes..." the detective said, turning over in the bed to make room for his lover, "I am assuming Light-kun is going to take a nap?"

Light took off his shorts and replaced them with his white sweat pants, shivering at the cold temperature of the room. He noticed that the sweats complimented and enhanced his new tan. "Yes, I am. I was falling asleep outside," he said softly, both mates talking in hushed voices. Light walked over to the bed, being lazy and leaving his clothes on the floor, then slipped in between the warm sheets with L.

"I've been feeling very tired lately," L muttered, hugging his pillow and opening one eye to see his newly tanned mate. He did a mental checklist in his head: lazy Saturday afternoon? Check. New sheets on the bed? Check. Warm bed and cool atmosphere in the room? Check. Sexy, tanned mate? Double check. If he wasn't so damn tired, he would have liked to taste that skin.

"I wonder why," Light whispered, moving closer to his mate and L replacing the pillow with the teen.

"Maybe my body is getting prepared for tomorrow," the detective's smirked, his eyes already closed and somehow knowing that Light rolled his eyes at his reply.

"Pervert..." the teen muttered, turning to face the west wall. L just smiled and wrapped his arms around Light, pressing his chest flush against the Dolias' smooth, warm, tan back.

"I love you, Light," L whispered, feeling Light tense then relax into L's embrace.

"I love you, too, you pervert." he muttered while placing his hand on top of L's. "Wake me up in an hour or so if you wake up before me."

"Of course," L said, burying his nose into Light's hair and breathing in his scent before closing his eyes with false sleep.

0000000000

_The Next Morning…_

Light didn't like it when people watched him sleep. It wasn't the watching that really bothered him; it was when they observed his face. L was no exception to this, obviously.

"When you're done being a creep, would you mind grabbing me a shirt? It's cold in here." Light muttered into the pillow he was cuddling, feeling L's chest vibrate with the chuckle that he gave. The detective only ran his fingers up and down Light's side, continuing to watch the sleepy teen blink his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Happy Birthday, Light-kun," L muttered, leaning over and giving his mate a small kiss.

Light smiled into the affection and pulled away, "Thank you, but what time is it?" the Dolia asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Almost noon," L replied.

Light groaned and sat up, L's hand falling to the bed. "Damn, I hope I can sleep tonight," Light muttered to himself, rubbing his left eye while looking down beside the bed. L's usual shirt laid there, probably nice and cold. The teen reached down and grabbed it, then slipped it on his lean frame. It fit nicely, but was a little big around the shoulders.

L leaned over and kissed the back of Light's neck, making the teen's breath catch in his throat.

"You know, Light-kun, you don't look half bad in my clothes," L said against Light's warm neck. The teen gave a sarcastic laugh and pushed L off of him.

"You're such a bad liar," Light muttered, giving a small grin to his mate. L shrugged in response and pulled the teen into his chest, nuzzling his face into Light's hair.

"The limousine will be outside at seven," L said into the caramel hair.

"Limousine?" Light echoed, looking confused.

"To take us for dinner," L explained, pulling away and getting off the bed to stretch. Light made an 'ah' face and did the same as his mate, but sat on the edge for a minute, scratching his stomach softly.

"Is Light-kun hungry?" L asked when he came to the Dolia's side of the bed, looking down at him. Light squeezed one eye shut and looked up at him.

"You could say that," he replied and his stomach growled comically afterwards. L gave a chuckle and he went on his knees in front of his lover, who in turn looked surprised.

"We shall go with Misa into town for lunch, since she planned it already," L said, his cool fingers tracing the hem of Light's shirt.

Light raised an eyebrow at the detective, "She planned it already?" he asked, inching closer to the elder man when his fingers slipped into his shirt, "And are you trying to unclothe me this early?" he teased, pressing his lips closer to his mate's.

L gave a small chuckle and placed their lips millimeters away, "I just want my shirt back," L muttered and raised the shirt so that it bunched at the teen's shoulders. Light rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk, raising his arms up like a child.

"Go right ahead, Mr. Lawliet," Light purred, arching his back as L gently removed the clothing, his cool fingertips ghosting against the teen's skin and making it rise into gooseflesh.

The detective slipped his shirt on and gazed into his lover's eyes with a soft smile, which the teen returned.

Light broke the silence, "I need to take a shower now."

"Would Light-kun mind if I-"

Light gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Yes, I would mind if you joined me. Now go and get dressed while I take a shower."

L stood without a word, most likely pouting, and went to his side of the bed looking for his baggy pants. Light rolled his eyes again and went to the shower.

00000000

When Light was putting his clothes on, L told him when he was done, he was to wait by the front door with Misa until he and Watari pulled up with the car. The teen did as he was told and met Misa at the front door, fixing her short skirt.

"I'm so glad you wear leggings, Misa," Light teased as he stood by his friend. A small tinge of pink dusted Misa's pale cheeks and she nodded in agreement.

"There's no way I'd go out with a skirt _this_ short and not wear anything underneath."

Light leaned against the doorframe, "So, what place did you pick to have lunch at?" he asked casually.

Misa grinned, "I saw this cute little café yesterday when I went shopping, and I just had to take you there for your birthday!"

Light nodded and recalled how Misa went to town yesterday for some 'alone time', going to the spa and coming back looking refreshed.

Then Misa pulled out a small bag from behind her back, placing it in Light's hands, "Happy Birthday, Light-chan!" she yelled and pounced forward, crushing Light in a hug. The teen made a small noise at the hug but wrapped his arms around her small shoulders nonetheless.

"Thanks, Misa," he said and they parted, Misa watching Light peek into his gift bag. "I swear if it's something perverted…" he muttered with a grin and Misa laughed loudly.

"It's not, I promise!" she giggled, smiling as Light took out a long white box. He raised an eyebrow at her but she nodded, ushering him to open it. He gave in and gently took the white lid off, his eyes widening at the gift.

"Wow, thank you, Misa," he said in an awe-struck voice as he pulled the silver watch out, expecting it closely, "This is awesome, I needed a new watch," he said with a smile. Misa grinned and attacked him with another hug.

"I'm so glad you like it!" she gushed, giving him one last squeeze before taking the small box from him, "Put it on now, I wanna see you in it!" she giggled as Light looked down at the watch his father gave him. He almost resisted taking it off, feeling as if something was significant about it, like something was inside. He shook the feeling off and unclasped it from his wrist, handing it over to Misa instead. She took it and placed it inside the white case, watching as Light placed his new one on.

It really did look amazing on him, "It looks so good!" Misa cooed, looking down at it with sparkling eyes. Light laughed and nodded.

"It sure does, Misa."

Misa looked up at him, "Let's go outside, I hear the car turning around the corner," and she grabbed his hand, dragging the other Dolia out into the sun. Within a minute, a black car rounded the corner and pulled up to the two friends. Misa clapped her hands in glee and opened the door, letting herself in first before Light got in, shutting the door behind him. It was like the car back in Japan, but had more room.

L was sitting in the front with Watari, talking to him about something but Light couldn't hear over Misa's gabbing.

"Remember when I was so relieved in the jet when we were landing?" she asked in an airy voice but Light turned to her, interested.

"Yeah, what about that?" he asked.

"Well, when we're that high up, my hearing goes to 'human mode', I mean, I can hear only as well as a human and what fun is that, right?"

Light nodded, "So you were relieved when we landed because your hearing went back to normal?" he asked and Misa simply nodded.

_Great, that means she didn't hear L and I, _Light thought, feeling relieved himself.

The trip to town was uneventful, and Light almost fell asleep once or twice. It was a beautiful day, exactly like yesterday but it had a nice cool breeze floating in the air this time.

"So, Misa-san, where is this café?" L asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Watari knows where it is! He was with me yesterday, so he knows where to go."

L looked over at the old man, who nodded and turned left on a busy intersection. After another ten minutes, Watari pulled over and stated that they arrived. He swiftly exited the car and opened the door for Misa, who thanked him and waited on the sidewalk for her two friends.

"I will call you when we need to be picked up," L ordered to Watari, who nodded again and drove off, leaving the three in front of the café.

"Misa…" Light muttered, "This is a _dessert_ café…"

Misa nodded and L looked at the shop with wide eyes, "I know it is, Light-chan. Got a problem with it?" she challenged.

"I was hoping for one with _food_, that's all."

Misa laughed, "Oh, Light-chan, come on, let's go in. Ryuuzaki already beat us to it." And it was true; L was already inside, looking at all the different desserts from outside the glass barrier. Light rolled his eyes with a smile and let Misa drag him inside.

0000000

Misa and L watched Light with narrowed eyes, watching how the teen carelessly flipped through the small menu, looking for something to eat. He peered at them from over the laminated papers stuck together.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Misa said with an airy tone, looking out the window. L just continued to stare at his mate, not saying a word.

Light looked at the lady standing in front of their table, "I'll try a few slices of your Chocolate Banana Loaf with a black coffee," he said politely with a smile, and she nodded with a small blush on her cheek, writing down the order and leaving the table in a hurry.

"Took you long enough," Misa muttered and looked at the counter, hearing her milkshake being made. Light laughed at her.

"I'm not a very big fan of sweets, Misa. It's obvious it'd take me a long time, you two are just impatient."

L continued to stare at his mate, until Light snapped.

"_What_?" he asked "Is there something on my face?"

The detective looked away with a small smirk on his pale lips, not saying a thing, which made Light's eye twitch.

"Asshole…" he muttered to himself, turning to the window and looking out onto the street.

Ten minutes later their order came out, the waitress being extra careful with Light's, just because he was the birthday boy. Misa had blurted it out and Light received a free cupcake, graciously donated by all the females working. Funny how things work out that way.

"And here is your cupcake. Happy Birthday!" the waitress said with a grin and walked away.

L eyed the small pastry, "Are you going to eat it, Light-kun?" he asked while licking his lips. Light scoffed and pulled his precious cupcake towards himself.

"Go find your own cupcake," Light teased, smirking at his mate. L shook his head in amusement and began eating his slice of strawberry cheesecake. Misa already had a mouth full of Chocolate milkshake when was picking up her fork for her own red velvet slice.

Light looked down at his three slices of banana loaf, his stomach gurgling with hunger. He reached for his fork and cut off a corner, raising it to his mouth and when he was about to take it in, he felt this sense that someone was watching. Instantly, he flicked his eyes up to his mate's and sure enough, he was watching Light eat his food. Like a creeper.

Light placed his fork back down on his plate, "What is it now?" he asked in English.

L shrugged, "I just wanted to see Light-kun enjoy his banana loaf. That's all."

The teen gave him a look of disbelief and muttered 'creep,' before picking up his fork again and lifting it to his face. L's unwavering stare stayed on its target: Light's mouth. His soft, pink lips opened up, taking the small spongy piece into his mouth and closing around it, slowly sliding the utensil out.

"Is it good, Light-kun?" L asked in a low voice, getting his answer as Light gave a soft moan at the taste, gently nodding his head.

"Want a taste?" Light asked after he swallowed his piece, cutting another off and offering the fork to his mate. L instead leaned forward, wrapping his pale lips around the fork and taking the small pastry. The teen watched with slightly wide eyes and retracted his fork after the detective was finished.

"You're right, Light-kun…it is very good."

Light felt a late blush creep onto his face, so he looked down at his food.

_Damn you, L, _he thought before proceeding to eat the rest of his food, tasting a hint of strawberry on the fork.

0000000

"Ahh! That was great, wasn't it?" Misa asked as she stretched outside the café.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks, Misa." Light said with a smile to his friend, which the Lolita grinned at.

"Great! Now, what else would you like to do, Light-chan? We have the whole day to us!"

Light looked over at his mate, "You're not staying with us?" he asked, a crease between his brows.

L shrugged, "I thought Light-kun and Misa-san would like to spend his birthday with each other, so I'm going with Watari to prepare for tonight." And as if on cue, Watari pulled up with the car. L gave a small smile to Light, "I'll see you tonight, Light-kun," and he got into the car, driving.

Light blinked and looked back at Misa who was _still_ grinning.

"Where to?" she asked, blinking her purple eyes up at him. Light shrugged and smiled.

"Wherever you want to go, Misa."

Two hours later, Light wished he didn't say that.

"So, where is L taking you two tonight?" Misa asked with a sly smirk while she held up a dress to her small body, looking at herself in the mirror.

Light shrugged in response and leaned against a clothing rack, "He never told me. All he said was that the limousine will be at Whammy's at seven."

Misa's eyes sparkled while she thought, "Oh, you're so lucky you have a rich mate!"

The teen sputtered for a moment, "You're rich, too, Misa! Don't act as if you're not!"

The Lolita just shrugged and hung the dress back up, "I just like to say stuff like that, that's all!" and she turned to another rack of clothes, flipping through them with a thoughtful expression.

Light stared at himself in the mirror, his tanned skin lightening his golden eyes and dishevelled hair. He wore a casual outfit today, a dark green V-neck and gray pants, tennis shoes on his feet. His wings fluttered behind him and when he went to pet them, he touched nothing but air.

_Oh, yeah, my disguise is on…_he thought to himself, shaking his head at his forgetfulness.

"So, Light-chan," Misa said, coming around to stare in the mirror, too, and Light saw her butterfly wings behind him. She was so small.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her. A gray blazer was held in front of his face and he gasped, startled. He sighed and took it from the small woman's hands, expecting it for a moment. He looked at Misa, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you give me this?" he asked.

The younger Dolia smiled up at him, "I was looking around for something, but then I saw that and I was just thinking that this would look awfully nice on you, that's all."

Light looked at it once more and checked the size, then looked back up at Misa, "How did you know my size?" he asked suspiciously.

Misa flicked her hand, brushing the question off quickly, "That doesn't matter, now try it on!"

Light sighed, guessing he had no choice in the matter, and slipped the jacket on. He buttoned it up, there were only two, and fixed the sleeves by rolling them up so they came between his wrist and elbow. Misa gasped and Light looked in the mirror again, and was surprised how good he looked.

"You look so good, Light-chan, I could just eat you up!" Misa cooed, hugging her friend's arm.

Light gave a small chuckle at Misa's antics, and gently patted her on the head. He looked down at the price tag and frowned, remembering the currency was different and he hadn't changed his money yet. He turned to Misa, "I don't have the correct currency, Misa. We'll have to go to the airport or somewhere where they can change it for me."

Misa gave him a laugh and held up her purse, "L gave me your money in pounds yesterday, when I came here, so don't worry! He changed all of it, and I bought you a wallet to put it in!" and she reached into the bat-looking thing and pulled out a brown leather wallet, handing it to Light.

The teen was surprised that he detective did that for him; he had totally forgot. Nevertheless, he took his new wallet and thumbed through the paper, counting it like he had learned in school many years ago and closed it, putting it in his back pocket.

"Are you gonna buy it, Light-chan?" Misa asked and pushed him over to the till.

"I guess I have no choice," he teased and took the blazer off as he reached the cashier, placing it on the counter. The lady there smiled and winked at the teen, which Light mentally sighed over and wrapped his arm around his friend, who in return wrapped her thin arm around his waist. The lady immediately grabbed the blazer, rang it up, and began folding it without looking at the 'couple'. She told Light the amount and he gave her the money, waiting for his change.

"'ave a nice day!" she said and they nodded at her, leaving the store as Light put the coins in his pocket.

"Hey, Light-chan, we should check out the naughty stores here!" Misa yelled and Light was thankful she only knew Japanese, or else everyone would be giving them weirder stares. He lead her off from the shop and they continued down the street, Misa babbling about how she wondered if the sex shops here were any different than the ones in Japan.

0000000

To be continued…

**A/N: Didn't see the 'Part I' at the top ? Don't worry , I uploaded the second part , too , just so you guys don't murder me =] **

**-Nate**


	27. Chapter 23 Part2

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Warning: Rated M ! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash , which is boyxboy and girlxgirl . Don't like , don't read . Oh , and Mpreg later on . Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC , since I can never ever get a character 'spot on' .**

**A/N: Don't think you can just skim all the way to the bottom and read the good stuff ! At least read the date first , you leg humping animals xD I love you guys T-T I'm nothing without you , don't leave me . -reader pushes the 'back' button- WAIT BABY , I CAN CHANGE ! –is left to rot with my pointless stories-**

**Btw, Deathnotebliss has about…50% (probably more) credit to the chapter :3 she helped me a shit load with both the lemons and the actual story, so I dedicate Chapter 23 to her =] I love you, Caroline! And thank you so much! -round of applause-**

**Warnings for this chapter: Sexually explicit material (fuufuu :3)**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 23 Part II

The duo had patiently waited for Watari to pick them up, but some nasty looking clouds had gone over the town's head and it began to rain. Now the two friends were both huddled under a large umbrella Misa had bought five minutes ago.

Misa sighed and looked around the empty street, "This is stupid," she said over the rain and placed her head on Light's chest, seeking warmth.

The teen nodded and held the small woman closer, also hoping for warmth. Luckily, Watari rounded the corner and saved the day.

"Thanks, Watari," Misa said thankfully when Light slammed the door shut and placed the closed umbrella on the floor, "We were literally freezing!" she exclaimed.

The old man gave a soft chuckle and nodded, beginning to drive back to Whammy's house.

"I hope it stops raining," Light muttered as he looked out the window, worrying about his plans with L and if they would be ruined by the rain.

Misa kicked back and relaxed, stretching in her seat, "Don't worry, Light-chan, the rain is bipolar here in the UK."

Light looked over at her and smiled, "That's good, but I bet it'd get annoying if we lived here for a long time."

Misa only nodded in agreement, "And who knows how long we're staying here."

Light felt his own gray cloud go over his head at the thought.

000000

"Thank you, Watari," Misa chimed as the two exited the car, and Watari nodded at the model before driving off. The rain hadn't stopped yet so the two crammed underneath the umbrella again and went into the large building.

"What time is it, Light-chan?" Misa asked as she removed her wet boots.

Light looked at his new watch while slipping off his tennis shoes, "Ten after six," he said, picking up his shoes and looking over at the smaller Asian.

"Ok, well, I hope you have fun evening, okay?" Misa asked with a smile and giving Light a huge hug, "And make sure to tell me everything about it later!"

Light laughed and gently patted her on the back, "I always have no choice when you decide something, Misa, so I'll have to tell you sooner or later." Of course he was lying; he'd rather _not_ embarrass himself like that.

"Sooner would be better," Misa teased and let him go, bouncing off with her boots in hand, "See you, Light!" and rounded the corner, leaving to her room. The teen wondered what she did when she was by herself, but dismissed the thought and went to his room.

The teen opened the door and looked around, seeing no one. He shrugged and went in, closing the door behind him.

"I wonder where he went…" the teen muttered to himself and took out his new blazer, ripping the tag off and tossing it into the plastic bag, throwing it away in the bathroom. He stayed in the bathroom, trying his new clothing on and admiring himself in the mirror. He hoped his lover returned soon, even if it had been a few hours he felt the Dolia inside him ache for his mate's presence.

When he exited the small room, he noticed the door opening and the detective coming in, his eyes brightening when he saw his mate. He lightly closed the door while Light smiled at him and walked forward, "I was wondering where you went, L. Where did you-" but before he could finish, the detective grabbed his hand and pulled him in, pressing their bodies flush against one another.

Light was startled and he looked up at his lover, but before he could say anything his breath was whisked away in a kiss. It was one they had never really shared before, it was slow yet needy, held a fierce confidence but also make him weak in the knees. The teen's eye widened and his heart beat quickened, his face growing hot as the detective pulled away, staring into the golden eyes with something other than the lust Light expected. It was a look he gave him when they were in the greenhouse; Love.

"A simple, 'nice jacket' could have sufficed," Light breathed after a moment, his voice teasing as his mate continued to stare. Light was caught in the eyes of his mate; there was no way of leaving the ebony pools. He didn't know how long they stood there, Light leaning against his lover's chest. He felt the air being sucked out of his lungs and his legs turning into jelly, his cheeks heating again and heart beating against his chest, hearing it in his ears. He wondered if L could hear it, too.

The detective blinked hard suddenly, snapping Light out of his trance. L formed a crease between his brows and gave a soft sigh, opening his eyes again and leaned down, giving his young lover a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry," he muttered against the sensitive flesh before pulling away, "I have no idea what came over me…I was in Near's room, talking to him when I felt something…almost inside myself, leading me back here."

Light smiled, still wearing the pink on his cheeks, "When I got in here, I just thought of you, wondering where you were…next thing I knew, you were standing here and pulling me into that kiss."

L gave his mate a smile and they stared at each other again, Light watching as the setting sun hit his mate's features, "It's half past six, Light-kun. Do you need to do anything before we leave?"

Light's eyes suddenly widened and he ran over to his closet, throwing it open and began looking for a pair of pants. He heard his mate mutter 'I guess you do…' but the teen ignored him, looking around for a good pair of trousers. The detective followed and picked up a bag from a hook inside the closet, going back out into the room.

"Meet me at the front doors at seven, Light-kun." L called from the door and Light nodded, even though the detective didn't see it.

"Yeah," he called back and found a nice, straight-leg pair of light blue jeans. He shed the ones he wore now and slipped the new ones on, smoothing out the creases. He ran out into the room and looked at the full body mirror that hung outside the closet door. He smiled and fixed his sleeves again, tousling his hair once, smoothing it out again but tousled it again. He sighed and left it, going back into his closet to pick which shoes to wear.

Five minutes later, he chose a pair of pointed toe burgundy dress shoes. He checked his appearance again, prodding at himself until he felt that he was at his best, because after all, he was in his prime.

He was feeling good, until he thought that maybe he was too dressed up. Or too dressed down? Was a pair of jeans and a blazer good enough for a fancy restaurant? What if they were going to a family restaurant instead?

No, Light. You look fine. You're not overdressed or underdressed. It's versatile. Besides, L would probably change the restaurant if you felt uncomfortable.

Light smiled to himself at the thought of his mate and felt his cheeks grow hot when he thought back ten minutes ago. The look he gave him stopped his heart, every fibre of his being suddenly needing the detective as if he was everything the Dolia needed. The teen cursed himself when he realized that it was true; L was Light's everything. He didn't want him, he needed him. He wanted to wake up with him every morning, fall asleep with him every night, and stay by his side until they became nothing at all.

He was ready to give everything to his mate: mind, body and soul. He just wondered if L felt the same way.

0000000

When he reached the front door, Light was surprised to find L already waiting, looking deep in thought. This didn't surprise him, since he wore that look while working on cases, but what was different was what he wore.

Slim fitting jeans, not the usual baggy, but a dark navy blue that went nicely with the white dress shirt he wore, and the slim black tie that hung almost loosely around his pale neck. His feet were clad in shiny black shoes, not the usual barefoot look, and Light wondered if he actually went far enough to wear socks with them. His hair was the same as always, but almost softer looking.

The teen continued staring as if this were the first time he had saw a human being, because this is exactly what he had done at that time. He blushed when the detective finally noticed him and gave him a small smile, beckoning him closer with a single finger.

Light swallowed roughly and walked towards his mate, watching as his eyes never left the teen's own golden ones.

"When's the limousine coming around?" Light asked weakly, his golden eyes scanning the detective's face.

L looked over at the door, "It's outside now," he looked back at his lover, "Come on…let's go." And held out his hand to the teen and Light placed his smaller one in the pale hand.

"Good evening, Ryuuzaki," the driver, which Light noticed _wasn't_ Watari, said as he noticed the mates come out of the doors, opening the limo's door for them. L nodded and entered the long vehicle, Light giving the driver a smile before settling into the dim atmosphere. The door closed behind him and Light looked around.

"Never been in a limousine before, Light-kun?" L asked, settling closer to his mate. Light looked at his mate and shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"Nope. I've seen them on TV before but I've never personally been in one," Light saw a small television in the corner and what looked like a small fridge built into the wall. The seats were a black leather, and the walls a deep purple. There was a phone with no dial pad and a few buttons, but Light couldn't tell what they were for.

"The trip might take a while, Light-kun," L said in a soft voice, "so I suggest you get comfortable."

Light nodded and leaned back into his seat, sighing with a smile and looked at his mate. "Thank you," he said, leaning over and giving the detective a small kiss.

"Today is all about Light-kun," L said simply when they parted, "Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

"In a dark room, all by yourself, being the world's greatest detective?" Light guessed, leaning into his lover's side.

L gave a small chuckle, "Most likely," he said in a some-what serious voice. The teen laughed and reached for his lover's hand, intertwining their fingers when he found the cold appendages. He looked down at the floor and smiled to himself, feeling ridiculous for not being able to stop smiling.

"Something wrong?" L asked, concern lacing his voice. Light looked up and shook his head, placing it onto the detective's shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong. It's so perfect I don't know what to do. I can't stop smiling." He muttered and L had to smile down at him, placing a small kiss on the shell of his ear.

They rode in comfortable silence for a while, not talking but thinking. The teen suddenly felt a different aura around his mate, something more serious. He looked at the detective and saw that he was again in deep thought, just like before. What was on his mate's mind?

"What's up?" Light asked softly, turning so he faced his love. L looked into the golden pools again, memorizing his features.

"I've been thinking…" L muttered, "About…what you keep saying we'll talk about in private and we never do, so I was wondering why that was…are you embarrassed to talk about it?"

Light felt his cheeks burn and he bit his lower lip, looking out the tinted window that was over his mate's shoulder. "It's not that I'm embarrassed…" Light said softly, which sounded silly since he wore that pink blush on his face, and looked back at the pale man, "I just forget, that's all…and you never bring it back up."

L continued to look at him, until Light sighed and gave up, "Okay, first of all, let's get this clear: are we talking about the same thing?"

L gave a sheepish look, "I'm talking about bonding, Light."

Even though the teen knew that's what they were talking about, he felt his heart begin to pick up speed. He opened and closed his fists and nodded, "Yeah, me too…" he muttered.

The detective nodded and slid a hand back to pull the teen closer, resting his hand on his mate's lower back. "How do we bond, Light?" he asked softly.

The Dolia took in a deep breath, in and out, before he began explaining, feeling his cheeks start to burn just at the thought of it, "Mates bond through….umm, sexual intercourse. It's very intimate…a lot more intimate than human sex. It's two souls becoming one, and in order for that to happen, the mates need to be at their most…" Light thought of the words to use, "vulnerable and true self. You see, it's the Dolia that will have to say a certain spell for it to happen, at their most heightened moment…which I'm sure you know which moment," Light muttered, biting the inside of his cheek, "And if the two mates are Dolias, their bond will become stronger and souls will be one. If the mates are human, they will stay human but forever be in love with each other…"

"And if they're like us? Human and Dolia?" L asked.

Light looked down at his mate's clothed stomach, pressing his head into the detective's shoulder, "They will become one and the human…will become a Dolia…" he muttered and closed his eyes, "And no matter how much you may hate being one of us, you will not be able to change back into a human. You may wear your disguise forever, but even that has its weak points."

"For example…?" L trailed off.

"You'll always look like a Dolia when you look in the mirror," Light muttered softly, "When you feel such strong emotion, your true self will be shown. If you go to the Dolia realm, you must be in your true form…its things like that."

L looked down at him, a worried look in his face, "You make it seem like this has happened to someone you knew personally," he said softly into his mate's ear, causing the teen to look up at the detective with sad eyes. He stared into the dark orbs for a few moments, but sighed and began telling his mate about his past.

"When I was here on earth for the first few years, I became depressed. It was only because I was severely homesick and doubted myself in being able to find my mate, so I began hating what I am. I avoided mirrors, talking to people, bonding soul mates, anything to avoid what I am…" tears threatened to brim at the Dolia's eyes but he blinked them back and took a deep breath, recalling the dark patch in his life.

"I had nothing to get me going in the mornings. I just laid there in my bed, wondering what those miserable days held for me. Nothing could help me. I tried it all; therapists, pills, exercise and yoga, getting some sort of silly hobby…but, I just…" he took another deep, reassuring breath, "I just wanted to die…" he muttered, closing his eyes and forming a crease between his eyebrows.

L wrapped his arms around his mate, holding the young man close. Light squeezed his eyes tighter, a small tear falling onto his cheek and he felt cool lips on his own, pressing into him with a comforting pressure. The teen sighed and placed his hands on his lover's chest, letting the older man hold them together until it was absolutely necessary for air.

The two stared at each other when they parted, breathing a little faster than before.

"…Promise you'll never leave me?" Light asked in a small voice, looking into his mate's black eyes.

"I don't see how I could."

"Even when you don't want me around anymore?" The teen asked, knowing how selfish he was being but he didn't care, he just wanted his mate to save him from himself again.

"I never wanted you, Light," the detective answered seriously, "I needed you, and still do. Always."

The teen felt tears brim in his golden eyes again, "I know this is incredibly selfish of me, L, but…I want you, and only you, for the rest of my life. No one else. If you ever left me…I…I don't know what I'd do…"

L gave his mate an annoyed look and forced the breaking down man to look at him in the eyes, "Light," he said sternly, noticing how those blurry eyes nearly broke his heart, "After all of this you think that I would leave you?" he asked, but paused for a moment, "You…are my everything. Every minute of every hour of every day, I'm thinking about you. I can't stop. I don't know how I've lived this long without you…all I know is that we feel the exact same way about each other…"

Light blinked so hard the tears fell down his face again, just so he could look at his mate properly. He said it; all of Light's previous questions were now answered. L needed him, too, just like he did. The teen felt his chest fill with the emotion he had become familiar with.

"L…" Light whispered, "I…"

The detective cut him off, staring into the golden orbs and saying "Light, I know what I want now…"

The teen looked at his mate, waiting for him to continue. He felt something rising from inside him and knots forming in his stomach, waiting for those pale lips to speak.

"I want to bond. Tonight."

This is what Light had been waiting for since he was born, and now that it was here…he was speechless and didn't know what to do. He stared, mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. His mate wanted to bond, tonight. How was he supposed to react? Kiss him? Thank him?

Light opened his mouth to say at least something, but he came up with nothing and ended up looking like a fish out of water. L chuckled at him and gently cradled his jaw, bringing their lips together in a long, slow kiss that made Light melt. Everything that he wanted to say was poured into his mate's lips, gently sucking and rubbing, weaving his hands through his mate's hair with gentle touches, nothing fiery and needy, but instead a deep longing and passionate love.

The vehicle stopped and Light reluctantly pulled away, opening his eyes slowly and watching as his mate almost glared at the front of the car, his arm still wrapped around the teen's lower back.

The phone rang and L picked it up, listening for a moment then saying a small 'thank you,' and hanging up. He turned back to his love and smiled.

"We've arrived, Light-kun," he said softly and Light nodded, still speechless with his lover.

The door opened for the two and Light went out first, seeing the nice looking building. He turned to his mate, "Where are we?" he asked.

"Just a little place I thought you'd like," L said and gently took his mate's hand, leading them into the dimly lit building. It was very modern inside and there were low voices talking but Light couldn't see where they were coming from, instead he saw a small band playing what sounded like Jazz, something smooth and seductive. There were a few waitresses, all dressed in high waist skirts that went to their knees, and white blouses on their torsos. One came up to them and smiled, "Do you have a reservation?" she asked in a soft voice, as if she were scared to break the atmosphere of the place.

L nodded and gave her the fake name he reserved a table under, while the teen continued to look around. There were three levels, the one they were on, one below that needed five steps to reach and one above, which took maybe fifteen steps to reach. Light saw that the tables had cubicle looking things around them with sliding doors for the ultimate privacy and he was thankful for that.

"Please follow me," their waitress said with a smile as she picked up two menus, leading the way up the stairs with the two mates following closely.

They reached a far corner and she opened the door, Light amazed with the almost red-orange glow of the small space, their table being a booth that held burgundy leather seats and a dark, almost black, marble table top. The waitress let the two men in first before she stepped in and placed the menus in front of them when they took their seats, "Have you visited our restaurant before?" she asked.

L nodded, "Yes, I have, but he's new here," he said, looking over at the teen.

She smiled and looked at the younger man, "I'd like to welcome you here and I am delighted to serve you two," she said politely, "My name is Emily, would you two like something to drink?" she asked.

The detective thought for a moment and simply said, "Surprise us." Which she nodded in reply and quietly left the room, sliding the door shut.

Light looked over at his mate with an eyebrow raised, "What if she brings us wine or champagne? She doesn't know if I'm old enough."

L shrugged, "You're supposed to be over eighteen to dine in this restaurant, Light-kun. I'm sure she has an idea you are old enough."

The teen nodded and picked up the menu, looking down at it. Then he looked at the numbers beside the choices and his eyes widened, "L, are you aware of the prices for a 6 ounce steak?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I am," his mate answered, picking up his own menu and Light noticed this was the first time he sat normally. It looked…odd, just like his choice of clothing.

"L, why are you doing this?" the teen asked with a small crease between his eyebrows.

The detective looked up and gave a confused look, "Because it's your birthday?" he replied, slightly confused at the sudden question.

The teen shook his head, "No, not that part, but…with your clothes and how you're, umm, sitting."

L still looked confused but he suddenly realized what the teen was saying, "The clothes are Misa-san's doing," he said with a sigh, "If it weren't for her nagging, I wouldn't have dressed up like this. She told me you liked people who dressed nicely, so I let her choose my outfit. Do you like it?" he asked, not really caring whether the teen answered it, because he already knew the response.

"I think you do look…pretty good," the teen said, biting his lower lip. The detective smirked at the reply and fingered his tie, looking down at it.

"As for me sitting like this," he continued, "it's all about manners and respect for the restaurant," he said, looking back at him menu, but flicked his black eyes up at his mate, "Any more questions?" he teased and Light shook his head.

The teen looked over the menu again, pursing his lips as he tried to decide on what to have. He noticed they had some seafood and he wondered how good it was. He chose the shrimp cocktail with a side of pasta.

The teen relaxed in his seat and put the menu back onto the table, watching his mate look for something to eat.

"What are you getting?" Light asked softly, just loud enough over the smooth music playing. The detective looked up at him and blinked.

"I'm deciding either the strawberry shortcake or triple chocolate mousse cake."

Light's eye twitched, he swore he felt it. He thought that maybe just once L would pick a normal, non-dessert dish, but…what can you do? "You know…" he muttered, "We're in a nice, fancy restaurant. We don't come here often. Why don't you…" he trailed off, watching his mate's face.

The detective blinked and Light gave a sigh. He supposed if Watari tried it and failed, he wouldn't succeed either. So, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. "I think you should get the, umm," Light looked at the dessert menu on his own, "Angel Food cake," he decided. He looked up for approval and saw his mate reading the description about it.

The detective hummed in the back of his throat and looked up at his lover, "That sounds delicious, Light-kun," he said lowly and Light blushed. He was thankful for the dim lighting inside the restaurant.

A few minutes later, their server came back with a small bucket of ice, a bottle of red wine neatly tucked in it and she held two wine glasses in the other hand. She set them down on the table neatly, asked if they wanted it open (they did), she poured the red liquid into their glasses and gave them a smile.

"So, are you two ready to order or should I come back in a few minutes?" she asked. L shook his head and let his younger lover order first.

"I'll have the shrimp cocktail with pasta as a side," he said with a smile, passing her his menu. She nodded and looked at the detective.

"The Angel Food cake," he said and she nodded again, excusing herself and leaving the room.

Light looked at his mate, a small smile on his lover's lips. He wrapped his fingers around his wine glass, raising it slowly towards the teen. Light raised his and bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for his mate to say something. Instead, he just stared, and Light understood. There was nothing to be said, nothing had to be. He smiled and gently clicked their glasses together, taking a sip of the fruity drink.

"It's sweeter than I thought," Light muttered, swirling it around the glass a few times before taking another sip. He had other red wine before, almost all extremely bitter, but none as sweet as this one.

L nodded in agreement, placing his glass down after a few more sips. Light did the same, running his tongue over his white teeth. There was more silence and the teen thought back to the limo, all the things that had been said and the sweet, agonizing kisses they shared. Light flushed at the thought, his cheeks bright pink.

"L…" he whispered, and the detective looked at him, raising an eyebrow that meant he was listening. The teen licked his lips to moisten them, "Did you…mean those things you said?" he asked slowly.

L blinked, "Did you?" he asked, and Light smiled. The detective smiled back, "If you did, then so do I."

The teen looked away with a smile on his lips and pink on his cheeks. He was beyond happy…

The rest of the dinner went by with small whispers of sweet nothings, intertwining fingers and sharing of food (mostly by L, since he didn't like anything his lover ordered). Nevertheless, Light couldn't believe this man was his and his alone. He couldn't bring himself to say 'I love you', because the feeling was just too strong for those three simple words…

00000000

The ride back to Whammy's was silent; the only thing filling the void was the soft music playing. It was late, around ten pm, and Light was curled next to his mate, their thighs touching and hands brushing. The two or three glasses of wine they had gave them a welcoming buzz, but not one to be call 'tipsy' or 'drunk'. It was almost their senses were heightened, but in a good way. The teen laid his head on the older man's shoulder, his hair tickling the detective's ear in a pleasant way. Neither felt like anything had to be said, but just to relax with each other. The teen wondered what was going through his mate's mind, if he were anxious or joyful for the event to come.

"Light," the detective whispered and Light stared down at his own lap, making a small 'hmm' noise to signify he was listening. "Can we…do it as lovers first before we bond?" he asked softly and Light smiled, squeezing his eyes shut with glee.

"Of course we can," he whispered back, pressing a little closer to his mate, enjoying the warmth he radiated. L smiled and held his young lover closer, the scent of wine and cake filled his senses and he couldn't think of anything better to smell.

Light didn't know how long it was before the vehicle stopped again and L announced they arrived back at home. The teen felt his stomach churn in anticipation, his blood running cold in his veins. He wanted this; he was ready.

The door opened for them and Light got out, his mate following right behind him. The Dolia bit his lip and couldn't stop his heart beat from slowing. He felt giggles rise to his throat for some unknown reason but he kept them down.

"Thank you, Mr. Stuart," the detective said blandly and the driver nodded, closing the door and going back to his seat, driving off as the mates entered the house together.

Light gave a small laugh for no apparent reason, maybe to let some of his mixed emotions out, but it made L raise an eyebrow nonetheless. The teen shook his head with a chuckle, going to the staircase. He stood on the first step and turned around, beckoning his lover with a single finger. He let a small chuckle escape his lips before he calmed down, watching his lover slowly walk towards where he was on the steps.

"Something funny, Light-kun?" L asked, beginning to climb the stairs with a hand on the rail. Light watched him with glowing eyes, beginning to climb the stairs backwards.

"Not really, no," he muttered, a smile still evident on his lips. He quickly reached the top of the stairs and waited for his lover. The detective smiled as he reached one step from the top, looking up at his younger mate. Light stared down at him, eyes still glowing bright gold. Nothing mattered now, nothing would interfere…it was all about them.

L placed his left foot on the landing, taking both of the Dolia's hands into each of his and gently pulled him down, connecting their lips gently. The teen sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his lips harder into his mate's. He couldn't get enough, never could and never would.

The detective pulled away after a bit, "Come on," he whispered and led them to their room, Light giggling like the love struck teenager he was. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but his laughing caused L to chuckle while reaching for the doorknob.

"L," the teen whispered, stepping forward to lock lips with his lover when he turned around. He sighed into the kiss and the detective reached behind his back, turning the doorknob and letting them in, only slightly stumbling in over each other.

L lightly kicked the door closed and locked it, their lips disconnecting while he was guiding them towards the bed and pushing the teen to sit down. They smiled at each other, L kneeling like that afternoon in front of his lover. He removed the teen's shoes with care, but tossed them carelessly behind him as he was finished.

"Hey," the teen laughed softly, but the detective just smiled and removed the other one, slowly slipping off the white socks afterwards. He placed them on the ground and grabbed his lover's left hand, bringing the digits to his pale lips and gently kissing every fingertip, then the palm and wrist with careful precision and concentration that fascinated his younger lover. Light watched with curious eyes, a small smile on his lips the whole time. The detective gave the same treatment to the teen's other hand, flicking his eyes into the golden ones when he kissed the soft wrist.

The teen swallowed roughly and gently began shrugging off his jacket, his eyes never leaving the dark ones of his lover's. L pulled the other sleeve off, tossing it aside and coming forward slowly, his cool fingertips on the hem of his lover's shirt.

"Déjà vu," the teen whispered with a small, weak laugh and L continued to smile, not saying anything but instead slipping his hands underneath the green shirt, watching as Light shivered when the cool fingers met with his warm stomach. The detective felt gooseflesh rise on the teen's skin and a small smirk stretch on his lips as he trailed his fingers up the Dolia's body, feeling every small dip on the way. The teen lifted his arms slowly, feeling the cool air on his torso as he was exposed. The detective tossed the shirt away as well, leaning forward to place small kisses on his lover's chest, his eyes closed when Light looked down at him.

The Dolia crept his hands to the slim tie his lover wore, pulling him closer with a few tugs and crawling back onto the bed. He welcomed the comforting weight between his legs and began to undo the tie, biting his cheek as he fumbled in the dark, noticing for the first time that the only source of light was from the window; the moonlight shone down into the room.

The detective smiled again, trailing feather-light kisses up the teen's neck and jaw, whispering small things into the Dolia's ear that made him blush.

"Pervert," Light whispered with a small grin, giving his lover another kiss. He finally loosened the tie and quickly removed it, tossing it over his shoulder and getting to work on the buttons of his detective's dress shirt. L chuckled through the kiss, but lightly pressed his tongue against Light's lips. The teen slowly parted his mouth, stopping his actions momentarily, letting their tongues timidly meet as if it were their first. The detective tasted of cake and wine, making the teen's head swim with desire as his lover's cool hands trailed over his body.

The Dolia didn't know which was better: the searing kiss, the hot touches or the feel of their groins lightly grinding against each other through their pants. Either way, their breaths became faster and quicker, the teen's cheeks burning with desire. They parted for air when their lungs burned, Light tossing his head back to catch his breath while his lover made quick work of taking their bottoms off.

L opened his mouth to say something but Light beat him to it, "It's too late to ask if I'm sure," he breathed with a laugh, lifting his head to look at his mate. L smiled and placed kisses along the teen's midriff.

"That's great to know, Light," the detective spoke against the hot skin and Light almost moaned, "but I was going to ask where the lube was," he finished, looking up at his lover with a small smirk. Light hummed in response and looked around, his golden eyes landing on the closet door.

"In the closet," he said, chest rising and lowering quickly, looking back at L, "It's, umm, on the top shelf, in a small box," he blushed deeper and bit his lower lip. L chuckled, kissed his mate on his Dolia mark before reluctantly leaving his position between his lover's slim legs. Light huffed and looked anywhere but the bulge in his pants, hoping his mate would return soon.

After a few minutes of rummaging sounds from the closet, the pale man came back with a small plastic bottle in his hands. Light felt his heart quicken again and welcomed the detective back with a loving kiss. L placed the bottle to the side and returned to his previous actions, unbuttoning and unzipping his lover's pants, ebony eyes watching as his mate lifted his hips, letting him pull the pants off slowly, kissing every inch of new skin that was presented to him. He noticed the teen sigh and lower his head when he placed his pale lips on the inside of his thigh and behind his knees.

Curiously, the detective bent the teen's left leg into his chest and gave a small lick to the underside of Light's knee. The teen bit his lip and L smiled, watching his lover's eyes flicker when he gently sucked the spot. "Does this feel good?" he asked lowly, daring to give a small nip at the sensitive skin, and Light groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding.

L smiled and gave the reddened spot a final kiss before letting his lover's leg settle back on the bed. "I want to know where it's good for you," he whispered, grabbing his lover's hand and giving the palm another kiss. Light flushed to a deep red and looked away, beyond humiliated.

"You're so embarrassing," Light whispered, closing his eyes while L chuckled.

"But I do want to know," he responded, "for future reference," he joked lightly; pulling on the hand he was kissing and quickly turning the teen onto his stomach. "I already know this spot," he said calmly, running a finger down the teen's spine. Light shivered and buried his burning face into the bed, his breathing hard and hands grabbing the sheets above his head. He gently rocked into the bed, hoping to get some relief to his aching member.

L pointed his tongue, running it over the small bumps of the teen's vertebrae's. The Dolia moaned and arched his back, trying to get away from that sinful tongue but only managed to push his bottom into his lover's crotch. L hummed pleasantly at the action and kissed his lover's shoulder, turning him back around but Light quickly grabbed the pillow next to him, covering his burning face. L laughed and placed his head on the teen's chest, attempting to look under the fluffy distraction that was hiding his mate's beautiful features.

"Don't be like that, Light-kun," L teased, wrapped his arms around the teen with the space between the bed and his back. He smiled and trailed kisses up from the middle of his chest, all the way to the tip of his chin. When he realized his lover wasn't going to budge, he sighed and whispered a small, "Please," and Light lifted the pillow after a moment, never hearing that word come from his lover. He gave him a look of disbelief but a smile appeared nonetheless.

L smiled back, "That's better," he muttered and pressed his lips to Light's, the teen wrapped his arms around the detective's shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of them together. They separated and Light held his upper body up with his forearms, staring at his mate as he grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube, placing it on top of a pillow and the same hand went down to fondle Light outside his briefs afterwards.

"L," the teen breathed, he became flustered and he attempted to push the detective's hand away for some stupid reason, but the detective smirked and lowered himself, his face hovering above the bulge. He moved his hand away and took both underneath the teen's body, fingers slipping into the Dolia's underwear as he lowered his head and sucked his member through the thin fabric. Light moaned lowly and closed his eyes, hiding his red face in his hands and falling against the bed in both embarrassment and arousal.

"I swear you've done this before," Light muttered into his hands and moaned again when the detective sucked his head through the fabric.

L gently pulled the underwear off, seeing how Light's reddened member bounced up against his bellybutton, the head oozing liquid. "I've never done this before, Light-kun," L reassured him, looking up at his flushed partner, who looked down at him through spaces in his fingers, "I'm just looking for your most pleasurable points," he stated, almost like a fact and Light couldn't help but think how weird he was.

"You're so weird," the teen voiced his thoughts in an airy voice, falling back again and arching his back when L slid up his body, his member sliding against the detective's lean frame. He groaned and closed his eyes, his hands finding his mate's pants.

"I think you've had enough time to explore," he said lowly, opening his eyes half-mast and gazing into the dark orbs. L smiled in return, beginning to remove his pants and boxers slowly, watching his mate's face as he was exposed for the second time.

Light quickly grabbed the lube, settling back underneath his mate's body like he had before, on his forearms, and flicked the cap open. His golden eyes were excited and nervous. "Here, you have to do it," Light muttered, his cheeks heating further when he handed the small plastic bottle to his mate.

"You can do me, Light-kun," L smirked and Light sent him a playful glare at the innuendo, spreading his legs and bending them at the knee when he watched the detective place the slimy substance on his two fingers. His black eyes looked back into the golden ones, raising a simple eyebrow.

Light nodded, pursing his lips and closing his eyes as the detective lowered his hand, placing a finger outside his entrance, teasingly running it up and down the quivering hole. The teen shivered and bit his lower lip, a small crease between his brows as he felt it start to tingle but he didn't allow himself to fall against the bed.

"Open your eyes, Light."

The Dolia opened his eyes just a crack, enough for L to see the shining gold, and pressed his forefinger inside the tight ring of muscle. Light grunted, his eyelids flickering.

"You ok?" the detective asked softly, looking at his mate's face with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Light breathed, "Just a little weird."

"Like me?" L asked with a small laugh under his breath, trying to take his lover's mind off the uncomfortable feeling. It seemed to work when Light grinned and opened his eyes wider. They stared at each other, L lightly pushing his finger forward until it was well past the second knuckle. Light took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to relax his lower half as best he could.

Slowly, in and out, the lube tickled Lights inner walls and he began to pant, a thin coat of sweat beginning to cover his body as he became more and more aroused. L suddenly curled his finger and Light felt a slight shock jolt through his body. His breath caught in his throat and he almost whined, "Do that again," L repeated the motion but it was a teasing touch; one finger couldn't get the desired effect.

"…Add another one…" Light muttered, feeling suddenly very dirty after the words left his mouth. L did as his lover said and slowly slipped another finger into the teen's entrance, making a scissoring motion with them. Light adjusted rather quickly to the fingers inside of him, and he bit his lower lip before asking the detective to do the same thing as before.

"Ahh, right there," Light gasped, his one hand going to grasp L's slim bicep. His body quivered when L tried it out again. He grinned at the boy underneath him.

"We've found your prostate, Light-kun," he said, almost proudly and Light furrowed his brows.

"Well, obvious-ahh," The teen gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, rocking his hips against the fingers inside him. L smirked and watched his lover lose control, almost bucking his hips with every curl of his fingers. The teen's fingernails began to dig into L's arm but he didn't notice; too preoccupied with teasing his lover.

"I-I'm ready," Light whispered, his golden eyes pleading for his lover when he opened them. L nodded in reply and delivered a swift kiss, removing his fingers from the tight heat and grabbing the lube, handing it to his lover.

Light didn't question him, but instead flicked it open and poured some of the jelly into his palm, closing the tube and tossing it away. He lowered his hand and smeared it up and down L's hard length, the detective humming at the contact at how it tingled pleasantly.

"Lean back," L whispered and Light did as he was told, wrapping his arms around the detective's neck for support. "Relax," the elder man ordered and Light felt himself getting impatient, but it melted away as he felt the hot tip of L's member against his hole. He sucked in a deep breath and relaxed his lower half, but clawed at his forearms for some kind of support.

L groaned when he pushed past the ring of muscle, Light making an uncomfortable face while his virgin hole was stretched beyond its limit.

"Still okay?" L whispered with a shaky breath, feeling his temples begin to bead with sweat with the force of controlling himself. Light hesitated but nodded and closed his eyes, his eyebrows twitching as L continued to push forward, until he felt the teen's thighs against his hips. Light sighed and took a gulp of air, trying his best not to squeeze around the foreign object inside him.

"Look at me, Light," L whispered, his breathing heavier than before as he steadied himself over the teen's body. Light opened his eyes and stared into his lover's, seeing his soul through those big, endless eyes that screamed 'I love you', and Light couldn't help the tears that welded in his own. He closed his eyes again and the detective kissed his cheek, his pale lips stopping the happy tears that began to fall.

"Say it…" Light whispered and opened his blurry eyes, watching his lover place his forehead against his mate's.

"I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around Light's chest, his hips moving forward and Light groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. He gently rocked his hips back and L took that as an 'ok' sign, beginning shallow and gentle rocks, letting the teen sigh and placed his damp forehead against the detective's slick shoulder, moaning and gently rocking his hips with the motions.

"Again," the teen breathed, further dampening his lover's neck with his quick breaths.

"I love you, Light," L whispered, holding his lover tighter in his arms as he thrust forward, getting deeper into the teen but keeping the slow, steady rhythm they had built up. Light moaned and felt his groin pool with heat, a rising tension building with every brush his lover gave to his prostate, like a rubber band being stretched beyond its limit.

"A-Again," Light groaned in a shaky breath, lifting his hips so his swelled head slid against their sweat slicked bodies, the sensation driving him mad with desire.

"I love you," the detective said, a little more aggressively this time, his lips kissing the teen's shoulder, only to begin sucking and making a small bruise.

"Mmm," Light moaned, his legs wrapping around his lover's hips and he felt his thighs begin to tremble. "I…" he tried to speak, "Nghh…" he groaned and let his head hang back, trying to take deep breaths in the suffocating atmosphere.

"I love you," L whispered, groaning as he felt his lover clench around his length.

"I…ahh…" Light gasped, holding the detective closer and digging his fingernails into his shoulders, feeling the slight muscles there. He released a quivering breath and pushed his hips up further; bring his head back to rest against the detective's shoulder. "I love you," he gasped, his hands going to the detective's back, almost like he was clinging to him.

L quickened his thrusts, licking the love bite he had made before sealing his lover's lips with a kiss. Their tongues danced, sliding against one another in a way that was seamless yet they felt each other beginning to unravel, their limits coming up fast and without mercy.

"Nngh…" Light groaned into his lover's lips, pulling away for air but was pulled back in, L sucking and crashing their mouths together. The teen pulled away again, their panting breaths mixing. L did a few calculations in his head before angling his hips, thrusting into the Dolia's sweet spot every time he pushed forward.

"Ahh…L!" Light yelped, feeling that rubber band in his stomach being stretched and stretched some more until finally, snap. White, angelic wings suddenly exploded from his back and Light's whole body tensed. His toes curled, his nails scratched down his mate's back and left angry red marks in their path as hot white ribbons shot from his member, coating both male's stomachs. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, his body going very hot, almost burning, for a few seconds until he went back to normal with laboured breaths, feeling his wings stretch and flutter. L followed soon after, the sight of his Dolia proved to be too much, a few more thrusts driving him over the edge as he emptied his seed into the winged teen, his motions completely stopping while he groaned.

The detective pulled himself out of his shivering teen, pressing his now pink lips anywhere there was heated skin. The Dolia closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, still holding his mate close, even when they were both so hot and tired.

"You spoil me too much," Light muttered after several minutes and L gave a chuckle, sitting up to cool himself down, but noticed the sticky stains on his stomach.

"Light-kun is rather messy," he teased, giving a small smirk down at his lover, who now seemed to be extremely relaxed. The teen grinned and crawled from the detective's legs, his wings fluttering while laying down in the bed properly, instead of across. He gave a tired sigh and watched his lover crawl next to him, being careful not to lay on his wings, and encased him inside his pale arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Light didn't know how long they stayed like that; maybe forever, because it sure felt like it. He only smiled and listen's to L's steady heartbeat, his eyelashes fluttering with his lazy gaze. He felt so complete, so content, it was simply indescribable.

0000000

Light had dosed off for a bit, his lover most likely doing the same, and when he woke the horizon held a sliver of an orange glow, telling him the sun was rising. He noticed some of his feathers on the bed and that his wings were once again inside his back. He blinked his eyes a couple times, getting the fuzziness out before he continued watching it, setting his chin on L's chest as he leaned onto the detective some more.

"Light-kun?" L asked softly, his hand going up to rub his eyes while the other settled on his mate's back. Light hummed, his eyes never leaving the glass of the window. He smiled but frowned for a moment.

"When did you open the curtains?" he asked, finally looking over at his now wide-awake mate. L shrugged and held Light against him.

"They were always open," he responded in a lazy voice and Light turned red.

"…Do you think someone saw us?" he asked softly, his gaze adverting to his lover's pale skin. It was a silly question; they were on the East side where there were only trees and a small field. He felt L chuckle and the teen gave a small smile, placing his hand on the other's chest, spreading his fingers.

"I doubt anyone would go to our window this early in the morning and that late at night, Light-kun," the detective said in his usual smartass way, which Light found comforting at the moment. He nodded at the rationality and turned his eyes back to the detective's.

"How long did you think we slept?" L asked after a moment and Light shrugged in reply.

"Six hours," he offered after some thought, but he didn't bother to look over at the clock. He suspected that it was around six am. He gave a small sigh and made a surprised sound when the detective rolled the Dolia on top of him. L chuckled and wrapped his arms around the teen's lower waist, and Light flushed at the feeling of their limp sex rubbing together.

"So," the detective began and Light nodded, leaning down so their chests pressed together. The teen heard his breath quiver when they continued rubbing against one another. "Bonding…" he trailed off, acting like he wasn't feeling the unintended pleasure.

Light nodded and bit his lower lip, looking at the detective, "Yeah, umm, remember when you said I could do you?" he asked softly and L nodded. "I…kind of have to, if we want to bond," Light confessed, giving a small guilty smile.

L held a lost look on his face before he came back, nodding his head, "I can handle that, Light-kun," he said, "As long as we are bonded, I don't mind being the 'catcher', while you are the 'pitcher'."

Light pressed his face into his lover's chest while he laughed, hoping to smother the bubbly sounds that escaped him. L smiled and gently ran his fingers up and down the other's back, his gaze soft while he watched the teen lift his red face.

"I've never heard that one before," Light commented with a smile and L shrugged, "I heard it on some show Misa-san was watching," he explained and Light nodded, chuckling once more before placing his chin on the detective's chest.

"I love you, L," Light whispered with a soft gaze and L smiled wider.

"I love you, too, Light-kun," he whispered back, leaning forward and their lips connected. Light felt his heart race at the simple pressure, and seeing the detective's smile when they pulled away made him want to die of happiness.

But, that feeling was short lived when he thought of where L would be sensitive. The idea of pressing his lips on that porcelain skin was tempting. He grinned and pressed his lips to the detective's cheek, placing small kisses up to his ear where he flicked the lobe with his tongue. L let out a prolonged breath at the action and his hands trailed lower on the teen's back. Light smiled and asked softly, "Does that feel good?"

L nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as he gently massaged the Dolia's back. Light groaned at the back of his throat, feeling small waves of heat flowing down to his groin. To distract himself he flicked the detective's ear again, but took the small, pale lobe into his mouth and moistened it with his tongue, sucking on the sensitive flesh while he felt L harden underneath him. Light felt cool hands lower to on his back and give the lobe a few vengeful nibbles when the detective squeezed his bottom.

Light leaned his full weight on the detective, his hands trailing up L's body, feeling every bump and slight dip of each rib. L squirmed and gave a small airy chuckle when the teen pressed deeper. The teen scraped the reddened lobe between his teeth before letting it go, a smile on his lips.

"Ticklish?" he whispered, sliding his tongue along the rim of L's ears. L shuddered and nodded, his hands pressing their lower bodies together. Light breathed a small moan into the detective's ear, only encouraging him to buck his hips up into Light's. It didn't take long before he felt both of their hardened members sliding together in a messy dance, the teen's hands going down to L's chest, pressing down in random spots before he scraped his nails against the detective's nipples.

"You're driving me crazy," L muttered, his eyes still closed as he spread his legs so the other's fell between them. Light pressed hot kisses to the detective's throat, giving his Adams apple a small lick before descending down, dipping his tongue into the dip of L's collarbone.

The detective hummed and ran his blunt fingernails up the teens back, smirking as it effectively made him shiver. "Stop that," Light breathed against the detective's chest, "It's my time to pleasure you." He finished in a firm voice before giving the right nipple a small, curious lick. L grunted and Light gave a small smile, taking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue.

By the time he released the abused nub, L's breath was quicker and the teen quickly moved to the other one, grinding their hips together while he licked and sucked. L gave a small, breathy moan and brought his hands back to the teen's spine, walking two fingers down it. Light gasped and pressed his hips harsher downward, freeing his lover's nipple after a swift bite.

"Kiss me," L whispered and Light crawled forward, pressing his lips to the detective's. He pressed his tongue against his lover's pale lips, moaning when they met in the middle. They twisted and rubbed against one another, still grinding against one another, hoping for some kind of release.

Light pulled away and went back to his mate's chest, instead kissing down the middle while L attempted to catch his breath, watching his mate kiss down his body. He groaned and bit his cheek as the teen kissed down his stomach, rimming his bellybutton with his pink tongue. Light was beginning to suspect that maybe his lover didn't have any 'weak points', until his raked his teeth along the thin skin underneath his jutting hipbone. The detective moaned and arched his back slightly, the teen's eyes flying open with surprise.

He raised his head and asked, "Right here?" while rubbing the pink spot. L groaned and his face twisted in pleasure. Light assumed he was right and placed his mouth back on the spot, giving it a lick and nibbled some. His lover was wiggling and biting his hand to keep noises from escaping when the Dolia finally released the spot, looking down at the small bruise. He smiled and went back up his lover's body, giving a small yelp as L gave him a rough kiss, forcing his tongue inside to taste the younger man.

"…L," Light muttered, pulling away from the suckling lips before his lips became cherry red. The detective's dark eyes were swimming in lust and Light gulped, feeling his member stiffen further with that single look.

"Lube?" he asked in a small voice and L found it within him to chuckle, his eyes closing while he laughed. Light looked around with the help on the rising sun, flipping a pillow over and quickly found the small tube. He opened the cap and poured the substance onto his fingers, looked down at the detective's entrance and…blanked. His eyes slightly widened and he blushed deeper, realizing for the first time he didn't know what to do. It couldn't be that hard, he just had to do what L did…

But Light couldn't remember what he did, there was so much other things going on. His mind was clouded with desire at the time and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what the devious detective had done to him.

L noticed his lover's look and pulled himself up, standing on his knees so they were face to face, the teen's fingers starting to tingle with the lube coating them. "What's wrong?" L whispered, looking concerned, "Do you not want to bond?" he asked, looking disappointed.

Light snapped out of it when his mate asked that stupid question, "Of course I want to bond," he said quickly, staring straight into the detective's eyes. "I just…don't know what to do," he confessed, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. L gave a small grin, "Just do what I did, Light-kun," he replied, leaning closer to grab the teen's wrists and give him a supportive smile.

Light nodded but frowned, "I don't…remember," he whispered, "I just remember how it felt, I…was lost in your magical fingers," he joked lightly, but looked mildly serious. L smirked and looked down at the teen's fingers before looking back up.

"I'll show you," he whispered in a sensual voice and Light turned red again.

"O-Ok," he muttered, watching as the detective laid back down and grabbed the lube, Light sitting back on his heels as he watched.

"Come closer," L ordered and Light did so, watching the detective coat one of own fingers with the lube. "Just watch," he whispered and Light nodded again, eager to learn how to prepare his mate. The detective let out a deep breath before lowering his hand, rubbing his entrance before letting out a small pant, feeling the lube start to tingle.

"I have to do that?" Light asked softly, his eyes flickering as he watched the detective tease himself.

"Doesn't matter…" L breathed, pressing the tip of his forefinger into the tight space. He grunted and Light noticed his member twitch, but he flicked his eyes back down to see that the detective had entered his finger past the first knuckle. Light licked his lips and leaned closer, watching the finger sink into the detective's entrance.

"I just keep pushing until they're all the way?" Light asked and his mate nodded, removing his finger when Light positioned his own fingers above the slightly loosened hole. It wasn't that hard now that Light saw it; it made him feel stupid, it was so simple.

"Gently and slowly, Light-kun," L instructed and Light pointed his forefinger, pressing the tip past the ring of muscle, biting his lower lip at how hot L felt and his member twitched at the thought of entering his mate. He pushed past the second knuckle until his whole finger was engulfed, his eyes flicking up to see L's uncomfortable face. He licked his lips and gave him a small supportive smile before slowly extracting his finger, watching as L grabbed the sheets in fists, most likely willing himself to relax his lower half.

Light pressed his finger back in when the tip was the only part inside, watching over time how L's face relaxed more and more. It was a while before L allowed the second finger to enter, the same weird face made when Light pressed the two in slowly.

"Want me to distract you?" Light asked, licking his lips while L nodded. The teen lowered his head before he gave the detective's member a long lick from the base to the tip, feeling his fingers being suffocated while L groaned, placing his head onto a pillow and his back slightly arching. Light smiled and grabbed the detective's member with his free hand, giving the head another lick before placing it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head while his fingers pressed forward again, the detective only making sounds of approval.

"Make your…mmm…fingers do a scissoring motion..." L instructed, his breathing slightly heavier from the dual pleasure. Light sucked at the detective's head, not minding the salty taste and tried his best to scissor his fingers but it was harder than he imagined. He pulled his two fingers out until they were halfway in and found it was a little easier. L groaned and buried his hand in the teen's messy hair, gently pulling the strands. Light removed his lover's member from his mouth and gasped, feeling his own member twitch at the sudden shock of pleasure from his hair being pulled.

L removed his hand from his lover's hair and sat up on his forearms, watching his teen with glazed eyes. "One more, Light-kun," he whispered and Light blushed, pressing the third finger in without trouble. He pumped them in and out, feeling L slightly press down against them. He removed one finger and curled the two, feeling the detective tense when his prostate was struck.

"Ok..." L breathed, sitting up, Light pulling out his fingers and grabbing the lube from the side. He widened his eyes as his mate was on his knees again, but pushed on the Dolia's chest and Light found himself on his back with his lover above him. He blinked in confusion and was going to ask what was going on, until he seen the pale man in the rising sun. He almost…glowed, a small smile on his lips as he gazed down with a lazy but alert gaze, his black orbs searching his younger lover's face.

"I love you, so much," L whispered and gave the teen a kiss before he could respond. Light pressed up into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting the detective's tongue slide in, feeling them wrestle with each other, even when they knew who would win. L sucked on the teen's slick appendage before separating, giving him another kiss on his abused lips.

"Ready?" L asked, straddling the teen's hips while he grabbed the lube from Light's hand, coating his member with it. Light bit his lower lip as it began to tingle and nodded, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows in pleasure as his length was pressed into suffocating heat. He heard his mate make a small painful noise but continued impaling himself, also hearing the lube hit the ground near the bed.

"Nngh," Light groaned, gripping his lover's hips as he tried his best not to push up into his mate. He watched his lover through hazy eyes, his toes curling and uncurling as he felt his entire length inside his mate. L held a face of discomfort but underneath was pure desire.

"Light," L groaned and lifted his hips, bringing himself back down slowly. He grabbed the teen's wrists from his hips and pinned them above his head, going down to plant another kiss on Light's lips. The teen groaned into his lover's lips as he rocked his hips, feeling heat pool in his groin and he was upset that this couldn't last longer. He separated and tossed his head to the side, moaning as he felt L's lips on his neck, biting and sucking certain spots.

"No…fair," Light breathed, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips up, feeling his mate shudder against him. He smiled and continued to push up, brushing the head of his member against his lover's prostate every time he entered.

"What's not fair?" L panted, sitting up and pulled the teen with him, groaning as he felt his young lover deep inside him. He cupped the Dolia's face and brought their lips together again, closing his eyes and tangling their tongues together in a way that was becoming familiar to them both.

Light wrapped his arms around the detective's chest, pulling away from those delicious lips and placing them on the detective's chest, brushing his lips against the hardened pink buds. L groaned and Light felt him tense, his breathing harsher than before and he knew he was close.

"Close?" Light asked against the slick chest and L groaned, pressing his hips forward so his member slid between them.

"Yeah…" L muttered, biting his lower lip when he felt his lover's mouth on his nipples. The teen gently sucked and wrapped his hand around the detective's weeping member, causing his lover to tense further. Light felt his own climax coming and he readied the spell in his mind, driving the detective down harder onto his length and pumped his hand quicker.

"Light, I…" he groaned, squeezing around the length inside him and Light lost it. He gasped and curved his spine, white wings shooting out of his back the same time he came into his lover. He quickly placed his mouth against the detective's chest, muttering quick words in his Native tongue. L shuddered as the sticky liquid inside him hit his abused prostate, sending his seed gushing onto the Dolia's chest and stomach. He tossed his head back; his black eyes widening as they mixed with gold. The detective gasped and squeezed his now golden eyes shut, yelling out in pain as white, angelic wings shot from his shoulder blades. He panted one last time and everything was silent, except for the harsh breathing and morning birds singing outside their window.

"Oh…God…" Light whispered while looking up at his newly bonded mate as L looked back down, hunching his spine to be more comfortable. He was, simply, breathtaking. His pale skin seemed to glow like moonlight, his black mane was soft and shiny, his once black orbs were now a bright gold like his own, and mostly, the same white wings expended and fluttered behind him.

"Light-kun?" L asked softly, his voice sounded smoother and slightly deeper, while he was looking down with slight concern as his mate stared at him with shock and amazement.

"You…" Light panted, instead pressing his lips against his mate's with sudden strength, pushing the detective onto his back where Light assaulted his mouth with rapid kisses. L shuddered when he felt his lover leave him, but smiled at his ecstatic mate. The teen said a million words per minute and L only smiled, understanding each one. The teen pulled away, thinking for a moment before his golden eyes looked over his mate's face when he finally said something in his Native tongue.

"I love you, too, Light-kun," L said, surprised that he understood and Light only grinned.

"You understand!" he said with glee, wrapping his arms around his mate as he continued chanting 'I love you' in his language, rubbing his face against the detective's chest. L chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing the top of his head before Light finally settled down.

"You look so…breathtaking," Light confessed, his cheeks growing pink as he looked at his lover with joy. L smiled and looked to his side, noticing their matching wings. He smiled and reached out, petting the soft feathers there. He looked back at his mate, a curious expression on his face.

"So this…is forever?" he asked softly and Light nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"I hope you're ok with that."

"I'm more than ok with it," L responded with a smile, giving Light another soft kiss. Light smiled into it, wrapping his arms around the detective's neck and parted their lips after air became a necessity. He only smiled and placed his head on L's chest, just like before, only this time seeing the sun peeking over the trees and an extra pair of wings fluttering.

00000000

To be continued…

**Let me tell you: writing such graphic material like **_**that**_** was tough. I literally blushed and looked away while writing this, that's how intense it was. **

**Sigh. Anyway, here are L and Light, officially bonded mates. Leave me a review telling me how I did with the whole bonding and first time smex, ok? Thank you :)  
****  
-Kipz**


	28. Chapter 24

**Summary: AU. SLASH. Light refused the Death Note because he's MUCH more powerful than it. But, I won't reveal what it or HE is. He'd want to tell you himself. Oh, and what does this 'L' person have to do with all this? What's all this talk about soul mates, a magical bonding spell, angelic wings, and gold eyes? Well, Light knows all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! I do not own Elizabeth Browning's Sonnet 43, either.**

**Warning: Rated M! This story contains Slash and mentions of FemSlash, which is boyxboy and girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and Mpreg later on. Also: almost all the characters are the slightest OOC, since I can never ever get a character 'spot on'. (LOL British Kipz)**

**A/N: Holy fuck there is a lot of paragraphs in this one. I apologize for the extra-long chapter.**

**Also, expect the next chapter to be up quicker. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on theeeee…12****th****, of April, so, I'll be bedridden for a whole week. With nothing to do, but sleep/write/game. THANK YOU FOR READING! It means the world to me!**

**I seriously do love you all. I know a lot of authors say that, but I **_**mean**_** it.**

**p.s. there's a new poll up, darlings~**

**Warnings for this chapter: Cussing (both I and the story), and some-what graphic sexual content.**

Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 24

The next morning was an eventful one, to say the least. Watari had brought the mate's breakfast to their room on a neatly done tray, but it had tipped over before the two had anything to eat. Watari apologized before cleaning the mess and left them alone once more. Once L decided to share a shower with the teen, Light was a little…anxious. He was embarrassed to share his private shower time with his mate, so embarrassed that his face went completely red when he accidentally dropped the bar of soap. He had left the shower, the small bubbles running down his soaked body as he covered himself up hastily. He immediately sulked while L laughed and teased his lover of being a 'drama queen', but comforted the teen afterwards with a small smile while Light gave him a small glare.

They kissed and dressed quickly before going down for some lunch, but Mello had joined them (not really joined, it was in more of a 'push Light out of his seat' kind of way), and the blond successor and his genius mate talked about things he didn't really care about. This lasted for over an hour, until Mello spotted Near. He simply got up and left when the albino came over to greet the three. Light gave him an apologetic smile, but Near only shrugged and left.

"At least he's trying," L had said while they watched the youngster leave the dining hall. Light muttered a small 'yeah' in agreement before they decided to take a walk around the building. The two simply enjoyed each other's company, letting their shoulders brush while they walked the halls of the large building. L had told Light about when he was a child, and how he used to have terrible nightmares that still haunt him, which explained his lack of sleep and odd eating habits. The sugary sweets and the late working nights; they're all to keep him from sleeping, to chase away the nights of waking in a cold sweat and heavy breathing. L didn't feel like sharing the details of the dreams when Light asked, so the teen simply accepted it.

March came and went, simply filled with endless nights of chatter and gazing at the stars through the large window, the pane of glass open a just a bit as they laid next to each other for warmth. It was one of Light's favourite things to do with L; just curl up next to him and listen to the way he explained each constellation, even though he knew them already. The way L's deep voice flowed smoothly off his tongue made Light shiver; his skin would prickle with gooseflesh as he searched for more warmth, but his face heated in embarrassment still, with being so intimate and close with his love. L either hid his understanding of Light's reactions to him, or was oblivious to them. Light found it to be amazing how much their relationship had changed; the cold, robotic detective actually cuddling another human being, with Light not being a sarcastic smartass. It was almost a miracle.

The trio of mates, Mello, Matt and Near, were ever so slowly progressing. Matt had invited Near to his room to play videogames, which the albino politely declined from both his inexperience of such activities and lack of social skills. Misa had thought it was rather cute how Near wore a small pink blush on his cheeks when Matt invited him one afternoon. Mello was as anti-social as ever, stalking around the halls and glaring at those who dared to look in his icy blue eyes.

April showers bring May flowers, don't they? In London they sure do, with all the rain that poured during that wet month. Misa had continued to talk endlessly with Sayu over the phone, just as she did last month. She had promised to visit her again soon, and that they would shop endlessly for a whole week. Light was happy for both of them, but also felt pity, for it was still a long wait until Sayu was of age. The model had expressed her feels for her young mate to her best friend, and how her heart ached to be with the young teen. She had mailed Sayu a small bracelet from England, and when she called very late at night, Misa didn't mind having her beauty sleep interrupted to simply listen to her mate's thankfulness and surprise, even into the early morning when the sun rose, painting the sky a light pink and bright orange.

That same day, Misa slept in past lunch and missed the adventures of Near and _Mello_, the anti-social, 'I hate everybody' blond was outside with Near. The top successor was outside in his rubber boots and coat, examining worms in the puddles when Mello came over, only to simply drop a small rock into the puddle. The action raised the settled dust in the liquid, which made it difficult for Near to see the pink worms. Instead of retaliating, Near moved to another puddle and began a new chart on his clipboard, writing things down with a soft sigh. Again, Mello plopped a rock into the puddle, but Near still looked passive as ever at the rude action. This cycle continued for almost an hour, even when Mello looked rather bored kneeling in front of his mate, tossing small rocks into the puddles. L found this to be odd, if Mello got bored of something, he left it alone. What the two were doing was something that would be put under the category of boredom, but instead of leaving, Mello watched Near with a blank face as the albino studied the worm's habitat and activities. When lunch was served, the two came in from the cool day and Mello pulled on Near's ear, making the albino glare after the retreating blonde.

Light and L had watched the whole ordeal from the second floor window, until L had begun to shower his mate's neck with small kisses. Light accused his lover of being a pedophile, but that did nothing to stop the detective at attempting to remove the teen's belt. It was when Light felt a warm hand grasp his growing member that they retreated back to their room for a rather satisfying romp between the sheets.

Now, two weeks from that day, in the middle of April, Light was lying in his bed, reading a novel that Sayu had recommended him to read. It was fairly nice; an action novel that didn't make him want to puke with all the gore that most usually had. He had just come back from dinner; it was seafood, and he had literally eaten until he had a stomach ache. It was long gone now, and he had to take a shower _and_ brush his teeth to get rid of the lingering taste and smell.

The sun was slowly setting behind the trees when L had come into the room, shutting the door softly behind him and Light hear the familiar '_click'_ of the lock. His golden eyes rose from the book and watched the raven-haired male come towards the bed, crawling over to the teen and sitting in front of him. They simply stared at each other, two pairs of golden eyes, one blinking in confusion and the other looking determined.

The simple look made the teen's body heat up, like someone raised the temperature in the room. Light had been feeling…strange, all week. It started on Sunday, when he was reading the same book that he was now. It wasn't a dirty book in any sort of way, but it had simply mentioned the protagonist walking in on people having sex, and the teen burst into a blush, one that heated his entire body. He cursed his 'teenage hormones', even though it had be years since he last had them. He was almost two hundred, dammit; he should have stopped these 'stirrings' a long time ago.

The detective's pale lips opened, and in his smooth, velvet voice, he began to recite:

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…"

Light's eyes widened slightly with surprise, but lowered his book from his face to his lap. The detective leaned forward, hands balanced on the bedspread as he crouched on his bare feet, staring right into his mate's narrow eyes.

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height…" Light's lips twitched at the corners, his gaze softening.

"My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight…for the ends of Being and ideal Grace…"

The teen's heart began to beat a little quicker now, his face heating as his lover continued to lean forward; their faces inches apart.

"I love thee to the level of every day's…most quiet need, by sun and candlelight…I love thee freely, as men strive for Right…I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise…I love thee with the passion put to use…" The teen's eyes drooped as the detective tilted his head, their lips barely touching but the small electricity between them caused Light's lower stomach to pool with a familiar feeling.

"In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith," his voice was a bit more stern now, but still held the softness, "I love thee with a love I seemed to lose…with my lost saints - I love thee with the breath," Light felt his lover's breath ghost over his flustered face and wanting lips.

"Smiles," he gave him one of those smiles that made Light melt, the kind that spread his pale lips and made his eyes light up.

"Tears," L gently brushed the pad of his thumb along his lover's cheekbone, acting as if there was a small bead of liquid there.

"Of all my life - and, if God choose," Light was a little confused at the mention of a higher power, since he knew L wasn't a religious man, but he brushed it off just because it was in the poem

"I shall but love thee better after death."

Light couldn't help himself, something inside him snapped and he knew he had to have the detective; he pressed his lips forward and caught his lover's in a searing kiss, feeling those familiar arms wrap around his waist as he wrapped his around L's neck, pulling him closer with both his limbs and tongue. The slick muscles slid against one another, doing the now-familiar actions of sucking and tasting.

L was the first to break the kiss, the lack of oxygen being too much for him. The teen's glazed eyes opened halfway, staring at his lover's pale face, their lips a bright red from the aggressive kiss.

"I take Light-kun liked the reciting?"

The teen nodded, but leaned in again to wrap his arms around his mate's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "Very, very much…but, why?"

"I just thought I would surprise you," the detective muttered, his eyes closing with a small hum. The teen felt warm, almost hot against him…like he had a fever. A gut instinct told L that it wasn't a fever, that Light never got sick, and that it was something else. Before long, their lips were attached again, never parting except for the much-needed air.

Then, Light was suddenly on his back, his shirt long gone-he couldn't really remember how it disappeared, just that the room was much colder without it, and L's mouth was over his left nipple, sucking and licking without abandon.

The next ten minutes were fogged; all Light understood was that there was heat surrounding him, melting his insides. A skillful, slick tongue that drove him to the brink of insanity, along with the help of a few exciting scrapes of teeth against his sensitive tip.

"_L_," he gasped softly, grabbing the sheets in fists above his head, tangling his fingers in them. His spine arched with pleasure, his thighs quivering as noisy slurps and sucks filled his ears. It was disgusting; the way L seemed to be enjoying his actions, but, it did nothing to kill the teen's desire.

His length, red and now throbbing, began to seep his essence, coating the detective's tongue in his bittersweet flavour.

"L, please…" he felt his climax coming up quickly and without mercy, "Stop…"

Although it was a foolish request, he did, the tip leaving the detective's mouth with a faint 'pop', and L removed his own clothing, tossing it away while Light's golden eyes watched his mate's porcelain skin move over the defined, lean muscles.

His body tingled faintly, his heavy lids fighting to stay open and watch his mate slick his fingers—hey, where did the lube come from? Nevertheless, Light endured the torturous prepping; his sadistic lover's fingers stretching and prodding him relentlessly.

"L," he whined gently, rolling his hips as his lover brushed his sensitive prostate. Sex with L was always embarrassing; Light was always so…uncomposed.

And finally, L's hot tip was pressing into him, burying himself deep into the Dolia. Light wrapped his slim legs around his mate's waist, moaning almost uncontrollably as ecstasy filled his veins, pumping it to wherever the detective was; inside him, on his hips where he was gripping, his mouth that was sucking on the teen's collarbone…

The pace was soft and steady, simply to catch a rhythm before their movements became desperate and needy as Light gave embarrassing sounds of pleasure. Why was he always the loud one? Why couldn't L just scream and moan like he did?

The long, pale fingers dug almost harshly into the Dolia's pert rear, squeezing the round globes in his hands as Light continued to buck and arch in pleasure. It was suddenly over, all too fast for the teen's liking; with a final cry of his lover's name, Light released against their bare stomachs, burning L's skin with his hot seed. His thighs quivered as he slipped his cramped fingers from the sheets, his form trembling as he felt his lover's hot seed spill inside his sensitive body. His name finally fell from the detective's lips, and it caused the teen to shiver pleasantly at how it rumbled deep inside L's chest.

"L," he panted softly, his name the only word he remembered from his fogged mind. He wrapped his arms around the detective's shoulders, L silencing his lover with a simple kiss.

The teen shivered as his lover left him, but relaxed once he was taken under the sheets and into his mate's strong arms. His body continued to tingle and burn up as he was pressed against the detective's slick skin. It wasn't long until both Dolias were fast asleep, their bodies cooling as they continued to cuddle, holding each other until they needed some space during the night. What had caused this? Why had Light suddenly need to be close with his lover, and why did he feel so…excited that whole week?

Well, whatever it was, he had no clue.

0000000

Light was always a rather patient person, whether it was someone that ate too slow, or walked like they had one leg, or were simply lazy…

But there was no way in Hell he was going to wait for that infuriating banging to cease its rapping on the door.

"Light! L! Wake up, my darlings!"

It was, as always, Misa banging on the door. Her small hand closed into a fist, banging non-stop on that oak door that acted as a barrier between the mated Dolias and the petite woman.

From the bed, Light tossed and turned in his lover's arms, a crease between his brows as he tried to block out the high-pitched noise called Misa's voice. He tried to convince himself that he still loved her too much to hurt her, but each bang on the door brought him closer and closer to ripping it open and strangling her. Or tying her hands and gagging her. Whichever was more qualified to stop her would make him a very, very happy man.

"…this seems like déjà vu," L whispered, taking the covers and placing it above his head to shield out the sun coming in and hitting his face. Light, if he weren't so annoyed, would have chuckled, but instead clenched his jaw.

"I got it last time, with Mello…" Light muttered, turning onto his stomach, rubbing his sleepy face into the fluffy pillow he laid upon.

L muttered something to himself in Arabic that sounded a little upset before finally slipping from the bed, placing a pair of boxers on before heading over to the door with his usual hunch.

"Yes, Misa-san?" he asked calmly once he opened the door. Light closed his eyes tighter and sunk deeper into the bed, hoping that he was invisible.

"Watari just told me to tell you or Light that breakfast is going to be over soon," she said in, what Light thought, was a too-happy tone. How could someone be happy at a time like this? His head was pounding and his stomach churned in either hunger or pain. He just wanted to _sleep_, but his best friend was keeping him from it.

"Thank you for informing us, Misa-san. We shall be down shortly," he said, and Light could practically feel his smile. He was too chipper this morning, too, and the teen knew why: a certain someone had sex with another certain someone.

"Ok! See you in a bit!" the bubbly blond giggled before dancing away. L shut the door gently, Light hearing a small '_click'_ to signify it was again locked.

"Do you wish to eat, Light-kun?" the detective asked, going over to the teen's side of the bed and slid in, wrapping his arms around Light, pulling him closer to probably steal his warmth. L's skin was already cool from the short trip to the door.

"No…" he muttered, sounding like a disappointed child who didn't get the birthday gift they wanted, "I'm going to sleep a bit longer…I'm not feeling too well…" he finished, turning his head to gaze at his lover through sleepy eyes.

"Alright," L whispered, pressing his lips gently to Light's forehead, "I will be going down to eat. I'll be back soon," and he left the bed, leaving Light beneath the comforter all alone.

"Ok…" he whispered, closing his eyes once again to cuddle the large pillow beneath him.

True to his word, L had left ten minutes later after taking a shower. The spray of the water in the bathroom had kept Light up, and with the curtains being open, it didn't help much to soothe him back into his slumber. He tried to sleep again, going as far as getting up and closing the heavy part of the curtains, but he found that even with everything silent and dark, he couldn't settle back into sleep.

He groaned and twisted his face when his stomach gurgled, making him curl up in slight pain. Why was his stomach hurting? Maybe he had too much wine last night; or the meal had upset his digestion somehow. His head throbbed again, and he felt something rising in his throat.

_No…no, no, no, nononononono…_he thought with wide eyes, throwing the blankets from him and rushing over to the bathroom, his meal from the day before coming up his throat. He threw the door open and tripped, landing painfully on his knees while he emptied his stomach into the toilet. His stomach muscles tightened with each wave of nausea, the acid in his bile burning his throat. Tears gathered into his eyes as the waves finally stopped, and Light wrinkled his nose at the smell.

He cursed under his breath and flushed the toilet, standing on shaky legs. Maybe he had come into contact with a virus, or had food poisoning. He did his best to stay away from the thought nagging in the back of his mind, instead going over to turn the lights on. He blinked to become used to the bright atmosphere, going over to the sink to brush his mouth clean.

_I had seafood for dinner last night…it could have been under cooked or something…of course, there's no way I'd be-_

The Dolia shook his head, spitting out the cinnamon flavoured paste from his mouth. He rinsed both the brush and his mouth, now wide awake. He thought of going to eat with his lover and Misa, but the thought of food only upset his stomach. Instead, he went over to the shower and turned it on, stripping in the cool atmosphere.

_I guess there's no denying that I'll have to talk to mom and dad again…_he thought with a frown, stepping into the burning water. He hissed and turned it a bit warmer until he was satisfied

_But…what am I supposed to say? Sorry about leaving my fake family, dropping out of university, revealing my demon side, having four people, other than my mate, find out about me being a Dolia?...I think that about sums it up…oh, I can't forget the pleading for forgiveness and bracing myself for the more-than-likely punishment…_

Light sighed and scrubbed his body raw; wanting to feel extremely clean for a reason he did not know. By the time he finished and left the steamy room, his skin was bright pink and he felt slightly better. His head was no longer throbbing, but his stomach was still upset.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Furrowing his brows in both pain and confusion, Light went over to the door and opened it a crack, enough for him to look out.

It was Misa. Again.

"Are you ok, Light-chan?" she asked softly, looking up at him with worried purple eyes. "I heard you…umm, getting sick." She explained, a small blush radiating on her cheeks.

Light opened the door and let the Lolita in, closing the door softly behind her. "…It's probably just food poisoning, Misa…" he muttered, more to himself than the other in the room. He crossed his arms after a moment of thought.

Misa went over to the widow and opened the heavy curtain, letting the white lace curtain remain. Instantly, Light shielded his face from the blinding light, and when he had become used to it, he saw Misa nibbling her bottom lip as she thought.

"…Yeah, it probably is," she said, turning back to the window to let the teen change.

There was silence while Light dressed; ruffling his hair with the towel once he slipped into some comfortable pants and a thin shirt. He chewed the inside of his cheek and walked over, brushing the model's arm with his fingers. She looked up instantly, more worry in her eyes than before. She wasn't herself today, and Light didn't like it one bit.

"…what did you have to eat last night?" she asked in the same soft tone, searching his face for something.

"Some kind of lobster pasta," he replied softly, like he was scared to break the tense atmosphere.

The female fairy nodded and gazed out the window again, looking a bit dreamy. Light didn't know what to say to make her feel better, or be like the bubbly kid she always was. He knew what she was thinking, and there was no way to make her stop.

"So…" she muttered, looking down at her feet before looking back up to meet Light's golden eyes. She forced a small smile on her lips, "How was your night with L?" The question would have usually been cocky and teasing, but it was simply a question to fill the silence.

"It was fun," he replied with the same smile, clasping his hands behind his back.

"That's good to hear…" she whispered, and her face still held that worrisome look.

Light gave her a defeated smile and his shoulders sagged, reaching forward to grasp the model's small, bony shoulders. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the small frame. Misa immediately wrapped her thin arms around the teen's lithe frame, pressing the side of her face to his chest, hearing his heart beat steady in his chest.

"Don't worry, Misa…" he whispered, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I can't help it…I mean, I know you two bonded already and everything, but…what would L think if it were to happen?" she asked, looking up at him, small worry lines forming on her face. What would L think if it _were_ to happen? Light had never given it any thought before, and now that it was here, he was…scared. What if he were? It could change everything…

Misa fidgeted in his arms and Light loosened his hold; he had begun squeezing her a little too tight for her liking.

"…can you at least go to Beyond for me?" she whispered.

Light rolled his eyes, "Come on, Misa…it's nothing serious," he tried to convince her, but she was stubborn as always.

She glared up at him, "You know this is nothing to belittle," she snapped, but her face softened after a moment. "But…please? It'll put me at ease…and probably you, too." There was silence for a moment as Misa paused, "Light…you're shaking…" she whispered.

He was. His legs were struggling to keep him up, and his arms quivered as they held Misa. Light was scared, he'd admit that much.

"Please…" she whispered, rubbing her cheek into his chest.

"Yeah…" he said after a moment, "Yeah, I'll go right now…where's L?" he asked.

"I'll go get him," she said, looking up at him with a smile. The teen gave one back and she left him alone.

"Oh _God_…" he whispered, his face twisting into anxiety once the door shut with a bang. "What…what am I going to do…?" he asked himself, pulling at his hair. He began pacing, and when he brought his hands back from his head, a few strands of hair were between his fingers. He brushed them off quickly and watched them fall to the floor.

His heart was beating quickly in his chest, like a humming bird's wings, his pupils dilated as thought after thought raced through his head. Soon, his breath was coming out quick and short, and he was biting his lower lip so hard it turned white.

The door opened and Light turned to it, all of the signs of his panic attack fading when the detective stepped into the room with Misa following right behind.

"L…" Light whispered, rushing over to him and threw his arms around his lover, holding him tightly. L, caught completely off guard, stood there before responding to the crushing hold.

"Are you feeling better, Light-kun?" he asked. Light wondered if he was acting oblivious to the teen's troubles and his mild panic attack. "Misa-san told me about you getting sick…and she wants us to go see Beyond right away. Will you come?" he asked, letting the teen go when Light pulled away.

"Yeah, I will," he said, defeated, looking down at the floor while L took his hand and gently tugged him along.

00000000

The walk to Beyond's 'office' was silent and tense. Misa held her arm the entire time, a sign that she was insecure and probably still nervous. Light looked uneasy and L's face remained blank. There was no way to tell what he felt at this moment, and it unnerved the teen. He wondered if Misa told him…

L stopped at, what Light suspected was, Beyond's office and knocked. A few seconds later, it was opened by a small child that none of the recognized, with a red nose and hair askew, coughing into his hand. His other hand held a floppy stuffed rabbit, its neck caught between the boy's chest and forearm.

"Yes?" the possible 6-year-old asked, looking up at the three standing there.

"We'd like to see B," L said in a calm voice, blinking his dark eyes down at the child.

The boy brightened at the mention of the man, "Doctor Birthday?" he asked with a small grin, but broke out in a fit of rough sounding coughs that wracked his small body.

"Yes," the detective said after the boy had finished. "Would you bring us to him? Light-kun needs to see him."

The boy looked at Light for a moment before looking at Misa. He blushed when he stared at the model.

"…you're really pretty," he mumbled, the blush reddening his small ears. Light managed a small smile and translated for Misa, who giggled.

"_Thank you~_!" she chimed in Japanese, blowing him a small kiss that only embarrassed him more.

"I'll bring you to B…come," he muttered, his face bright red as he opened the door fully and lead the way. The room was bright from the fluorescent lighting with barely any windows, curtains separating patients and unused beds. Small beeps from machines were heard, and it smelt of a hospital; soap and medicine, the sick, bitter, metallic taste that filled your mouth. Light wrinkled his nose in distaste; this was exactly like a hospital ward.

"He's in his office…and I don't think he's busy, so just knock and he'll answer," the boy instructed, his blush long gone. They stopped outside another door, but a fancy 'Dr. B, PHD.' was painted in the cloudy Plexiglass.

"Thank you," L said, and the boy left, most likely back to his bed. Light licked his dry lips and shifted his weight on his feet. Misa was giving a soft smile and small wave to a girl with a broken leg.

The detective knocked, looking rather put off by having to see Beyond. Light didn't blame him one bit.

The door swung open, and Beyond stood there, dressed in his usual doctor uniform, a small glare in his crimson eyes. It disappeared and was replaced with a rather curious expression.

"Afternoon, you three," he said in his gravelly voice, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "What brings you here today?" he asked, but it sounded more like a purr.

"Light-kun needs a blood test," L said in a bland voice, pulling the teen forward by the wrist. Light stopped himself before he could accidently bump his chest with the doctor's.

"I see," Beyond purred, his eyes shifting to the right for a second before settling back on the Dolia in front of him. "Come on in, Light-kun," he smirked, pushing the door open further. Light swallowed harshly and looked over his shoulder at his mate.

"Go on, Light-kun. I'll be right behind you." L said in a calm voice, and it soothed the nervous teen.

"Me, too!" Misa added in an excited, bubbly voice. Light managed a small smile before he headed into the office with the other three following.

The door closed suddenly and Light again grew nervous. He didn't mind needles at all…it was just Beyond that made him a little unsettled.

"Ok, Light-kun," Doctor B said, pointing to a table in the corner that was used to examine patients, "Lay down there while I get the vials," he said, pressing a button on the exam table. It went up so Light could recline while he laid down.

When B left, L had gone over to the teen that was attempting to make himself comfortable, "Why did you get sick, Light-kun?" he whispered in English, and Light was happy that Misa had no idea what they were saying.

"I don't know…" he replied in the same language, a dejected look on his face. He wanted to tell the detective his worries, but it would only cause the detective to become…uneasy.

"You can tell me, Light-kun," he said with a small smile. He could feel the teen's uneasiness, along with the wave of nausea this morning. Light squirmed on the table, and even with its plush cushioning, the teen was still uncomfortable.

"I just…well, it's not exactly easy to…umm…understand..." Light stammered, looking elsewhere as L bore his dark eyes into the teen.

"Light-kun…I have an IQ of 300…I believe I can understand anything you throw at me."

Light blushed at the detective's fussing, not wanting to tell him but decided that it was better for himself to tell his lover than to have L find out from Beyond.

"Ok...well-" he began, but Beyond had returned into the room before he could even start.

"Great, you're on the bed," B said, not sounding all too happy about it but came over with the rather sharp needle, and three vials. Maybe he needed just one and wanted to take shots with the other two.

_That's sick, Light. Don't think like that…_Light chewed the side of his cheek, watching Beyond sterilize and attach the needle to the first vial.

"I believe Light-kun has had this done before…" Beyond said, tying a rubber strap around the teen's slim arm. He ripped another sterilizing pad open with his teeth and brushed it on the inside of Light's elbow.

"Yes, I have…" Light said softly, looking at his arm while Beyond slapped the inside of his elbow to draw the vein up. Light gulped and closed his eyes as the needle was brought forth. There was a small, heavy pinch was on his skin and after a moment, he opened his eyes, seeing his lover wince.

"You don't like needles, L?" Light asked after seeing his lover's face.

"I don't…like how they feel," L explained slowly, holding the inside of his elbow.

The teen was confused for a moment. "Oh," he said, realizing his lover's words. L had felt the prick of the needle, too.

The three vials were finished within five minutes, and B had placed a small Band-Aid on the puncture. He promised to be back within an hour with the results and told Light to stay in the office with the others. Of course, he had commented on how smoothly Light's blood left his body before he left. Light shuddered when B had finally left the room.

Misa, who, during the entire time was reading a magazine, looked up at the two mates. "So, how are you, Light-kun?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm feeling better," he lied, and he noticed the detective give him a small glare. His stomach was still growling a little, but the thought of eating still disgusted him. "I told you it was just food poisoning…" he muttered, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…I just want to make sure you weren't-," Misa snapped her mouth shut with a look of worry on her pretty face.

"Wanted to make sure Light-kun wasn't what?" L asked, confused. He looked at Light, who gave Misa a disbelieving look. She immediately slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry…it just…slipped out," Misa said behind her hand, a pink blush on her cheeks. Light sighed and turned to his lover, who still looked confused.

"Ok," he breathed, taking the detective's hand, and mentally rolled his eyes at how cliché this seemed, "Well…the whole reason we're here is because of Misa…and her worrying ways," he explained, shooting another look at the female. She muttered another 'sorry' before Light continued, "You see, L…since Dolias can have either male or female mates, we need a way to…repopulate, whether or not you have the same sex mate."

At this time, L's eyes widened but he didn't say a thing. Light suspected he knew what the teen was talking about, and started vomiting again…but with words this time around.

"So, because you and I bonded already and had sex last night and Misa has this complex, messed up mind that since we bonded and had sex last night and I got sick this morning, out of the blue, and the thought of eating disgusts me…and, and, since I'm the Dolia in the bond and not you, she…thinks I might be…pregnant…" he finished lamely, his shoulders dropping as he muttered the final word. His face had dropped as well, tears suddenly pricking his golden eyes as he watched his mate.

"L?" he whispered after a few moments, looking at the detective with curious eyes. His chest was suddenly in pain as he didn't respond. "Could you say something…please?" he whispered with a frown on his lips. The detective was unresponsive, only staring down at the paper-like sheets on the table. Light felt a tear roll down his cheek and he wiped it away sharply, so hard that he scratched his skin. He didn't care; he only continued to watch his quiet mate.

"Light," Misa whispered from her seat, looking at both of them with concern. Things had become so very real, so very fast.

The silence was deafening. It lasted almost ten minutes, with no one saying anything. It was just L, staring down at the sheets with Light staring at him, and Misa staring at them both.

Finally, and suddenly, L had opened his pale lips and raised his black eyes up to the teen.

"We're…going to have a baby?" he whispered the question in a simple voice, and he looked as if he was debating whether to stay or run. The teen was glad L had asked such a stupid but simple question.

But his chest squeezed and his lip quivered nonetheless, "I…don't know…" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears again. L had reached forward and snatched the teen's arms, pulling him into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his mate and Light grabbed the detective back, swinging his legs off the side of the table, clawing at his shirt in desperation as if L was the only thing keeping him there. "I'm so scared…" Light muttered in a shaky voice, a few words from bursting into tears.

"Don't be scared, Light-kun…" L whispered, petting his lover's hair with a gentle but firm hand, "We don't know for sure, so don't start acting as if you are." He said in an even firmer voice, not letting the teen move or inch away from his strong grasp. It wasn't as if Light wanted to, anyway.

Misa sat awkwardly in the corner, watching the two Dolias with curious eyes. "L…" she said, and L looked over at the model.

"Yes, Misa-san?" he asked in a calm voice, continuing to hold the teen whose face was pressed against his chest.

"…is something different now that you're a Dolia?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

Light opened his eyes, but didn't see anything. All he heard was L's heartbeat and Misa's soft words. He waited for the detective to reply.

L looked hesitant to answer, but nodded his head anyway. "I can…hear heartbeats…" he muttered, and Light blinked. Heartbeats? What?

"Heartbeats?" Misa asked in the voice Light was feeling.

"Yes…when Light and I woke this morning…I heard two heartbeats. His and mine. When I began talking to you, I heard yours as well. There were three…and, when I went for breakfast, there were plenty more. I can't explain it…it's like small whispers in my ear, but, I can…feel Light-kun's. When I touch him…there are small thumps wherever our bodies touch…" he explained, and Light licked his dry lips.

"That's something I've never heard of before," Misa said, a little excited but still very curious. Light felt the same, but pulled away from the detective's loosened hold. "Have you ever heard that, Light-chan?" Misa asked.

"No…never," he said, looking back at his lover. L looked back and watched the teen lift his finger and place it on his lover's forehead.

"Feel my heartbet?" Light asked with a small smirk, feeling better from the change of subject. Misa giggled while L rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, I do," he smiled, taking the teens hand and placed it back on the bed. Light sat back, reclining on the bed-like table while Misa had gone back to reading her flimsy magazine. L settled for staring at his mate.

"You're feeling better?" he asked in English. Light swallowed his lie and shook his head.

"My stomach is still a little upset…but the dizziness is gone," he said, grabbing the detective's cool hand. His own were cool and clammy from having his nerves on edge, but he had become calmer since he began talking about it.

"L…" he whispered, looking at the detective timidly, "What…what if I am?" his voice was small, and afraid.

L had only stared back at the frightened teen, with a soft expression and spoke in an equally soft voice, "Light…" he began softly, "…if you are with child…because of our own actions, I will take responsibility, and do my best to raise that child with you."

"Are…are you serious?" Light asked, a little shocked. It wasn't as if he expected L to just get up and walk away, not when they had been through so much together, but…it was still shocking for Light to hear his lover say something so _meaningful_ in public, with L having such a hard shell around others. Sure, they had an unbreakable bond but that didn't mean L would change overnight. L was L, the same man who was witty, competitive and strange; Light simply didn't expect L to say something so…momentous in the presence of another person.

"Of course I am, Light-kun," he said, "but, the question is, are you mature enough to handle a child?" The question was a little mocking, seeing as how Light had just become of age a few months ago. The teen gave his lover a small glare with his golden eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but again the damned doctor had burst into the room from the small space he was in before. This time, in his hands, was a folder with a simple 'Light Yagami' written on the tab. Beyond was snickering and giving each Dolia a sneaky glance, like he knew a secret. Light wasn't sure if Beyond was just playing with them, and there was actually nothing wrong with him.

Beyond stopped a few feet away from the detective and the teen, staring at Light with shining red eyes, "You think you're mature, Light-kun?" He asked, most likely overhearing the lover's small bickering. He gave the teen another chuckle, "Well, you better prove it…because somehow, you're pregnant."

00000000

To be continued…

**A/N: TROLOLOL I'm an evil bastard.**

**Review?**


End file.
